La nueva alumna
by eliana152
Summary: La historia de como cambia la vida en un colegio muggle en Londres y el mismo mundo muggle luego de la llegada de una nueva alumna: Ginny Potter
1. La llegada

Era un lunes como cualquier otro en el colegio Aconcagua. En la sala del cuarto medio B (N/A: el ultimo curso del colegio) se encontraban todos hablando de lo que hicieron el fin d semana cuando llega su profesora, la señora Carrasco.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos. Hoy día les tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Una nueva alumna se integra a nuestras queridas aulas. Por favor denle una cordial bienvenida a Ginebra Potter.

En ese momento se aparece una hermosa chica de 17 años con una melena roja muy abundante. Al momento de entrar capto la atención de todos los hombres y la envidia de todas las mujeres de la sala.

-Espero que todos la traten muy bien y ojala que te integres muy pronto al curso. Puedes sentarse junto a Andrés.-Dijo la profesora.

Ginny se sentó junto a un chico muy apuesto de pelo rubio y ojos cafés.

-Hola.-Le dijo Andrés-creo que esta demás decir como me llamo. Te doy la bienvenida a nuestro querido curso.

-Hola mi nombre es Sebastián.- Dijo de repente un chico que estaba sentado en un banco hacia su derecha.

-Y yo soy Carlos.- Dijo otro que estaba frente a ella.

-Emm… hola.- Dijo tímidamente Ginny, sorprendida por lo rápido que se iban presentando sus nuevos compañeros. Ellos empezaron a hablarle del colegio y de ellos mismos.

-Bueno empecemos con la clase.- Dijo la profesora.

Ginny se sentía muy incómoda sentada en ese lugar. Empezando porque nunca antes había estado rodeada de tanto muggles en su vida y porque no entendía nada de lo que hablaba la profesora. La única razón por la que se encontraba ahí era por una misión secreta que estaba cumpliendo para la orden del Fénix. Harry pensaba que ella era la mejor para llevarla a cabo y Ginny obviamente no lo iba a defraudar. Pero eso no evitaba que quisiera salir corriendo y volver a su mundo. Además, se sentía completamente observada, y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Cuando la clase termino y ella se puso a guardar sus cosas, sintió que estaba siendo observada descaradamente. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuando que ninguno de los chicos que había conocido antes estaban cerca de ella, sino que estaba rodeada por un grupo de cinco chicas.

-Así que tú eres la alumna nueva.- Le dijo una de las chicas- así que creemos que necesitas saber algunas de las reglas de este curso. Número 1: ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Andrés, Carlos o Sebastián, porque ellos son nuestros. Tampoco queremos que le hables a ninguno de os otros chicos que se sientan cerca de ti. Segunda regla: nosotras- dijo señalando a las otras chicas que estaban con ella- mandamos en esta sala. No se te ocurra llevarnos la contraria ni no respetar algunas de las cosas que te digamos. Tercero: si tratas de hacer algo que nosotras no queramos o le dices a los profesores algo malo de nosotras, te haremos la vida un completo infierno. Así que ahora quedas advertida. Disfruta el año como puedas.- Y diciendo esto último se fueron.

Ahora si que Ginny se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente no iba a disfrutar su estadía en ese colegio.


	2. Conversaciones en clases

**Aquí va el segundo capitulo. Ojala les guste. D**

Ginny había soportado apenas su primer día de clases en un colegio muggle. Tuvo que soportar la mirada lujuriosa de todos los chicos de su sala y del colegio todo el día, y la mirada de odio de parte de sus queridas nuevas compañeras que le habían hecho entender que ellas eran las que mandaban ahí.

Lo único que la reconfortaba era saber que en la tarde llegaría a su casa, a su mundo, y que volvería a estar rodeada de gente que la quería, en especial de su familia.

Cuando ella se refería a su familia, no pensaba en sus padres ni sus hermanos como cualquier chica de 17 años, sino que lo hacía pensando en su esposo y sus dos pequeños hijos. Porque era algo ya conocido en el mundo mágico la extraña vida que tenía Ginny. Y cómo no serlo? Estaba casada con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y en quien toda la comunidad mágica tenía sus esperanzas para derrotar al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort; y además tenía dos hijos, mellizos, de 2 años. Mucha gente podría pensar que estas eran muchas responsabilidades para una chica de sólo 17 años, pero Ginny era feliz, muy feliz.

Luego de una noche en la que su marido hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para reconfortarla luego de haber conocido a sus nuevos compañeros, Ginny estaba lista para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Al llegar al colegio tuvo que soportar nuevamente la atención de todos sus compañeros, hasta que llegó la profesora.

-Buenos días, soy la señorita López y como saben cada vez que llega una alumna nueva tenemos esta clase especial en la que nos enteramos de algunas cosas sobre ella para conocerla mejor y que se integre mejor al curso. Así que Ginebra, cómo han sido estos dos primeros días aquí?.

-Bueno, han sido buenos, creo, emm.. no puedo decir mucho todavía, no he podido conocer a nadie bien todavía.

-Entonces vamos a hacer que eso cambie. Por favor, pongan sus sillas en círculo para que todos podamos vernos las caras.- Luego de hacer lo que la profesora pidió.- Ahora, Ginebra….

-Me pueden decir Ginny, es mucho más corto.

-De acuerdo Ginny, dinos un poco de ti, tu familia, con quien vives, con tus padres, sólo tu madre, sólo tu padre, tienes hermanos, cosas así.

Con esto Ginny se estaba sintiendo nerviosa, tendría que contar la verdad de su vida. No estaba tan preocupada porque pudiese poner en peligro su misión ya que Harry le había dicho que contar su verdad no afectaría nada, sino que estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros.

-Bueno…- Empezó a decir- mis padres no están separados, sino que constituyen un matrimonio bastante feliz. Soy la menor de siete hermanos, y soy la única mujer así que todos mis hermanos han sido siempre un poco sobre protectores conmigo, pero…. no vivo con ninguno de ellos.

-Entonces, con quién vives, o vives sola?- Preguntó la señorita López con cara extrañada.

-Vivo con mi esposo y mis dos hijos.- Dijo Ginny de la forma más relajada que pudo.

-Qué????????.- Pregunto su profesora y todos sus compañeros totalmente desconcertados con su respuesta.- Cómo vas a vivir con tu esposo? Cómo puedes estar casada? Eres demaciado joven para eso.

-Ya se que soy muy joven para estar casada, pero lo estoy.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pe..pero, hace cuanto?

-Me casé cuando tenía 15 años, así que serían dos años.

-Y podríamos saber por qué te casaste tan joven? O acaso te obligaron?.

-Nadie me obligó, a casarme, fue por amor, aunque hubo un hecho que apresuro las cosas.

-Cuál?

-Quedé embarazada, entonces con quien en ese momento era sólo mi novio decidimos que lo mejor la nosotros y para el bebé era que nos casáramos, y así lo hicimos cinco meses antes de que diera a luz.

-Y….cómo tomó tu familia todo esto?

-Bueno… empezamos contándole sólo a mi hermano y su novia, que eran los mejores amigos de mi marido, y luego de que mi hermano se enojara con él y no le hablara por unas horas por lo que me había hecho, decidieron que lo mejor era apoyarnos. Luego vino decirle a mis papás. Ellos obviamente estaban muy decepcionados de nosotros porque, bueno, no me habían criado para quedar embarazada a los 15, pero nos apoyaron mucho. A este punto ya habíamos decidido casarnos, y así lo hicimos, eso sí con la mirada totalmente enojada de todos mis otros cinco hermanos, que creían que mi vida se había terminado y que esto era lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Me reprochaban cada vez que los veía y odiaban a mi marido por arruinar mi vida, pero finalmente lo perdonaron y aceptaron en la familia luego de que di a luz porque se dieron cuenta de que me amaba y porque amaron desde el primer minuto a los bebés.

-Espera, espera,- dijo una de las chicas que se enfrento a Ginny el día anterior.- dijiste "bebés".

-Si, di a luz a mellizos, un niño y una niña. Ahora tienen un año y medio de edad.- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la misma que siempre pone cuando le toca hablar de sus hijos.

-Vaya.- decía la profesora.- la verdad es que no se que decirte, nunca antes me había tocado conocer a una alumna con una situación como la tuya. Me gustaría hablar con tu apoderado.

-Mi apoderado es mi marido.

-Tu marido?, haber espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

Con esto su profesora se fue dejando a Ginny sola con todos sus compañeros que la miraban como si fuese un fenómeno. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle nada, aunque a todos se notaba que querían saber más sobre la vida de su nueva compañera.

-Ya volví.- Dijo su profesora.- Aquí tengo tu archivo y según esto….. tu apoderado es el señor Harry James Potter. Entonces por qué dices que tu marido lo es.

-Parece que usted no entiende. Harry James Potter es mi marido.

-Entonces Potter es tu apellido de casada.- Preguntó uno se sus compañeros.

-Así es. Mi apellido de soltera es Weasley.

-Según lo que aquí dice…-decía la señorita López mientras revisaba el archivo.- el tiene 18 años, su profesión no está especificada y vive en Londres, en el centro….- En ese momento tocaron para terminar las clases.- Bueno, la clase termino, creo que fue de lo más interesante. Los veré mañana. Ginny, te importaría si en la tarde pasamos con todos tus profesores a tu casa, de verdad nos gustaría ver cómo vives.

-Claro, no hay problema, a qué hora llegarían, para ver si les preparo cena?

-Creo que iríamos como a las siete, así que si no es mucha la molestia de cenar con ustedes…

-Por supuesto que no es molestia. Los voy a estar esperando.

Y con esto Ginny se fue a su hogar con la mirada atenta de todos sus compañeros.


	3. La visita

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Cada uno de ellos me alegro el día (perdón si sonó muy cursi). Ojala me sigan diciendo que les parece la historia. Chao**

Ginny estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y tenía razones para estarlo: no todos los días van todos tus profesores a cenar a tu casa para conocer a tu familia. Y menos para conocer a la extraña familia de Ginny.

-Cálmate un poco.- Le decía Harry mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura para poder abrazarla.

-No puedo, esta visita no me trae buenos presentimientos. Qué pasa si sucede algo raro? Si descubren que somos magos? Qué hacemos?

-No va a pasar nada.- le respondía su esposo mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cuello.- Ya tomamos todas las precauciones, y todos saben que van a haber muggles en la casa, así que ninguno de nuestros conocidos se va a aparecer en la casa de forma mágica. Y siempre podemos hacer que borren sus recuerdos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Llegaron.- Dijo Ginny mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su marido.- Anda a ver si los niños están listos.

Eso fue a hacer Harry mientras Ginny fue a abrir la puerta. Encontró a un grupo de doce personas paradas fuera de su casa, ubicada en el centro de Londres, cerca del callejón Diagon.

-Hola.- Les dijo Ginny a los adultos con cierto nerviosismo.- emm… por favor, pasen.- Y así lo hicieron.- bienvenidos a mi hogar, por favor siéntense como en su casa.

-Muchas gracias pequeña.- dijo un profesor de unos 40 años que Ginny identificó como su profesor de Historia, el señor Vargas.

Los profesores estaban impresionados con la casa. Esperaban encontrarse con un lugar pequeño y desordenado, igual que la habitación de una joven de la edad de Ginny, pero en su lugar se encontraron frente a una casa bastante grande y linda, y con lo que estaban viendo en el comedor, bastante ordenada. Justo en ese momento se aparece un chico bastante apuesto, joven como Ginny, con el pelo negro y bastante desordenado y con una extraña cicatriz en la frente, y que iba sosteniendo en cada brazo un niño.

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo Harry mientras dejaba a los niños en el piso.- Me presento, soy Harry Potter, el marido de Ginny.- Todos los asistentes le dieron la mano para saludarlo.- Y estos son nuestros niños: Jake e Isabella.- Dijo señalando a los dos niños que había dejado en el suelo. Ambos miraban a los profesores con cara enojada, una cara muy indiferente y fría que no era propia de unos niños de su edad.

-Vaya.-Dijo la señorita López.- Son niños muy lindos.- Y lo eran. Jake había heredado el pelo y los ojos de su padre, pero sus rasgos faciales recordaban más a Ginny; mientras que Isabella tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos cafés como su madre, pero su cara recordaba más a Harry. Por toda la gente eran considerados niños muy bellos y que iban a ser muy perseguidos por el sexo opuesto en su juventud. Pero en esos momentos no podían ver la verdadera belleza de los niños, que eran su amabilidad y amor, porque se veía escondida tras sus caras duras y desconfiadas.

-Si, lo son.- Dijo Ginny mirando a sus hijos de manera muy orgullosa.- Por favor siéntense, les traeré algo de tomar.- Y diciendo esto salió de la sala, dejando a Harry sólo con los niños y con todos sus profesores que lo miraban con reproche.

-Así que tú eres el marido de Ginebra.- Le dijo a Harry la señora Carrasco.

-Así es señora.

-No crees que eres demasiado joven como para estar casado con ella.- le preguntó otro profesor.

-Bueno,… o sea,…. si,…. pero definitivamente prefiero ser su marido que sólo su novio sabiendo que tenemos dos hijos juntos.

-Así que sólo se casaron por los niños.-le dijo el mismo profesor.- La verdad es que esos matrimonios nunca están destinados a durar mucho.

-Perdóneme señor pero que me haya casado con Ginny por los niños no significa que yo no quisiera casarme con ella. Yo la amo, la amo mucho, y desde antes de que ella quedara embarazada yo ya imaginaba mi futuro con ella en él, por lo tanto ya pensaba en el matrimonio. Su embarazo lo único que hizo fue acelerar las cosas.

-Pero no preferirías tener una vida normal, es decir, poder salir con tus amigos, tener muchas novias, cosas que hacen los jóvenes.

-No le voy a mentir diciéndole que no me gustaría ser como un joven normal sin responsabilidades, porque me gustaría, pero también me encanta la vida que llevo ahora. No podría pedir nada más, o sea, estoy casado con la mujer que más amo en este mundo, y se que ella es sólo mía, y que lo va a ser por siempre. Y no sólo eso, sino que con ella tengo a estos magníficos hijos.- dijo señalando a los mellizos, que seguían mirando a los extraños con dureza.- que los amo más que a mi vida. En pocas palabras su embarazo no hizo más que hacer mi vida feliz.

-Vaya.- dijo uno de los profesores.- nunca había escuchado hablara un joven de tu edad de esa manera.

-Eso es porque ustedes no nos conocen.- Lo interrumpió Ginny mientras entraba de nuevo en la sala con un poco de bebida para sus visitas.- En unos pocos minutos va a estar lista la cena.- Y con esto se sentó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a harry.- Eres tan tierno.- Le dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él escuchara.

-Todo por ti amor.- Le dijo también bajo mientras ponía su brazo en su cintura.

-Cambiando un poco de tema.- Dijo una de las profesoras.- déjenme decirles que tienen una casa hermosa, por lo que puedo ver.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cómo es que pueden pagar una casa como ésta?

-Bueno…- Respondió Harry.- Hace unos años recibí una gran herencia y ese dinero me permitió comprar esta casa y darle una buena vida a mi familia.

-Y tú que haces? Cuál es tu profesión?.- Le preguntó a Harry otro profesor.

-Bueno……

-Ohh la cena esta lista.- lo interrumpió rápido Ginny.- Por favor pasemos a la mesa.

Todos se sentaron en una gran mesa donde cabían a la perfección. Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una de las cabeceras con los mellizos a sus lados. Comieron un filete de vacuno acompañado de una exquisita ensalada que a todos los presentes les encantó.

-Esto está exquisito.- dijo el señor Moro, su profesor de lenguaje.- Quién te enseñó a prepararlo?

-Es una receta familiar.- Respondió Ginny.

-A todo esto.-dijo la señorita Carrasco, quien es la que parecía más extrañada con el estilo de vida de su alumna.- N sabemos nada de la reacción de tus padres a tu matrimonio, Harry.

-Bueno… mis padres no saben nada porque ellos….. murieron cuando yo tenía un año de edad.- dijo Harry y con esto todos los asistentes se quedaron mirándolo con cara de pena por su situación.

-Ohhh… vaya…. Perdón por preguntar, no sabíamos.

-Está bien, creo que ya lo superé.

-Y cómo murieron? Quién te crió?, disculpa si pregunto mucho.

-No se preocupe. Ellos murieron asesinados. El hombre también iba a matarme a mí pero… me salvé. Después me mandaron a vivir con los parientes más cercanos que tenía, que eran la familia de la hermana de mi madre, los Dursley, quienes me dieron una infancia horrible que prefiero no recordar. Todo cambió cuando a los once años conocí a la familia de Ginny gracias a su hermano, que es mi mejor a migo, y que me aceptaron como si fuera un hijo más.

-Vaya….- Dijo uno de los profesores, verdaderamente sorprendido.- no esperábamos esa respuesta. Bueno creo que mejor cambiamos de tema. Dime Ginny, que te han parecido estos primeros días en nuestro colegio.

-Bueno…. He tenido un muy buen recibimiento de parte de algunos de mis compañeros, no así de otros.

-Déjame adivinar.- la interrumpió la señorita López.- esos otros son el grupo de chicas que se sienta cerca tuyo.

-Emm… si. Cómo lo supo?

-Porque esas chicas son muy celosas. No les gustan las alumnas nuevas porque creen que se van a meter con los chicos del curso. Pero creo que luego de que se enteraran que estás casada puede ser que te traten mejor, ya que ahora están como seguras que no van a estar con ningún otro chico.

-Puede ser, habrá que esperar a mañana.- En ese momento los niños empezaron a bostezar.- Creo que a quieren dormir. Los vamos a acostar en un momento volvemos.- Y con esto Harry y Ginny dejaron la sala.

-Increíble la vida de estos chicos.- comentó uno de los profesores.

-Ya entiendo por qué Harry ama tanto a Ginny. Ella le dio el amor que no tuvo e su infancia y una familia que lo quiere.

-Y al parecer ellos constituyen un muy buen matrimonio. O sea, no tienen problemas económicos, se aman mucho, y aman a sus hijos.

-Hablando de los niños. A mi me parecieron un poco raros.

-A mi también. Se nota que son niños muy amorosos. Son muy muy lindos, pero su mirada, su cara, nos miraban con una desconfianza demasiado grande.

-Siii, demasiada dures en sus rostros para alguien de tan poca edad.

-Me gustaría poder conocer más a esos niños, me da la impresión que no son niños normales.- dijo la psicóloga del colegio, la señora Pavés.- Aparte que no hicieron ningún ruido mientras estuvieron con nosotros.

En ese momento volvieron Harry y Ginny.

-Que niños más hermosos tienen.

-Gracias.- Dijeron ambos.

-Y se portan bastante bien, no lloraron ni nada con nosotros.

-Es que siempre se portan así cuando están con extraños, no les gustan. Pero una vez que ellos te conocen son muy amorosos.

-Ohh… bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Muchas gracias por la cena Ginny. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

-Buenas noches, que duermas bien. Chao.

Y con esto se fueron todos los profesores.

-Vistes, no fue tan terrible. Creo que se fueron con una muy buena impresión tuya.- Le dijo Harry a s esposa.

-Eso espero. Vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansada.


	4. Nuevas amistades

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, ojala les guste. **

**Tambien muchas gracias por todos los reviews, en especial a Shia17Potter, que hasta ahora me ha dejado reviews en todos los capitulos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerse mi historia, y a los que quieren saber cuál es el plan secreto de Ginny, desgraciadamente van a tener que esperar hasta yo creo los últimos capítulos, y pero hay muchas cosas que las voy a explicar en los próximos capítulos, asi que esten atentos.**

**Cuidense mucho, chao.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ginny había llegado a su nuevo colegio, y las cosas aun no cambiaban. Todos la seguían viendo como un bicho raro, aunque ahora ella sabía porque.

Es que la noticia de su peculiar familia había llegado a los oídos de todos en su escuela antes de que hubiese terminado el día en que lo dijo. Ni siquiera los chicos que le habían hablado su primer día de clases le volvieron a dirigir la palabra, sólo le hablaban por cosas insignificantes como si había anotado lo último que había dicho el profesor, o si tenía goma de borrar, aunque Ginny sabía que la miraban cada vez que podían.

Definitivamente esa fue la peor semana que tuvo que pasar en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando todo Hogwarts se entero que estaba embarazada fue tan malo. Al menos ahí tenía personas que le hablaban y la apoyaban en todo lo que podían. Y ahí tenía a Harry con ella.

Harry.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo todos los días e el colegio, y a estar con sus hijos todo el día. Pero en este colegio se sentía sola, nadie se atrevía a hablarle. Pero amaba mucho a Harry como para abandonar esta misión sólo por un capricho suyo.

Pero Ginny tenía más problemas que sólo el hecho que nadie le hablaba, sino que tampoco entendía nada de lo que decían sus profesores en clases. La única enseñanza muggle que tuvo fue la que le dio su mamá cuando era chica, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y era lo básico que debía saber sobre lenguaje y matemáticas, pero ahora veía cosas mucho más avanzadas. Y lo peor era que no había ningún solo ramo en que entendiera algo. Ni siquiera en historia.

-Acaso nunca se dieron cuenta sobre la guerra de los gnomos.- pensaba Ginny mientras el profesor hablaba sobre la Inglaterra de la revolución industrial, algo que ella nunca antes había oído mencionar.

Y parecía como que todo estaba en su contra e ese momento porque la única persona que le habría podido ayudar en todo eso, que era Hermione, no se encontraba en Londres porque dentro de una semana terminaría su luna de miel con su hermano (se habían casado tres semanas antes), y luego de eso partirían de inmediato a una misión para la orden en Egipto, por lo tanto no la podría ayudar.

Ginny pensaba en todo esto cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Hola.- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés.- todavía no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Lucy, y el es Stephen.- dijo señalando a un chico parado junto a ella. También era de pelo negro, pero tenía los ojos verdes, aunque no de un verde tan penetrante y hermoso como los de su marido.

-Hola.- dijo Ginny.- creo que ya me conocen.

-Se puede decir que todo el colegio ya te conoce.- dijo Stephen sonriendo.

-Creo que ya me di cuenta de ese detalle hace algunos días.- dijo Ginny también sonriendo.

-Vaya, tienes una hermosa sonrisa.- dijo Stephen mirándola fijamente.

-Emm… gracias.- fue lo único que atinó a decir Ginny, con lo que también se ruborizó. Hace tiempo que nadie que no fuese su marido le decía un cumplido, ya que todos en el mundo mágico sabían sobre su matrimonio con Harry, y nadie se atrevía a hacerlo enojar mirando a su esposa.

-Ohh, verdad que estás casada, eso debió sonar incómodo.

-Sólo un poco, no te preocupes. Y qué fue lo que los hizo venir a hablarme?.- Les preguntó Ginny.

-Nada en especial.- Respondió Lucy.- sólo teníamos curiosidad por saber como eras. No nos gusta guiarnos mucho por los rumores al momento de juzgar a la gente.

-Que bueno. Y qué les gustaría saber?

-O sea.- dijo Lucy.- En estos momentos se nos hace incómodo preguntarte sobre tu vida. Es que nunca antes habíamos conocido a alguien que estuviera casada tan joven.

-No se preocupen, yo tampoco he conocido a nadie con una situación como la mía.

-Y de qué colegio vienes?.- le preguntó Stephen.

-Emm… de uno que se encuentra en el norte. No creo que lo conozcan, esta bastante oculto.

-Y donde vives si el colegio te queda tan lejos?.

-Es que es un internado. Sólo salimos en las vacaciones.

-Entonces cómo te las arreglaste para tener a tus hijos?

-Bueno, me permitieron pasa mi embarazo ahí, luego los cuidó mi mamá como por un mes, pero tuvo un problema y me los mandaron a mí, y al final los tuvimos que criar en el colegio, iban con nosotros a clases.

-Entonces tu marido también estudió ahí?

-Sí, es un año mayor que yo no más, así que uno se llevaba a uno clases y el otro al otro.

-Y tus compañeros, qué decían?

-Al principio nos trataron raro, como que no nos hablaban mucho, y obviamente todo se agravó cuando se enteraron que no solo yo estaba embarazada, sino que estábamos casados, pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando y le ganaron mucho cariño a los mellizos.

En ese momento llegó el profesor.

-Nosotros nos vamos a sentar. Estamos sólo a dos puestos del tuyo.- le dijo Lucy amablemente.

-De acuerdo.

-Y, perdón si nos equivocamos pero parece que estás teniendo algunos problemas con la materia que pasan los profesores.- le dijo Stephen.

-Emm… si, cómo se dieron cuenta?.

-Es que te he estado observando en clases y pareciera como que no entiendes que es lo que dicen.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy un poco perdida.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Lucy.- nosotros te ayudamos. Nos va relativamente bien y te podríamos enseñar lo que no sabes.

-Muchas, pero muchas gracias, creo que de verdad necesito una pequeña ayuda.

-No te preocupes.- le dijeron, y con esto se fueron a sentar a sus puestos.

Al parecer las cosas iban a mejorar un poco ahora para Ginny.


	5. El paseo

**Vuelvo a actualizar!!!!**

**Gracias a todos los que han leido mi historia y me han dejado reviews y me han agregado a sus favoritos. De verdad lo aprecio mucho, y ya sabran que los reviews me alegran el dia, asi que por fis sigan dejando sus opiniones sobre mi historia.**

**Shia17Potter pucha vas a tener que seguir leyendo después de tus vacaciones porque dudo que termine la historia pronto, todavía falta que pasen muchas cosas, pero voy a extrañar tus reviews en febrero.**

**Cuidense todos y opinen**

**chaooo**

La semana había mejorado mucho para Ginny en su nuevo colegio. Por fin conocía a alguien y ya no se sentía tan sola. También se daba cuenta que sus compañeros le hablaban más, al parecer ya se estaba acabando la impresión que dio luego de decir a todos sobre su situación civil. Sus compañeros ahora le preguntaban cosas sobre su vida, aunque pocas, pero la situación iba mejorando.

Un día, pocas semanas después, se acercaron al puesto de Ginny las chicas que en su primer día de clases la habían amenazado.

-Hola Ginny.- Dijo quién parecía ser como la líder del grupo.- creo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue de lo mejor, así que queremos mejorarlo. Soy Lauren, y ellas son Patricia, Andrea, Karla y Muriel.- dijo señalando a las cuatro chicas a su alrededor.

-Hola, mucho gusto…- Y en ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Ginny, lo que hizo que esta se sobresaltara debido a que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a esos aparatos muggles.- Perdón.- Era Harry quien la llamaba...- Aló… Hola amor, que sucede?- cuando dijo esto todas las chicas se miraron con cara curiosa. Querían saber para qué la llamaba su marido.-… entonces tu los vas a pasar a buscar… y donde se van a quedar todo ese rato… QUE??? con los gemelos, perdón harry, o sea, son mis hermanos pero no confío en ellos para que los cuiden… estás seguro que ellas van a estar con ellos?... en ese caso de acuerdo, pero pobre de ellos que les hagan algo… lo haré… yo también, chao.- y colgó.

-Era tu marido, cierto?

-Si.

-Y qué quería?.- preguntó Lauren.

-Quería decirme que mi mamá no puede cuidar a los gemelos esta tarde porque tiene que ir de urgencia a ver un asunto de uno de mis hermanos, entonces harry los iba a llevar a que se quedaran con mis otros hermanos, los gemelos.

-Pero parecía como que tú no estaban muy contenta con eso.

-Es que los gemelos, aunque son mayores que yo, son muy irresponsables para algunas cosas, entonces no me gusta que los mellizos se queden con ellos, pero me aviso que también iban a estar sus novias, y en ellas si confío, aunque igual los voy a llamar para decirles que los cuiden bien.- Y tomó su celular y llamó a sus hermanos.

-Fred… bueno George… PAREN DE HACER ESO!!!... harry ya les fue a dejar a los mellizos?... cuando lleguen más les vale que los cuiden bien, si llego a ver algo raro en ellos se las verán conmigo, y ustedes saben que puedo llegar a ser peor que mamá cuando estoy enojada, ni se les ocurra probar sus productos en ellos… NOO! son muy pequeños aún… llegaron, bien, ya saben, los voy a tener vigilados… ya chao.

-Wow, de verdad no confías en tus hermanos.

-No, y tengo razones para no hacerlo.

-Bueno, te queríamos invitar a un paseo que vamos a hacer al campo este fin de semana.- le dijo Muriel.

-Enserio?, vaya… lo voy a pensar.

-Bueno, nos vamos a ir en tren mañana temprano.- era viernes.- y vamos a volver el domingo como a las 10 de la noche. Te vamos a estar esperando.- Y con esto se fueron.

Esa noche, Ginny se encontró hablando con Harry sobre su paseo. Sus hijos ya se encontraban durmiendo y ellos se encontraban acostados en su cama.

-Yo creo que deberías ir.- le decía Harry.- es una muy buena oportunidad para que los conozcas mejor, y sabes que mientras más confíen en ti, mejor para la misión.

-Ya se, pero no me gusta estar separada de ti ni de los niños.

-Ya lo se, pero serán sólo dos días, y te voy a estar llamando todas las veces que quieras.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba. A él tampoco le gustaba estar lejos de su esposa, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo todas las noches, le gustaba abrazarla y protegerla, y le gustaba verla como madre, cuidando de sus pequeños hijos, pero sabía que la única forma que tenía para verdaderamente disfrutar de todo eso era terminando con esta guerra, y para eso la misión de Ginny era fundamental.

Y con esto se abrazaron y besaron con urgencia, como si se fueran a separar por mucho tiempo, y se demostraron, como muchas veces antes, cuanto se amaban. Querían aprovechar y disfrutar de esa noche, y querían sentir el cuerpo del otro, ya que sabían que la noche siguiente no podrían, lo cual para ellos era una tortura.

Al otro día Ginny estaba en la estación de trenes, sola, ya que Harry se quedó cuidando a los niños y creían que lo mejor era que no fueran para no causar mucha sensación entre sus compañeros.

-Ginny, viniste.- Se le acercó Lauren sonriéndole.- Que bueno. Apúrate, que el tren está por partir.

Luego de subir su equipaje, Ginny subió al tren siguiendo a sus compañeras. Mientras pasaba por los vagones venía a sus nuevos compañeros que se pegaban en el vidrio para verla pasar.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian.- pensó Ginny mientras recordaba todas las veces que ella pasó por la misma situación, a veces sola y otras acompañada de Harry, cuando tenían que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, terminó en un compartimiento al final del tren, y se sentó junto a sus nuevas "amigas". Ellas se fueron casi todo el viaje hablando de moda, música y chicos, mientras Ginny seguía pensando en sus viajes en el expreso de Hogwarts. Fue muy extraño ir a la estación de trenes y tomar un tren como cualquier muggle, es decir sin tener que pasar al andén 9 ¾. También era extraño escuchar los temas de conversación de sus acompañantes.

-Así que de esto hablan las muggles de mi edad.- Pensaba Ginny, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sólo sobre cosas de la guerra, sobre Voldemort y sobre sus nuevas víctimas, además que casi todas las familias de los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían visto afectadas de manera grave por esta guerra, por lo que encontraba tan tontas las cosas que ahora estaba escuchando, sabiendo que pasaban cosas mucho más importantes en el mundo de afuera.- Deja de pensar en esto, trata de seguir su conversación.- Se decía a si misma Ginny.

Después de un viaje de tres horas llegaron a su destino. Tomaron un bus que los dejó en la casa que habían arrendado para pasar el fin de semana. Era una cabaña, bastante grande así que todos podrían caber muy bien. Por lo demás era muy linda, muy acogedora, y se encontraba en un sector muy lindo también. Estaba en medio de una pradera, y se veían algunos árboles a lo lejos.

Entraron a la cabaña y acomodaron sus cosas. A Ginny le tocó una pieza con Lauren y su grupo.

El resto del día se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar, y encontraron una pequeña laguna no muy lejos de la cabaña. Como todos decidieron bañarse ahí, Ginny pensó que también haría lo mismo.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que no fue una buena idea. Después de haberse sacado la ropa y haber quedado sólo en traje de baño, se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros hombres la miraban demasiado, y que las muges la miraban con mucha envidia. Y esto era porque nadie podía creer que luego de haber tenido mellizos pudiera tener un cuerpo tan escultural. Los hombres estaban embelesados mirándola.

-Vaya.- era lo único que podían decir los hombres luego de verla.

-Es una completa pérdida que esté casada.- decía Josh, uno de sus compañeros.

-Por Dios que me gustaría ser su marido, para tenerla sólo para mí.- decía Carlos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.- dijo desafiante Derek, considerado el más conquistador del colegio.- ya verán que ella no se va a resistir a mi.- Y con esto se acercó a la toalla de Ginny, donde ella estaba descansando luego de haberse bañado un rato en la laguna.

-Hola.- le dijo Derek.- creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Derek.- Dijo poniendo uno de sus sonrisas más conquistadoras.

-Hola, soy Ginny.

-Así que no se te debe decir señorita, sino señora.

-Si. Señora Ginny Potter.

-Pero por qué te casaste tan joven?

-Porque estaba enamorada y quede embarazada. Creo que ya conté la historia una vez.

-Si, pero no creo que hubiese la necesidad de casarse solo por el hecho de haber quedado embarazada. O sea, ahora hay muchas madres jóvenes, y te puedo garantizar que la mayoría de ellas no está casada.

-Ya se que no era necesario, pero fue la opción que yo tomé. Y ni siquiera fue algo que decidieran mis papás, sino que con mi marido lo quisimos así. Y creo que es la mejor decisión que hemos tomado en nuestras vidas.

-Eso quiere decir que eres feliz casada.

-Soy muy feliz casada.- Cuando dijo esto los llamaron para decirles que ya se devolvían a la cabaña. En el camino de vuelta Derek seguía hablando con Ginny, pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía como un escudo a su alrededor, porque a diferencia de las otras mujeres, que caían a sus encantos de inmediato, Ginny parecía preocupada de cualquier otra cosa, y le respondía como si fuese cualquier persona.

-Esto es un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.- pensó Derek.- pero lo voy a lograr. Esta noche.

Ya al llegar a la cabaña, Ginny se dio cuenta que sus compañeras la miaban con mucho recelo, y le respondían de forma cortante.

-Genial, volvimos al principio.- pensaba Ginny. Los únicos que se acercaban ahora a hablarle eran los hombres. Ellos ahora parecían muy interesados en ella y en su vida.

Luego de cenar y hablar un rato, pusieron un poco de música y empezaron a bailar.

Rápidamente Derek le preguntó si quería bailar con él. Ginny le dijo que sí y así se pusieron a bailar.

Luego de mucho rato, en el cual Ginny ya se sentía cansada y un poco incómoda, ya que Derek se acercaba mucho a ella para bailar, decidieron salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire. A este punto el creía que ya la tenía conquistada, por lo que decidió ser un poco más directo.

-Sabes Ginny.- le decía mientras se encontraban sentados en una banca.- creo que eres una mujer muy hermosa.

-Gracias…

-Y…- le interrumpió.- creo que es una verdadera pérdida que ya estés casada. No sabes el mundo que te estás perdiendo.

-Y a que mundo te refieres.- dijo Ginny, ya adivinando sus intenciones.

-Un mundo en el que puedo estar yo.- le dijo Derek, y muy rápido junto sus labios con los de Ginny. Fue un beso muy corto que Ginny rompió cuando se libró del shock.

-Cómo te atreves.- le gritó Ginny mientras se separaba de él.

-Vamos, se que te gustó. No puede ser que alguien de tu edad quiera estar con un solo hombre para el resto de su vida.- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el brazo.

-Aléjate de mí.- decía Ginny, y cuando vio que Derek quería algo con ella a la fuerza, lo golpeó en el estómago muy fuerte. Con esto él se quedó en el suelo y Ginny aprovecho de entrar a la casa y de encerrarse en el baño.

En el baño era se dedicó a llorar. Cómo pudo dejar que los labios de otra persona que no fueran los de Harry tocaran los suyos, pensaba Ginny. Odiaba la sensación que tenía en su cuerpo ahora. Sentía que había engañado a Harry, aunque también sabía que no fue para nada voluntario, pero igual, otra persona había estado cerca de ella. Se sentía sucia, quería quitarse la sensación de otra persona cerca de ella. Quería a Harry, quería a su marido cerca de ella, que él la limpiara con sus caricias y besos.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella debía ser fuerte. Sabía que Harry no estaría enojado con ella, sino que con Derek. Ahora lo único que podía sentir Ginny era compasión por Derek al imaginarse el castigo que Harry le daría si se enteraba que la había besado. Con este pensamiento dejó el baño.

Al salir se encontró con todos sus compañeros haciendo un círculo alrededor de algo. Cuando se acercó a ellos vio que estaban reunidos en torno a Derek, que estaba acostado en uno de los sillones.

-Tal vez lo golpee muy fuerte.- pensó Ginny mientras se acercaba a él.

-Sabía que vendrías a disculparte.- le dijo Derek cuando la vio.

-No me vine a disculpar. Vine a decirte que no te acerques nunca más a mí. Se defenderme bastante bien y, créeme, no quieres estar cerca de mí cuando me enojo. Además, tampoco me costaría mucho decirle a mi marido sobre tus acosos, y bueno, digamos que no estaría para nada feliz con eso, y tampoco te gustaría estar cerca suyo cuando esta enojado. Así que quedas advertido.- Y luego de decir esto se fue a su pieza para acostarse, con la mirada de todos siguiéndola.

Al otro día, Ginny se dio cuenta que todos la trataban distinto. Ahora no con curiosidad, sino con miedo. Luego de decirle eso a Derek la noche anterior, a todos les sorprendió el estilo frió que utilizó. La verdad es que ahora nadie quería hacer nada que la pudiera enojar.

Ginny, al darse cuenta de que ahora le tenían miedo, decidió ser más amable y social de lo normal. Incluso trato bien a Derek. Con esto sus compañeros concluyeron que mientras no molesten a Ginny por algo amoroso, todo iba a estar bien, aunque igual seguían siendo un poco distantes con ella.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma normal. Ya cuando estaban arreglando sus cosas para regresar a Londres, Ginny tuvo que correr al baño. Le habían venido de repente unas náuseas terribles y tuvo que vomitar. Esta era la tercera vez en cuatro días que tuvo que hacer esto. Y lo raro era que aparte de las náuseas, no tenía ningún otro síntoma de enfermedad.

-No será que….


	6. Noticias inesperadas

Ginny esperaba que sus suposiciones estuvieran erradas. No es que no lo quisiera, es solo que no en este momento. No con la segunda guerra contra Voldemort en pleno apogeo. Estos fueron sus pensamientos mientras se devolvía a Londres en tren junto a sus demás compañeros. 

Como quería asegurarse ella primero sobre sus suposiciones, llamó a Harry para decirle que partirían una hora más tarde de lo real. Al llegar a Londres se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y, con un hechizo reductor, redujo el tamaño de su equipaje, lo guardo en su abrigo y se fue a una clínica muggle, donde sabía que no sería reconocida.

Ingresó con un nombre falso y le dijo a los doctores que debía saber los resultados de sus exámenes lo más pronto posible porque su mamá se preocuparía si no legaba pronto a su casa y no podía volver otro día a la clínica. Con esto, los doctores le hicieron un examen de sangre y media hora después volvieron con los resultados.

-Bueno Ámber.- le dijo el doctor, llamándola con su nombre falso.- me temo que te tengo malas noticias. Estás embarazada.

Embarazada.

Nuevamente estaba esperado un hijo de Harry. Nuevamente una vida estaba creciendo dentro suyo. La verdad es que Ginny no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

-Ahora, si no quieres tener al niño podríamos inducirte un aborto Debido a tu condición se te toma como mayor de edad, así que es tu decisión.

Abortar, matar a su bebé. Jamás, nunca podría llegar a hacer eso. Ese bebé era el fruto de su amor por Harry, y de ninguna manera acabaría con su vida. No era su culpa haber sido concebido en una situación tan mala.

-Bueno, creo que pensaré un poco más eso. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- Y con esto Ginny dejó la clínica.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con Harry viendo televisor (o televison, nunca se aprendía los nombres de esos aparatos muggles) con los niños.

-Ginny, que haces aquí?. Creí que llegarías en un rato más.- le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla y abrazarla.

-El tren se adelantó un poco, así que aquí estoy. Y cómo se portaron mis dos ángeles.- dijo refiriéndose a los mellizos.

-Se han portado excelente, aunque han extrañado mucho a su mami- le decía Harry mientras los niños corrían a abrazar a Ginny. No les gustaba que sus papás estuvieran mucho tiempo lejos de ellos, así que de verdad habían entrañado mucho a Ginny.

-Que bueno. Los extrañe tanto a los dos. A los tres.- dijo mirando a Harry.- Tengo hambre, que vamos a comer.

-No se, creo que tenemos…- pero Harry no alcanzó a terminar porque Ginny dejó a los niños en el suelo y corrió al baño.

Cuando volvió, tenía la cara un poco pálida.

-Amor, te encuentras bien?.

-Sí, sólo un pequeño malestar.

-Es un poco tarde, creo que lo mejor es que nos acostemos.

Tomaron a los niños y los fueron a acostar. Harry sabía que algo le sucedía a Ginny. Había algo extraño en su tono de voz, sentía que algo estaba sucediendo y que ella no le quería decir. Cuando los niños estuvieron dormidos, decidió preguntarle que sucedía en su cuarto.

-Ginny, qué pasa, qué me estás ocultando?.

-Por qué crees que te escondo algo Harry?.- le preguntó Ginny, impresionada por la facilidad que tenía su marido de adivinar su estado de ánimo.

-Porque se nota en tu tono de voz, y porque no has mirado a los ojos desde que llegaste. Amor que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu marido.- le dijo Harry en el tono más comprensivo y cariñoso que encontró.

-Harry…. es que….- trataba de decirle Ginny, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.- Estoy embarazada.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos minutos, aunque para Ginny fueron horas. Vio como Harry perdía todo tipo de expresión en su rostro y se alejaba de su lado. "No lo quiere. No quiere al bebé. Lo sabía, lo sabía" pensaba Ginny mientras veía a Harry alejarse cada vez más, hasta tocar la pared de su cuarto con la espalda.

-Bueno, si no lo quieres, siempre se puede…- pero Ginny fue interrumpida por Harry, quien había corrido por la habitación y ahora se encontraba abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía, parecido a los abrazos que le daba su madre.

-Harry??...

-Gracias, muchas gracias.- la interrumpió él.

-Por qué?.- le preguntó Ginny, sin poder entender nada.

-Por volver a hacerme el hombre más feliz de todos.- decía Harry mientras la seguía abrazando cada vez más fuerte, si es que se podía.

-Entonces, no estás enojado por el embarazo?.- preguntó Ginny, mirando a su marido a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás podría. Ginny.- decía mientras ponía sus manos en el estómago plano de su esposa.- es mi hijo, nuestro hijo. No se su culpa haber sido engendrado en esta época, en este tiempo, así que por ningún motivo le haría algo.

Con esto Ginny casi se pone a llorar de felicidad. Su Harry no estaba enojado con ella por ser tan fértil y quedar tan fácilmente embarazada, sino que estaba completamente feliz con la noticia. Lo besó con mucha pasión, con mucho amor por el excelente marido que le había tocado. Cuando se separaron minutos después, Harry se agachó y empezó a contemplar el vientre de Ginny.

-Hola bebé, soy tu papi. Y sabes algo, aunque todavía no has nacido, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte, a ti y a tu hermosa madre.

Después de decir esto empezó a besar su vientre aún plano y a quitarle la polera que Ginny estaba usando.

-Te amo tanto, no me gusta que estés lejos de mí, con otra gente durmiendo cerca de ti, sin sentir tu cuerpo en mi misma cama.- le decía a Ginny mientras subía por su cuerpo, besando cada parte de él, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ginny pensó por un momento en decirle sobre Derek, pero decidió que mejor lo hacía otro día, no quería arruinar el momento. Y mientras ayudaba a desvestir a su marido mientras el hacía lo mismo con ella, lentamente fueron llegando a su cama.

Horas más tarde, se encontraban Harry y Ginny desnudos y acostados en su cama abrazados, ella con su cabeza reposando en el pecho de él, escuchando su suave respiración. Harry se había dormido ya, pero Ginny no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo maravillosa que se había convertido su vida luego de esa noche, la noche en que había estado por primera vez con Harry.

----Flash Back----

Ya hacía unos pocos meses que estaba saliendo con Harry. Todo había empezado cuando se reencontraron en las vacaciones, en la madriguera. Dumbledor se había dado cuenta de que Harry sufriría demasiado si lo mandaba donde los Dursley, por lo tanto decidió que se quedara todas las vacaciones con los Weasleys. Pero aún así, Harry estaba profundamente apenado con lo de la muerte de Sirius, ya que él se había convertido en un padre para él, en su amigo. Solía encerrarse en el cuarto que compartía con Ron, o iba a caminar al lago que estaba cerca, pero rehusaba todo tipo de convivencia con el resto de las personas.

Fue en ese ambiente cuando encontró todo el apoyo y la comprensión que necesitaba en Ginny. Ella era la única a la que Harry le permitía acercarse, y por esto no tardaron en comenzar una relación, lo que hizo que todos se sintieran muy felices, ya que por fin volvían a ver a Harry sonreír en compañía de la menor de los Weasleys.

Una tarde, luego de volver a Hogwarts, Harry escuchó a unos chicos de Hufflepuff hablando sobre Sirius Black, lo que lo llevó a recordar todo sobre su muerte. Volvió a sentirse triste, pero justo encontró a Ginny en uno de los pasillos.

-Harry, que sucede?

-Nada, es solo que escuché a unos chicos hablar de Sirius y bueno…

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar a hablar de él. Haber…- decía Ginny mientras miraba los pasillos buscando un lugar un poco más privado.- ya sé.

Y con esto Ginny tomó de la mano a Harry y lo guió hacía las escaleras y luego hasta el séptimo piso.

-Necesito un lugar para hablar con Harry en privado.- le dijo Ginny a una pared, en donde pronto se materializó una puerta.

Cuando entraron a la sala de los requerimientos, se encontraron con un gran sofá enfrente de una chimenea, una mesa cerca y una alfombra de piel.

-Aquí estaremos más cómodos.- Y se acercaron a unos de los sillones.- Harry, creí que ya habías superado un poco la muerte de Sirius.

-Eso creía yo, pero al parecer todavía me afecta escuchar de él.

-Ya se que es difícil, pero tu sabes que yo estoy aquí para cuando necesites compañía.

-Ya lo sé Ginny. Gracias por estar conmigo este tiempo. Creo que yo te…

-Tu qué Harry?.- le preguntó Ginny al ver que no seguía con lo que decía, y alejaba su mirada de la suya.

-Yo…yo… creo que… te amo.

Ginny se quedó helada luego de oír eso. Es que, no lo podía creer. El chico a quien había estado amando en secreto por tantos años, a quien había tratado de olvidar saliendo con otros chicos, le estaba diciendo que la amaba.

-Harry… yo no se que decir, lo que sucede es que…- y mientras decía esto Harry la miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de amor, pero con miedo por no ser correspondido.- yo también te amo. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, no te imaginas cuanto

Con eso se besaron. Estuvieron así quién sabe cuanto tiempo, y sólo se separaron para respirar. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de todo el amor que había en ellos, pero por primera vez no había solo eso, sino que se podía leer un poco de lujuria.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta con pasión. Nunca antes se habían besado así, y Harry estaba seguro que si uno de los hermanos de Ginny los viera, sería hombre muerto. Pero a él esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que tenía en su mente era a Ginny. Empezó a pasar sus manos por su larga cabellera rojiza, y pronto llegó a su cintura. Por su parte Ginny tenía sus manos en el revoltoso pelo de él, que a ella le encantaba, y poco a poco empezó a desabrocharle los botones a su camisa, mientras se seguían besando.

Ginny no esperaba encontrarse con su abdomen tan bien fortalecido, y empezó a pasar sus manos por su espalda. A Harry le encantaba el contacto de sus manos por su piel, y rápidamente empezó a hacer lo mismo con la camisa de ella. Pero en este punto Harry se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y temía que Ginny no quisiera, aunque sus acciones demostraran lo contrario.

-Ginny… Gin.- decía con la respiración entrecortada.- te das cuenta de lo que estamos a punto de hacer.- le preguntaba mientras ella seguía besándolo.

-Si, por qué?

-Estás segura sobre esto?, es decir, no crees que podría ser muy pronto para ti, podría pasar algo…

-Harry, estoy segura de lo que estamos a punto de hacer, y no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para que suceda.- dijo con una convicción tan grande en sus ojos que Harry no fue capaz de seguir preguntándole y lo único que hizo fue seguir besándola, y haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de ponerse a hablar.

----Fin Flash Back-----

Y pensar que sí podía suceder algo, porque un mes después de esa tarde de Septiembre Ginny se enteró que estaba embarazada de Harry con sólo 15 años. Una noticia que cambiaría por completo su vida.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Ginny Potter logró quedarse dormida en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

* * *

**Ehhh, subi otro capi. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mi historia, de verdad me alegra el día saber que les gusta, y más me gusta saber que opinan sobre ella. Así que dejen reviews, no les toma mas de un ratito pequeño dejar su opinión sobre la historia, y me pueden escribir sobre lo que les gustaría saber de la historia, lo que tuvieron dudas, o que les parece. También pueden escribir que es lo que les gustría que pasara, y tal vez considere agregarlo en un futuro.**

**Shia17Potter: Gracias por leer todos los capis. Tu fuiste la primera que me dejó un RR y por eso te considero una lectora muy especial. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, pero todavía falta para que la termine asi que vas a tener que ir a algún cibercafe en argentina. Hace poco leí tu historia y me gusto mucho, así que por fa sigue actualizando.**

**Zafiro potter: Que bueno que te gustó la historia!!!. Harry/Ginny también son mi pareja favorita, asi que en mi historia siempre van a tener una relación muy solida. Sigue leyendo y opinando. Cuidate.**

**Ginnyg: Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, para que no tengan que esperar mucho para saber que es lo que pasa. Yo creo que siempre voy a tener la historia más actualizada acá que en potterfics, aparte que porque aquí la empecé antes, la página de potterics tiene muchas fallas y se habre cuando quiere no mas, y eso no pasa con esta, por lo menos no muy seguido. Sigue leyendo y opinando. Chaoo**

**MonsEMO: Solo con un golpe pudo entender que no se debe meter con Ginny jajaja. Que bueno que te gustó la historia, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, y asi la sigues leyendo y sigues opinando sobre lo que pasa. Lo que a ti te gustaría saber lo escribes y yo te lo aclaro. Cuidate y sigue leyendo.**

**Y finalmente, si quieren que responda a sus dudas sobre la historia, dejen reviews. Y también gracias a todos los que tienen mi historia entre sus favoritos y a mi entre sus autores favoritos. Eso también me hace muy feliz, además así saben cuando actualizo.**

**Cuidense todos. Chaooo**


	7. hablando con todos primera parte

Luego de haberle contado a Harry sobre su embarazo, venía contarle a todos los demás. Pero para la joven pareja, los primeros que debían saber sobre esto eran los mellizos. El gran problema era que no sabían como decírselos.

Cualquier otra pareja no estaría tan nerviosa sobre el hecho de decirles a sus pequeños niños de un año y medio sobre la llegada de un nuevo hermanito porque serían muy chicos para entenderlo bien; pero sus niños eran demasiado maduros para su edad para tomarse la noticia con ligereza.

Así que ese Lunes por la mañana, antes de que Ginny tuviera que partir al colegio y Harry a su trabajo como auror aprendiz (aunque tenía muchas más capacidades para defenderse que los verdaderos aurores), fueron a despertar a sus hijos.

-Jake, Isabella, despierten mis niños.- les decía Ginny, mientras que con la ayuda de Harry los trataba de despertar.

-Mami, sueño.

-Ya se mi amor, pero les tenemos que decir algo muy importante.- Con esto los niños se despertaron un poco más y miraron atentos a sus padres. Pero Ginny no se atrevía a decirles nada, así que miró a Harry pidiéndole que por favor el empezara.

-Verán…- empezó diciendo Harry.- lo que pasa es que en unos meses más va a haber un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia.

-... perro?.- preguntó Jake esperanzado.

-Emm… no, no es un perro.- Esto es verdaderamente difícil, pensaba Harry.- Miren, en unos meses más ustedes van a tener un nuevo hermanito.

Y se hizo el silencio. Los mellizos miraban a sus padres tratando de asimilar lo que les habían dicho. A pesar de su poca edad, habían entendido cada una de las palabras de su padre, solo que no se imaginaban como sería todo con otro niño.

-Y… po qué?.- les preguntó Isabella con cara de tristeza.

-Porque.- esta vez a Ginny le tocó hablar, aunque le costaba mucho contestarle por la cara de tristeza de su hija.- sus papás se aman mucho y quieren tener otro hijo para que se una a nuestra hermosa familia. Además ustedes van a tener a otro niño con el cual van a poder jugar.

Pero a pesar de eso a los niños no les gustaba mucho la idea de otro niño. Esto era porque antes su abuelita y tíos les prestaban mucha atención a ellos, jugaban y se divertían mucho, solo ellos dos. Pero cuando nació el hijo de su tío Hill con su tía Fleur, el pequeño Jason de solo cuatro meses, ahora ya nos les prestaban mucha atención a ellos, sólo se preocupaban del bebé, y eso no les gustaba.

Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos no estaban muy felices con la noticia, es más, se veían bastante tristes y pensativos, y al poco rato se les empezaron a ver lágrimas saliendo de sus pequeños ojos.

-Mis niños, pero que sucede.- les preguntó Ginny mientras los abrazaba.- Por qué lloran?, acaso no quieren otro hermanito.

-Es que…- empezó a decir Jake con la voz entrecortada.- ahora … no… querer… más.

-Sólo… querer bebé.- termino Isabella.

-Pero cómo se les ocurre eso.- dejo Harry abrazándolos.- Nosotros nunca vamos a dejar de quererlos. Los amamos mucho para eso. De dónde sacaron esa idea?

-Es que… con Jason… no querernos más… donde la abu Molly.- dijo con mucha pena Isabella.

-Pero cómo se les ocurre eso.- dijo Ginny.- Nadie los ha dejado de querer. Lo que pasa que los bebés necesitan un poco más de atención porque son muy pequeños. Pero ustedes ya están grandes, por eso se preocupan un poco más de Jason. Pero la abuelita Molly y los tíos los siguen queriendo igual.

-Entonces… querernos todavía?.- les preguntó Jake.

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondió Harry.- igual que antes. Sólo que ahora no los vamos a querer sólo a ustedes, sino que también al bebé.

Y con esto los mellizos lograron calmarse y llegaron hasta a alegrarse por la noticia de su nuevo hermanito, aunque todavía les costaría acostumbrarse a la idea de que en un tiempo habría otro bebé en la casa.

Harry y Ginny también les pidieron que por favor no le dijeran nada a su abuelita ni a nadie por el momento sobre el bebé, porque les dijeron que ellos querían darles la sorpresa.

Ahora que ya habían pasado por lo que para ellos era lo más difícil, les tocaba ver ahora cómo el embarazo de Ginny iba a afectar la misión, y para eso debían discutirlo con los demás miembros de la Orden, por lo que decidieron que Ginny debía dejar todo en secreto por el momento en el colegio, y esa misma tarde se lo contarían a la familia de ella y se reunirían con la Orden. Y con esto Ginny se fue al colegio.

Para parecer una adolescente normal, Ginny iba al colegio manejando un auto último modelo que le había comprado Harry (1). Lo malo es que a la hora en que salió de su casa se encontró con mucho tráfico y llegó bastante atrasada a clases.

Tuvo que ir a presentarse a la oficina de la secretaria para que le diera un pase para entrar a clases. Pero cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta de que no era la única alumna atrasada, sino que había otras personas esperando su pase. Aunque ninguno de ellos era de su clase, al parecer todos la reconocían y no dejaron de mirarla hasta que se fue a su respectiva clase.

Al llegar, todos se quedaron mirándola, y la profesora de inglés, que al parecer no le tenía mucha simpatía, decidió preguntarle frente a todos por qué había llegado tarde.

-Es que…- empezó a decir Ginny, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué contestarle, ya que no le podía decir que se quedó hablando con sus hijos sobre el hecho de que iban a tener un nuevo hermanito.- me quedé dormida.

-Se quedó dormida.- le respondió su profesora, la señora Mcley, en tono sarcástico y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos sus compañeros la escucharan.- Y que no tiene a su marido para que la despierte?.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que el me despertó a la hora, pero… estaba muy cansada y seguí durmiendo.- Y con esto último se escucharon algunas risas y murmullos entre sus compañeros.

-Y se puede saber por qué estaba tan cansada?, tal vez hizo algunos… ejercicios físicos antes de dormir.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe, pero lo que haga o no haga antes de dormir no es asunto suyo.

-No me levante la voz chiquilla.- respondió casi gritando su profesora.

-Yo no le he levantado la voz en ningún momento, pero no creo que sea apropiado que usted sugiera razones de por qué yo me quede dormida. Ahora si me disculpa voy a sentarme para que pueda seguir la clase. Y perdón por interrumpirla de su lección.- Y diciendo esto Ginny se fue a sentar con todos mirándola y con su profesora sin saber qué contestarle, por lo que no le quedo más que seguir con su clase.

Cuando tocaron el timbre del recreo, Lucy y Camille, una chica que había conocido pocos días después de haber hablado con Lucy y Stephen y que era muy simpática, se acercaron rápidamente al puesto de Ginny.

-Vaya.- le dijo Camille.- nunca antes nadie le había hablado así a esa profesora. Fue increíble.

-Gracias. Es que no soporto que la gente me trate distinto por el hecho de estar casada, y menos que me pregunten sobre mi vida íntima.

-Claro, tienes toda la razón.- dijo Lucy.- Pero aún así creo que todos quedamos con la duda de por qué estabas tan cansada esta mañana.

-Acaso quieren que les diga que anoche hice el amor con mi marido y por eso estaba cansada hoy día?.

-Emm… bueno… sí.- respondió Lucy.- pero no te preocupes que lo que sea que respondas estará seguro con nosotras.

-Bueno…- Ginny no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hablar de su vida íntima con unas chicas que había conocido hace una semana, pero al parecer eran de confianza.- sí, fue por eso que me quedé dormida.

-Vaya.- dijeron las dos.- perdón si estamos sorprendidas pero es que nunca antes habíamos conocido a alguien que tuviera una vida sexual activa y que tuviera nuestra edad, y…- decía Camille.- no es por ofender pero tú eres la última persona que hubiéramos creído que la tenía.

-Y por qué eso?.- les preguntó Ginny.

-Es que, tú no tienes el look de alguien que lleva una vida así. O sea.- decía Lucy.- cuando nosotras pensamos en alguien de nuestra edad que tiene… relaciones de forma regular, pensamos en, perdón por la palabra, pero pensaríamos que se trata de una puta, o alguien como Lauren.- dijo mirando a su compañera, que estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas hablando con un chico de otro curso de forma muy coqueta.- pero tú, te ves como una niña buena y tímida.

-Incluso, cuando llegaste aquí creo que todo el curso pensó que eras virgen.- agregó Camille.- es tal vez por eso que todos se sorprendieron tanto cuando contaste que estabas casada, y que la razón de eso era que habías quedado embarazada a los quince años.

-Ohh… bueno… es bueno saber que para ustedes no tengo una imagen de puta.- dijo Ginny.- pero así es mi vida, tengo que mantener a mi marido satisfecho y feliz.- eso sólo lo dijo porque sabía que les incomodaría y quería ver las caras que pondrían.

-Y bueno… ya que estamos hablando de esto.- decía Lucy un tanto nerviosa.- se puede saber por qué tuviste relaciones con tu marido anoche.

-Es que… nos habíamos extrañado la noche que no estuve en la casa, así que se puede decir que estábamos celebrando mi llegada. Y a todo esto, por qué no fueron al paseo al campo el fin de semana?

-Es que no fuimos invitadas.- respondió Lucy.- además, teníamos planes. Pero lo que nosotras hagamos es muy aburrido, mejor cuéntanos sobre lo que sucedió allá. Oímos que tuviste problemas con Derek.

-Ahh, eso, bueno, que escucharon?

-Que lo habías golpeado y luego amenazado de que no se atreviera a acercarte a ti, y todo porque él sólo trato de ser tu amigo.

-Anda por ahí diciendo que eres una antisocial.- terminó Camille.

-Qué!!!...-dijo Ginny muy enojada.- cómo se atreve a decir que soy una antisocial.

-Pero, lo que nosotras queremos saber es que hay de cierto en todo eso.- dijo Lucy.

-Bueno, es verdad que lo golpeé y amenacé, pero todo fue porque trató de conquistarme y me besó, sabiendo que soy una mujer casada y que por ningún motivo voy a terminar mi matrimonio.

-Ohh, ya veo.- dijo Camille.- no te preocupes, el nunca me agrado así que se puede decir que estoy muy feliz que lo hayas golpeado. Y creo saber por qué dice eso de ti.

-Por qué?

-Porque desde que llegó a este colegio no ha habido chica que él no haya podido conquistar, pero ahora no quiere admitir que no pudo contigo, y que no estás dispuesta a dejar a tu marido por él.

-Ohh, ahora lo entiendo. Es tan cobarde.

-Oye, pero Derek es bastante apuesto así que debes amar mucho a tu marido como para resistirte a Derek.- le dijo Lucy, con lo que Ginny pudo deducir que ella también había sido conquistada alguna vez por Derek.

-Derek no le llega ni a los talones a mi marido. Puede que sea apuesto, pero no hay comparación con mi Harry. Si lo conocieran, entenderían de lo que hablo.

-Pero, no tienes alguna foto suya.- le preguntó Lucy.

-Si, creo que si.- y Ginny empezó a hurgar en su billetera.- Aquí tengo una.- se trataba de una foto en la que Harry estaba mirando a un punto al lado de la cámara, y estaba con una expresión seria, lo que no le impedía verse increíblemente guapo.- fue tomada hace unos meses creo, tomen.

En ese momento entro el profesor, por lo que Ginny vio a Camille y Lucy irse a sentar a sus puestos, y no puedo esconder su sonrisa al ver la cara que tenían las dos mientras miraban la fotografía, totalmente sorprendidas.

* * *

**Ehhh otro capítulo. Ojala les guste. Les empiezo a avisar al tiro que en unos pocos capis más van a saber por fin cuál es la misisón de Ginny, junto con otra sorpresa.**

**Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a todos los que me dejan reviews y leen mi historia. Y también a los que la agregan a su lista de FF. Todo eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Aunque les vuelvo a decir, si tienen alguna sugerencia con la historia, o si les gustría que pasara algo, diganmelo en los RR y ahi veo cómo lo puedo agregar a la historia. Y si tampoco entienden algo, tambien preguntenme y yo les respondo en el proximo capitulo. Y tambien me pueden decir que les gusta o no de la historia.**

**Ginnyg: Bueno, para que no te quedes con las ganas de saber que pasa, ahora quise actualizar un poco antes de lo planeado. Sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por tu RR. Chaoo.**

**Shia17Potter: Mi lectora favorita!!!. Gracias por seguir mi historia y que te guste. Hace poco empece a leer la tuya y me encanto, asi que voy a estar esperando los dias que vayas a un cyber en un vacaciones y actualices, y tambien voy a estar esperando tu RR en cada capitulo. Cuidate mucho y pasalo bien en argentina. Chaooo.**

**MonsEMO: Ohhhhh que bueno que te encante la historia. Por eso voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. Por fa sigue leyendo y dejando RR, que tu sabes que los aprecio mucho. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Zafiro potter: Ya se que son muy jóvenes, pero siempre me gusto esta pareja, asi que como se aman tanto van a salir adelante, no importa cuantos hijos lleguen, ademas que hace tiempo que me imaginaba a Ginny casada con Harry los dos muy jovenes, y teniendo hijos pronto, y hace no mucho tiempo lei una historia en otra pagina de fics, en ingles, en que estaban Harry y Ginny casados jovenes con un hijo, los dos todavia en el Hogwarts, y esa fue la historia que me inspiro a escribir esta. Si quieres saber cual fue y donde encontrarla, preguntame. Cuidate mucho y sigue leyendo. Chaoo**

**Asi que, a mis nuevos lectores, dejen reviews y asi los puedo conocer, y a mis lectores de siempre, gracias por dejar sus opiniones y sigan asi. Cuidense todos. Chaoo**


	8. hablando con todos segunda parte

**Mensaje y pregunta importante al final del capitulo, para que lo lean.**

* * *

Cuando Ginny terminó su día en el colegio, condujo su auto hasta un lugar estratégico ubicado a unos kilómetros de la escuela. Luego de asegurarse que nadie la seguía, redujo su auto y se apareció en el ministerio de magia, más específicamente, en la oficina de su marido, en la sección de aurores.

-Ginny, por fin llegaste.- la saludo su marido y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Perdón por haberme demorado un poco. Hubo un pequeño choque en la salida del estacionamiento y nadie se atrevía a sacar a los autos. Ya nos vamos.

-En un minuto. Deja entregarle estos informes a Kingsley y nos vamos.

Luego de que Harry saliera de la oficina y volviera minutos después, ambos se prepararon para aparecerse en la madriguera.

-Mami, papi.- dijo su pequeño hijo cuando los vio llegar.

-Hola mi niño, cómo te has portado hoy día.-le preguntó Ginny mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

-Bien

-Que bueno. Y, dónde esta la abuelita Molly.

-Allá.- dijo apuntando a la cocina. Ginny dejó al niño en el suelo y se encaminó a la cocina con Harry, quien recién había dejado de saludar a la pequeña Isabella.

-Mamá, llegamos.- Le dijo Ginny.

-Ginny, que bueno que llegaste. Harry querido, cómo has estado.- dijo dándole un abrazo.- Cómo va todo en tu entrenamiento de auror?

-Muy bien Molly.- contestó Harry

-Tu papá ya viene.- dijo refiriéndose a Ginny.- está terminando unos papeleos en el ministerio. Ohh, ya llegó.- dijo Molly luego de oír unos pasos que venían de la chimenea.

-Ya llegué!!!!.- dijo Arthur Weasley mientras entraba por la cocina.- Harry, Ginny, que bueno que ya llegaron. Qué era esa cosa tan importante que querían decirnos?

-Emm, bueno, lo que sucede es que.- empezó Ginny, mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.- Estoy embarazada.

-Cómo????, estás embarazada?????, de nuevo?????.- dijo Molly Weasley levantándose de su asiento.- pero cómo se te ocurre embarazarte ahora?, ohhh, por Merlín, que acaso no se dan cuenta de lo irresponsables que acaban de demostrar que son. Ginny, es que todavía no te das cuenta de que, aunque estás casada, eres demasiado pequeña como para estar haciéndote cargo de otro niño.- Y se calmó un poco, por lo que Ginny iba a hablar, pero su mamá la interrumpió.- La verdad es que esperaba mucho más de ustedes dos. O sea, apenas pueden con dos niños a la edad que tienen y están a punto de agregarle otro. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora con todo lo de la guerra contra ustedes saben quien, es muy peligroso para que se críe otro niño.- Y con esto volvió a tomar asiento y pareció calmarse, por lo que Ginny aprovechó de tomar la palabra.

-Mamá, mamá, mírame. Ya se que esto es lo más irresponsable que pudimos haber hecho, y en especial en la situación en la que nos encontramos, y también se que todavía somos muy jóvenes para tener otro bebé, pero… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Ya se, ya se.- dijo Molly, mirando a los ojos a su hija.- es sólo que, eres muy chica para estar afrontando estas cosas. O sea –decía calmadamente- nunca pensé que mi niña pequeña, mi única hija, iba a pasar su juventud así, cuidando a sus hijos junto a su joven marido.

-Ya se que eso no era lo que esperabas de mí, pero tu sabes que soy feliz como estoy. Nada me hace más feliz que estar con Harry y con los mellizos, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el estar esperando a otro niño. A pesar de todo lo malo que conlleva esto, estoy feliz, muy feliz, y espero que ustedes lo estén también.

-Lo estamos Ginny, lo estamos.- le dijo su padre.- A pesar de todo lo que tu madre te dijo, y con lo cual yo acuerdo completamente, estamos muy felices por ti y por Harry.- dijo mirando a su yerno.

-Gracias Papá.- dijo Ginny mientras lo iba a abrazar.

-Gracias a ti, por volverme a hacer abuelo.

-Felicitaciones Ginny, Harry.- dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a su yerno.- Cuídala mucho, y al bebé.

-Lo haré Molly, sabes que lo haré.

-Harry.- dijo Arthur.- podría esto afectar a la misión de Ginny con la Orden?

-No lo sé, esta noche nos reuniremos todos y veremos cómo lo afecta.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron varias pequeñas explosiones, lo que significaba que el resto de la familia Weasley había llegado.

-Ginny.- decían los gemelos.- Harry, pasó qué nos pidieron a todos que viniéramos.

-Bueno, será mejor que se sienten todos.- dijo Harry. Ahora era su turno de hablar, aunque no era nada que el disfrutara. Para él era peor enfrentarse a los hermanos Weasley con esta noticia que enfrentarse a Voldemort. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados prosiguió.- Lo que pasa es que… van a volver a ser tíos.

-Qué???.- dijo Hill.- eso significa que…

-Si, Ginny está embarazada.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Charlie habló.

-Ustedes apruebas esto?.- les preguntó a sus padres.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Molly.

-Entonces no encuentro ninguna razón para no aceptarlo tampoco.- dijo mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana.- Felicidades Gin-gin, vuelves a hacerme tío.

Y así cada uno de los hermanos Weasley –menos Ron, que se encontraba terminando su luna de miel- se acercaron a felicitar a la joven pareja.

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era contarles a los miembros de la Orden, y decidir el futuro de la misión de Ginny. Es por eso que esa misma noche, junto a todos los miembros de la orden, se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place 12.

Cuando llegaron, dejaron a los niños al cuidado de Dobby y Kreacher, y luego se dirigieron al comedor.

-Harry.- dijo Dumbledor.- se puede saber para qué has convocado esta reunión?

-Lo que sucede es que ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente. Ginny está embarazada.

Con esto se escucharon muchos murmullos en la habitación, que poco a poco empezaron a subir de volumen.

-Pero cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así sabiendo la condición en la que nos encontramos.- les dijo Moddy a la pareja.

-Te puedes ahorrar todo eso Alastor.- le dijo Ginny.- mi mamá ya nos habló sobre lo irresponsables que éramos.

-Es cierto.- dijo Dumbledor.- no sacamos nada con regañarlos. Ahora, creo que deben estar preguntándose cómo va a dañar esto a la misión de Ginny. Bueno, no creo que esto produzca un mayor cambio. Eso sí, tendremos que ponerte muchos hechizos protectores, y te vamos a facilitar con un localizador, al igual que a Harry y a la familia Weasley, para que lo actives cuando se presente una situación incómoda.

-Y qué les voy a decir a los profesores?.- preguntó Ginny.

-Lo que harás es decirles sobre tu estado, pero asegúrate que sólo ellos se enteren. No queremos que causes mayor revuelto en tu escuela del que ya causas. Creo que lo mejor sería que Harry te acompañara a hablar con ellos. Y por último, vas a llevar un hechizo que te ayudará a esconder tu estómago de tus compañeros, para que nadie sospeche.

-Y cómo lo voy a hacer con los controles del bebé?

-Le pediremos a Madame Pomfrey que te los haga, así mantendremos la confidencialidad de esto. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que no queremos que nadie se entere del estado de Ginny, y menos que llegue la información a Voldemort.- se dio un escalofrío entre los presenten con la mención de ese nombre.- estoy seguro que no dudaría en utilizar tu embarazo en tu contra.- Al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo con las medidas que había tomado, Dumbledor decidió dar por terminada la reunión.

Pero antes de retirarse a su hogar, Dumbledor y otros magos se dedicaron a ponerle los hechizos de protección a Ginny, y también se los enseñaron a la joven pareja. También les pasaron los localizadores y todo lo que necesitaran para afrontar la misión. Después de eso todos felicitaron a Harry y a Ginny por el nuevo bebé, y se desaparecieron a su hogar.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí subiendo un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que estoy muy apurada así que no voy a poder responder a los reviews que me dejaron en el capi anterior, pero ovbiamente se los agradezco mucho mucho, ya que como ya sabran me alegran mucho el dia y hacen que me guste aún más escribir y publicar esta historia.**

**También les tengo que decir que la próxima semana me voy de vacaciones a la playa, asi que no voy a poder subir ningun capitulo por dos semanas. Ya se que es mucho tiempo, y si yo fuera ustedes odiaria a la autora por hacerme esperar tanto, pero de verdad no hay forma de que pueda actualizarla, asi que cuando vuelva de vacas lo primero que voy a hacer va a ser actualizar.**

**Lo bueno es que alla voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir los capitulos, y yo creo que voy a subir otro capi mas antes de irme.**

**Ahora, la pregunta:**

**¿Cómo les gustaría que los Dursley se enteraras de la nueva vida de Harry lejos de ellos?**

**a)Porque Dudley va al mismo colegio en el que esta Ginny y la conoce**

**b)Porque Harry y Ginny salen a cenar un dia y se los encuentran en el mismo restaurant**

**Porfa me encantaria que pudieran responder a esto porque las dos ideas han dado vuelta en mi cabeza y no se por cual decidirme, asi que me gustaria saber su opinion antes de irme a la playa y asi poder pensar bien el capitulo alla y subirlo cuando vuelva.**

**Cuidense, lean y dejen reviews. Chaooo**


	9. hablando con los profesores

**Mensaje importante y última oportunidad de votar abajo!!!!!**

* * *

Al otro día, se encontraban en la cocina de un grande y hermoso departamento en el centro de Londres una joven pareja desayunando con sus dos pequeños hijos. Harry y Ginny estaban terminando de prepararse para salir al colegio de esta. Por la noche habían decidido que lo mejor era que hablaran con los profesores lo más pronto posible, y así terminar con ese trámite.

A pesar de que sabían que dejarían a Ginny continuar sus estudios allí, ya que tenían una autorización del primer ministro muggle, que habían conseguido mediante el ministro de magia, que decía que el creía que el embarazo no sería un gran obstáculo para que Ginny continuara sus estudios, ella aún estaba nerviosa. Y no era por el hecho de tener que hablar con los profesores y la directora, sino que era porque Harry iría a su colegio por primera vez, y por ende, todos lo verían.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron a la madriguera a dejar a los mellizos y luego se aparecieron a unos kilómetros del colegio. Aquí, hicieron aparecer su auto y condujeron hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Al llegar allí, Ginny se dio cuenta de que iba a disfrutar eso. Normalmente, cuando salía de su auto había muchos chicos que se daban vuelta para mirarla, pero ahora que estaba con Harry, toda la gente que estaba en el estacionamiento se dio vuelta para verlos a ella y su apuesto marido.

Lo que ella más disfrutaba era el hecho de que todas las chicas la veían con envidia porque ella tenía al hombre más apuesto que hubieran podido conocer, y que era sólo de ella y de nadie más.

-Llevas tu mochila.- le preguntó Harry cuando bajaron del auto.

-Si, vamos, es por aquí.- le dijo Ginny mientras lo tomaba de la mano y los conducía hacia la entrada del colegio. "Esto es demasiado divertido", pensaba Ginny mientras veía que todas las chicas miraban a Harry y luego a ella con envidia, y como todos los chicos miraban sorprendidos a Harry, y muchos desilusionados al darse cuenta de que con un hombre como él, ellos no tendrían oportunidad alguna con Ginny.

Mientras dejaban sorprendidos a toda la escuela, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora.

-Hola.- le dijo Ginny a la secretaria.- Disculpe, me gustaría pedir una hora con la directora lo más pronto que se pueda, por favor.

-Claro.- dijo la secretaria, sin poder apartar la vista de Harry.- emm… cuál es su nombre?

-Ginebra Potter.

-De a cuerdo. La directora la atenderá en un momento, primero debe ver unos papeles y luego tiene otras dos entrevistas con otros chicos y sus apoderados. Disculpen.- les dijo la secretaria cuando estaban a punto de ir a tomar asiento con la otras personas.- es usted el apoderado de la señorita?.- le preguntó a Harry.

-Así es. Pero por favor no se refiera a ella como señorita., sino como señora.

-Señora?, acaso esta casada tan joven?.- preguntó riéndose.

-Sí, está casada conmigo.- dijo Harry, y con esto fueron a sentarse.

Tuvieron que esperar unos treinta minutos en la sala de espera junto a los otros alumnos que también iban a entrevistarse con la directora. Pero para Harry y Ginny ese tiempo se les hizo mucho más largo, debido a que nadie quitaba la vista de ellos: los chicos los miraban con curiosidad y los padres con reproche, y muchas veces se acercaban a decirles a sus hijos que no se les ocurriera llegar a hablar con Ginny porque sería un mal ejemplo.

Aunque la verdad es que eso lo decían muy bajo, cosa que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Pero Harry y Ginny sabían lo que decían porque hacía un año habían tenido que aprender Legeremancia, lo que les permitía saber qué era lo que la gente pensaba. Y no solo eso, sino que habían mejorado mucho la técnica, por lo que ahora podían leer la mente de la gente sin utilizar su varita. Sólo tenían que concentrarse un poco. Y eso no sólo les permitía conocer que es lo que pensaban los demás, sino que también les servía para comunicarse entre ellos, aunque eso lo hacían sólo en algunas ocasiones, ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba que el otro entrara en su mente, y sentían que tenían la suficiente confianza entre ellos como para que no hubieran secretos.

Aunque normalmente evitaban utilizar esta técnica con los muggles, no pudieron evitar usarla en esta ocasión, ya que estaban aburridos de ver a todos los papás y a sus hijos hablando con murmullos y mirándolos a cada rato.

-La "señora" Ginebra Potter.- la llamó la secretaria, poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "señora".- la directora la espera.

-Muchas gracias.- le dijo Ginny mientras pasaba a la oficina.

-Buenos días señora Potter.- le dijo la directora.- Y quién es este joven que la acompaña?

-Buenos días, este es mi marido.

-Su marido, bueno es un gusto conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío.- le dijo Harry.

-Bueno, qué asunto es tan importante que tenga que venir a hablar conmigo en la compañía de su esposo?

-Lo que sucede.- empezó Ginny.- es que hace algunos días me enteré de una noticia que podría afectar un poco mi permanencia en este colegio.

-Y qué podría ser, acaso va a decirme que está embarazada?.- le dijo la directora en tono de burla, pero cambió de expresión al ver que ni Harry ni Ginny se reían.- no me digan que es eso.

-Bueno… sí.- dijo Harry.- es por eso que venimos los dos a hablar con usted. Ginebra tiene un mes de embarazo.

Luego de quedarse un rato en silencio, en el cual pasaba la vista entre Harry y Ginny, la señora Johnson concluyó.

-Bueno, desgraciadamente no me queda otro remedio que expulsarte de este instituto. Tú debes saber, debido a que está en el reglamento del colegio, que no permitimos alumnas embarazadas, y no haremos excepciones por el hecho de que ya eres madre y estás casada.

-Sabía que diría eso.- dijo Harry, y empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta. Finalmente sacó un sobre, que se lo entregó a la directora.

-Qué es esto?.- dijo cuando lo recibió.

-Por favor, léalo.- dijo Harry.

La señora Johnson se puso sus lentes y abrió la carta que el primer ministro británico había escrito a favor de Ginny para que continuara con sus estudios.

-Pero…- dijo sorprendida la directora.- donde consiguieron esto?

-Tenemos nuestros contactos.- dijo esta vez Ginny.- si quiere probar la legalidad de la carta no nos molestaría para nada que se contactara con el ministerio y empezara una investigación.

-Bueno.- dijo la directora, ahora cambiando totalmente de posición y mostrándose mucho más cariñosa y comprensiva con Ginny.- no me queda más que felicitarte por tu nuevo hijo.

-Muchas gracias.- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa. Sabía que ya había ganado.

-Bueno, deja llamar a los profesores para cotarles sobre esto y que ellos les cuenten a tus compa…

-Disculpe.- la interrumpió Ginny.- pero me gustaría que esto quedara en secreto por un tiempo. O sea, puede contarle a mis profesores, pero no quiero que ellos me traten de manera especial. Lo único que no quiero es que se enteren mis compañeros, al menos no por el momento. Cuando llegue el momento apropiado yo personalmente les contare.

-De acuerdo. Pero cómo lo vas a hacer para las clases de ed. física?

-Ya pensamos en eso.- dijo Harry.- Lo que haremos es decir que hace poco descubrimos que Ginny tiene un extraño problema en el pie, algo anda mal con sus huesos, por lo que no puede hacer ningún tipo de deporte. Eso también justificaría el hecho que yo esté aquí hoy día.

-Muy bien. Entonces les voy a avisar a tus profesores esta tarde, y te eximiremos de ed. física.

-Muchas gracias. Creo que eso es todo. Ahh, necesito un pase para entrar a clases. Creo que ya estoy un poco atrasada.

-Claro, claro. Pediré que te hagan uno.

-Gracias. Adiós.- se despidieron.

Luego Ginny acompañó a Harry hasta la salida para despedirse de él.

-Cuídate, de acuerdo.- le dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto que me voy a cuidar. Llevo a tu hijo dentro de mí, recuerdas.- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-En serio. Chao.- le dijo Harry con un pequeño beso en los labios, lo que causo la envidia de los pocos chicos que estaban en el estacionamiento y que todavía no querían entrar a clases, aunque estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para no oír lo que decían.- te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- Y con esto Harry se fue caminando hasta un lugar escondido para poder aparecerse.

Cuando Ginny entró a clases, sintió que las miradas de sus compañeros se habían intensificado. Le entrego su pase a su profesor de historia, quien no le preguntó nada y le pidió que se sentara. Pero el profesor no pudo seguir su clase de formal normal debido a todos los murmullos de los alumnos.

Cuando terminó la clase, prácticamente todas las mujeres de su sala se acercaron a ella para llenarla de preguntas sobre Harry.

-Ginny.- le dijo Lauren.- no nos vas a decir que ese era tu marido, cierto?

-Era mi marido, Harry.

-Pero era muy mino.- escuchó que alguien decía.

-Siii, vieron esos ojos que tenía.- dijo otra.

-Y ese cuerpo…

-Oye.- le preguntó Muriel.- y dónde lo conociste?

-En el internado en el que solía ir. Él era un año mayor que yo, y se hizo el mejor amigo de mi hermano, por lo que empezó a pasar muchos veranos en mi casa, y también las vacaciones de invierno. Fue ahí cuando nos empezamos a conocer, y finalmente terminamos saliendo.

-Entonces te despiertas a su lado todas las mañanas?.- le preguntó Patricia.

-Todas las mañanas.

-Pero él es demasiado guapo. Cómo accedió a casarse con Ginny tan joven y perderse del mundo.- escuchó Ginny que le decía Karla a Lauren, casi entre murmullos.

-Yo creo que la debe engañar. Es imposible que se conforme sólo con ella.- le respondió Lauren.

-Disculpen.- les dijo Ginny.- pero ustedes no tienen ningún derecho para hablar así de mi relación con mi marido. Para que ustedes sepan, él fue quien me propuso matrimonio, y hemos llevado una relación bastante buena desde entonces. Harry, aunque ustedes no lo crean, me ama, y mucho, así que no vengan a decir que yo no lo complazco ni nada por el estilo como para que se esté buscando una amante.- terminó diciendo Ginny, completamente enojada, igual que el día en el que Derek trató de sobrepasarse con ella.

-Discúlpanos mucho Ginny.- le dijo Lauren, claramente asustada.- no era nuestra intención decir que no lo complacías en la cama ni nada por el estilo.

-Es sólo que.- le dijo Andrea.- que se nos hace muy difícil aceptar que un hombre tan guapo como él haya decidido casarse tan joven, eso es todo.

-Ustedes no lo entienden porque no lo conocen.- dijo Ginny.- y tampoco me conocen a mí. No saben por todas las cosas que hemos tenido que pasar para poder estar juntos.

Las demás chicas no pudieron contestarle ni decirle nada porque en ese momento llegó su profesor de matemáticas.

A lo largo del día Ginny siguió escuchando rumores sobre su marido, y muchos se preguntaban por qué había ido con ella al colegio esa mañana, aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntarle luego de ver cómo se había enojado luego de esa insinuación que Lauren había hecho a que Harry le era infiel. Pero todos recibieron una respuesta cuando llegó la clase de ed. física.

-Buenos chicos.- les dijo su profesor.- el día de hoy vamos a empezar un nuevo deporte, atletismo. Primero quiero que corran cinco vueltas a la cancha y después empezaremos a saltar las vallas. Antes que se me olvide, Ginebra.- con esto todos se quedaron mirándola.- tengo entendido que no puedes realizar deportes, no es cierto.

-Así es.

-Pero por qué?, la directora no me lo explicó bien.- le preguntó su profesor con una sonrisa. Él, como todos los demás profesores, ya se habían enterado de la condición de su alumna, como también sabían que no podían comentarlo con los demás estudiantes, por lo que su profesor quería saber cuál sería su excusa.- Debe ser algo serio como para que tu marido te haya acompañado a hablar con la directora.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no es algo tan grave, sólo me acompañó porque tenía tiempo, y quería conocer un poco el colegio.- le dijo Ginny.- Lo que sucede es que ayer fui al doctor por un molestia que tenía en mi pie derecho. Ahí el doctor me dijo que tenía un problema en mis huesos. Al parecer, estaban demasiado frágiles, les faltaba calcio y otros compuestos, por lo que si empezaba a correr o a moverme mucho podrían dañarse o desgastarse muy rápidamente, por lo que finalmente se romperían.

-Ahh, eso era. Así que tengo entendido que estarás eximida del ramo por el resto del año.

-Así es.

-Bueno, ya que aclaramos este asunto, todos los demás pueden empezar a correr.- Y con esto todos entendieron el porque de la visita de Harry al colegio.

Cuando terminaron las clases, y Ginny se estaba dirigiendo al estacionamiento, uno de sus profesores, la señorita López, la detuvo y le dijo que por favor fuera donde la directora, que los demás profesores querían hablar un poco con ella.

Allí, resumidamente, le dijeron casi lo mismo que le había dicho su madre: que era irresponsable, que cómo se le ocurría encargarse de tres niños con sólo 17 años y cosas así. Ya cuando terminaron Ginny se había retrasado media hora, así que se dirigió a su auto y partió a donde normalmente se aparecía.

Lo único que no notó fue la presencia de tres jóvenes que se encontraban en ese lugar, fuera de su vista, pero que vieron como Ginny encogió su auto y luego desapareció ante sus ojos.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el útlimo capitulo que subo antes de irme a la playa por dos semanas, asi que para saber que sigue van a tener que esperar a que vuelva. Ya se que me odian por haberlos dejado asi, en esa parte de la historia, pero no puedo escaparme del viaje.**

**Ahora, muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el ultimo capi y que respondieron a la pregunta. De verdad que me puso muy feliz abrir mi mail y ver que tenia muchos mensajes nuevos y casi todos eran mails de nuevo review. Ahora, los que lean la historia y que no han opinado sobre lo de los Dursley todavia, tienen hasta mañana para responder, porque el domingo en la mañana me voy y alla voy a escribir el capitulo. Asi que:**

**¿Cómo les gustaría que los Dursley se enteraran de la nueva vida de Harry lejos de ellos?**

**a) Porque Dudley va al mismo colegio en el que esta Ginny y la conoce**

**b) Porque Harry y Ginny van a cenar un día y se los encuentran en el mismo restaurant**

**Ahora, los comentarios a sus reviews:**

**Pottersita: Muchas gracias por leer la historia y opinar. Ya se que si al final gana esa alternativa voy a tener que crear mas trama, pero me las arreglare. Sigue leyendo y opinando. Chaooo.**

**HERMS: Jajaja me gusto tu idea. Si sale escogida esa opcion, creo que podria usar tu idea. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y opinar, y si tienes alguna otra idea dímela, para tratar de usarla en la historia y acerla más interesante. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Sophia: Gracias por desearme buenas vacaciones D, y tambien gracias por votar. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y si tienes alguna sugerencia sobre la historia, no dudes en decirmela. Cuidate y sigue leyendo y opinando. Chaoo.**

**Viejo muggle: Gracias por votar sobre lo de los Dursley D. Ahora, con lo del problema de su panza, Ginny va a usar un hechizo que va a impedir que sus compañeros se fijen en su estómago, pero no sus profesores, y así no se van a dar cuenta sus compañeros que esta embarazada hasta que ella crea que es conveniente que se sepa. Cualquier otra duda que tengas sobre la historia, o algo que sientas que no lo haya explicado muy bien (como esto ultimo), no dudes en preguntarmela. Sigue leyendo y opinando. Chaooo.**

**Zafiro potter: Gracias por tu review!!!! me gusta mucho que opines sobre los capitulos, diciendo si te parecieron las actitudes de los personajes. Tambien gracias por votar en mi super encuesta, pero ojala no te desciluciones si sale escogida la opcion a), de verdad odiaria perder a una lectora como tu, de verdad me gusta mucho que sigas mi historia y que opines sobre ella, asi que si hai algo que no te gusta o que te gustaria que pasara, dimelo y lo trato de cambiar o agregar. Tambien gracias por desearme felices vacaciones. Me voy a bañar como si estuvieras ahi jajaja. Cuidate mucho. Chaoooo.**

**My chemical romance: Muchas gracias por tus ideas, me gustaron mucho!!!! creo que voy a agregar lo de malfoy en uno de los capitulos, no se me habia ocurrido y podria quedar muy bien. Si tienes alguna otra idea, porfa dimela que mi imaginacion se atrofia a veces y no se me ocurre nada, asi que tus ideas me ayudarian mucho con la historia. Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y que la sigas leyendo, y creo que, por una de tus ideas, estas muy cerca de saber cual es la mision de Ginny, aunque en el próximo capitulo se va a saber y ahi te vas a dar cuenta de lo cerca que estuviste de adivinarla con una de tus ideas. Cuidate, y sigue leyendo y opinando. Chaooo.**

**Veela.io: Jajaja, que bueno que te termino gustando la historia. Quise poner en los primeros capitulos todo lo mas importante, para que se interesaran, y parece que paso contigo D. Y si, la trama puede resultar ser muy absurda al principio, pero es una idea que hace tiempo tenia sobre la relacion de Harry y Ginny, y despues de leer un fic en otra pagina que tenia casi mi misma idea, solo que mucho mejor presentada, me ayudo a escribir la historia. Asi que no me ofende para nada que encontraras absurda la trama al principio, sino que me importa que ahora te guste la historia y la sigas leyendo. Tambien muchas gracias por votar en la encuenta, y ovbiamente por haber dejado un review. Sigue leyendo y opinando. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**MonsEMO: Que bueno que te guste la historia. En el próximo capitulo se va a saber cual es la mision de Ginny, pero vas a tener que esperar dos semanas a que actualice. Perdon, pero por favor no me odies por hacerte esperar tanto. Tambien me pase por tu historia "el 1 amor nunca se olvida" y me gusto mucho. Porfa sigue actualizandola. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**Wiccancat: Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusto la historia. Es una trama distinta, pero hace tiempo que tenia la historia en mi cabeza, y ya no podia esperar para escribirla. Tambien muchas gracias por tu idea. Si no la uso con Dudley, no te preocupes porque creo que la voy a usar con otros personajes, asi que si tienes alguna otra idea para la historia, quiero que sepas que las voy a usar de alguna forma, las voy a hacer encajar en la historia. Sigue leyendo y opinando. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ahora, en el próximo capítulo se van a enterar de cual es la super mision de Ginny, pero van a tener que esperar a que vuelva de la playa. Por favor no me odien por tener que hacerlos esperar, pero no lo puedo evitar. Tambien muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, eso tambien me hace muy feliz, y tambien a los que han aportado con sus ideas a la trama de la historia. Todas las ideas que lleguen seran utilizadas de algun modo en la historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia. Cuidense todos, chaooo.**


	10. Magia, Harry

Dudley, como casi todos los días, se encontraba en una plaza cerca de su colegio con dos de sus mejores amigos. Como siempre, se encontraba fumando marihuana y tomando ron.

Aunque mucha gente consideraba que lo que hacían les estaba haciendo mucho mal, ellos lo consideraban algo normal, y ya era algo casi normal para los vecinos verlos en esa plaza a todas horas del día, y ya se habían cansado de recapacitar sobre lo que hacían con ellos.

Hacia ya casi dos años que Dudley había empezado a consumir drogas, y aunque no se consideraba un adicto, admitía que las cosas eran mucho más fáciles cuando se encontraba bajo ese estado de relajación que le producían las drogas. Estas también habían sido las causantes de que hubiera repetido su último año de colegio, y sólo se había quedado estudiando en el mismo establecimiento debido a que su padre, Vernon Dursley, había ido a hablar con la directora sobre la capacidad de aprendizaje de su hijo, y que si lo echaban sería una discriminación en su contra, y eso era algo que no podía aceptar, por lo que apelaría a organismos superiores en caso de que esa discriminación sucediera.

Pero, a pesar de que le habían permitido repetir de curso en el mismo colegio, Dudley no ponía ningún tipo de esfuerzo en mejorar su rendimiento, y como no entendía la materia y le aburrían las clases y los profesores, solía escaparse del colegio con sus amigos a drogarse y tomar. Y como era tan consentido de sus padres, estos no sospechaban nada de las andanzas de su hijo.

Ese día, mientras estaba en la plaza, Dudley vió a un auto estacionarse en la otra esquina de la que él se encontraba. De él bajó una chica, y a pesar de que habían muchos árboles que le impedían ver bien, la pudo reconocer como la nueva chica que había llegado unas semanas atrás al colegio. Al parecer sus amigos también la habían identificado porque se encontraban mirando en su dirección. Pero lo que sucedió después los sorprendió a los tres. La chica, que al parecer se llamaba Ginny, luego de bajar de su auto hizo que este se achicara y se lo guardó en sus bolsillos, y después, desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Qué m… fue eso?.- dijo Kevin, uno de los amigos de Dudley luego de un rato de silencio.

-No lo sé, pero fue raro.- dijo otro.

Luego de este último comentario, los dos se quedaron mirando y estallaron en risas. Estaban demasiado drogados como para creer que lo que habían visto fuera cierto, y al rato lo olvidaron. Pero Dudley no.

Él creía no estar lo suficientemente drogado o ebrio como para imaginarse lo que había visto. Y, de repente, un montón de palabras, de las cuales resaltaban dos, ocuparon su mente: magia, Harry. Y el pánico se apoderó de él, con lo cual empezó a temblar.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Recordó cuando, hace unos años, había sido atacado por unas extrañas criaturas que le habían hecho sentir desgraciado, que le habían quitado toda la felicidad de su cuerpo. Eso lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Quería irse de ahí, irse a su casa, donde se sentía más seguro. Les dijo a sus amigos algo extraño, una excusa sobre un tío, o tía, no lo recordaba, y se fue a su hogar.

Al llegar allí, su madre se preocupó mucho por su aspecto. Le dijo que se veía enfermo, estaba pálido, y lo mandó a acostarse. Pero esa noche, Dudley Dursley no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Es que, no podía apartar de su mente lo que había visto esa tarde, ni las dos palabras que ahora colmaban su cabeza: magia y Harry; ni tampoco se podía librar de las sensaciones que esas palabras le traían.

Esoera porque no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que había visto. Esa chica tuvo que haber hecho algún tipo de truco extraño, y como él estaba muy drogado lo malinterpretó. Sí, eso tenía que ser, porque se suponía que cuando Harry saliera de sus vidas, no tendría que volver a escuchar la palabra magia ni nada relacionado con ella nunca más. Y así había sido hasta el momento.

Habían vivido una vida totalmente normal. Su padre, Vernon, seguía trabajando como siempre y su madre seguía preocupándose de la casa y de husmear en la vida de los vecinos. La única preocupación que habían tenido había sido los estudios de Dudley, pero esa era una preocupación completamente normal. En pocas palabras, librarse de Harry y su mundo había sido lo mejor que les había pasado.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Dudley volvía a pensar en él, y volvían a su mente todos los recuerdos en los que Harry se encontraba, entre ellos, los de esas criaturas que lo atacaron.

Ya por el amanecer del nuevo día, Dudley se dio cuenta de que no había podido dormir nada, y así lo prefería porque de haber dormido, quién sabe con qué horribles cosas habría soñado. Cuando su mamá lo fue a ver, lo encontró con una cara igual de pálida que la que tenía el día anterior, por lo que le dijo que mejor se quedara en casa. Pero Dudley se dio cuenta de que si se quedaba en su casa sería mucho peor porque no tendría en nada en que pensar que no fuera lo de la tarde de ayer, por lo que decidió ir al colegio y así poder distraerse.

Su primera clase era lenguaje, y después de que el profesor le dijera algunas bromas sobre el increíble suceso que era tenerlo en clases (porque faltaba mucho, entonces los profesores apenas lo veían en sus clases), la clase empezó. Pero, para la mala suerte de Dudley, el profesor empezó a hacer un análisis de un libro que él no conocía, y por eso, aunque trató de concentrarse en la clase, no pudo.

Pero ahora, como se encontraba un poco más relajado, decidió hacer algo productivo y empezó a pensar en la chica de ayer.

-Haber.- pensaba Dudley.- qué se de ella?. Llegó hace unas pocas semanas al colegio, va en el otro cuarto medio, así que no comparto clases con ella, le dicen Ginny y… ahh, eso, está casada y es madre.- lo pensó de una manera irónica.

Pero mientras más pensaba en ella, más recordaba momentos en los que sin querer se había encontrado con ella, y esta le había dirigido siempre una mirada muy cordial y simpática. Y poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo linda que era. Le encantaba su cabellera roja, sus ojos cafés y su hermosa sonrisa. Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo, que ya se notaba totalmente escultural aún debajo de su uniforme.

Ya al finalizar la clase se había dado cuenta de que Ginny le gustaba, le gustaba mucho aunque no hubiera hablado nunca con ella, lo que iba a cambiar lo más pronto posible. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la clase había acabado hasta que vio a sus compañeros salir de la sala.

Cuando se encontraba en el patio del colegio, se acercaron a él su grupo de amigos. Hablaron de cosas triviales y le propusieron escaparse de clases ya que ese día no habría nada interesante que hacer ahí, pero justo en ese momento la vio. Ginny. Se veía triste y la vio sentarse en una de las bancas sola. Le dijo algo a sus amigos sobre que sus papás estaban controlando su asistencia y se separó de su grupo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos ya se habían ido, se acercó a la chica.

-Hola.- le dijo tímidamente Dudley a Ginny.

-Hola.- le respondió ella, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Ginny, he oído algunas cosas sobre ti.

-A sí. Cuales?

-Bueno… que estas casada y que tienes hijos.- ella lo quedo mirando, pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Ohh, disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Dudley Dursley.

-Dudley…- dijo ella, luego de un momento en el que hubo silencio. Y se quedaron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que tuvieron que volver a clases.

Los próximos recreos también los pasaron hablando, y se juntaron para almorzar. En cada momento que Dudley pasaba con ella, más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Y ahora no era solo físicamente. Le gustaban sus ideas, la forma que lo miraba, su voz. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, y tenía la sensación de que con ella había pasado el día más feliz que había tenido en el colegio.

Ginny, por su parte, no podía menos que asombrarse por la persona con quien estaba hablando. Ese era Dudley Dursley, el primo de su amado Harry, el chico que junto a sus padres le había hecho la vida insoportable por diez años y muchos veranos a su marido. Pero hasta el momento, Dudley se había portado tan amable con ella, la miraba con una sonrisa siempre y al parecer se sentía muy a gusto con su compañía. De no ser porque Ginny sabía el lado oscuro de Dudley, lo encontraría un muy buen chico, y muy simpático. Pero no podía sacarse de la mente la manera de cómo había tratado a Harry, lo que hacía que no se sintiera tan a gusto con él. Tenía que ver ese otro lado de Dudley, el que él evitaba mostrarle, su lado abusivo.

Esa misma noche, Ginny le contó a Harry sobre la nueva amistad que había hecho. Eso si que era algo que él no se imaginaba que pudiera pasar: su querido primo haciéndose amigo de su mujer. Lo encontraba hasta chistoso. Pero el gran detalle estaba en que Dudley no sabía que Ginny era su esposa, por lo que empezó a imaginarse la cara que pondría cuando se enterara, lo que hizo que se alegrara.

Ginny, como lo conocía muy bien, adivinó que era lo que su marido estaba pensando, y ella misma se alegró también. A pesar de que Dudley le había agradado mucho, sabía que había hecho sufrir mucho a Harry, así que también quería saber cuál sería la cara que pondría al enterarse de su relación con su primo.

Con estos pensamientos se fueron a dormir, los dos soñando sobre la reacción de los Dursleys.

* * *

Al otro día Dudley llegó al colegio con una sonrisa, cosa que al parecer nunca le había sucedido, porque esperaba encontrarse con Ginny y hablar con ella igual que como lo había hecho el día anterior. Ella le había parecido una chica tan linda y simpática, que hasta se había olvidado por qué se había fijado en ella. La verdad es que nunca había conocido a alguien así.

Debido a que llegó tarde al colegio, no pudo encontrase con Ginny hasta que su primera clase hubo terminado. Al mnomento que escuchó el timbre, salió de su sala y se dirigió al patio a esperar a que Ginny saliera. Ese día no estaba preocupado que sus amigos lo pudieran molestar por estar tan interesado en ella porque ayer le habían avisado que no asistirían a clases por una razón que la verdad Dudley no recordaba, ni le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ver a Ginny.

Cuando Dudley vio a la chica acercarse a donde él se encontraba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo bella que se veía ese día. Caminaba hacia él de manera muy sensual, lo que hacia que su melena roja se moviera al ritmo de su caminata, lo que hizo que no sólo él, sino que muchos otros hombres que estaban en el patio se quedaran mirándola.

Pasaron el día casi de la misma forma que el día anterior, es decir, hablando de cosas triviales, enterándose de los gustos del otro y de lo que hacían en su tiempo libre. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Ginny se decidió por hacer la pregunta:

-Y dime Dudley.- le preguntaba con una sonrisa totalmente inocente.- Tienes parientes, tíos, primos.- a la última palabra le puso especial énfasis.

-Emm… bueno…- decía Dudley nerviosamente.- tengo una tía de parte de mi papá. Se llama Marge, es muy simpática y siempre me trató bien.

-Pero no puedes tener sólo una tía, debes tener algún primo por ahí.- le preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno…- decía Dudley, rascándose la cabeza con una mano y mirando hacia otro lado, como tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la pregunta.- la verdad es que si tengo un primo, pero no me gusta hablar de él.

-Y, por qué?.

-Porque nunca nos llevamos muy bien. Él vivía con mi familia hasta sólo unos pocos años atrás. Llegó a mi casa cuando sólo era un bebé porque los delincuentes de sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y mis papás lo recibieron y criaron. Pero cuando cumplió once años se convirtió en un malagradecido. A pesar de todo lo que mis papás habían hecho por él, este decidió irse por el lado de la delincuencia. Lo único que mi papá pudo hacer para detenerlo fue mandarlo al instituto San Bruto para delincuentes juveniles. Yo sólo lo veía en los veranos.- decía, haciéndose la víctima.- pero sabía que podía ser una mala influencia, por lo que no hablábamos mucho. Y ya hace algunos veranos que ya no vuelve a casa. Nadie sabe cuál es su paradero. A pesar de lo mal que se portó con mis padres, ellos siguen buscándolo, aunque yo creo que él no se merece tanta atención.

-Ohh, vaya.- es lo único que le podía decir Ginny. Luego de un momento de silencio le dijo.- No me esperaba una historia así. Que mal agradecido es tu primo. Hacerle pasar tantas rabias a tus papás después de lo que ellos hicieron por él.

-Ya lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo por qué tomó ese camino.- dijo Dudley, sin captar la ironía con la que Ginny opinó sobre su historia.

-Y… cuál era el nombre de tu primo?

-Harry.

-Harry.- dijo Ginny pensativa.- Bueno, ya van a tocar para volver a clases y yo debo ir al baño. Creo que nos veremos mañana.

-Sí, mañana.- Y se despidieron.

El hecho de tener que mencionar a Harry hizo que Dudley recordara el porque se interesó en Ginny, y nuevamente las palabras magia y Harry invadieron su mente. Pero ahora pensaba más en Ginny. No podía ser que una chica como ella fuera una bruja, era algo casi imposible. Y también creía imposible que Harry la conociera. O sea, Harry ni en sus sueños podría imaginarse estar con una chica como Ginny. Ella era demasiado para alguien como Harry. Este pensamiento lo alegró mucho, ya que parecía haber encontrado otra forma de superar a su primo, y era que él conocía a alguien que nunca jamás, en la opinión de Dudley, se fijaría en alguien tan flacucho y poca cosa como su primo Harry.

Ginny, por su lado, por fin había conocido a ese otro Dudley del cual Harry le había contado. A ese Dudley que trataba mal a su marido e inventaba mentiras en su contra. No podía creer la facilidad y la ligereza con la que hababa mal de él, con la que contaba esa historia que sabía que era sólo mentira. Toda esa imagen positiva que Ginny se había formado de Dudley se derrumbó, y lo vio como a un chico mimado que hace todo lo que fuera para sentirse superior a su primo.

Pero esa mentira y esa imagen que tenían de Harry, de un chico que no se puede defender, iba a cambiar pronto. Ginny se aseguraría de eso.

* * *

**Ehhhhhh!!!!!! he vuelto de la playa a actualizar!!!!!!!. Bueno, hace ya hartos dias que queria volver solo para subir este capitulo, asi que ahora me siento mas relajada y lista para seguir la historia. **

**Como ustedes se habran dado cuenta, gano la alternativa a) de mi encuesta, pero como me di cuenta de que ha muchos tambien le gusto la b), he decidido combinarlas. Tambien, debo decir que la idea concreta de este capi me la dieron dos de mis queridos lectores, que me dieron la misma idea: rosycarmen y F. Expelliarmus. Muchas gracias por su idea D.**

**Tambien se que prometi que en este capi iba a decirles la mision de Ginny, pero mientras estaba en la playa decidi que era mejor esperar, porque en este capi como que no iba bien, pero creo que en el proximo podria decir algo sobre la mision, pero prefiero no prometer nada esta vez.**

**Lo ultimo. Ahora tengo que salir con unos primos al cine, y van a llegar muy pronto asi que no alcanzo a responder todos los reviwes. Lo siento, pero en el proximo capi prometo responderlos todos. Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias, de verdad lo aprecio mucho mucho. Sigan asi. Chauuu.**


	11. Conoce a mi marido

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ginny y Dudley eran "amigos", y cada día que pasaba este parecía gustarle más la chica. Era tan simpática y amable, además de ser sumamente bella. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía feliz, completo. Le encantaba escuchar su voz, oler el perfume de su piel, parecido al de las rosas, cada vez que podía. Incluso, estuvo todo un día recordando un momento en el que Ginny había acercado su pequeña mano a su cara para quitarle una pestaña que se le había caído del ojo. Dudley recordaba la agradable sensación de su piel tocando la suya, aunque fuese un contacto tan pequeño y corto, pero que para Dudley fue algo grandioso.

Pero no todas sus conversaciones eran tan amenas para Dudley. Ya cuando llevaban unos cuatro días de juntarse en los recreos, Dudley vio que Ginny estaba más feliz que los otros días.

-Ginny – le dijo Dudley – por qué esa sonrisa tan grande?

-Ah, es que estaba recordando algo que pasó ayer. Estaba en mi habitación estudiando cuando me dio hambre y salí a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Cuando entre ahí, me encontré con mi marido enseñándoles a mis hijos a tomar un lápiz y a hacer algunas rayas. Cuando me vieron entrar, los dos niños corrieron a regalarme los "dibujos" que había hecho. Fue muy lindo ver sus caritas llenas de felicidad por lo que me habían hecho.- recordaba Ginny, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo en su cara.

Dudley trató de compartir su felicidad, pero no pudo. Hasta el momento había olvidado ese detalle que había hecho tan conocida a Ginny en todo el colegio: su familia. Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre para volver a clases, y Dudley no tuvo que seguir fingiendo felicidad.

Cómo pude haber olvidado eso, que Ginny no era una chica normal, sino que era una mujer casada, se decía Dudley. Eso lo hizo sentirse tan frustrado. Todas sus posibilidades de tener algo con Ginny mayor que una amistad se esfumaron. Y lo peor era que no sólo estaba casada, sino que tenía dos hijos con él. Dos hijos. Eso lo hacía ligarla aún más con él, haciendo más difícil una posible separación.

Ahh!!!, por qué??, se decía constantemente Dudley. Por qué justo la chica que a él le gustaba, en quien había encontrado a la mujer perfecta, tenía que ser a la vez tan inaccesible para él?

No podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre estuviera cerca de ella, de que pudiera besarla, acariciarla, estar con ella de forma íntima, más allá de lo que Dudley nunca antes había estado con una chica. Tener que soportar el hecho de que ese hombre había visto su cuerpo desnudo, que había tocado ese cuerpo desnudo. Ese pensamiento era demasiada tortura para Dudley. Él quería ser ese hombre que podía tener a Ginny sólo para él.

No podía dejar de pensar en el marido de Ginny con odio, mucho odio. Pero, como suele suceder, después de tanto pensar en algo, la gente suele distorsionar las cosas, y cambiarlas para volverlas a su favor. Y Dudley no fue la excepción. De tanto pensar en la relación de Ginny con su marido todo el día, lo hizo creer que Ginny, en el fondo, no lo quería. Que sólo seguía con él por los niños. Tal ves incluso él la obligaba a tener relaciones con ella. Incluso, malinterpretó la anécdota que Ginny le había contado esa tarde como que su marido había obligado a los niños a hacer esos "dibujos" para tratar de mostrarse bien con ellos y que así ella lo quisiera.

Todo esto hizo que Dudley hasta se replanteara su amistad con Ginny como no sólo una amistad, sino que como el refugio que ella tenía contra su vida diaria junto a ese hombre que no se merecía a alguien tan especial como ella. Esto lo hizo darse cuenta de la importancia que su persona tenía para Ginny. Aunque la conocía hace muy pocos días, creía que él debía salvarla de su marido, debía demostrarle que sería un muy buen hombre para ella, y hasta se dijo a sí mismo que cuidaría muy bien a sus hijos, aunque nunca antes se había llevado bien con los niños.

Es por eso que desde la mañana siguiente a esa noche, decidió enfocar toda su atención en Ginny y en demostrarle lo buen hombre que podría ser con ella. Y al parecer estaba funcionando. Ella se mostraba mucho más feliz mientras estaban juntos, mucho más a gusto. Ahora Dudley tenía que esperar el momento justo para besarla y así revelar sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero unos días después se mostró otro problema a sus encuentros con ella. Sus amigos se habían enterado que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, y decidieron encararlo un día que no se escaparon de clases.

-Hey, Big D – dijo Kevin – Así que te has vuelto sentimental.

-Sentimental? – les dijo Dudley – Por qué?

-Hemos escuchado que los últimos días te pasas mucho tiempo con la nueva, esa del pelo rojo.

-Ginny? – preguntó Dudley.

-Esa misma.- dijo Peter.

-Y qué sucede con eso?

-Lo que pasa es que sentimos que estás abandonando nuestro grupo por ella.- dijo Addam.

-Abandonarlos?, jamás. Es sólo que me dio pena su situación y…- al ver la cara de risa de sus amigos, agregó – tienen que admitir que es muy sexy.

-Bueno – dijo Curt, mirando a Ginny mientras caminaba hacia el kiosco – la verdad es que si lo es.

-Mira ese trasero.

-Y es delantera que tiene.

-Es bonita la tipa.

-Muy bonita.

A Dudley no le agradaban nada esos comentarios de sus amigos. Y había pasado tanto tiempo con Ginny que no le gustaba el hecho de que otros estuvieran también interesados en ella.

-Oye, Big D, te importaría presentárnosla?

-Emm, claro – aunque esa idea no le gustaba para nada – Ehh, Ginny.- le fritó a la chica, mientras movía los brazos para ganar su atención. Ella se acercó hacia ellos.

-Hola Dudley.- le dijo Ginny, feliz de verlo.

-Hola preciosa – se le adelantó uno de sus amigos, Danny, mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la besaba – Soy Danny, un gusto.

-Ohh, hola.- le dijo Ginny a Danny y a los demás chicos que estaban frente a ella.

Y así pasaron el resto del recreo hablando. Al parecer todos lo estaban pasando bien, menos Dudley, que se sentía desplazado. Lo bueno vino cuando terminó el recreo y Ginny volvió a su sala. Luego de comentar sobre la personalidad y cuerpo de la chica, los amigos de Dudley se aburrieron del tema y hablaron de otra cosa. Eso alivió mucho a Dudley. Al parecer ellos sólo se interesaron por Ginny por ser una chica linda, no encontraron nada especial en su persona. Eso hizo a Dudley darse cuenta de que, si quería estar con Ginny, debía acostumbrarse al hecho de que iba a ser perseguida y admirada por los hombres por lo escultural de su figura y lo hermoso de su cara. Todo esto era muy extraño para Dudley, porque no se había ni besado con ella y ya estaba siendo celoso. Tenía que mejorar eso.

Por su parte, Ginny disfrutaba mucho esa situación. Tenía embelesado completamente a Dudley, tal como ella quería. Quería hacerle creer que ella podría estar con él, mostrarle cómo era y que no podía tener. Sentía una total satisfacción al entrar en la mente de Dudley y ver todas las sensaciones y pensamientos que ella le producía.

Pero no todo era felicidad para ella. Al parecer, todos sus compañeros se habían enterado de la amistad que ella tenía con Dudley, y la molestaban con eso. Creían que engañaba a su marido al pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Cuando volvía a su sala después del recreo, solía escuchar al grupo de Lauren comentar sobre ella.

-Acaba de pasar otro recreo con él.

-Pobre de su marido.

-Ella no se merece a alguien como él.

-De seguro lo engaña.

-Pobre de su marido.

-Estaría mejor conmigo.

A Ginny le dolía mucho escuchar esos comentarios, pero estaba cansada de pelear todos los días con ellas para decirles que no hablaran sobre cosas que no sabían.

Y los comentarios no venían solo de las mujeres, sino que también de los hombres. Pero estos no comentaban a sus espaldas como las chicas, sino que se lo decían a la cara, como un día en el que Derek la encaró.

-Así que – le decía, acercándose mucho ella y hablándole en voz baja – ahora te gustan los gorditos. Que extraños gustos tienes Potter.

-Aléjate Derek.

-Pero por qué?, no veo que le digas eso a Dudley.

-Derek, ya sabes que nunca tendría nada contigo, casada o no. Ahora, déjame.- le dijo, mientras se iba a su puesto a empezar que la clase comenzara.

Lo único que hacía que Ginny siguiera siendo amiga de Dudley era la recompensa que iba a recibir. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Dudley cuando viera quién era su marido. Lo otro que recompensaba todos esos problemas que tenía con sus compañeros era ver la cara de felicidad que ponía Harry cada vez que ella lo dejaba entrar a su mente para que viera el comportamiento de Dudley. Ella estaba tan feliz de proporcionarle esa felicidad a su marido, que no importaba por cuanta cosas tuviera que pasar, además que Harry, para hacerla sentir mejor, hacía todas las noches con ella todas las cosas que le gustaría a Dudley, por lo que se podría decir que Ginny disfrutaba mucho de esa situación. Y los recuerdos de esas noches era el único refugio que Ginny necesitaba para escapar de los constantes comentarios que recibía.

Pero hubo un hecho que hizo que Ginny se deprimiera. Aunque la luna de miel de su hermano con Hermione ya había terminado, les habían avisado que se quedarían en el extranjero por uno o dos meses más debido a que tenían que desarrollar otra misión allá.

Eso entristeció mucho a Ginny, debido a que extrañaba mucho a su amiga. O sea, aun tenía a Luna, pero no era lo mismo. Luna no sabía tanto de Ginny como Hermione, y no le gustaba hablar con ella de algunas cosas. Ella quería hablar con su amiga, contarle sobre su embarazo (debido a lo delicada de la noticia, no se la podía contar a distancia), saber sobre los pormenores de su luna de miel, y lo más importante, quería que ella la apoyara mientras asistía a esta escuela muggle. Ginny sabía que Harry hacia todo lo posible por apoyarla y alegrarle el día, pero necesitaba a una chica, a alguien con quien hablar todas esas cosas que no podía hablar con Harry.

Harry, por su parte, también extrañaba a Ron. Él era su mejor amigo, y era raro no juntarse todos los días y hablar de cualquier cosa. Era muy extraño no tener cerca de sus dos mejores amigos, los primeros que los apoyaron con el primer embarazo de Ginny y su matrimonio. Era raro no escuchar a Hermione retándolo a él o a Ron. Los extrañaba a los dos.

Todo eso hizo que Ginny ya no tuviera ánimos de seguir fingiendo felicidad con Dudley. Quería terminar su amistad con un chico tan egocéntrico, que pensaba que el mundo giraba en torno a él y que había hecho sufrir tanto a Harry. Y la situación para terminar con toda esa farsa se les presentó al poco tiempo después.

A Vernon Dursley, padre de Dudley y tío de Harry, lo había ascendido a jefe de personal en la empresa donde trabajaba. Ese mismo día le contó la noticia a su familia.

-Oh, Vernon – decía su esposa, Petunia Dursley – eso es maravilloso. No lo crees así Dudders?

-Emm, claro.- dijo un muy desinteresado Dudley.

-Petunia, Dudley, vayan a arreglarse. Iremos a cenar.

Y así, los Dursleys salieron de su casa hacia uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Lo que no sabían era que para entrar necesitaban de una reservación.

En tanto, en la casa de los Potter también se estaban preparando para salir. Para levantarse un poco el ánimo, había decidido salir a cenar con los niños para celebrar el embarazo de Ginny. Los niños estaban muy emocionados, así que prometieron que se iban a portar muy bien. Por su parte, Ginny también estaba muy emocionada. Nunca antes había ido a cenar a un restauran muggle, y se moría de ganar de ver cómo sería Aparte que Harry le había dicho que era un lugar muy elegante, de lo mejor de Londres. Y Harry, debido a sus contactos, había conseguido una reservación, lo que era muy difícil porque siempre se encontraba lleno y había que reservar como con un mes de anticipación.

En el restauran se encontraba Vernon Dursley con su familia, al principio de una larga fila de gente esperando poder entrar al lugar.

-Señor – decía uno de los garzones – le digo que no hay lugar. Está todo reservado.

-Pero es que esto no puede ser. Un hombre como yo, que paga todos sus impuestos, que no tiene ni una falta en el sistema, un ciudadano ejemplar, no se me permite entrar a un restauran a cenar con mi familia.

-Lo sentimos mucho.

Mientras su padre seguía discutiendo, Dudley se encontraba mirando a la gente que llegaba. No se preocupaba mucho de ellos, hasta que vio una melena roja no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

-No puedo ser.- pensaba. Pero sí. Era Ginny. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido violeta que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Tenía unas cuantas lentejuelas en los tirantes, y con un escote muy generoso. Además se encontraba con el pelo con algunos rulos, y la cara suavemente maquillada. La verdad es que Dudley nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso. Al parecer ella también se percató de su presencia, porque puso una cara de asombro y se acercó a donde estaba él.

-Dudley – le dijo con voz muy feliz – qué haces aquí?

-Ehh, yo, vengo con mi familia a cenar. Estamos celebrando al ascenso de mi padre.

-Ohhh.

-Ven, te lo presento.- Y la tomó del brazo y la llevó ante Vernon Dursley y su madre.- Mamá, papá, les presento a Ginny, una amiga del colegio.

-Hola señores Dursleys, un gusto.- dijo Ginny, respetuosamente.

-El gusto es nuestro.- dijo Petunia, mientras la miraba. La verdad es que se veía una chiquilla muy educada, sin mencionar que tenía una cara y cuerpo muy lindos. Se veía como una muy buena candidata para salir con su Dudders.

-Ginny – dijo Vernon – es ese tu verdadero nombre, porque nunca antes lo había oído mencionar?

-No, así es como me dicen. Mi verdadero nombre es Ginebra, Ginebra Potter.

-Potter?– dijo Vernon, sintiendo como una extraña onda fría se le esparcía por el cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba ese apellido.

-Si, por qué?, hay algún problema?.- preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

-Es solo que ese apellido nos recuerda a alguien, sólo eso.- dijo Petunia, tratando de mostrarse lo más amable que podía con la chica.

-Pero, ese no es mi verdadero apellido. Es sólo el de casada.

-De casada?.- preguntó Vernon.

-Cómo va a ser de casada, eres todavía una chiquilla.- dijo Petunia.

-Ya lo se. Es una larga historia. Esperen, creo que se me perdió mi marido.

-Saliste con él?.- preguntó Dudley.

-Si, salimos a celebrar.- dijo Ginny, mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscándolo.

-Qué cos...- no pudo terminar porque al parecer Ginny lo había encontrado y le empezó a gritar.

-Harry, Harry, aquí.

-Harry?.- se preguntaron los Dursleys.

Y en ese momento se les apareció quien era su peor pesadilla. Su sobrino, Harry Potter, estaba frente a ellos. Y eso no fue lo más les impactó, sino que fue el hecho de que él se encontraba vestido con un muy elegante traje de noche, estaba mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vieron y sus facciones parecían haberse endurecido, haciendo de el un hombre muy apuesto. Y no se encontraba solo, sino que en cada brazo llevaba un niño: una hermosa niña con el pelo y ojos como los de Ginny, y aun niño muy parecido a su padre.

-Por fin te encuentro – le dijo Harry a Ginny en cuanto la vio – por qué te fuiste tan deprisa?

-Lo que pasa es que – decía Ginny mientras tomaba a Isabella de los brazos de su padre – mira con quién me encontré. El es Dudley, ese compañero de quien te comenté.

-Dudley – dijo Harry, y sus facciones se tornaron muy serias mientras miraba a sus tíos – vaya, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Se conocen?.- preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

-Si. Ginny, ellos son mis queridos tíos, esos que hicieron de mi infancia una pesadilla.

-Ellos?.- preguntaba asombrada Ginny.- Pero no puede ser, porque Dudley me contó que tenía un solo primo, y la descripción que hizo de él no encaja para nada contigo.

-A si Dudley.- dijo Harry con un tono que asustó a Dudley.

-Sólo dije la verdad.- dijo el chico, escondiéndose detrás de su padre. Harry le habría contestado de no ser porque el garzón se acercó a Harry.

-Disculpe señor, tiene reservación?.

-Si, a nombre de Harry Potter.

-Muy bien señor Potter, por favor acompáñeme.- Y así Harry entró con Ginny y los niños, y con la atenta mirada de sus tíos y primo.

Harry y Ginny aparentaban estar enojados, pero en el fondo no lo estaban. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado una mejor ocasión para que los Dursleys se enteraran de la verdad. Pero todavía no habían sido muy humillados. Y de eso se encargó Harry.

-Disculpe, camarero, sería posible agregar tres sillas más a esta mesa.

-Por supuesto señor.

-Y, ve a esas personas que están ahí afuera, en la fila?.

-Si, señor.

-Podría hacerlas pasar y sentarlas aquí?

-Como desee.

Un momento más tarde se aparecieron los Dursleys frente a Harry.

-Tomen asiento.- les dijo. Y así lo hicieron, sin dejar de mirar a Harry o a Ginny, o a los niños.

-Por qué haces esto chiquillo.- le preguntó Vernon.

-Es que no puedo invitar a mis tíos y a mi primo a sentarse en mi mesa luego de ellos no pudieran entrar al restauran?

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, así que no te hagas el chistoso conmigo, y no me hables en ese tono.

-Haber, parece que tu tampoco has entendido. Por si no te das cuenta, crecí. Soy mayor de edad, así que puedo hacer magia – a la mención de esa palabra los Dursleys sintieron un escalofrío – y he formado mi propia familia, así que a mi tampoco me gusta que me hablen en ese tono ni que me digan que hacer.

-Una familia.- dijo Petunia con tono de burla.

-Así es – dijo mirando a Ginny, que se había quedado callada – les presento a mi esposa, Ginebra – al ver la cara de enojo de ella por presentarla con ese nombre – Ginny, y nuestros hijos, Jake e Isabella.

-Pero…- balbuceaba Petunia – cómo vas a estar casado y con hijos tan joven. Nosotros no te criamos para eso.

-Que no me criaron para eso – dijo Harry riéndose – ustedes no me criaron para nada. De lo único que se preocuparon fue de hacerme sufrir todos esos años. Y bueno, ya sabemos que somos muy jóvenes para estar en esta situación, pero no nos arrepentimos de nada.

-Es eso verdad?.- le preguntó Petunia a Ginny.

-Si – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – nosotros escogimos tener a los niños, y ha sido la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas.- y Harry y Ginny miraron a sus hijos con un tremendo orgullo y les besaron sus frentes.

-Pero – dijo Dudley – cómo es que tú conoces a Ginny. O sea, ella no es de tu clase – y al ver la cara extrañada de Ginny, agregó – o sí?

-Conocí a Ginny porque ella es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Ustedes lo conocieron en una oportunidad.

-Es de esa familia?

-Sí. Su apellido de soltera es Weasley. Cada vez que me iba a pasar los veranos con la familia de Ron, me encontraba con ella. Pero yo no la note mucho hasta unos años después. Luego, en el verano que cumplí 16 años, empezamos a salir. Entre eso nos enamoramos y unos meses después Ginny quedó embarazada, así que decidimos que lo mejor para los niños y para nosotros era casarnos.

-Y no nos arrepentiremos nunca de esa decisión.- dijo Ginny, mirando a los ojos a Harry. Este se acercó a ella y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios, pero que demostraba lo mucho que se amaban.

Ese beso incrementó la envidia y odio que sentía Dudley por Harry. Es que él no entendía que pasaba. O sea, su primo estaba casado con la chica que él había encontrado perfecta, que nunca se fijaría en alguien como Harry. Y eso no era todo, sino que al parecer ella sí lo amaba, no como el creía, y tenían juntos dos hermosos niños (eso fue algo que a Dudley le costó mucho admitir), y que, además, ella era una bruja. Era de la misma clase que su primo.

En el resto de la cena siguieron hablando de la vida de Harry y Ginny. Ellos, obviamente, estaban muy felices con el tema, y les encantaba hablar de sus hijos, que siempre habían sido un poco avanzados para su edad y que se estaban comportando increíblemente en la cena. Los Dursleys no podían creer que todo eso. Ver a su sobrino, el cual nunca creyeron que podría llegar lejos, estaba ante sus ojos casado y con niños que lo llamaban a cada rato papá, y se notaba que lo querían. No creían que la cena podría ser peor hasta que alguno de ellos preguntó por qué habían decidido salir a cenar.

-Ohhh, es que estamos celebrando el embarazo de Ginny.

-Cómo?, estás embarazada?.- preguntó Petunia, sin poder creer que todavía pudiera impresionarse con algo.

-Sí, voy a cumplir ya dos meses de embarazo.

-Pero, es que son muy jóvenes para tener ahora tres hijos. Es que no se cuidan.

-Emm, bueno, sí – dijo Ginny – es sólo que a veces se nos olvida. O sea, en ese momento lo último que se nos viene a la mente es que nos tenemos que cuidar – decía muy sonrojada – pero, creo que podremos con un tercer niño. Si con Harry de 16 y yo de 15 pudimos con dos, podremos con uno ahora que estamos más grandes.

Y eso sí que deprimió a Dudley. Tanto, que no dijo ni una palabra más en toda la noche, y se dedicó a mirar a su primo con odio.

Pero la mayor humillación de la cena vino al final, cuando el camarero llegó con la cuenta.

-Pero… pero – decía Vernon – esto es un robo. Cómo puede salir tan caro este simple plato.

-No se preocupen – dijo Harry – yo lo pago.

-Que tú lo pagas?

-Si

-Y con qué dinero?

-Bueno, la verdad es que tengo bastante dinero depositado en el banco, más del que tú te podrías imaginar. Y tal vez te preguntes de dónde lo saqué. Bueno, al parecer tú no sabías – lo dijo refiriéndose a su tía – que tú hermana y cuñado tenían una enorme fortuna. La fortuna Potter, que se ha heredado por mi familia por miles de años, y ahora yo la recibí. Y a esa enorme fortuna también hay que agregar la fortuna Black, que la heredé por mi padrino.

-Aunque esa no la puedes usar mucho todavía.- dijo Ginny.

-Por qué?

-Porque algunos miembros de la familia Black dicen que es de ellos la herencia, pero estamos viendo eso.

-Por fin descubrimos por qué estás casada con Harry – dijo Vernon – estás interesada en su dinero.

-Su dinero? – dijo Ginny, y se empezó a reír – Acaso me creen una caza fortunas? Nos enteramos de las herencias de Harry cuando él cumplió 17 años, y por si no se dan cuenta, en ese momento ya estábamos casados y Jake e Isabella ya habían nacido.

Eso, junto con la llegada del mesero para retirar el dinero de la cuenta, callaron a los Dursleys. Ya cuando volvieron a su hogar, nadie dijo ni una palabra y se fueron a acostar, pidiendo por favor que toda esa cena hubiese sino un sueño, o una pesadilla.

Mientras tanto, los Potters no podían estar más felices. La cena había sido perfecta. Pocas veces antes se habían sentido tan felices. Ver la cara de odio y envidia de los Dursleys era algo que no tenía comparación. Esa noche durmieron mejor de lo que lo habían hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, me demore un poco en actualizar. Lo que paso es que sabía de que se iba a tratar este capi, pero no se me ocurria como empezarla y desarrollarla. Aparte que se publico harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte, y eso tambien me desconcentro mucho a pesar de que ya lo habia leido, pero para compensar el tiempo hice el capitulo mas largo de todos los que habia hecho antes (10 paginas en el word), asi que ojala les haya gustado.**

**Pense en revelar lo de la mision en este capi, pero me parecio que los Dursleys ya estaban muy impactados como para acordarse de preguntar por qué Ginny estaba en ese colegio si era una bruja, asi que eso vendra mas adelante, tal vez en el proximo capitulo, cuando ya se hayas desimpactado un poco.**

**F. Expelliarmus: Ya vendra la mision. Estoy viendo cómo seria la mejor manera de revelarla. Gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia. Chaoo.**

**Tatis: Bueno, esa es mi super combinacion de las dos alternativas a la encuesta. No fue la gran cosa, pero ojala te haya gustado. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Rosycarmen: Eso de la fiesta me gusto, voy a tratar de ponerlo en otro capi, gracias por la idea. Ya se que el nombre de la historia no es muy llamativo, pero en el momento de publicar la historia no se me ocurrio ninguno mejor. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y aportar con ideas que son escuchadas. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Geila Potter-Weasley: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, y tambien como se enteraro Dudley de la noticia. Creo que las dos tenemos la misma imagen de la cara que puso Dudley cuando se entero. Con lo de la mision, estas cerca de adivinar de que se trata, va por ahi. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review. Sigue asi. Chaoo.**

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter: Ehhhh que bueno que te gusta la historia. Si tienes alguna idea sobre lo que te gustaria que pase dimela porque sera oida. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Scar: Uhhhh que bueno que te gusta la historia, aunque con algunas ideas he tenido ayuda, no tengo tanta imaginacion. Si tienes alguna idea, dimela. Gracias por leer la historia. Chaooo.**

**Zafiro Potter: Jajaja mi idea era que Dudley haya quedado bien sorprendido con todo, y ojala lo haya logrado. Que bueno que te gusto el otro capi, ojala te haya gustado este. Gracias por leer siempre mi historia, y sigue asi, voy a estar esperando tu opinion. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Shia17Potter: Ehhhhh, que bueno que te encanta. Voy a tratar de actualizar mas pronto el proximo capi, ojala no me pase la laguna mental que me dio para escribir este. Soy de Chile, parece que ya te diste cuenta. Mi msn esta malo, o mi computador, no se cual de los dos, pero cuando pueda te voy a agregar D. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, ya sabes que eres mi lectora mas querida. Cuidate mcho, y sigue actualizando tu historia que me encanta. Chaoo.**

**Fan-merodeador: Perdon si te hice esperar mucho para este capitulo, es que se me fue la inspiracion y no sabia como desarrollar la idea del capitulo. Ruega por que no me vuelva a pasar de nuevo y pueda actualizar pronto. Que bueno que te gusta la historia. Gracias por tu review chaooo.**

**Sanny-Potter: Jajaja, que bueno que te gusto. Si tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podria pasar, dimela por fis que a veces se me acaban las ideas. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review. Chaoo.**

**Por ultimo, como ya saben, si tienen alguna idea porfa dianmela porque ha veces se me acaban, y creo que es muy pronto como para llegar al final, que ya se como va a ser. Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia y han dejado sus reviews, porque cada uno de ellos me alegra el dia. Y tambien gracias a los que han agregado mi historia a su lista de historia favoritas o de alerta D.**

**Chaooo**


	12. el nuevo profesor

**Primero que todo, me gustaría pedir disculpas a dos de mis lectores que no les agradeci por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado.**

**Geilajauregui: Uhhh!!!! estas muy cerca de adivinar la mision!!!. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, y gracias por dejar un review. Si no te lo conteste en el otro capi es porque no lo vi en la parte de reviews, sino que solo vi el mail que me llega cada vez que alguien deja un review. Ojala que no vuelva a pasar. Cuidate y sigue opinando. Chaooo**

**Lunatica-lupin: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. No se cuando voy a volver a actualizar porque tengo que ver unas cosas de la universidad y me tengo que inspirar, pero va a ser lo mas pronto que pueda. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Y ahora, la historia...**

* * *

Al otro día, después de la cena, Ginny se encontró con Dudley. Era la primera vez que él no quería estar con ella, ni quería verla.

Eso se debía a que Dudley se sentía humillado, horriblemente humillado, y traicionado. Había confiado en Ginny, había creído que era la mejor persona del mundo, hasta que ahora se dio cuenta de lo mala y perversa que podía llegar a ser. Esa noche fue la peor noche de su vida. Se enteró de muchas cosas que él no se habría imaginado jamás, y por primera vez se sintió inferior a su primo. Esa sensación no le gustaba para nada.

Por eso, cuando la vio esa mañana, ya no sabía qué pensar de ella, cómo comportarse a su lado ahora que los dos sabían la verdad sobre la vida del otro.

-Dudley – le dijo Ginny – creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Tú crees?

-Si, tenemos que dejar algunas cosas claras.

-Cosas claras!!! – exclamó Dudley.- Ginny, tú te burlaste de mí todos estos días, haciéndome creer esa mentira de que eras una chica normal y amable. Por qué no me dijiste que eras igual que mi primo desde un principio?

-Cómo? – dijo Ginny, son poder entender la actitud de Dudley – cómo querías que te dijera "oye Dudley, por si te interesa, creo que deberías saber que soy una bruja". No podía hacer eso.

-Cómo que no si sabías quién era mi primo?

-Por qué iba yo a saber que mi marido era también tu primo? Por lo que yo recuerdo, cuando te pregunté sobre tu primo me contaste una historia bastante trágica que no concuerda para nada con la historia de mi marido.

Dudley no supo cómo contestar a eso, por lo que se quedó callado y se puso a mirar algo lejos de ella. Después de un rato de silencio, Ginny decidió hablar.

-Mira, Dudley, la verdad es que yo sabía quien eras desde un principio. Sabía que mi Harry era tu primo – con esto Dudley la miró, enojado – pero también sabía como ustedes lo trataron todos los años que vivió con ustedes. Pero, cuando te conocí te encontré tan distinto a como Harry te había descrito que pensé "tal vez él exageró sobre su primo, o tal vez Dudley cambió" – ahora Dudley si que la miraba interesado.- Es por eso que te pregunté sobre tu primo. Pero tu respuesta me devolvió a la realidad. Contaste esa horrible historia de Harry que una facilidad, parecías tan convencido de lo que hablabas, que me sentí decepcionada. Dudley no había cambiado, y era tal cual como Harry me lo había descrito.

-Y si te desilusionó tanto, por qué seguiste siendo mi amiga?

-Porque Dudley – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos – yo amo a tu primo, no te imaginas cuanto, y saber todo lo que tuvo que sufrir contigo y tu familia me parte el corazón. No sabes lo enojada que estuve con todos ustedes cuando me enteré por todo lo que tuvo que pasar él – cuando dijo eso, el odio y enojo se le reflejaron tanto en los ojos que Dudley sintió miedo.- Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de humillar a los causantes de tanto sufrimiento, y créeme, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Créeme Dudley, no te quieres meter conmigo cuando estoy enojada, porque me convierto en alguien malo, muy malo.- Y Dudley le creyó por completo.

Estuvieron otro momento callados, en los que Dudley comprendió sus razones, pero todavía había algo que no entendía.

-Pero – le decía a Ginny – Por qué a él? Por qué amas a Harry? Qué tiene él de especial para merecerte?

-Dudley – dijo Ginny – tú y tu familia de verdad no conocen a Harry, no se han dado ni la mínima oportunidad de conocerlo, porque si lo hubieran hecho sabrían por qué él es tan especial – Dudley miraba con cara de aun no entender – tu primo es la mejor persona que he conocido. Es un héroe en nuestro mundo. Tiene un enorme corazón, y para mí es un gran honor ocupar una gran parte en él. Aunque tiene un carácter muy fuerte y hace saber a la gente si algo no le gusta, sabe disfrutar de cada momento de la vida. Es muy cariñoso, por no decir extremadamente sexy; no tienes idea de cuantas mujeres desearían estar en mi lugar en este momento. Es un excelente esposo y padre, no tienes idea de lo cariñoso y bueno que es con sus hijos, y conmigo.

-Pero aun no entiendo por qué yo no?

-Haber Dudley – dijo Ginny, ya casi perdiendo la paciencia – por si no te has dado cuenta, tú eres lo opuesto a Harry. Mientras él piensa en la felicidad de los demás antes de la suya propia, tú piensas en ti antes que los demás. Eres una persona egocéntrica y mimada que cree que lo merece todo, que no se tiene que esforzar por nada para conseguir lo que quiere. Humildad es lo que te falta, y créeme, te haría muy bien un poco. Y creo que esto te puede servir – le dijo, mientras le entregaba un libro en miniatura que tenía el tamaño de un llavero – es la única biografía de Harry que aceptamos. Sólo tienes que abrirla para que vuelva a su tamaño normal. Léela, te servirá para ver lo insignificante que eres en el mundo.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Dudley se disponía a irse cuando Ginny le tomó el brazo.

-Dudley – le dijo con voz baja – no me gustaría que perdiéramos nuestra amistad, pero para eso necesito que seas más humilde, que te des cuentas de que para conseguir las cosas hay que esforzarse, y mucho, y que te das cuenta que no eres el centro del universo, por lo menos no del mío.

Se quedaron mirando, y cuando Dudley se iba, Ginny volvió a tomarle el brazo.

-Una última cosa. Me gustaría que mantuvieras en secreto todo lo que se hablo anoche. Eso significa lo de que soy una bruja y Harry también, y de que estoy embarazada. Todavía no es el mejor momento para que se sepa.- Y con esto se separaron.

Dudley se fue a su sala, pensando en las palabras de la chica sobre sus diferencias con Harry. Pero, dejando de lado a su primo, Dudley se dio cuenta de que todavía sentía cariño por Ginny, y por ese poco cariño iba a tratar de cambiar. Al menos se leería el libro.

"Una biografía sobre mi primo", pensaba Dudley, "Quién lo creería". Y ahí se dio cuenta de que se le olvidó hacerle la pregunta más importante¿Qué estaba haciendo ella, una bruja, en su colegio? Pero decidió que mejor le preguntaba eso más tarde, cuando entendiera mejor algunas cosas.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde la última vez que Ginny había hablado con Dudley, y la verdad es que la chica volvía a sentirse sola. Aunque había empezado a crear lazos bastante amistosos con sus compañeros Lucy, Camille y Stephen, aun así necesitaba a una chica a quien poder contarle todo lo que no podía hablar con Harry.

En esas semanas lo único que le producía felicidad era llegar a su casa y estar con sus hijos. Estaban ya tan grandes. Habían aprendido a tomar los lápices y se dedicaban a hacerles muchos "dibujos" a sus padres; y también estaban aprendiendo cada vez más palabras, y se sabían expresar bastante bien a pesar de ser tan pequeños.

También habían aprendido a salirse de sus cunas mediante un poco de magia, aunque no la controlaban muy bien, y en las mañanas iban a despertar a sus padres. Esas mañanas, con los cuatro en su cama desayunando la hacían muy feliz. Le encantaba ver a sus hijos crecer, y es por eso que su misión terminara pronto, para volver a dedicarse a ser una madre tiempo completo.

Ginny se encontraba recordando todos esos recuerdos felices con su familia hasta que la voz de la directora la interrumpió.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes ya se habrán enterado de que su profesor de Ed. física tuvo un problema familiar y tuvo que viajar de urgencia a Estados Unidos, por lo que no va a poder hacer clases por lo menos un mes, por lo que nos dijo. Así que ahora les voy a presentar a su nuevo profesor.

Por la puerta apareció un chico de pelo rojo, más bien naranjo, muy parecido al color del de Ginny. Su pelo le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de su hombro, y tenía los ojos cafés. Era bastante alto, pero muy apuesto y joven. Aparentaba unos 20 años. Por supuesto, se ganó los suspiros de todas las mujeres en la sala, menos de una.

-Buenos días – dijo el nuevo profesor, con una voz grave que le encantó a toas las chicas – mi nombre es Ronald Weasley y seré su profesor de ed. física por el tiempo que su otro profesor no este.

-Bueno profesor – dijo la directora – lo dejo con la clase.- y se fue.

-Ahora, según tengo programado, me toca darles una clase de educación sexual.

-Qué????- dijeron todos.

-Créanme, tampoco es muy agradable para mí, pero hay que hacerla, así que empecemos.

Al principio todos se sintieron un poco incómodos con tener a este nuevo profesor enseñándoles sobre eso, en especial las chicas ya que encontraban tan atractivo a s nuevo profesor. Pero al poco rato toda la tensión desapareció, y se dieron cuenta de que el profesor no sólo les hablaba sobre las consecuencias de tener sexo siendo menores de edad, sino que también les daba trucos de cómo evitar ciertas complicaciones.

Al final, la única que se encontraba incómoda era Ginny. Primero, no podía creer que su hermano estuviera allí, en el mismo lugar que ella. Segundo, se dio cuenta de que si su hermano estaba allí, y no en una misión como le habían dicho, entonces Hermione también debería estar en Londres con él. Tercero, su hermano era ahora su profesor. Cuarto, le estaba enseñando sobre educación sexual, sabiendo que el sabía la situación de Ginny.

Por esas razones, para Ginny le era imposible tomar en serio lo que él decía. Y lo peor es que parecía como que todo lo que decía estaba dirigido hacia ella. Incluso, había veces que puso de ejemplo a Harry sobre las consecuencias de ser padre cuando todavía no terminas el colegio, auque solo Ginny notó que se refería a él. Pero sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarla cada vez que mencionaba la palabra embarazo y vida sexual activa.

Eso la estaba molestando mucho, hasta que decidió ver cómo se portaría su hermano al dirigirse a ella sólo como una alumna más, así que levantó su mano.

-Profesor, podría por favor ir al baño?

-Pero tú deberías ser la que le debe poner mayor atención al profesor.- escuchó que alguien decía, y ese comentario produjo risas en muchos alumnos.

-Claro, pero no se demore mucho.- dijo el profesor, bastante serio. Eso impresionó a Ginny, y recordó con quien estaba casado, así que imaginó que Hermione le había enseñado a guardar seriedad en determinados momentos.

Cuando volvió a la sala, se encontró a su hermano hablando sobre que la gente debería esperar para su primera ve, que debía ser con alguien muy especial, y esa persona especial no es muy frecuente encontrarla a esa edad. Eso produjo que Ginny se empezara a reír.

-Sucede algo?.- le dijo a Ginny, poniendo una cara lo más seria que pudo.

-Nada, profesor.- respondió ella, poniendo énfasis en la palabra profesor.

Un rato más tarde, tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el recreo. Pero nadie en la sala se atrevía a pararse. Todos estaban todavía sorprendidos con la charla de su nuevo profesor. Había sido muy directo, mucho más que todos sus otros profesores, y eso hizo que todos reflexionaran. Pero Ginny se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el profesor, lo que hizo que se ganara las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

Se paró a algo así como un metro de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión seria.

-Ronald.- le dijo, con el tono más frío que pudo.

-Ginebra.- le dijo Ron, con la misma actitud.

-No me gusta que me digan Ginebra.

-A mi no me gusta que me digan Ronald.

Y pasados unos segundos, se pusieron a reír y Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza, lo que hizo que todos en la sala se impresionaran.

-Volviste.- le dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba.

-Volvimos.

-Hermione también esta aquí?

-Si, está en la casa.

-Y – dijo Ginny mientras se soltaba del abrazo – Por qué no nos avisaron que volvían?

-Nosotros nos enteramos hace pocos días, y no les podíamos decir. Además llegamos anoche a las una de la mañana, así que decidimos mejor ir a verlos hoy día.

-Pero, qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No me ves, soy tu nuevo profesor de ed. física.- Y Ron la miró por un segundo, como dándole permiso para que ella entrara en su mente. Pero lo único que ella vio allí fue la palabra "después te explico".

-Disculpe, profesor – dijo Lauren – pero, usted conoce a Ginny?

-Bueno, se puede decir que sí.- dijo mirando a su hermana sonriendo.

-Pero dónde, hace cuanto?

-Hace cuanto nos conocemos, Ron?.- le preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que ya son… 17 años.

-Cómo?.- dijeron todos.

-Somos hermanos.- dijo Ginny.

-Qué???

-Lo que escucharon.- confirmó Ron.

-Pero… su apellido es Weasley y el de Ginny es Potter, así que no pueden ser hermanos.- dijo Muriel.

-Creo que una vez dije que mi apellido de casada es Potter, pero nací llamándome Ginny Weasley.

-Así era, hasta que cumpliste 15 años y te casaste con mi mejor amigo.- dijo Ron, refiriéndose más a Ginny que a los demás.

-Si, pero todavía llevo el espíritu Weasley en mí, cierto hermanito?

-Cómo que hermanito?- le dijo Ron, enojado – soy mayor que tú.

-Pero solo por un año – se defendió Ginny – eso no es nada.

-Un año?.- dijo alguien.- O sea, que usted tiene 18 años.

-Así es.- le dijo Ron a sus alumnos, que estaban demasiado impactados con todo lo que oían.

Habrían seguido preguntándoles cosas, hasta que Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba atrasado para ir a entregar el libro de clases a la oficina de dirección, así que se apresuró en salir de la sala sin antes decirle a Ginny:

-Tenemos que hablar más tarde.

Y ahora que su profesor ya no estaba, todas las preguntas se dirigieron a Ginny.

-Oye, y cómo es eso que dijo que tú te habías casado con su mejor amigo?

-Eso. Mi marido es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, así es como lo conocí.

-Y cómo reaccionó al hecho que se casaran?

-Bueno, al principio estaba muy enojado ya que mis hermanos siempre han sido muy sobre protectores conmigo, y creyó que Harry, mi esposo, lo había traicionado por haber hecho que me embarazara. Pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que Harry me amaba y que no me iba a abandonar, así que terminó aceptando todo. Es más, él y su actual esposa fueron los primeros en apoyarnos.

-Esposa????, está casado????

-Si, se casó hace algunos meses y se encontraba en su luna de miel.

Eso decepcionó mucho a las chicas. Por qué justo el profesor más mino que habían tenido, el más joven y accesible para ellas ya estaba casado?.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, aunque ahora la novedad era el nuevo profesor, que sacaba suspiros en todas las salas a las que iba. Pero antes de que terminaran las clases, Ron encontró un momento para hablar con Ginny a solas.

-Gin – empezó – la verdad es que yo no se que estoy haciendo aquí.

-Cómo?

-Lo único que me dijeron es que estabas en una misión en un colegio muggle y que yo te debía ayudar, pero me dijeron que tú me contarías de qué se trataba.

-De acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo Harry descubrió que Voldemort estaba cansado de vivir escondido de los muggles, por lo que empezó a planear un plan para mostrarse por fin al mundo. Ese plan consiste en atacar una escuela muggle, y matar a todos los que en ella se encuentren.- Ron puso cara de shock., no podía ser que el Innombrable planeara hacer algo tan macabro.- pero él no va a llegar y atacar, sino que se va a dedicar a estudiar bien a la escuela, a los alumnos, para ver cuál seria el mejor momento para atacar. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para protegerlos a todos en caso de que suceda el ataque.

-Vaya…- dijo Ron.- Pero, si hay alguien vigilando la escuela, ya debe haber notado tu presencia.

-Lo que pasa es que puse un hechizo descilucionador en mí que sólo puede afectar a los magos que tengan la marca oscura. Es por eso que no me han visto, y creo que, si te vas a quedar a ayudarme, te lo deberías poner a ti también.

-Creo que tienes razón. Y dime, por qué me pidieron ahora que te ayudara, y cuando empezaste la misión?

-Ahh..- dijo Ginny, nerviosa.- lo que sucede es que hace un tiempo surgió un pequeño inconveniente – al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano, siguió – estoy embarazada.

-Qué????????

-Baja la voz!!

-Pero… cómo vas a estar embarazada de nuevo, o sea, Ginny, sólo tienes 17 años.

-Ron, puedes ahorrarte esa conversación. Mamá ya me habló de eso.

-Y... cómo lo tomó?

-Bueno, después de retarnos y gritarnos a Harry y a mí sobre que esperaba más de nosotros y que éramos unos irresponsables, se puso bastante feliz.

-Y los demás?

-Cuando supieron que mamá estaba bien con eso, también lo aceptaron.

-Bueno, entonces no me queda más opción de felicitarte hermanita.- Y le dio un gran abrazo. Y se despidieron con la promesa de verse esa misma noche.

* * *

**Ehhh!!!!, vuelvo a actualizar!!!!. Habria subido este capi anoche, pero mi pc no me dejo. Ojala les haya gustado y se hayan llevado una sorpresa con la aparicion de Ron. Tambien, para la felicidad de mis queridos lectores, he revelado por fin de que se trata la mision de Ginny, auque no fue gran cosa.**

**Algunos de ustedes se habran dado cuenta que estaban muy cerca de adivinar de que se trataba, e incluso algunos la adivinaron, pero no les podia decir que lo habian hecho.**

**Ginnyg: Jajaja, me dio mucha risa eso del hijo de Voldemort con Bella, no se me habria ocurrido nunca. Pero me gusto tu idea, ya vere si la puedo usar para la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia. Sigue asi, chaoo.**

**ELIEY: Ohhh, que lindo tu review. Para mi tambien es una sensacion muy rara la que me da cuando veo a Harry Potter en las librerias, y pensar que es el ultimo libro, que ya no voy a tener que seguir esperando años para tener el nuevo. Incluso, me dieron ganas de llorar cuando me entregaron el libro, y cuando lei esa dedicatoria que JK Rowling escribio al principio que al final dice ...y para ti si has seguido a Harry hasta el final. Gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme ese review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Geila Potter-Weasley: Que bueno que te gusto el otro capi, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, me reia sola cuando imaginaba las caras de los Durleys. En los proximos capitulos va a haber mas participacion de los niños. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Zafiro potter: Yo tambien espero que mi imaginacion se apodere de mi y me haga hacer que Dudley diga algo en contra de Ginny frente a los muggles, no se, ahi vere. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinion y leer mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Luis: Definitivamente despues de esa cena y de la conversacion de Giny con Dudley van a hacer que los Dursleys cambien un poco, aunque no se si hasta el punto de ser una familia honorable, ahi veremos. Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu opinion. Sigue asi, chaoo.**

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter: Jajaja, me gusta eso de que Hermione este embarazada, tambien lo habia pensado. Que bueno que te gusto la forma que se enteraron los Dursleys de todo. Gracias por dejar tu opinion e ideas, sigue leyendo y opinando. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**F. Expelliarmus: Creo que estaras muy feliz por haber revelado la mision. Me acorde mucho de ti cuando decidi ponerla en este capi. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y si tienes alguna sugerencia dimela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Siii, nos podemos juntar y damos vuelta y vagamos por ahi D. Ojla vuelvas a chile pronto, y actualices tu historia, me muero por saber que pasa. Cuidate mucho y gracias por eer siempre mi historia. Chaoo.**

**Bueno, no me queda mas que decir que pedirles que dejen reviews con sus opiniones sobre la historia, sus ideas o pidiendome alguna aclaracion sobre algo. Cuidense todos y sigan leyendo y opinando, ya que saben que sus reviews me alegran el dia. Chaoooo**


	13. conversaciones

**Antes de pasar al capítulo, me gustaría responder al review de rosycarmen.**

**Rosycarmen: Perdón por no responder tu review en el otro capi, es que justo cuando subí ese capi me di cuenta que habías dejado tu review, así que no alcancé a responderlo. Creo que eres la segunda persona que me dice eso del hijo de Voldi, y me gusta harto esa idea, así que voy a tratar de usarla en la historia. Y no te preocupes porque tampoco me gustaría eso de una relacion entre Ginny y Dudley, no me los puedo imaginar juntos. Gracias por tu review y ojala te siga gustando la historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

* * *

Esa noche, como a eso de las 7, llegaron al departamento de los Potters Ron y Hermione. Ginny, al verla a ella, corrió a abrazarla, mientras que Harry fue a saludar a su amigo.

-Hermione – decía una emocionada Ginny – te extrañé tanto. Cómo lo pasaste, mi hermano te hizo enojar mucho?

-Fue… increíble. Creo que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

-Que bueno!!!

Se fueron a sentar al comedor, donde encontraron a los niños jugando en el piso.

-Ohhhh, Harry, están tan grandes – dijo Hermione.

-Si, han crecido unos cuantos centímetros – dijo este.

-Tío Ron, Tía Mione – dijeron los mellizos cuando los vieron, y corrieron a saludarlos.

-Mira Ron, nos reconocen – dijo Hermione a su marido.

-Por supuesto que los reconocen – dijo Harry – ustedes eran los que más tiempo pasaban con ellos en Hogwarts después de nosotros. Eran los únicos que podían cuidarlos.

Luego de estar un rato hablando, pasaron al comedor a cenar. Como estaban los niños, prefirieron hablar de cosas nimias, hasta que ellos se quedaron dormidos y los fueron a acostar.

-Entonces – les dijo Ron a Ginny y Harry luego de que ellos volvieran al comedor – cómo se enteraron del plan de Voldemort?

-Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo volví a tener molestias en mi cicatriz…

-Harry – lo interrumpió Hermione – no se suponía que ya no debías tener esas molestias?

-Bueno, desde que aprendí a manejar la oclumancia no tuve más problemas, pero una noche al parecer mis barreras no estuvieron lo suficientemente fuertes y pude entrar a la mente de Voldemort. Pero no pude saber en qué pensaba exactamente, sólo supe qué sentía. Y al parecer estaba muy feliz con algo, había ideado algo que lo ponía feliz. Es por eso que me arriesgué y entre más e su mente, y así me pude enterar del plan – al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga, añadió – no te preocupes Hermione, tuve mucho cuidado en que él no supiera que yo estaba en su mente, y al parecer ni siquiera notó mi presencia. En cuanto supe del plan, mandé a Snape a investigar…

-A Snape?? – dijo Ron – desde cuando confinas en él?

-Desde que nos ayudó a rescatar a Jake e Isabella de los mortífagos – dijo Ginny – con eso se ganó toda nuestra confianza.

-Entonces…- prosiguió Harry – Snape descubrió que ese plan era real, Voldemort quería atacar esa escuela muggle, pero como ese iba a ser un movimiento bastante importante, quiso investigar un poco y saber cuál sería el mejor día, y es por eso que tiene a uno de sus mortífagos vigilando la escuela. Es por eso que Ginny está allí

-Pero, por qué tú Ginny? – preguntó Hermione.

-Porque… quería ser útil en esta guerra – Harry la miró con cara de desaprobación, pero ella siguió – ya sé que no debería pensar así, ya tengo muchas cosas de que preocuparme, pero quería hacer algo. No me gusta ver salir todos los días a mi marido de la casa sabiendo que va a tomar importantes decisiones para el fin de la guerra, ve a toda mi familia haciendo cosas importantes y yo… haciendo nada. Es por eso que quería ser útil, y que mejor que esta misión. Quería hacer que Harry se sintiera orgulloso de su esposa.

-Pero… Ginny… - trató de decirle Harry, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No, no me digas nada ahora, después hablamos.

-Pero, qué hay de tus estudios en Hogwarts? – dijo Hermione – todavía no completas tu último año.

-Hermione, ya sabes que ya se todo lo que enseñan en Hogwarts en el séptimo curso. Ya sabes que Harry ya me lo enseñó todo, así que no hay necesidad que cumpla ese curso.

-Pero… - dijo Ron – ya vi como son los chicos en esa escuela, y son bastante provocadores con las chicas. Cómo lo vas a hacer para que no te molesten?

-Fácil. Ya les conté sobre mi peculiar estilo de vida.

-O sea, que ya saben que estás casada…

-Y que tengo hijos – terminó Ginny – aunque sólo los profesores saben que estoy embarazada.

-Que estás embarazada!!!!!! – dijo Hermione.

-Emmm, si, creí que Ron te había contado. Le dije hoy día.

-No me había dicho nada – y Hermione corrió a abrazar a su amiga y a felicitarlos por el nuevo hijo.

-Espera – le dijo Ron – no les vas a decir nada, o sea, ella sólo tiene 17 años, y Harry 18, y van a volver a ser padres.

-Ron, ellos están casados y pueden tener todos los hijos que quieran. Aparte, creo que tu mamá ya los habrá retado.

-Que sabia eres, Hermione – dijo Harry.

-Así que es por eso que le pidieron a Ron que te ayudara en la misión? – dijo la chica.

-Si – dijo Harry – la verdad es que me siento mucho más seguro sabiendo que Ginny no tiene que estar allí sola, y más aún en su estado.

-No te preocupes Harry – le dijo Ron – yo voy a cuidar de ella.

Luego de hablar de otras cosas, como el primer día de Ron como profesor y hacer enojar a Hermione cuando Ginny hablaba sobre lo que sus compañeras pensaban de su nuevo profesor, la pareja se fue a su hogar, dejando a los Potters solos.

A pesar de que los dos estaban muy cansados, cuando se fueron a la cama no pensaron en dormir, sino que hacer otras cosas un poco más divertidas juntos.

Más tarde esa noche, Ginny se encontraba abrazada a su marido con su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros, mientras que él la sujetaba con su bazo por la espalda. Ella se sentía muy cansada por la actividades previas, pero muy feliz, ya que nunca se cansaba de expresarle su amor a Harry, y ver que él la amaba igual que ella a él. Ya cuando se disponía a dormir, la voz de su marido la sobresaltó.

-Ginny…

-Harry, creí que te habías quedado dormido.

-No puedo. Ginny, hay algo que me dejó preocupado.

-Qué cosa?

-Eso que dijiste cuando estábamos con Ron y Hermione, de que te sentías inútil.

-Ahh… eso.

-Oye – le dijo Harry, mientras que con una mano le levantaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos – tú sabes que no tienes que porque estar en una misión así de peligrosa para sentirte útil. Ya sabes que yo ni nadie jamás pensaríamos que eres una persona inútil.

-Ya se, es solo que… no soportaba ver a todos haciendo algo por terminar esta guerra y a mí, haciendo nada. No quería que la gente hablara de la esposa de Harry Potter como alguien que sólo se aprovecha de su fama y fortuna, que no hace nada por ayudarlo. Quería hacer algo importante para que te sintieras orgullosa de mí.

-Pero… Ginny… no tenías que porque hacer nada de esto. Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti. Con sólo 11 años viviste una horrible situación debido a Voldemort, y lograste superarla y hacer que eso te convirtiera en una mujer más fuerte. Con sólo 14 años te atreviste a ir al ministerio sabiendo que podrías morir. Con sólo 15 años diste a luz a tus hijos, nuestros hijos, mellizos, en tu primer embarazo, algo que estoy seguro que no todas las chicas tienen que vivir, y accediste a casarte conmigo sabiendo todas las cosas malas que eso podría acarrear, y no solo te convertiste en la mejor esposa que un hombre quisiera tener, sino que en una excelente madre. Y ahora, con sólo 17 años vas a vivir tu segundo embarazado. Ginny… no podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

-Ohh, Harry – y se acercó a él y lo besó. Se besaron y abrazaron por un rato-. Gracias por ser tan buen marido conmigo.

-Por nada. Todo por hacerte feliz.- Y con esto se acomodaron para dormirse, Harry abrazándola por la espalda.- Ahh, y Ginny, dudo que alguien piense que eres una inútil, y menos ahora.- Y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron bastantes tranquilos. Ginny se sentía mucho más tranquila sabiendo que Ron estaba en el colegio con ella, y por fin tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Este, por su parte, se había convertido en el profesor más popular del colegio. Todas las chicas querían tener clases con él, o topárselo en los pasillos.

Los que no estaban muy felices con Ron eran los otros profesores. No les gustaba que sus alumnas estuvieran detrás de un profesor, y menos que este fuera tan joven. Pero no había ninguna excusa para despedirlo: era buen profesor, las chicas por fin asistían a sus clases de ed. física, y tenía una carta de recomendación firmada por los altos funcionarios de gobierno que nadie se explicaba cómo la habría obtenido, pero que era verdadera. Y lo que más les molestaba era la relación que tenía con Ginny Potter. No podían soportar que un profesor tuviera una relación tan cercana con una alumna, y menos con ella que había demostrado ser una chica con una situación bastante particular, así que los profesores decidieron hablar con él al respecto en el próximo consejo de profesores.

-Bueno – dijo la directora en el consejo – creo que ya hemos discutido los puntos más importantes que teníamos programados, así que si no hay ningún otro problema, doy por cerrada esta reunión.

-Señora directora – dijo la señorita López – hay una última situación que nos viene molestando a los profesores hace algunos días.

-Cuál sería?

-Bueno, se refiere al profesor Weasley.

-A mí? – dijo Ron, desconcertado – qué he hecho mal?

-Ohh, no se trata de si ha hecho algo malo, creemos que usted es un excelente profesor. Lo que nos preocupa es la relación que tiene con sus alumnas, en especial con una.

-Con quién?

-Con Ginebra Potter. Creemos que es demasiado cercano a ella.

-Y eso qué tiene de malo.

-Es que, usted lleva aquí sólo unos días, y nos parece que es muy poco tiempo de conocer a esa chiquilla como para tratarla con tanta familiaridad con la que lo hace. Creemos que eso podría empañar un poco la imagen que tiene la escuela.

-Profesor – dijo la directora – qué tiene que decir al respecto?

-Bueno, al parecer ninguno de ustedes se ha enterado todavía, pero conozco a Ginny por mucho más tiempo del que se puedan imaginar.

-La conocía de antes? Dónde?

-Ella es mi hermana menor.

-Su hermana??? – exclamaron todos los profesores.

-Sí, mi hermana. Es por eso que nos tratamos así. Para mí es imposible verla a ella como una alumna más, y para ella debe ser también muy difícil verme a mí como su profesor sabiendo que soy sólo un año mayor que ella, y sabiendo que nos conocemos de siempre.

-P… pero, su apellido es Potter, no puede ser su hermana.

-Les recuerdo que ella está casada, y adoptó el apellido de su marido. Es por eso que es Ginny Potter, pero hasta hace unos dos años ella era una Weasley.

-Bueno – dijo la señora Mcley, que no le tenía mucho aprecio a Ginny – entonces usted estará muy al tanto de la peculiar situación de su hermana, y con eso no me refiero a su matrimonio, sino a que la chiquilla esta embarazada.

-Señora Mcley, se puede decir que de todos los hermanos que Ginny tiene, yo soy uno de los más cercanos a ella, no sólo porque nuestras edades son parecidas, sino que porque yo soy el mejor amigo de su marido, y con eso usted me pregunta si yo no se que mi hermana pequeña esta esperando su tercer hijo. Por supuesto que lo sé!!!

-Pero, si usted sabía sobre esto, y es tan cercano a ella, por qué no hizo algo para evitar que ella viviera todo esto. Por qué no impidió que ella se casara? Tal vez si hubiera hecho eso puede que ahora no esté embarazada con sólo 17 años.

-Verá, yo quiero mucho a Ginny, y todos sus hermanos somos muy sobre protectores con ella. Solíamos ir a la misma escuela y nunca dejábamos que ningún chico se acercara a ella. Cuando tuvo su primer novio, bueno, se puede decir que le hicimos la vida imposible para que terminaran porque nos parecía que él no se merecía estar tanto tiempo con ella. Sospechábamos que todos los chicos podrían estar con ella. Pero del único que no nos preocupamos fue de Harry. Desde que tengo 11 años que soy amigo de él, y simpatizó con todos mis hermanos de inmediato. Incluso iba a pasar el verano con nosotros. Pero siempre creíamos que veía a Ginny como una hermana, al igual que lo hacíamos nosotros, y por eso nunca sospechamos de él. Pero Ginny siempre estuvo enamorada de él, desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando tenía 10 años, y al parecer trató de salir con otros chicos para olvidarse de él ya que Harry parecía verla como a una amiga, nada más. Pero, cuando Harry estaba por cumplir 16 años, y Ginny todavía tenía 14, el padrino de Harry murió. Eso lo dejó muy deprimido, y no dejaba que nadie hablara con él, que nadie se le acercara. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por su salud mental, qué podría hacer, pero sin darnos cuenta, Ginny se acercó a él, y el la dejó entrar. Ese verano empezaron a salir. Y por fin vimos a Harry feliz de nuevo, y a Ginny también. Creo que nunca antes habíamos visto a nuestra hermana tan feliz. Y por eso confiamos en que Harry la cuidaría porque ya lo conocíamos, y sabíamos que era un buen chico. Era cosa de ver como se ponía cuando Ginny estaba cerca. Pero, cuando me enteré que Ginny había quedado embarazada, me sentí traicionado. Había confiado en Harry, en que cuidará a mi hermanita, y ahora le hacía esto, le había quitado su inocencia. Nuestra amistad habría terminado de no ser porque me di cuenta de que él de verdad amaba a Ginny, y que no la dejaría sola en ningún momento. Y creo que todos se dieron cuenta de eso al final, unos más tarde que otros. Por eso permitimos que Ginny y Harry se casaran, y lo preferimos así. Ahora sabemos que Ginny tiene al hombre del que está enamorada a su lado, y sabemos que él no la va a lastimar. Y si así fuera, bueno, es el final de Harry Potter. Y bueno, ellos se aman mucho, así que es casi imposible evitar que tengan relaciones sexuales, aparte que están casados y viven solos. Así que no nos queda más que apoyar ahora a mi hermanita y a mi mejor amigo con su nuevo hijo, o hija.

-Ohh – dijo la señora Carrasco – bueno, creo que ahora sabemos toda la historia…

-Pero… - la interrumpió la señora Mcley – todavía me preocupa la relación que puede tener con las demás estudiantes. Cómo yo sé que no va a suceder nada raro con ella, sabiendo que ellas son casi de su edad?

-Bueno, eso se lo puedo garantizar con decirle que estoy casado.

-Está casado? Tan joven? Que pasa con su familia que permiten que se casen a tan corta edad?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que nosotros solemos saber inmediatamente quién es una persona especial para nuestras vidas y quién no. Por ejemplo, con Harry supe inmediatamente que íbamos a ser buenos amigos desde que lo conocí, y con otros sé que su amistad va a ser sólo pasajera. Es por eso que yo supe desde el primer momento que la vi, que ella sería el amor de mi vida. Su nombre es Hermione, y tiene mi misma edad. Nos conocimos cuando tenía 11 años, y ella es la mejor amiga de Harry también. Creo que incluso él la considera como su hermana. Y bueno, cuando vi lo felices que eran mi amigo con mi hermana casados, supe que era justo lo que quería con ella, así que le propuse matrimonio y nos casamos hace unos pocos meses.

-Y sus padres lo aceptaron?

-Ellos y mis hermanos la conocen casi igual como conocen a Harry. Ya desde chica que pasaba los veranos en mi casa, siempre éramos los tres juntos, y luego cuatro cuando Ginny empezó a salir con Harry.

-Bueno – dijo la directora – creo que ya hemos solucionado todo lo relacionado con el profesor Weasley, así que creo que deberíamos informarle a los alumnos sobre lo que ya hablamos.

Y con esto todos los profesores se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Y a Ron justo le tocaba con el curso de Ginny.

-Buenos días alumnos. Antes de empezar la clase, me gustaría hacer un pequeño anuncio. Debido a que ya se acercan las vacaciones de navidad, la escuela ha decidido organizar un baile la noche del viernes que terminen las clases.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa y felicidad, y las chicas empezaron de inmediato a preguntarse con quién irían, qué se pondrían, y cosas así.

-Profesor – dijo Ginny, aun sintiéndose rara usando ese nombre para hablar con su hermano en público – se puede ir con alguien que no sea alumno del colegio?

-Por lo que tengo entendido si se puede.

Eso alivió mucho a Ginny, ya que no estaba obligada a ir con alguno de sus compañeros de clases a ese baile, y podría asistir con Harry.

Pero al parecer no todos sus compañeros pensaron en eso, y rápidamente se acercaron a ella.

-Oye, Ginny – le dijo Sebastián – te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile?

-Espera – le dijo Andrés – sé la mía.

-No los escuches, la pasarás mejor si vas conmigo – dijo Andrés.

-Mejor déjenla en paz – dijo Derek – ya que iras conmigo, cierto?

-Contigo no iría ni a la esquina Derek – le dijo Ginny con odio en su voz.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo, y así va a ser, me oíste perra – le dijo Derek, mientras la tomaba fuerte del brazo.

-Derek, suéltame, me estás lastimando el brazo – dijo Ginny, ya un poco asustada por la reacción del chico.

-Y si no quiero – dijo, tomándole con más fuerza el brazo.

-Entonces te enfrentas a mí – dijo una voz cerca de ellos, y antes de que Derek pudiera hacer algo, el profesor Weasley había llegado hasta él, había echo que soltara a Ginny y lo había tomado por la ropa, alzándolo unos centímetros hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-Mira Derek – le dijo Ron, con un tono frío y con odio que hizo que todos se asustaran – esto te lo voy a decir una sola vez, y no como tu profesor, sino como el hermano mayor de Ginny. No te acerques a ella, ni la vuelvas a molestar nunca más. Si hay algo que me hace enojar de verdad es ver cómo alguien molesta o hace sufrir a mi hermana, y créeme, no me quieres ver enojado, porque en ese caso no seré solo yo quien te venga a dar una lección, sino que seremos seis chicos dispuestos s defender a nuestra hermana, sin contar a Harry, su marido, que estoy seguro que en este caso sería peor que los seis juntos. Así que te lo advierto Derek, vuelves a poner una mano en Ginny, y te arrepentirás – Y con esto lo soltó -. Bueno, qué esperan, vayan al patio que tenemos que empezar la clase, tienen el resto del día para hablar sobre el baile.

Todos empezaron a salir, no querían que su profesor se volviera a enojar.

-Estás bien, Gin – le dijo Ron, acercándose a su hermana y tomándole el brazo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Quieres que se lo cuente a Harry?

-Creo que mejor no. Contigo aquí creo que no volverá a hacer nada. Y Ron, gracias por defenderme.

-No te preocupes, es lo que vine a hacer aquí. Ahora apúrate a llegar al patio, no quiero que los demás profesores crean que te favorezco de algún modo sólo porque eres mi hermana.

Y así se fueron a clases, los dos pensando en el baile, pero seguros de quién sería su pareja.

* * *

**Ehhhh, vuelvo a actualizar. Perdón si me he demorado mucho, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con unas actividades en la universidad y no he tenido tiempo para estar pensando mucho en la historia. Y lo malo es que no se cuando voy a volver a actualizar porque empiezo las clases mañana y no se cuando voy a poder tener tiempo para sentarme frente al computador y pensar en el capitulo, pero igual voy a tratar de no demorarme mucho.**

**Elieydark: Ojala que empieces a escribir pronto, espero emocionada tu primer fic. Ojal te haya gustado este acpi, y muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Andrevi: Que bueno que te gusto el capi, aunque yo tampoco quede muy satisfecha de como conté la mision, es que no se me ocurrio ninguna otra forma. La verdad es que no me di cuenta de que había dicho que los ojos de Ron eran cafes, pero bueno, imaginate que no lo dije y que sus ojos son azules P. Muchas gracias por tu review, y sigue dejando tu opinion cuando puedas. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter: Jajaja que bueno que te gusto que Ron entrara por fin a la historia. Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia. Cuidate y sigue dejando reviews. Chaooo.**

**Geila Potter-Weasley: Me gusta mas el nick que tienes ahora, es mas facil que el otro. Que bueno ue te gusto que Ron haya entrado en la historia D. En cuanto a Dudley, más adelante voy a decr lo que paso con él. Gracias por tu review, y sigue asi. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Shia17Potter: Siii yo tambien quiero que nos juntemos, pero mi pc todavia esta malo y mis papas no se deciden a llevarlo a arreglar. Pero cuando pueda te agrego y hablamos bien. Me podrias dar muchas ideas para mi historia D. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**Lunatica-lupin: Me gusto mucho tu idea, no se me habria ocurrido. Voy a ver como la uso en la historia. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu opinion e ideas. Cuidate mucho, y sigue asi. Chaooo.**

**Princebe: No me habías dejado un review antes, y agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho, así que voy a estar esperando tu opinion sobre la historia. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capi, ojala te guste este. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ginnyg: Esa idea del hijo de voldi me gusta harto, asi que creo que la voy a usar, gracias por la idea D. Que bueno que te gusto que Ron y Hermione hayan llegado por fin para ayudar a Ginny y a Harry. Sigue leyendo y dejando tu opinion e ideas, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Y por último, si tienen alguna idea o quieren dejar su opinion sobre la historia, no duden en hacerlo, ya que todas sus opiniones e ideas seran recibidas y contestadas. Les vuelvo a decir que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, ojala no me demore mucho porque no me gusta cuando un autor se demora ucho en actualizar sus historias, y yo no quiero ser igual.**

**Sin más que decir, jala hayan disfrutado el capi, y eso... Cuidense, chao.**


	14. extrañas visitas

**Importante pregunta al final!**

* * *

Esa noche, Ginny llegó super emocionada a su casa. Quería contarle a Harry todo sobre el baile, y esperar a que él le pidiera ir con ella.

-Hola amor – le dijo a Harry cuando llegó, que se encontraba viendo tele sentado en el sillón. 

-Hola – le dijo él cuando la vio acercarse y la tomó de la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas y poder besarla.

-Dónde están los niños? – preguntó ella, luego de que se separaron del beso.

-Están con tu mamá. Es que están jugando con Jason, y todavía no se quieren venir.

-Ahhh, entonces, estamos solos? – dijo Ginny, mirándolo de manera sugestiva.

-Se podría decir que si – y la empezó a besar apasionadamente. 

A Harry le encantaba estar así con ella, los dos juntos y abrazados, sentir sus suaves labios moverse contra los suyos, sentir sus pequeñas manos acariciar su cabello y desordenarlo más, sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya… Era el paraíso para él. 

Pero de repente Ginny se separó de él.

-Qué pasó? – le preguntó Harry, molesto porque ella hubiese dejado lo que estaban haciendo, pero se calmó luego de ver sus ojos, que estaban fijos en los suyos.

-Es que… hoy día nos avisaron que el próximo viernes, que es cuando terminan las clases, va a haber un baile en el colegio, y todos van a ir, y Ron dijo que no había problema que fuéramos con alguien que no estudiara allí.

-Entonces… quieres que vaya contigo cierto? – una sonrisa de parte suya fue su única respuesta.

-Vamos Harry – dijo Ginny, al ver la cara de no convencimiento de su marido – ya se que no te gustan mucho los bailes y las cosas con mucha gente, pero tengo muchas ganas de ir, y sabes que no iría con otra persona que no fueras tú.

-Mmm… lo voy a tener que pensar. Creo que vas a tener que convencerme.

Entonces Ginny empezó a besar lentamente su mejilla, luego su mentón, luego pasó al lóbulo de su oreja para terminar en su cuello, mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho, aun cubierto por una camisa.

-Está eso bien – le dijo Ginny a Harry sensualmente en su oreja – o necesitas que te convezca más.

Harry no lo soportó más, y besó sus labios con desesperación. No podía evitar excitarse cuando ella tocaba su piel y lo besaba de esa manera. Ginny sabía lo que sus caricias provocaban en él, así que estaba segura que no se resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Un rato más tarde, se encontraban los dos acostados en el sofá, tapados por una manta que Harry había conjurado. Ginny estaba encima de él, mientras que Harry la tenía bien abrazada a su cuerpo, los dos tratando de regular su respiración.

-Entonces… vas a ir al baile conmigo – dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-Creo que… luego de esto… no me puedo negar.

-Gracias, eres el mejor de los maridos – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa juguetona, y lo besó suavemente en los labios - aparte, te iba a decir que puede que Voldemort planee hacer su ataque en el baile, pero al parecer no fue necesario decirtelo - con eso se ganó una sonrisa de Harry.

-Oye – dijo Harry, luego de estar en silencio por un rato – tengo una duda. Y ase que cuando te dijeron lo del baile tú no dudaste en ir conmigo, pero… hubo alguien que te pidiera ser tu pareja?

Harry había dado en el blanco con su pregunta, lo supo por la extraña cara que puso Ginny.

-Emm… bueno, sí, hubo unos chicos que me pidieron que fuera su pareja.

-Pero…

-Pero qué?

-Ginny… sé que me ocultas algo. Hubo alguien que te hizo pasar un mal rato?

-Oh, rayos – dijo Ginny, frustrada – no te puedo ocultar nada, no es justo.- Al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry decidió contarle.- Bueno, es que uno de mis compañeros, Derek, como que me trató de obligar a ir con él – vio que Harry se empezó a enojar – pero Ron lo detuvo, no te preocupes, él me defendió.

-Pero Ginny – dijo Harry, ahora enojado – no te das cuenta que él te estaba obligando. Qué hubieras hecho si Ron no hubiese estado ahí? Me lo tendrías que haber contado de inmediato – se calmó un poco al ver que ella lo miraba inocentemente y le empezaba a acariciar el pelo, cosa que siempre lo relajaba.- Y ese Derek, te ha molestado antes?

-Emm… - Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos – sí, me ha molestado otras veces, pero yo me he sabido defender.

-Por qué siento que él ha hecho algo más que molestarte?

-Harry… estás entrando en mi mente?

-No, te conozco muy bien para tener que enterarme de lo que te pasa de esa forma.

-De acuerdo. La verdad es que una vez… o sea… bueno… como que me… besó.

-Qué! – la reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar.

-Harry, cálmate – dijo Ginny alarmada, no sabía que hacer para calmarlo. Harry se encontraba mirando a un punto muerto, con los ojos llenos de odio, y al poco rato las cosas de la sala en donde estaban empezaron a volar por todas partes.

-Harry, Harry, por favor cálmate – al ver que él no reaccionaba a sus súplicas, tomó su cara entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla, y lo besó suavemente en los labios, como esperando a que se calmara para profundizar el beso.

Al poco rato Harry cayó en sus encantos, y se empezó a olvidar del chico para concentrarse en su Ginny, y en el dulce beso que ella le estaba dando. Pronto, lo único que estaba en su mente eran sus labios, la increíble sensación de ellos contra los suyos, y en lo mucho que quería que no sólo sus labios se tocaran, sino que también sus lenguas, por lo que decidió profundizar el beso, algo a lo que Ginny accedió de inmediato. Podría pasar el resto de su vida así, los dos besándose, sintiendo sus labios juntos…

Pero de repente recordó el por qué de ese beso. Y se dio cuenta de que alguien más había probado esos labios, y eso lo hizo enojar mucho, por lo que se apartó.

-Cuándo paso? – preguntó Harry, aun muy enojado pero ya más calmado.

-Cuando fui a ese paseo, al poco tiempo de llegar al colegio.

-Y por qué no me habías contado?

-Porque lo olvidé. No me mires con esa cara Harry, pero es la verdad. Sucedió esa noche que pasé allá. Derek se había acercado en la tarde a hablar conmigo, y había sido muy amable, pero en la noche nos pusimos a hablar y el parecía no entender que yo tan joven ya hubiese escogido al hombre con quién estaría por el resto de mi vida, y me trató dar a entender que con él estaría mejor. Y es ese momento me besó.- Harry parecía volver a enojarse tal cual estaba antes.- Al principio no entendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hice me separé de él, y me quise ir, peo él me sostuvo del brazo, así que lo golpeé en el estómago – Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa: esa era su Ginny, su esposa.

-"Después de eso me fui al baño y lloré. Me sentía tan mal, sucia, por haber permitido que otra persona que no fueras tú me besara, y no podía soportar esa sensación. Por eso, cuando salí del baño, me dirigí a Derek y lo amenacé con que no se volviera a acercar a mí. Los primeros días funcionó, pero luego volvió a molestarme. Pero ahora, con Ron, dudo que vuelva a molestarme, tal vez ni se atreva a mirarme".

-Pero… por qué no me contaste eso antes?

-Bueno, te lo quería contar en ese mismo momento, pero si no lo recuerdas, ese mismo fin de semana me enteré que estaba embarazada, y ya no me preocupé de nada más.

-Ahh, sí, lo recuerdo – y posó sus manos en el vientre de su esposa, aun plano, pero que ya empezaría a tomar forma – no puedo esperar para que el bebé nazca.

-Para qué, acaso quieres verme gorda?

-Pero si así es como te ves más hermosa. Creo que lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida ha sido a ti embarazada de Jake e Isabella.

-Harry, no tienes que mentir para que me sienta mejor.

-Y quién te dijo que mentía, es la verdad, me encantas cuando estás embarazada. Es como si tuvieras una belleza tan absoluta, tan pura. Y ahora vas a volver a llevar a nuestro hijo dentro tuyo, cómo eso no te podría hacer ver hermosa?

-Ohh, Harry, eres tan lindo, el mejor marido del mundo, por eso te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi Ginny. Quieres que vayamos a buscar a los mellizos, los extraño.

-Yo también los extraño – y se vistieron y salieron rumbo a la madriguera.

Allí se encontraban también Ron y Hermione, además de Bill y Fleur que habían ido a buscar a Jason.

Ginny se quedó un rato hablando con Hermione sobre nuevos detalles sobre su luna de miel, mientras que Harry hablaba con Ron.

-Oye, Ron – le dijo Harry, con voz baja – me gustaría que vigilaras a ese Derek, en el colegio.

-A Derek? – preguntó Ron, sin acordarse de él – ahhh, el Derek que molesta a Ginny, no te preocupes, luego de una pequeña conversación que tuvimos hoy día, no creo que conmigo cerca quiera volver a acercarse a ella. Pero aun así, lo estaré vigilando.

-Gracias Ron, de verdad me tiene preocupado el que alguien la este molestando. Ya es mucho que Ginny tenga que ir a ese colegio, y no le quiero agregar malos compañeros.

-Yo la cuidaré.

Luego de hablar un rato más, los Potters decidieron irse a su hogar.

-Mami – dijo Isabella – por qué están todas las cosas botadas? – preguntó porque todos los objetos del living estaban tirados por el piso luego del enojo de Harry.

-No es nada, mi niña – le dijo Ginny – con papi lo arreglaremos.

-Yo quiero ayudar – dijo Jake, y se puso a mirar un adorno de mesa tirado en el piso con mucha concentración, hasta que este se elevó por el aire hasta llegar a la mesa.

-Jake – le dijo Harry, sorprendido – cuando aprendiste a manejar eso de poner en el aire las cosas.

-El otro día – dijo el niño, inocentemente.

-Yo también pedo hacer eso – dijo Isabella, y haciendo lo mismo que su hermano pudo hacer levitar una fotografía familiar hasta posarla en la pared.

Harry y Ginny miraban sorprendidos todo esto. Los niños siempre habían sido un poco avanzados para todo, incluso para la magia ya que a sus ocho meses de vida lograron hacer levitar algo por primera vez, pero hasta donde ellos sabían, no podían controlar la trayectoria que el objeto seguiría. Pero esto los dejó equivocados. No sabían que los niños podían controlar tan bien su magia.

-Esos son mis niños – dijo Ginny, muy orgullosa, y los fue a abrazar, cosa que también hizo Harry, y los felicitó.

-Mami, tengo sueño – dijo Isabella, mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos, y los cerraba lentamente.

-Hoy día jugaron mucho con Jason, así que mejor se van a dormir – dijo Harry, mientras los tomaba en brazos y los llevaba a su pieza.

-Papi, nos vas a leer una historia? – preguntó Jake, emocionado.

-Pero yo creí que tenían mucho sueño para una historia.

-Nooo – dijeron los dos, riéndose.

-De acuerdo.

Media hora más tarde, Harry entraba a su habitación, para encontrarse con que Ginny ya se encontraba acostada y lo miraba entrar.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido – le dijo a Harry.

-Los acosté y apenas pude empezar la historia para ver que se habían quedado dormidos.

-Esos dos cada día me impresionan más – le decía Ginny a Harry mientras que él se quitaba su ropa para quedar solo con una camiseta y calzoncillos, y así acostarse.

-A mí también. Su manejo de la magia es demasiado avanzado para su edad – dijo Harry, mientras se acostaba y llevaba el cuerpo de su esposa junto al suyo.

-Yo creo que a ese paso nosotros les vamos a tener que enseñar algunas cosas antes de que entren a Hogwarts.

-Muy probable Ginny, muy probable.- Y con eso último se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora – dijo un chico de 17 años a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, no podemos ir a mi casa, ahí están mis papás – dijo otro.

-Tampoco a la mía.

-Vamos Lauren, esto de salir todos esta noche fue tú idea, ahora tú dinos dónde podemos pasar la noche.

-Ustedes fueron los que decidieron venir, no me echen la culpa a mí – dijo la chica.

-Deje de pelear – dijo una chica – tengo una idea de dónde podríamos ir.

-Dónde?

-Bueno, recuerdan la otra vez que la señorita López me castigó por escuchar música en su clase – todos asintieron – bueno, el castigo consistía en ayudarle a la secretaria del colegio a pasar una información en limpio de algunos alumnos del colegio. Y entre todos ellos estaban los datos de Ginny, Ginny Potter.

-De esa zorra? – dijo Lauren.

-No es una zorra – dijo uno de los chicos.

-Tú solo la defiendes porque te gusta, Sebastián.

-A quién no?

-No se qué le encuentran – dijo Lauren, enfadada.

-Muchas cosas, empezando porque es hermosa.

-Dejen de hablar de ella!

-Bueno, como contaba, ví sus datos y me enteré que vive aquí, en el centro de Londres.

-Recuerdas la dirección exacta?

-Creo que sí. Por aquí.

Y los ocho jóvenes empezaron a caminar por las calles, hasta que llegaron a un lujoso edificio de apartamentos.

-Creen que sea aquí?

-No sé, vamos a preguntar.

Entraron, pero se encontraron con que el conserje estaba durmiendo, así que se aprovecharon de la situación para buscar el departamento de Ginny.

-Aquí hay uno a nombre de Harry Potter.

-Ese debe ser.

Y subieron hasta el piso noveno. Caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta con el número que vieron en la recepción.

-Esperen – dijo una chica que respondía al nombre de Muriel – no creen que es un poco tarde para molestar. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Muriel, no tenemos alternativa. Todos nuestros demás conocidos viven demasiado lejos de aquí, y no pienso dormir en la calle.- Así que tocaron la puerta.

Un rato después esta lentamente se abrió, para mostrar a un chico muy guapo, con su pelo castaño muy alborotado, vistiendo su ropa interior y una camiseta que permitía ver todos sus músculos.

-Qué desean? – dijo el chico, evidentemente con mucho sueño. Se notaba que lo habían despertado.

-Emm… - ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a contestar, estaban muy sorprendidas por el cuerpo y rostro del chico frente a ellas.

-Es esta la casa de Ginny Potter – dijo uno de los chicos.

-Si, por qué?

-Es que, somos sus compañeros de colegio. Podemos pasar?

Harry los miró fijamente a todos por un rato, para asegurarse que no tenían malas intenciones. Pero este gesto fue malinterpretado por las chicas, que de inmediato creyeron que él se había fijado en ellas. Luego de esto, Harry los dejó pasar.

-Ginny – llamó el chico, mientras se dirigía a una de las piezas.

Todos los demás se quedaron en el living. Todos estaban impresionados por la belleza de aquel lugar, y lo lujoso que era. Nunca se llegarían a imaginar que ahí vivían dos jóvenes de su misma edad.

La sala era muy amplia, y los muebles muy finos. También tenían una chimenea, y sobre ella habían unas fotos. Todos se acercaron para ver que mostraban. 

Una de ellas fue tomada el día de la boda de Harry y Ginny, debido a que se veía a ella vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, y a Harry luciendo un traje oscuro que lo hacía ver muy guapo. En esa foto justo se encontraban besándose.

En la otra foto se veía a la misma pareja de jóvenes, aunque un tiempo después, junto a dos pequeños niños. Al parecer, esa foto había sido tomada en un parque, debido a que había un gran lago de fondo. Todos en la foto se veían muy felices. Los chicos estaban tan concentrados viendo estas fotos que no oyeron a Ginny entrar al cuarto.

-Hola – dijo la chica, lo que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-Ginny… hola – dijeron los hombres, pero no pudieron seguir articulando palabras debido a lo concentrados que estaban viéndola. Ginny estaba usando una camisa de dormir azul con tirantes, que le llegaba mucho mas arriba de la rodilla, y a pesar de que estaba usando una bata (aunque no cerrada), se podían ver todas sus curvas. Las chicas, al ver como la estaban viendo, decidieron hablar.

-Ginny – dijo Karla – perdón por la visita tan tarde.

-Lo que pasa es que te queremos pedir un favor – dijo Patricia.

-Qué favor?

-Es que, el otro día decidimos que nosotros ocho íbamos a salir una noche a recorrer los locales nocturnos del centro. Todo iba bien, hasta que todos nos dimos cuenta de que todos les habíamos dicho a nuestros papás que nos íbamos a quedar en la casa de alguno de nosotros, así que ahora no podemos ir a ninguna de nuestras casas a dormir.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Lo que pasa es que nos enteramos de tu dirección, y nos dimos cuenta de que era muy cerca de donde nosotros estábamos, así que venimos a pedirte si nos dejarías pasar la noche aquí, en tu casa.

-Mmm… esperen – dijo Ginny, y salió de la sala – Harry, te tengo que preguntar algo.

Le contó toda la situación a su marido, pero él no encontró mayores inconvenientes para que se quedaran. Con las cosas mágicas no tenían problemas, ya que hace un tiempo habían puesto un hechizo que hacía que todas las cosas mágicas se desactivaran en cuanto entrara un muggle.

-Emm – dijo Ginny, cuando volvió con los demás – lo hablé con Harry y pareciera no haber ningún problema en que se queden aquí. Pero no tenemos suficientes camas para todos ustedes, así que van a tener que dormir en sacos de dormir. Harry ya los va a traer. Y, una última cosa: necesito que por favor no hagan mucho ruido porque mis hijos están durmiendo.

-No te preocupes Ginny, trataremos de ser silenciosos – dijo Muriel. Todos habían olvidado que Ginny tenía hijos, y que se los recordaran fue algo muy raro. Ahora los podríamos conocer, pensaron todos.

Justo en ese momento llegó Harry, cargando muchos sacos de dormir.

-Déjame ayudarte – le dijo Ginny, mientras le ayudaba a dejarlos todos en el piso.

-Creo que tenemos que correr el sillón – dijo Harry.

-Nosotros te ayudamos – dijeron los chicos, tratando de ganar puntos con Ginny, quien les dedicó una sonrisa.

Reubicaron algunos muebles, y Harry y Ginny se disponían a decirles las últimas cosas antes de volver a dormirse, cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la pieza de los mellizos.

-Isa, Isa, despierta – dijo la voz de un niño, asustada.

-Jake – dijeron Harry y Ginny, y s apresuraron a su cuarto.

Al entrar allí, se encontraron con Jake dentro de la cuna de Isabella, mientras la movía para hacer que despertara.

-Jake, qué sucede? – dijo Ginny.

-Isa, no quiere despertar y tiene una pesadilla – en efecto, Isabella se retorcía mientras dormía, mientras que también lloraba y empezaba a llamar a Harry y Ginny en sueños.

-Isa, hija, despierta – la intentaba de despertar Harry. Y de pronto, la niña abre los ojos y se pone a llorar – ya, ya pasó – la abrazó Harry, tratando de que se calmara.

-Papi, papi – fue lo único que ella podía decir.

-Cariño, fue solo una pesadilla – decía Harry.

-Pero… pero… era muy fea. Había… un hombre feo, con la cara rara, y otra gente con máscaras, y todos me miraban, y papi, tenía mucho miedo, y ni tú ni mami estaban allí.

-Fue solo un sueño, ahora estamos aquí, y nunca te vamos a dejar.- Cuando se hubo calmado, Harry habló – te gustaría dormir con mami y papi hoy día? – la niña lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Harry la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su pieza, mientras que ella se abrazaba fuertemente a su cuello.

-Quieres dormir con nosotros también, Jake? – le dijo Ginny a su hijo.

-Puedo?

-Claro, o acaso quieres dormir solito hoy día? – el niño no dijo nada, solo corrió a la pieza de sus papás.

-Ginny, quédate con ellos, yo les iré a preparar una leche para que se vuelvan a dormir – dijo Harry.

Cuando llegó al salón para ira la cocina, Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los chico estaban todavía de pie, tratando de enterarse de o que pasaba en la otra pieza. Harry los ignoró y entró a la cocina.

-Qué pasó? – preguntó Lauren.

-Mi hija tenía una pesadilla, así que esta noche va a dormir con nosotros.

-Ahhh. Que raro es escuchar a alguien de tu edad hablando de su hija – dijo Lauren, tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Ya lo sé, pero así son las cosas.

-Y, te gusta ser padre tan joven – dijo Muriel, quien también se quería llevar la atención de Harry.

-Sí, me gusta ser padre, no importa si soy muy joven aun para serlo, aun así amo a mis hijos.

-Pero, no era necesario que te casaras con Ginny sólo porque ella quedó embarazada – dijo Sebastián, que no pudo evitar mantenerse callado.

-Me casé con Ginny porque la amo, que ella quedara embarazada sólo apuró las cosas.

-Y no te arrepientes?

-Jamás. Haberme casado con ella ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Los años que he estado con ella han sido los mejores de mi vida, ella y los niños son las únicas personas que me dan verdadera felicidad. Cómo podría arrepentirme, si sé que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a la persona que más amo, y que también es la madre de mis hijos.- Harry dijo esto con tanta pasión en sus ojos, que nadie quiso cuestionarle nada.

-Y… cómo sabes que estás educando bien a tus hijos? – preguntó Andrea.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Pero, tus papás deberían darte algún consejo, decirte si lo que hacer esta bien o mal.

-Eso no es posible porque mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía solo un año de edad. Fui criado con mis tíos que me trataban como si no valiera nada, hicieron de mi infancia un infierno. Así que no tengo un modelo paterno que seguir, y por eso no se si estoy criando bien a mis hijos, o por lo menos mejor que como lo hicieron conmigo.

Harry había terminado de preparar la leche para los niños, así que se dirigió a su pieza, dejando a todos sin palabras. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos se podría haber imaginado que él hubiera sufrido tanto de niño, y que ahora se encontrara viviendo en ese lujoso departamento cuidando de sus pequeños hijos y de su esposa. Con todo lo que habían visto y sabido ese día, no pudieron cerrar un ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

**Despues de tanto tiempo, por fn pude subir este capitulo. Ojala les guste, ya que sacrifique mucho de mi tiempo en escribirlo. No se cuando vaya a volver a subir un capi porque las cosas de la universidad me tienen muy ocupada, incluso aproveche que se esta bajando un progama** **que necesito para una tarea para poder subir este capi.**

**Ahora, lo que muchos esperan, la pregunta. Esta duda surgio por algunos reviews, que hablaban sobre que Dudley podria ser usado por Voldemort, asi que quí se las dejo:**

**Quieren que Dudley se haga malo? Sí o no, o sus propias ideas sobre el futuro de Dudley.**

**Zafiro Potter: Que bueno que te haya gustado que ahora Ron este con Ginny. En mi colegio, y en otros que conosco, los profesores son bien metiches en la vida de sus alumnos, si algo no les parece hacen llamar al apoderado, por eso hice que los profesores de mi hitoria fueran asi. Gracias por tu review, y ojala e haya gustado este capi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Geila Potter-Weasley: Tendras que esperar un poco paa que expliqe todo con lo de los mortifagos espias. Pero por el momentos, lo unico que sabe Harry es que unos mortifagos vigilan la escuela, pero desde afuera, no tienen a nadie encubierto. Gracias por tu review, y sigue asi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter: Jajaja, a mi tampoco me cae bien el. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capi, ojala te haya gustado este. Cuidate, y muchas gracias por todos tus reviews D. Chaooo.**

**Ginnyg: Te digo de nuevo, me gusta mucho mucho tu idea, asi que en los proximos capis veras lo que pasa. Aqui las clases empezaron este mes, y estoy estudiando ingenieria civil. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tus ideas, de verdad me han servido mucho. Cuidate, y sigue asi. Chaooo.**

**Princebe: Que bueno que te gusto la actitud de Ron, me gusta mucho que la defienda detodos, y que hable siempre bien de ella. Gracias por desearme un buen inicio de clases, hasta ahora ha salido todo bien, y a pesar de los estudios la he pasado bien. Me encantaria poder actualizar mas seguido, pero no puedo, me falta tiempo para pensar, escribir y subir los capis. Gracias por tus reviews. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Potter-weasleymania: Que bueno que te guste mi historia! de verdad eso me hace muy feliz, y me hace hacer tiempo entre los estudios para escribir los capis. Muchas gracias por tu review, y si tienes alguna idea para la historia dimela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**F.Expelliarmus: Jajaja, yo tambien quiero empezar a idar esa escena en mi mente, pero primero tengo que ver algunas otras cosas antes de concentrarme en ese capi, y en ese momento. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos ultimos cpis, ojala te haya gustado este. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y sigue asi. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Lunaticalupin: Bueno, como veras en la pregunta, de verdad me dio que pensar tu idea, asi que muchas gracias, si tienes alguna otra idea, no dudes en decirmela. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Yo tengo un hermano mas chico que yo, asi que dudo que el me proteja en algun momento. Tal ves cuando sea mas grande, ahi se va a ver mas grande que yo, como si fuera mi hermano grande xd. Ahora mi pc esta bueno de nuevo, lo unico que me falta es tiempo para conectarme. Estoy estudiando ing. civil. Cuidate, y muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, ya sabes que eres mi lectora favorita. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**--K0407--: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! encontrar otra con una trama parecida es dificil de encontrar, y la unica que he encontrado y que se parece mucho a la mia (es más, me base en esa historia para escribir esta, asi que hay muchas similitudes entre esa y la mia) esta en ingles, asi que si no tienes muchos problemas en leer en ingles te la recomiendo mucho mucho, es una muy buena historia. Se llama "It happened one night" (creo que asi era) y esta en otra pag, ****Tambien, muchas gracias por tu review, y por recomendarme esa historia. Cuando tenga tiempo la voy a leer y te cuento que meparecio. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**Sophia: Gracias por comprender mi situacion. De verdad me encantaria actualizar mas seguido, por lo menos una vez por semana, pero no puedo, el tiempo me falta. Que suerte que tengas vacaciones, a mi todavia me falta para tener un buen descanso, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Lo que pase con Derek y Dudley va a tener que esperar para otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review, y sigue asi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**DaIana-PoTteR91: Jajaja, que bueno que te encanta el fic, de verdad que les guste y que me lo digan es lo que me alientan a seguir escribiendolo. Muchas gracias por dejarme ese mensaje, y espero que me sigas dejando mensajes para saber lo que te parece la historia. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**Bueno, lo ultimo que les tengo que decir es que mi computador ahora esta bueno, asi que pedo volver a iniciar msn D, asi que todos los que me quieran agregar pueden hacerlo a mi mail . Y... eso, no tengo mas tiempo, tengo que ver el programa para mi tarea. Cuidense, y dejen reviews! chaooo.**


	15. preparándose

Harry fue el primero en despertarse al otro día

Harry fue el primero en despertarse al otro día. Se sentía raro, había algo raro esa mañana. Movió un poco su brazo, esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de Ginny junto al suyo, pero con lo que su mano chocó no fue eso, sino el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Levantó un poco la cabeza, y se encontró con Jake durmiendo junto a ella, y a su lado, al otro extremo de la cama, estaba su Ginny.

Al parecer la chica sintió su mirada en ella, así que lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrar a los verdes ojos de Harry mirándola con amor.

-Buenos días – e dijo él, con la voz bastante baja para que los niños no se despertaran.

-Buenos días – dijo ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vaya noche.

-Si. No puedo creer que los hayamos dejado quedarse a dormir aquí.

-Si. – dijo Harry – creo que mejor nos levantamos y vamos a preparar el desayuno.

Se levantaron con mucho cuidado de su cama, para no despertar a los niños. Harry s acercó rápidamente a Ginny y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, se pudieron su bata de levantar y salieron rumbo a la cocina.

Pero antes de llegar allí, se encontraron con que sus visitantes estaban despiertos, y estaban mirando su álbum familiar en el comedor.

-Buenos días – dijo Ginny, haciendo que todos los chicos saltaran del susto.

-Ginny, Harry – dijo Andrés – no los oímos llegar.

-Recién llegamos – dijo Harry, y se puso a ver a los chicos.

-Perdón por tomar su álbum familiar – dijo Muriel – es que no nos podíamos dormir, y lo encontramos.

-No se preocupen. Sigan viéndolo. Quieren desayunar? – les preguntó Ginny.

-Claro – dijeron los chicos, y siguieron a la pareja a la cocina. Las chicas, al ver que Harry también se iba, decidieron seguirlos también.

Harry empezó rápidamente a preparar el desayuno, mientras que Ginny ponía la mesa.

-Vimos unas fotos de su boda. Parece que fue muy linda – dijeron las chicas a Harry.

-Lo fue. Al parecer todos intentaron olvidar u rabia a mí por haber embarazado a Ginny y hacer que se casara tan joven, y todos se mostraron bastante felices. Incluso sus hermanos.

-Si, vimos que tenía muchos hermanos. Incluido nuestro profesor de ed. fisica.

-Si, Ron. Ginny ya me contó que es su profesor, al igual que él.

-Se nota que quiere mucho a Ginny. El otro día la defendió de Derek…

-… yo creo que ella hizo todo ese show con Derek para que su hermano no sospechara de ella. Estoy segura que a ella le gusta – dijo Lauren, interrumpiendo a Patricia.

-Ginny ya me contó de eso, y me dijo que Derek la estaba molestando.

-No creo que le deberías creer. Cuando nos fuimos de paseo, Derek la besó.

-Ginny es mi esposa, y confío en ella, así que se que ella no me miente. Y sobre lo del beso, ella ya me contó sobre eso. No sacas nada con hacerme pensar mal sobre ella.

Con eso, Lauren se quedó callada. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó.

-Yo contesto – dijo Ginny.

Un momento después, fue a la cocina.

-Harry, era Hermione. Dice que si puede venir con Ron a almorzar hoy día.

-Umm… claro.

-Ron? – dijo Patricia – nuestro profesor?

-Si – le dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que ahora todos estaban pendientes de él – no sabían que es hermano de Ginny.

-Bueno… si, es solo que todavía no nos acostumbramos a eso.

-Y va a venir esta tarde? – preguntó Lauren.

-Al parecer si.

-Y quién es esa otra persona que dijo Ginny – preguntó Karla.

-Hermione, su esposa. Tampoco sabían que era casado? – les preguntó Harry, al ver la cara de sorpresa de los chicos.

-O sea, también sabíamos eso, pero la verdad es que no lo creímos. Es muy joven para ser casado.

-Bueno, es unos meses mayor que yo, así que no es la persona casada más joven que conocen.

-Y… cuando se casó?

-Hace unos dos, tres meses.

-Perdón – dijo Carlos – pero a mi me parece muy raro todo esto. O sea, lo normal es que la gente se case cuando tiene algo así como 25 años, no cuando tiene 18…

-Yo me casé con Ginny cuando tenía 16 – lo interrumpió Harry.

-Ven!! – dijo el chico – es todo muy raro. O sea, como los padres de Ginny aceptan que sus hijos se casen tan jóvenes.

-Eso es porque ellos conocen muy bien a sus hijos, y conocen también a sus novios muy bien. Yo conocí a la familia de Ginny en el internado al que iba. Primero conocí a Ron, y luego a sus hermanos Fred, George y Percy. Y luego, en el verano, pase las primeras vacaciones con ellos, y ahí recién conocí a Ginny. Después, pasé tantas vacaciones con ellos que su madre ya me consideraba como otro hijo. Y para Hermione fue algo parecido, solo que a ella la conocimos en ese mismo internado, ya que estaba en el mismo curso que nosotros, y también empezó a pasar sus veranos con la familia de Ron.

-Ohh, no sabíamos eso – dijo Andrea.

En ese momento volvió Ginny a la cocina.

-Hola, de que hablaban?

-De por qué tus papás aceptan que sus hijos se casen tan jóvenes.

-Ahh, porque los conocen a ustedes mucho antes de eso – dijo Ginny, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Para qué quieren venir Ron y Hermione a almorzar?

-Parece que nos quieren contar algo importante.

-Qué cosa será?

-No sé, pero tengo mis sospechas – al ver que Harry la miraba, siguió – ella estaba hablando demasiado nerviosa, pero feliz. Estaba ansiosa, fue raro. Pero, su actitud me recuerda a como estaba cuando le íbamos a contar a ella y a Ron que estaba embarazada.

-Entonces crees que…

-Podrían venir a darnos esa noticia. Pero mejor no pensemos en eso, ya que si no nos vienen a dar esa noticia me voy a desanimar.

No pudieron seguir hablando de eso, porque escucharon unos gritos. Al ver de dónde venían, se encontraron con los mellizos parados en la puerta de la cocina, completamente asustados por los extraños que había en su casa.

-Mami – dijo Isabella muy asustada, a punto de llorar.

-Ya, mi amor, no pasa nada – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y Harry hacía lo mismo con Jake – estos son amigos de mami, no te van a hacer nada.

Eso pareció no haber calmado a los niños, que siguieron mirando a los desconocidos con miedo, y se abrazaban cada vez más fuerte a sus padres. Por eso, Harry tomó bien a su hijo en brazos y se adentró en la cocina.

-Si no les gustan los amigos de mami se pueden quedar con nosotros, no vamos a dejar que ellos nunca les hagan nada – les dijo Harry a los niños, lo que los calmó un poco -. Me quieren ayudar a hacer el desayuno?

Los niños solo asintieron, pero no soltaron e ningún momento a sus padres.

Ninguno de los compañeros de Ginny se atrevió a acercarse a los niños. Nunca antes habían visto a unos niños asustarse tanto con los desconocidos, y se preguntaron si no habrían sufrido algún tipo de trauma.

El desayuno fue bastante normal, a pesar de que los niños estaban sentados en el regazo de sus padres mientras se tomaban su leche. Fue muy silencioso, pero nadie quería romper ese silencio. Todos estaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. Todos los chicos se preguntaban que les habría pasado a los gemelos, y los miraban mucho sólo para seguir sorprendiéndose se lo parecidos que eran a Harry y Ginny, por mucho que les molestara eso. También pensaban en las fotos que habían visto esa mañana, en las que se veían a los Potters como una verdadera familia, todos felices, y se veían a Harry y Ginny muy enamorados. Pero, también se dieron cuenta de que había algo aro en esa casa. No sabían por qué, pero empezaban a recordar pequeñas cosas que habían visto, y que encontraron raras en su momento, pero que ahora sí. Por ejemplo, que nunca vieron a Harry prender o apagar la luz cuando estaba en una habitación, y que las puertas se cerraban solas algunas, y había algo en esa casa, no sabían que era, pero que era extraño.

Por su parte, Harry y Ginny estaban muy preocupados de sus hijos. Creyeron que el trauma se les estaba pasando, y que ahora ya no les tenían tanto miedo a los desconocidos, pero lo que recién había pasado les demostró que estaban mal. No entendían muy bien qué había pasado, ya que cuando fueron a su casa los profesores de Ginny, los mellizos al parecer no se habían asustado tanto, así que no podían entender por qué ahora se habían asustado tanto. Definitivamente tendrían que ir a hablar con Dumbledor.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, Harry salió con los niños ara vestirlos, dejando a Ginny sola con sus compañeros.

-Emm… Ginny… - decía Sebastián, aunque no sabía cómo empezar – tienes hijos muy lindos, de verdad.

-Gracias.

-Si, se parecen mucho a Harry y a ti – dijo Muriel.

-Pregúntenme rápido lo que quieren saber – les dijo Ginny.

-Bueno… es que… - decía Andrea – nos preguntábamos qué le había asado a tus hijos para que se pusieran así con nosotros. Fue muy raro.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones del comedor, con la cara triste y cansada. Se notaba que no le gustaba abordar el tema.

-Sucedió cuando tenían nueve meses de edad. Los niños siempre fueron avanzados para su edad: empezaron a hablar a los seis meses, tenían conciencia de quienes éramos con Harry, y de quienes eran sus tíos y sus abuelos. Reconocían los lugares y a las personas muy bien. Recién habían aprendido a caminar, así que con Harry los sacamos a pasear a un pueblo que había cerca del internado, en uno de nuestros fin de semana libres. Luego de estar allí unas horas, aparecieron unas personas, e intentaron quitarnos a los niños. Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para impedirlo, pero eran más que nosotros. Intentamos pedir ayuda, pero al parecer nadie nos podía oír. Y, al final, tomaron a los niños y… desaparecieron – Ginny dijo esto con lágrimas en sus ojos. No le gustaba recordar esos momentos: a los mortífagos aparecerse a su lado, ver a Harry luchar contra ellos, a ella tratando de proteger a los niños, a los mortífagos tomándolos los ellos y desaparecer. Finalmente se recordaba a ella, llorando en los brazos de Harry, sin poder creer que se habían llevado a sus dos niños.

-Y… qué pasó después – preguntó Carlos.

-Bueno, pusimos a todos a buscar a los niños, y luego de cinco días de desaparecidos, los pudimos encontrar.

-Y qué pasó con los secuestradores?

-Algunos de ellos fueron atrapados, pero otros están prófugos. Después de eso, los niños no volvieron a ser los mismos. Le temen mucho a los desconocidos, creen que les van a hacer algo. Se muestran muy fríos con la gente, distantes. Con los únicos con quienes se sienten bien son con la gente que conocieron antes del secuestro, y con algunas otras personas que han visto tantas veces que ya no les tienen tanto miedo.

Ya nadie sabía que decir, así que se excusaron, diciendo que ya era tarde y debían volver a sus casas antes que se preocuparan por ellos. Se despidieron de Ginny, pero no pudieron hacerlo con Harry ya que él estaba con los niños y tenían miedo de la reacción que ellos podrían tener cuando los vieran. Y así volvieron a sus casas, con una nueva perspectiva de la vida de Ginny.

Cuando se fueron, Ginny fue al baño, donde se encontró con una escena que la hizo alegrarse luego de haber recordado los horribles momentos del secuestro de los mellizos.

Estaba Harry, completamente mojado, mientras trataba de bañar a los niños, pero ellos seguían tirándole agua. Los niños estaban riendo mucho, al parecer ya habían olvidado a los extraños, y Harry aparentaba estar enojado, lo que hacía que los niños se rieran aun más.

Ginny empezó a ayudar a Harry con los mellizos, pero terminó igual de empapada que él.

-Ahora se las verán conmigo – dijo Harry, aparentando estar enojado luego de que le hubieran tirado mucho agua. Y se inclinó en la tina y le empezó a hacer muchas cosquillas a Jake e Isabella, para luego tomarlos y, con la ayuda de Ginny, secarlos y vestirlos.

* * *

Ya a la hora de almuerzo, se aparecieron por su casa Ron y Hermione. Los dos se veían muy nerviosos, y durante toda la comida no lograron relajarse mucho. Es más estaban bastante desconcentrados, y apenas dijeron algunas palabras cuando les contaron sobre las visitas que habían tenido esa noche. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando apenas dijeron algo luego de que Ginny les contara sobre la reacción de Jake e Isabella hacia los desconocidos.

-De acuerdo, me aburrí de esto – dijo Ginny – a ustedes dos les sucede algo, y quiero saberlo.

-Emm… lo que pasa es que… – empezó Ron.

-Estoy embarazada – dijo Hermione.

Con esto, Ginny corrió a abrazar a su amiga, mientras que Harry hacía lo mismo con Ron para felicitarlo.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía – le decía Ginny a la chica – yo estaba igual cuando les tuve que contar a ustedes la primera vez.

-Bueno, ahora te entiendo – dijo Hermione.

-Pero, no tenían ninguna razón para estar tan nerviosos – dijo Harry.

-Es que… creíamos que no les iba a gustar mucho que yo quedara embarazada justo ahora, con toda la guerra contra Voldemort – dijo Hermione.

-Cómo pudieron haber pensado eso – dijo Harry.

-Estoy esperando mi tercer hijo con sólo 17 años y con mi marido siendo el mayor foco de resistencia – dijo Ginny – cómo podríamos juzgarlos?

-Bueno… no se… no hemos pesado racionalmente estos últimos días – dijo Ron.

-Y cuando se enteraron – dijo Harry.

-Anoche. He estado sintiendo muchas molestias últimamente, y ayer después de irnos de la madriguera pasamos a un consultorio muggle, y ahí nos dijeron.

-Y cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Sólo tres semanas.

-O sea que vamos a estar embarazadas juntas!! – dijo Ginny, muy emocionada.

-Siii – dijo Hermione – nuestros hijos se van a llevar tan bien.

-Y le contaron a mamá – preguntó Ginny.

-Esta noche lo vamos a hacer, pero primero quisimos decírselo a ustedes, ya que nosotros fuimos los primeros en enterarnos de tu embarazo Ginny.

-Ohh, gracias por el gesto.

Y estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de niños, y de todas las complicaciones que podrían tener, aunque también hablaron de los buenos momentos que traían.

Ginny ahora se sentía muy feliz: por fin tendría a alguien con quien identificarse en lo que respecta al embarazo y al matrimonio. Su mejor amiga estaba pasando por una situación muy parecida a la suya, aunque mucho mejor ya que no recibiría el mismo sermón por parte de su madre.

Harry también estaba muy feliz por sus dos mejores amigos. Pensar que hubo un tiempo en que ninguno quería aceptar que se amaban, y ahora estaban casados y esperando su primer hijo. Aunque también le habría gustado que todo eso pasara después de la guerra, cuando todos pudieran disfrutar de estas noticias de verdad, sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias que traería para la guerra. Pero trató d no pensar en eso. Sería tío, y del hijo de sus dos mejores amigos. Qué podría ser mejor.

* * *

La semana pasó muy rápido. En el colegio todos hablaban del baile. Y Ginny no era la excepción. Estuvo muy ocupada decidiendo que vestido se pondría, y también se tuvo que preocupar del traje de Harry, ya que él no tenía tiempo para verlo. Había decidido dejar a los niños con su mamá esa noche, así que ya lo tenía todo listo para el viernes.

Pero la verdad es que toda esa preparación tenía una meta: que todas las chicas se pusieran celosas de ella cuando la vieran llegar con Harry, y que los chicos dejaran de molestarla cuando vieran la linda pareja que hacían. Esto era porque ya estaba aburrida de cómo cuestionaban su relación con Harry a sus espaldas todos los días. Sabía que todos estaban celosos de ellos, pero ya era insoportable escuchar todos los malos pensamientos provenientes de todos sus compañeros. Y a veces no tenía que poner ningún esfuerzo de su parte para escucharlos, porque se ponían a hablar al lado suyo.

Pero a quien más le gustaría que la viera con Harry era Derek. Tenía tantas ganas de que él conociera a Harry, y que él lo golpeara o algo si intentaba acercarse a ella. No podía esperar para que Harry lo conociera.

-Y tú con quién vas a ir? – le preguntó Lucy, sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-Con Harry.

-Tu marido cierto?

-Si.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Y tú? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Con Stephen – dijo Lucy, al parecer estaba esperando a que se lo preguntaran, porque se emocionó mucho cuando lo dijo.

-Con Stephen!! Vaya, van a hacer una linda pareja.

-Tu crees? – preguntó Lucy.

-Claro, se ven muy bien juntos. Es más, creo que podrían empezar una relación sin ningún problema.

-En serio?

-Si, he visto como él te mira en clases, estoy segura que le gustas. Fue él quien te pidió ir al baile con él?

-Si – dijo la chica, muy feliz.

-Viste, le gustas. Creo que el baile es tu gran oportunidad para conquistarlo.

-Ohh, creo que me acabas de poner más nerviosa aún.

-No lo estés, le gustas así que nada puede salir mal. Y sabes con quién va a ir Camille.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me ha querido decir con quién. Creo que nos quiere dar una sorpresa.

-Si, eso creo.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el momento. Estaba en la puerta de su casa, revisando todas las protecciones antes de dirigirse al colegio para asistir al baile.

Ahora si que estaba segura de que todos se quedarían mirándolos. Ella había escogido un vestido burdeo, muy sencillo pero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo muy bien, y dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo. Y Harry… Ginny no se cansaba de mirarlo. Se veía increíblemente guapo. Estaba vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, pero a pesar de que todo era muy sencillo se veía muy… sexy. Aparte que llevaba es cabello muy desordenado, lo que lo hacía verse mejor. Si ella estaba impresionada con su look y lo veía todos los días, pensar como estarían sus compañeras al verlo. Todo eso produjo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Estás lista – le preguntó Harry.

-Lista.

-Recuerda de que tenemos que estar pendientes por cualquier posible ataque.

-Harry, ya se eso, pero también tenemos que divertirnos un poco, o sino todos nos van a ver raro.

-De acuerdo – y se subieron a su auto.

Ya en el colegio, se encontraron con Ron y Hermione en el estacionamiento. Ron se veía muy guapo con su traje negro, aunque no tanto como su Harry, pero lo suficiente como para sacar suspiros de todas las chicas. Y Hermione se veía muy linda. Estaba usando un vestido corto en un lado y largo en el otro, de color lila. Tenía tirantes, y la hacía ver muy bien. Definitivamente todos se impresionarían de lo linda que era la esposa de su profesor.

Cuando entraron en el salón, todos los quedaron mirando, como lo predijo Ginny. Alumnos y profesores observaban a esas dos parejas que se veían tan bien juntas. Pero se tuvieron que separar. Mientras Ron y Hermione iban a hablar con los demás profesores, Harry y Ginny se fueron con los demás alumnos.

-Ginny, wow, te ves muy bien – le dijo una entusiasmada Lucy.

-Gracias, tu también. Hola Stephen.

-Hola Ginny.

-Bueno, les presento a mi marido, Harry.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Stephen – déjame decirte que tu esposa es una persona muy linda, por dentro y por fuera, y eso que la conozco hace muy poco tiempo.

-Gracias – dijo Harry – es por eso que la escogí como mi compañera de vida.

Ese comentario de Stephen puso un poco celosa a Lucy, pero sabía que no pasaría nada entre ellos. O sea, Ginny estaba casada, y por lo que se veía, muy enamorada de su marido, al igual que él de ella. Eso la calmó un poco. Pero Ginny se dio cuenta de eso.

-Stephen, que bueno que decidieran invitar a Lucy.

-Si, yo también creo que fue una muy buena idea. No me habría imaginado con ninguna pareja mejor, sin ofender Ginny.

-No te preocupes – dijo Ginny, feliz de que Lucy se diera cuenta de que Stephen estaba detrás de ella, y se atrevieran a estar juntos.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas nimias, mientras que Ginny sentía muchos ojos clavados en ella y Harry. Al parecer, todos querían acercarse a hablar con ellos, pero nadie se atrevía. Y la gran razón de eso era Harry.

Todos, hombres y mujeres, estaban impresionados por Harry. Nunca antes habían visto a un chico tan guapo, y con una actitud tan sexy. Se veía tan relajado que lo hacía ver más sexy. A todos les costaba creer que alguien como él fuera padre de mellizos y estuviera casado, era toda una pérdida.

-Hola chicos – dijo Camille, que recién había llegado y se había acercado al grupo de Ginny.

-Hola Camille – dijo Lucy, emocionada – que bueno que llegaste, te ves muy bien.

-Mmm, gracias.

-Y quién es tu pareja – le preguntó Ginny.

-Ohh, bueno, creo que tu ya lo conoces Ginny. Pero bueno, a los demás, les presento a mi pareja, Dudley Dursley.

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. De verdad no quería hacerlos esperar tanto, pero no tuve opción. De verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo. Tengo una horrible rutina semanal que consiste en estar siempre estudiando para algo. No tengo ninguna dia de completa tranquilidad. Es más, mañana tengo prueba y ahora debería estar estudiando, pero creo que ya me resigne para la mala nota, así que ya no puedo hacer nada más.**

**Tambien perdon si este capi no tiene muchos momentos emocionantes, pero lo mejor esta por venir.**

**ginnyg: Muchas gracias por la sugerencia. Estoy segura de que voy a necesitar tus sevicios en algún momento, ya que con tan poco tiempo para pensar en mis historias de mas que me voy a quedar estancada en algun momento por falta de ideas o inspiración. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer siempre mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gelia Potter-Weasley: Creo que Dudley se va a quedar bueno, ya que muchos junto contigo me lo han pedido. Voy a actualizar cuando pueda. Gracias por tu review. Chaooo.**

**F.Expelliarmus: Es que los dejaron dormir en su casa porque Harry y Ginny saben legeremancia, y cuando Harry los vio en la puerta de su casa entró en sus mentes para ver si no tenían malas intenciones. Lo hizo cuando se quedó mirándolos a todos fijamente a los ojos. Lo del baile y el castigo de Derek ya viene. Gracias por tu review. Chaooo.**

**Lunaticalupin: Que bueno que te guste la historia, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que esperas los nuevos capis. Perdón si te he hecho esperar mucho en esta actualización, pero no tenía opción. Me encantan tus ideas, y gracias por decírmelas, de verdad me inspiran para lo que puede venir en la historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Darkangel26-15: Que buen que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. A mi tambien me habría gustado tener a un prfe como Ron, así tendría a alguien que ver en clases, pero no se pudo. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar un review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Fabs Weasley: Si me acuerdo de ti en potterfics. Bueno, esa pag tenia muchos problemas asi que decidi seguir la historia aqui no mas. Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia, y que la hayas encontrado aqui. Muchas gracias por leerla, y voy a estar esperando tus opiniones e ideas, ya que todas son aceptadas. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Princebe: Que bueno que te gusto el capi. Esa era mi idea con ese capi, mostrar como era la vida de Harry y Ginny, y como eran con sus hijos. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por contestar a la pregunta, de verdad. Voy a actualizar cuando puedo, y ojala sea pronto, no me gusta dejarlos esperando. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**Andrevi: No sabes lo feliz que me puso leer tu review. Saber que a alguien le gusta tanto tu historia, y en especial ese capi, me puso muy pero muy feliz. Que bueno que te haya gustado la vida de casados de Harry y Ginny, y sus hijos. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y dejarme esos reviews que me alegran el dia y hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Luis: Me gusto eso de crear un campamento de sobrevivencia, creo que en un futuro podría usar tu idea. Voldemort quiere darse a conocer a los muggles, pero para eso tiene que estudiar bien el momento oportuno, por eso mandó a sus mortífagos a vigila la escuela. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión y darme ideas. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Zafiro potter: Asi es alguna gente, se aprovechan de las situaciones, pero al final eso le sirvió más a Ginny, ya que ahora ellas saben como es su vida con Harry. Que beno que igual te haya gustado el capi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Monse potter: Que bueno que te siga gustando mi historia. Voy a actualizar cuando pueda, ojaa sea lo más pronto posible, pero note puedo prometer nada. Gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Ingenieria en informatica, buena carrera, pero te teni que preparar mucho para la psu, te tiene que ir bien. Perdon si no me he conectado mucho a msn, es que casi no tengo tiempo para estar en el pc. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, ya sabes que eres mi lectora favorita y que todos los capis espero tu review. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**NinaCalioa: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia, y la trama, eso me pone fui feliz y me da ganas de seguir escribiéndola. En los proximos capis van a salir más los niños, y van a hablar más. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y si tienes alguna sugerencia o idea sobre lo que te gustaría que pasara, no dudes en decirmela. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**Y bueno... nada mas que decir. Perdonenme si no puedo actualizar pronto, yo soy la que más lo lamenta. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a todos los que leen mi historia pero no dejan reviews, igual me hace feliz que leen todos los capis. Y Tambien gracias a todos los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y a mi como una de sus autoras favoritas, eso me hace muy pero muy feliz.**

**cuidense todos, chaooo.**


	16. El baile

-Dudley?? – dijo Ginny – eres la pareja de Camille?

-Mmm, bueno, sí, te sorprende?

-Bueno, la verdad es que si. Desde cuando se conocen?

-Hace muy poco tiempo – dijo Camille -, luego de que vi que tú eras amiga de él, bueno, como que me empezó a interesar, y ahora me invitó al baile.

-Ohh, que bueno – dijo Ginny, aun un poco desconcertada.

-Dudley – le dijo Camille – todavía no te presento a los demás. Esa es Lucy, Stephen, Ginny, que ya conoces, y su marido…

-Hola Harry, cómo estás? – se le adelantó Dudley, saludando a su primo.

-Hola Dudley, que sorpresa verte aquí – le respondió Harry.

-Esperen – dijo Lucy – ustedes se conocen?

-La verdad es que si, nos conocemos de hace algunos años – dijo Harry.

-Por qué? – preguntó Stephen.

-Dudley es el único primo de Harry – respondió Ginny – es por eso que yo lo conocía.

-Su primo?? – dijeron todos – pero, no se parecen en nada.

-Ya lo sabemos, nuestras madres no eran muy parecidas que digamos – dijo Harry.

-Emmm, Harry, podríamos hablar un momento?

-Claro – dijo Harry, luego de mirarlo un rato.

-Podría ser a solas – le dijo Dudley, luego de que viera que Harry quería llevar a Ginny.

-Lo que sea que quieras decirme también puede ser oído por Ginny. Deberías agradecerle que te esté hablando con amabilidad en este momento, ya que ella me convenció de que había algo bueno dentro de ti – le dijo Harry, muy enojado, a lo que Dudley no pudo replicar, y siguió a la pareja a un rincón un poco más apartado del salón.

-Te escuchamos – le dijo Harry a Dudley.

-Bueno, primero que todo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasa en todos los años que viviste conmigo. Ya sé que tuve que haber hecho algo para hacerte la vida un poco mejor, pero date cuenta de quienes fueron las personas que me criaron. No podía ser una mejor persona si mis padres no lo eran, no conocía otro sentimiento que desagrado por ti, nunca me enseñaron a sentir otra cosa por ti. Ahora puedo decir que muchos, o tal vez todos mis problemas de peso, y de violencia y mala conducta en el colegio y con la gente se debía a la forma en la que fui criado. Me dieron demasiadas facilidades con todo, nunca me exigieron nada y me mimaron demasiado, lo que me convirtió en una persona egocéntrica, que piensa solo en sí mismo, y nunca antes me había dado cuenta de que de verdad te hice la vida imposible por muchos, demasiados años, y por la culpa de mi familia, y también la mía, convertimos tu infancia en un infierno, y nunca nos tomamos el tiempo de ni siquiera intentar conocerte. Te quiero pedir perdón por todo eso, Harry.

-Y… a qué se debe toda esa revelación que tuviste? – le preguntó Harry, luego de estar un tiempo meditando las palabras del chico.

-Todo fue gracias a Ginny – dijo Dudley, mirando a Ginny con mucho cariño, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera un poco celoso, por lo que tomó su mano con fuerza -. Ella era la chica más increíble que había conocido. En ese momento yo estaba en un punto de mi vida en que no me importaba nada, y todo me estaba saliendo mal y no hacía nada para arreglarlo. Pero cuando la conocí, fue como que me incitaba a hacer las cosas bien, a ser una buena persona, alguien responsable para ella. Ni siquiera me importaba que ella estuviera casada, estaba segura de que nadie podría mejor para ella que yo, y me esforcé todo lo que pude para conquistarla – con eso, Harry pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica para atraerla aun más a él, en forma protectora -. Pero todo cambió cuando spa que ella estaba casada contigo. Al principio no lo podía creer: cómo mi primo, ese perdedor que habíamos dado por desaparecido para nuestro propio beneficio, estaba casado con la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido. Qué tenías tú para tenerla que yo no tenía. Esa noche después de esa cena en el restaurant fue muy confusa para mí. Apenas pude dormir, no paraba de pensar en ti ni en ella, y dejaba de ver la cara de enamorados que ponían cada vez que se miraban o hablaban del otro, ni el rostro de sus dos pequeños niños, tan parecidos a ustedes, y tan felices que se veían todos juntos, una felicidad que yo nunca creí posible porque no se daba e mi familia. Al otro día, Ginny me dio qué era lo que tú tenías que yo no, que era humildad, que preferías la felicidad de todos los demás antes que la tuya propia, que no eras alguien egoísta como yo. Y luego, me pasó un libro, una biografía tuya. La verdad es que lo leí en un día. Nunca antes creí que tú podrías haber pasado por todo eso, vivido todo eso con tan pocos años de vida, y me di cuenta de que tú con Ginny hacían una excelente pareja, y que al parecer se complementaban muy bien, y que era muy egoísta de mi parte intentar quedarme con Ginny cuando ella era tan importante papa ti. Creo que ese fue el primer pensamiento no egoísta de mi vida, y se sintió bien pensar en la felicidad de alguien más aparte de la mía, y desde ese momento creo que mi vida cambió. Vi a mis padres como de verdad son, y conocí a Camille, con quien la he pasado muy bien hasta el momento.

-Vaya – dijo Harry – creo que nunca antes te había escuchado hablar tanto, ni que dijeras tantas cosas sobre tus sentimientos. Creo que de verdad has cambiado Dudley. Pero eso no significa que te he perdonado del todo. Aun se me es difícil olvidar y perdonar todos los malos momentos por los que me hicieron pasar por tantos años, pero creo que vamos por un buen camino.

-Gracias Harry, de verdad he cambiado.

-Yo sí creo que hayas cambiado – le dijo Ginny, que se soltó del abrazo de Harry y fue a abrazar a Dudley – no te preocupes – le dijo muy bajito en el oído – él te va a perdonar en algún momento, sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que dijiste de mí, pero tampoco son suficientes para que olvide todos los malos momentos que hiciste pasar a Harry, pero creo que no se me va a ser muy difícil olvidaros – y con eso se soltó de su abrazo y se fue rápidamente al lado de su marido.

* * *

-De qué estarán hablando – decía una impaciente Camille.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy serio. Mira la cara de Harry, se le ve muy enojado – dijo Lucy.

-Creo que hay algunos problemas entre Harry y Dudley – dijo Stephen.

-Sí, escucharon como Harry le contestó cuando dijo que quería hablar a solas con él. Se le veía bastante enojado.

-Me encantaría saber de qué se trata todo eso.

-Vaya, el mundo es de verdad muy pequeño, todos se conocen entre todos. O sea, cómo iba a ser que justo en este colegio estudiara el primo de Harry – dijo Camille.

-Si – dijo Lucy-. Se has dado cuenta de que muchas cosas raras han pasado desde que llegó Ginny. O sea, no son raras, pero son situaciones muy poco comunes. No todos los días conocen a una chica de tu edad madre de dos niños y casada con un chico totalmente guapo – con ese comentario se ganó una mirada celosa de Stephen – y que además su marido es primo de uno de nuestros compañeros.

-Miren, ahí vienen.

En efecto, Harry, Ginny y Dudley ya se venían acercando a los chicos.

-Dé qué hablaron – preguntó rápidamente Camille.

-Arreglamos algunos problemas que teníamos – le respondió Dudley.

-Qué problemas?

-Después te cuento – le dijo Dudley - es mi idea, o hay mucha gente mirando hacia acá.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso – dijo Lucy – creo que miran a Ginny y a Harry.

-También hay mucha gente mirando al profesor Weasley – dijo Stephen.

-Es que parece que vino con su esposa.

-La conoces, Ginny.

La chica no alcanzó a contestar, ya que junto en ese momento Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos, lo que puso todas las miradas del salón en ellos.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente aquí – dijo Hermione.

-Si, vinieron los tres cuartos medios – dijo Ginny -. Ven, te presento a mis compañeros. Ella es Lucy, él Stephen, y ella es Camille. Chicos, ella es la esposa del profesor Ron, y mi mejor amiga y de Harry, Hermione Gran… Weasley, perdón, Hermione Weasley.

-Hola chicos.

-Y él, estoy segura que has oído hablar de él, aunque nunca lo conociste en persona. Tu tampoco Ron. Él es la pareja de Camille, Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry.

-Así que tú eres Dudley – dijo Ron, con evidente odio en su voz – creo que tú y tu familia pueden haber escuchado hablar de nosotros. Somos los mejores amigos de tu primo, Ron y Hermione Weasley.

-Emmm, bueno, creo que oí a Harry mencionarlos alguna vez – dijo Dudley, con miedo.

Al ver que Ron y Hermione seguían mirando a Dudley con odio, Harry intervino.

-Él cambió – les dijo en voz muy baja para que solo ellos escucharan – se dio cuenta de que fue un cretino todos estos años y está intentando mejorar las cosas.

-Estás seguro Harry – le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

Con eso, Ron y Hermione dejaron de ser pesados con Dudley, aunque tampoco intentaron llevarse bien con él. Pero esta actitud de Ron y Hermione hacia Dudley solo aumentó la curiosidad de los chicos por querer saber qué había pasado entre Harry y su primo para qué todos se pusieran así con él. Pero decidieron preguntarle a Ginny todo en otro momento, ahora querían disfrutar del baile.

Hasta el momento todo había ido bien. A pesar de estar vigilando el lugar en todo momento para asegurarse de que no hubiera un ataque, Ginny la estaba pasando muy bien. Disfrutaba cada una de las miradas celosas que le mandaban todas las chicas del salón, y le gustaba que Harry fuer tan protector con ella, y que no le gustara que los chicos la miraran con deseo en sus ojos.

Todo iba bien hasta que Harry tuvo que ir al baño. Con eso, Ginny se quedó sola, ya que sus amigos estaban bailando en la pista, e interesados en otras cosas, y Ron y Hermione habían salido por un momento para ver cómo estaban las cosas afuera.

Ese pequeño momento en que Ginny se quedó sola fue aprovechado por Derek para acercarse a ella, que ya estaba aburrido de su pareja y no podía quitar su vista de Ginny, que se veía tan provocativa con su vestido.

-Veo que te quedaste sola – le dijo el chico muy cerca de su oreja. Al escucharlo, Ginny se sobresaltó. No lo había oído acercarse-. Ya no hay nadie que te proteja ni te vigile, ni siquiera tu tonto marido que no se da cuenta de que su esposa me desea.

-Cállate Derek, sabes que eso no es cierto.

-Por supuesto que es cierto. Ya deja de mentirte a ti misma, sabes que me deseas, que quieres acostarte conmigo.

-Derek suéltame – le dijo Ginny, ahora asustada, ya que no había nadie cerca y él le estaba tomando sus muñecas con mucha fuerza, tanto que la estaba lastimando.

-No, no te voy a soltar. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que quiero estar contigo, y a mí no me gusta esperar.

Y con eso la aprisionó contra una pared y se acercó a ella a la fuerza, hasta alcanzar sus labios con los de él. Sus labios se movían insistentemente contra los de Ginny, quien intentaba oponer toda la resistencia posible al beso, cosa que no era fácil ya que el chico era muy fuerte. Trató de darle un golpe con su pierna, pero también se las había aprisionado. Cuando estaba ya desesperada porque no encontraba la forma de librarse de él, sintió que Derek era alejado rápidamente de ella.

Cuando vio que fue lo que había sucedido, vio a Harry mirando con mucho odio a Derek mientras lo tenía tomado de su camisa.

-Qué se supone que hacías con mi esposa – le dijo con el mayor odio que Ginny había visto en él, tanto que sintió pena por cómo iba a terminar Derek de todo eso.

-Estás ciego acaso, nos estábamos besando – le dijo Derek, con tono desafiante. Eso fue lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido decir.

Harry lo tomó con mucha fuerza de sus ropas, y lo llevó hasta la pared, donde lo levantó hasta que Derek ya no tocaba el suelo. "Vaya, es fuerte" pensó Derek, y por primera vez sintió miedo. Desde ahí, Harry lo miraba con mucho odio en sus ojos, lo que lo hacía aún más amenazante de lo que parecía.

-Nadie – empezó a decir Harry, totalmente enojado – escúchame, nadie toca a mi esposa a menos de que ella lo quiera – y con eso lo bajó de la pared, para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, que hizo que su nariz empezara a sangrar. Luego, lo tomó por la espalda para ponerlo a su nivel, y le dijo con el mismo odio al oído – y el único que puede besarla soy yo – y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Mientras el chico estuvo tirado en el suelo, Harry se acercó a él y le dijo – por lo que sé, ya te habían advertido antes de no acercarte a mi esposa. Bueno, creo que no habías tomado en cuenta esas amenazas hasta el momento, pero quiero que sepas que nadie se acerca a mi Ginny, y menos alguien que la ha tratado como tú lo haces. Quiero que te alejes de ella, no le vuelvas a hablar nunca más, porque esta vez fui bastante bueno contigo, pero no soportaré que la vuelvas a tratar mal de nuevo, me oíste. Cuando te dicen que a mí no me tienen que hacer enojar, lo dicen en serio. Así que, si quieres conservar tu integridad física, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

Con eso, Harry lo soltó. Pero, al parecer su reacción en contra de Derek no pasó desapercibida por todos. En efecto, la música había parado y todos estaban rodeando a Harry y a Derek, mirando con miedo la reacción de Harry.

-Qué está sucediendo aquí? – se acercó gritando la señora McLey – cómo se le ocurre hacerle esto a uno de mis alumnos?

-Disculpe, pero se lo merecía – le respondió Harry, ya más calmado.

-Cómo que se lo merecía??

-Estaba acosando y molestando a Ginny, y como su marido no lo puedo soportar.

-Perdón, pero no le creo. Derek es un excelente alumno, y prefiero creer en lo que sé de él que en lo que me diga el esposo adolescente de una alumna promiscua que se quedó embarazada a los quince años y que ahora está embarazada de nuevo con sólo 17 años.

Con esto todos se quedaron callados. Y con mucha razón: Ginny no le había contado todavía a sus compañeros sobre su embarazo, y los únicos que sabían en el colegio eran los profesores y la directora.

-Ohh – dijo la profesora, mirando la reacción de todos ante lo que había dicho – entonces Ginebra – le decía a Ginny – no le habías contado a tus compañeros que estabas embarazada – al ver que Ginny no contestaba, siguió – pero si es una noticia tan importante, o ya lo viste como de verdad es: un horrible accidente. Tuviste que haber abortado.

-Cómo se atreve a decirle eso!! – le dijo Harry, ahora muy enojado – usted no es nadie para decirnos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, y quiero que usted y todos sepan que este nuevo niño es de las mejores cosas que nos han pasado, y si fue un accidente, es una de los mejores que hemos tenido.

-Pero… - iba a seguir la profesora, cuando Ron la interrumpió.

-Señora Mcley, creo que ya es suficiente. Está bien que esté enojada por ver como Harry trató a Derek, pero de ningún modo puede empezar a hablarle así a mi hermana, ni decirle lo que debería hacer con su nuevo hijo. Si ella quiere tener 10 hijos antes de cumplir los veinte es cosa suya. Ahora, con respecto a Derek, déjeme decirle que él no es para nada el angelito que usted cree, porque lo he visto molestarla y amenazarla.

La profesora quiso decir algo, pero se retractó. Miró un poco a todos los presentes, y enfocó aún más su atención en Harry y Ginny, quienes la miraban muy enojados. Luego, se volvió hacia Ron.

-Por favor profesor, podríamos hablar un momentos?

-Claro – le contestó el chico.

Mientras se alejaban, todos se volvieron a mirar a Harry, que estaba abrazando a Ginny mientras ella maldecía a su profesora.

-Cómo se atreve a decirme eso – decía Ginny, muy enojada – es una bruja, como Umbriage.

-Mmmm… Ginny – dijo tímidamente Lucy, mientras se acercaba a la pareja – emmm… es cierto que estás embarazada.

-Si – respondió la chica, sin separarse de Harry.

-Ohhh… cuantos meses tienes?

-Casi tres.

-Emm… bueno… felicidades – le dijo Lucy, a lo que se le unieron Stephen y Camille.

-Gracias – les respondió Ginny, sonriendo.

La pareja se fue a sentar, ya que Ginny no se sentía muy bien. Estaba un poco mareada debido al enojo que le había provocado lo dicho por su profesora, y el hecho de que Derek la besara. Harry le pasó un vaso con agua, y se sentaron por un momento, aunque tuvieron que sufrir la mirada de todos, que no dejaban de hablar de ellos y del embarazo de Ginny.

Ella la estaba cansada de eso, y estaba a punto de ir a enfrentar a sus compañeros, cuando Hermione y Ron se fueron a sentar son ellos.

-Ginny – le dijo Hermione, abrazándola – cómo estás?

-Bien, sólo un poco mareada, pero no es nada. Sólo estaré aquí sentada un rato hasta que se me pase.

-Bien. Que mujer más horrible, cómo se le ocurre decirte eso.

-Ya lo sé. No tiene ningún derecho a venir a decirme qué es lo que debo hacer con mi hijo.

-Qué quería hablar contigo Ron – le preguntó Harry.

-Quería más que nada reprimirme por haberte defendido en vez de haber apoyado a Derek debido a que él es un alumno del colegio y tú no. Pero después llegaron los demás profesores y dudaron un poco de su criterio de apoyo a Derek, diciendo que ellos también lo habían visto molestando a Ginny antes, al igual que a otras chicas, así que decidieron no echarte del baile.

-Ojala que todos los demás profesores se den ahora cuenta de lo mal que me trata. Siempre está buscando algo en mi contra, o diciéndome indirectas de que no me deberían mandar mucho trabajo ni nada porque tengo que cuidar a mis hijos o cosas así.

Siguieron hablando del tema, y cuando los demás chicos se empezaron a preocupar por otras cosas, aparte de Harry y Ginny y de su pelea con Derek, y empezaron las canciones lentas.

Fue en ese momento en que Harry invitó a Ginny a bailar.

-De verdad quieres que bailemos? No que no te gusta bailar? – le dijo Ginny

-No me gusta, pero estamos en un baile, y si queremos aparentar que, aparte de todas las cosas que no nos hacen normales, somos dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes de 18 y 17 años, deberíamos bailar.

-Si tú lo dices – le dijo divertida Ginny, y fue con Harry hacia la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, Ginny pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, mientras que él ponía sus manos en su cadera, y se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música. Tenían sus frentes juntas, preocupados sólo de ellos. Poco a poco, se olvidaron de donde estaban, ni con quien estaban, ni de todo lo que había sucedido antes, sólo importaban ellos dos. Abrieron sus ojos, y pasaron mucho rato sólo mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, hablando sin la necesidad de palabras.

Lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se unieron en un suave beso. Estuvieron un rato en ese beso, sintiendo los labios del otro sobre los suyos, esa calidez que le producían el contacto. Luego de un rato, el beso se volvió un poco más profundo, y casi con timidez sus lenguas se rozaron, para después sólo disfrutar del momento.

Los dos se sentían tan felices, sólo por estar allí juntos, por estar formando esa hermosa familia, por sentirse tan queridos y felices al momento de llegar al hogar y olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones.

Estaban así cuando hubo un enorme estruendo en el techo, que hizo que todos se volvieran y olvidaran lo que estaban haciendo.

Hubo muchos otros estruendos, y ya todos estaban empezando a sentir miedo. Nadie sabía lo que sucedía, y eso los preocupaba aún más.

Pero para Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione significaba otra cosa: que sus peores sospechas se habían hecho realidad, Voldemort había iniciado su ataque.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y muchos más perdones. De verdad que el tiempo se me ha pasado muy rapido, las semanas pasan muy rápidos y ya ni siquiera puedo contar hace cuantas semanas que no actualizaba esta historia. Lo que pasa es que a veces tengo tiempo para no hacer nada, pero no es suficiente para poder escribir la historia, o escribir mucho, y menos para subir un capi. Pero ahora, debido a unas cuantas mejoras técnicas, voy a poder actualizar un poco mas seguido, o sea, no tan seguido pero ya no me voy a demorar tanto como lo hice ahora.**

**Lunaticalupin: uuuhhhhh m encanto tu idea, no me molesta que me la digas ni que ya tengas pensada toda la escena, de verdad me ayuda ahora que no tengo mucho tiempo para dejar volar mi imaginacion, asi que tu idea de verdad me va a ayudar mucho. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tus ideas, y tu review!! gracias por leer todos mis capis, y dejar un review en todos. Tambien gracias por entender mi falta de tiempo. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**Coniwi-pops: Que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos ultimos capitulos, eso me alegra el dia. Ojala te guste este. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Rosycarmen: uuhhhh que bueno que te guste que en este fic me enfoque mas en describir la accion de batallas y ataque s y cosas así, y no en describir el otro tipo de accion. Que bueno que te guste la historia, y por dejarme tu review con tu opinion sobre la historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: uuuhhhhh que tienes suerte!! no tienes que dar la psu, te envidio. Yo estuve todo el año pasado en preu, pensando solo psu, y tu no la tienes que dar!! que suerte, puedes disfrutar feliz de todo. Yo creo que este o el proximo sabado nos podriamos juntar, ahi tendria que ver, todo depende de si mis tios quieren hacer un almerzo o once por el dia de la mama. Muchas gracias por dejame tu review en todos los capis!! tu ya sabes que eres mi lectora favorita, y que todos los capis esoy esperando tu review. Tambien estoy esperando que actualices tu historia, esta muy buena!! no puedo esperar a saber lo que pasa con Sophia y Thomas cuando Harry se entere que ella está embarazada. Bueno, cuidate, chaoooo.**

**Darkangel26-15: Que bueno que te hayan gustado los niños!! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarme tu review con tu opinion. Cuidate mucho, gracias.**

**Monse Potter: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y por supuesto que quiero ser tu amiga. Agregame a msn, ahora voy a poder estar mucho mas tiempo conectada. Cuidate mucho, chaoooo.**

**GinnyScar: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que escuentres magnifica mi historia y que te guste el Harry que puse!! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarme un review. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**Ginnyg: Que bueno que tu m entiendas con mi falta de tiempo!! me habria encantado subir este capi antes, pero no tuve tiempo para escribirlo, y cuando podia no estaba inspirada. Ojala me sigas entendiendo. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gandalfgris: Me encanto tu review, me gusto mucho que marcaras las cosas buenas y malas que le encontraras. Como tu lo dijiste, que los compañeros de Ginny encontraran la casa tan facilmente fue una falla en la seguidad de Harry. Y con lo de que Harry hable tan abiertamente de su infancia, fue porque siempre me imagine para esta historia un Harry mas seguro, mas confiado de si mismo, y orgulloso de la ida que lleva, tanto que ha llegado a superar sus traumas, y no le es dificil hablar de ellos. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review, y ojala puedas seguir la historia, que lo mejor se viene ahora. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**NTde LUPIN: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia hasta el capi 8, ojala la sigas leyendo y te siga gustando P. Gracias por tu review!! cuidate, chaooo.**

**Andrevi: Me gusto tu idea de hacerla reina del baile, pero despues pense que las compañeras de Ginny son demasiado celosas, y los profesores muy conservadores como ara dejar que la alumna embarazada y casada sea reina. Si hubiese habido reina del baile, creo que habria sido Lauren. Que bueno que te gusten tanto los capis, de verdad me alegran muchos tus reviews!! Cuidate mucho mucho, chaoooo.**

**Ahora, algo que se me habia olvidado mencionar: llegamos a los 100 reviews!! 105 para ser mas exactos. Y todo gracias a ustedes, que han leido la historia y han dejado su review con su opinion e ideas sobre la historia. De verdad se lo agradezco mucho mucho, y ojala que sigan asi para que podamos llegar a tener muchos mas reviews!! eso me haria muy muy feliz.**

**Y... eso. Cuidense mucho, y dejen sus reviews con opiniones e ideas!! Chaooo.**


	17. El ataque

Todos en el salón miraban asustados al techo. Nadie sabía que sucedía, ni qué podría provocar golpes tan fuertes. Los profesores, igual de confundidos que sus estudiantes, les dijeron a todos que se acercaran a las salidas. De repente, la luz de todo el salón se apagó, dejándolos a todos a oscuras. Eso hizo que todos se apuraran hacia las salidas. Pero cuando todos iban hacia allá, la entrada principal de abrió de repente con mucha fuerza, asustando a todos.

Todos se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta. No había nadie que hubiera podido hacer eso, lo que los asustaba aún más. Afuera, había mucha niebla, por lo que no se veía nada aparte de un fondo blanco que cubría todo fuera del recinto del baile.

De repente, una figura empezó a aparecer de entre la niebla. Al principio no se podía distinguir muy bien qué era, pero cuando ya casi había llegado al salón, se pudo ver que era una mujer. Tenía aproximadamente 35 años, y llevaba una ropa vieja y destartalada, y el pelo tomado en un gran peinado, bastante desordenado. Pero todo eso ayudaba a aumentar el miedo que todos empezaron a sentir por la mujer. Y ya cuando entró al salón, le pudieron ver la cara. Parecía una mujer trastornada: tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y miraba hacia todos lados. Su piel era sumamente blanca, y sus facciones eran duras. Era también muy flaca, casi parecía un cadáver.

La mujer los empezó a mirar a todos con cara de asco, de repulsión. Nadie sabía qué hacer, que decir. Esa mujer les inspiraba miedo, aunque no sabían muy bien por qué. Fue entonces cuando uno de los profesores se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe, señorita, podría decirnos quién es usted.

-Aléjate de mí muggle, si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo. Aunque eso no importaría mucho, ya que morirás de todos modos – dijo la mujer.

-Cómo que moriré? – preguntó asustado el profesor – de qué está usted hablando. Será mejor que se vaya, o llamaré a la policía.

-Ya cállate muggle – dijo la mujer enojada, y sacó su varita y apuntó al profesor.

Eso era lo más raro que habían visto: una persona con un pedazo de rama en la mano. Pero, a pesar de eso, todos se asustaron con esa varita, ya que sentían que ella podía provocar mucho daño con ella.

-Avada… - empezó a decir la mujer, cuando un rayo rojo voló hacia la varita, y la tiró lejos de las manos de la mujer.

Todos miraron hacia donde venía, y se encontraron con Ron, que también sujetaba una varita en su mano, y que apuntaba con ella a la mujer.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo la mujer – Ronald Weasley.

-Hola, Bellatrix – dijo Ron, muy serio.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, y menos solo. Supe que te casaste, y con esa sangre sucia…

-No le vuelvas a decir así…

-…Yo le digo como quiero. Es una horrible sangre sucia. Y te casaste con ella, arruinando aún más la reputación de tu familia, ese grupo de traidores de sangre. Y hablando de tu familia, tampoco veo aquí a la puta de tu hermana, a su esposo, tu "mejor amigo", Harry Potter, el elegido – cuando dijo eso se rio con una risa muy maligna – el que supuestamente puede derrotar al gran señor oscuro.

-Y quién te dijo que no podría – dijo una voz detrás de Bellatrix. La mujer volteó, para encontrarse con Harry -. Bellatrix, estábamos esperando a que llegaras.

-Estábamos? – preguntó Bellatrix, confundida por primera vez esa noche – ustedes dos y quién más.

-Nosotras – dijeron Ginny y Hermione, que se aparecieron por los lados de Bellatrix – no creías que nos íbamos a perder la diversión – dijo Hermione.

-Esperen – dijo la mujer, mirándolos a todos – ustedes sabían del ataque?

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Harry.

-Pero… cómo??

-Tenemos nuestros modos.

-Así que se creen más listos que mi Señor? – dijo desafiante Bellatrix, mientras los miraba rápidamente, dando vueltas por todo el salón – pues no lo son.

Y, diciendo eso, hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano, y su varita voló hacia ella. La tomó y, rápidamente y sin decir ni una palabra, un rayo azul salió de su varita y fue directo hacia Hermione. Justo en ese momento, Ron se apareció en frente de la chica.

-Expelliarmus!! – dijo Ron, y un rayo rojo salió de su varita e impactó el de Bellatrix, salvando a Hermione con eso.

Eso enojó mucho a la mujer, que empezó a lanzar hechizos en todas direcciones, y estos apenas eran detenidos por los chicos. Finalmente, Harry apuntó su varita hacia ella.

-Desmaius- dijo el chico. El hechizo dio justo en el pecho de la mujer, y fue realizado con tanto poder por parte de Harry que hizo que Bellatrix saliera volando, para dar contra la pared del salón.

Esto le dio un respiro a los chicos, ya que Bellatrix cayó inconsciente. Pero no se podían confiar. Voldemort ya se habría dado cuenta de que su fiel servidora se estaba demorando 

en su misión de ir a atacar a los muggles, y lo más probable es que mandara algunos refuerzos.

-Qué hacemos? – dijo Hermione – Voldemort mandará a alguien dentro de poco, y tal vez no tengamos la misma suerte que hasta ahora.

-Ya lo sé – dijo Harry – debemos evacuarlos lo más pronto posible, pero hacia dónde.

-Qué tal Hogwarts – dijo Ginny – es el lugar más seguro para ellos.

-Podría ser.

-Esperen – dijo Lauren, claramente asustada y confundida – qué fue eso, que está pasando?... quiénes son ustedes?

-Es una larga historia – le dijo Ginny – pero lo único que tienen que saber es que nosotros somos los buenos, y que deben hacer lo que les digamos si quieren seguir con vida.

-Pero… por qué? – gritó la chica – quiénes son ellos?

-Si – dijo Carlos, uno de los compañeros de Ginny – queremos respuestas. Cómo sabemos que ustedes no nos van a hacer daño?

-No hay tiempo para responder eso, ni para demostrarles que somos los buenos y que no les vamos a hacer daño – dijo Ron – lo único que les pedimos es que confíen en nosotros.

No tuvieron tiempo para responder a eso, ya que se volvieron a oír ruidos de golpes fuera del salón, lo que revivió el miedo de todos.

-Rayos, ahí vienen – dijo Harry – qué hacemos?

-Tendríamos que hacer una aparición múltiple hasta Hogsmade, y mandar un mensaje hasta Dumbledor, para que los vayan a buscar y los pongan a salvo – respondió Hermione.

Pero no alcanzaron a hacer nada. Justo en ese momento, se vieron cuatro grandes sombras recorrer el salón, hasta detenerse en distintos puntos de este, y así poder materializarse en cuatro personas. Las cuatro figuras usaban capas negras, que ocultaban su cuerpo, y unas máscaras que cubrían su cara.

Las cuatro figuras sacaron sus varitas de entre su ropa, y apuntaron a los chicos con ellas.

-Serán mejor que suelten sus varitas – dijo una de las figuras – ahora.

-O sino qué – dijo desafiante Ginny, y antes de que los mortífagos pudieran atacar, Ginny les lanzó su hechizo moco-murciélago. Eso hizo que se distrajeran, y les permitieran a los demás atacarlos.



Rápidamente, cuando estuvieron ya tirados en el suelo, les tomaron sus varitas y se las guardaron, para luego develar la identidad de los mortífagos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Harry – Lucius Malfoy…

-Rockwood - dijo Ron.

-Crabble - dijo Hermione.

-Y Goyle - terminó Ginny.

-Te crees muy listo Potter – dijo Malfoy – pero ya verás, en poco tiempo más el Señor Oscuro te vencerá, y toda esta estúpida resistencia no habrá servido de nada, y será el fin de todos los muggles. Y también será el fin de todos ustedes, por estar de lado de Potter, y en especial tú – dijo, refiriéndose en especial a Ginny – por haberte casado con él, por haber dado a luz a sus estúpidos hijos…

-Nadie le dice estúpidos a mis hijos – dijo Ginny, muy enojada, adelantándose a Harry, que también se disponía a atacar a Malfoy-. Expelliarmus!! – gritó la chica, y Malfoy fue a parar al otro lado del salón, para golpearse con la pared y caer inconsciente al igual que Bellatrix.

-Será mejor que no sigan hablando, o van a terminar aún peor que él – dijo Harry, amenazando a los demás mortífagos.

-El Señor Oscuro ya viene – dijo Rockwood - lo podemos sentir. Se te acaba el tiempo, Potter.

Pero Harry no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ya que él sentía por sí mismo la llegada de Voldemort. Su cicatriz le empezaba a doler cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo la proximidad de él. Harry podía sentir todo el enojo que Voldemort sentía por el hecho que su plan hubiera fallado. Finalmente, Ron loes lanzó a todos los mortífagos un hechizo aturdidor, y con eso todos quedaron inconscientes.

-Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Hermione – dijo Harry – hay alguna forma de trasladarlos a todos ahora.

-Bueno… - dijo la chica, nerviosa – déjenme pensar… emmm… aparecerse es muy peligroso. Hacer una aparición conjunta de dos personas es difícil, no podemos arriesgarnos con todos ellos.

-Qué otra opción tenemos – dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, podríamos crear un traslador hasta Hogsmade.



-Buena idea – dijo Ron, emocionado – pero… cómo hacemos eso? Nunca antes habíamos creado nosotros unos trasladores.

-Emmm… hace un tiempo leí un libro donde explicaban cómo se hacían, pero se sólo la teoría, no sé qué hacer si salen mal, a dónde irían a parar.

-Aún creo que es nuestra mejor opción – dijo Harry – qué decía el libro.

-Primero, necesitamos el objeto que va a ser el traslador.

-Ten – dijo Ginny, pasándole unos vasos a la chica.

-De acuerdo, estos nos sirven. Bueno, este hechizo es muy difícil de hacer, así que lo mejor será que lo hagamos todos juntos. Ahora, todos pónganse alrededor de los vasos y repitan después de mí _Minunblius_. Ahora – dijo, luego de que hubieran dicho las palabras – hay que decir las palabras que activen los trasladores. Qué les parece "magia" – al ver que todos asentían rápidamente, siguió – bueno, todos digan _Prodices_ magia Hogsmade. Creo que eso es todo.

Rápidamente, cada uno tomó una de las copas, y se las dieron a algún muggle, la verdad es que no les importaba mucho quién fuera. Las tomaron con mucho recelo, pero no se atrevían a rechazarlas.

-Ahora – dijo Harry, mostrando una actitud de liderazgo – quiero que todos se junten en grupos en torno a las personas a quien les dimos los vasos. Cuando lo hubieron hecho, siguió – Cuando lo les diga, dirán la palabra "magia"…

-Y qué sucederá cuando digamos eso – dijo Lucy.

-Ustedes serán trasladados a un lugar más seguro. Por favor, no hagan más preguntas. Necesitamos que confíen en nosotros. Ahora…

Pero Harry no pudo terminar, que de repente se llevó las manos a la frente.

-Harry, que sucede, es tu cicatriz – le preguntó Ginny, muy preocupada. Pero tampoco pudo seguir, porque empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su cuerpo, en especial en su estómago.

Lo mismo le sucedió a Ron y Hermione. Ambos empezaron a sentir unos fuertes dolores en su cuerpo, que no les permitían hablar, y apenas podían mantenerse de pie.

-Qué sucede – decían todos, ahora aún más asustados por cómo estaban ahora sus supuestos "salvadores".

Pero tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ellos, ya que se empezó a sentir un temblor en el techo del salón, hasta que de repente un gran pedazo del techo fue como 

"tragado" por una fuerza invisible. Y en ese momento, una figura oscura empezó a descender del gran orificio que quedó en el techo.

Todos estaban sin palabras, totalmente asustados para emitir sonido alguno. Se habían olvidado de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, y que estaban casi retorciéndose por un extraño dolor. Lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era seguir a esa criatura, mientras seguía su lento descenso, hasta finalmente llegar a tocar el suelo con sus pies.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo la figura, con un tono tan sombrío, que hizo que todos se estremecieran – es ataque ha sido más difícil de lo que creía. No sé qué sucede aquí, pero ustedes han resultado ser muy difíciles de atacar. Sólo miren lo que le han hecho a mis mortífagos – dijo el ser, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos tirados – Bueno, ahora sé que no puedo confiar en ellos para estas cosas, me han decepcionado.

-Mi Señor – dijo Malfoy, que había despertado – no es nuestra culpa, Po…

-Nada de excusas, Malfoy – le dijo Voldemort, ahora enojado – Sabía que no soportarías una misión como esta. No debí haber confiado en ti. Tú, junto a todos ustedes, manga de inútiles – dijo, refiriéndose a todos los mortífagos que había mandado esa noche – me han defraudado. Cómo pudieron ser tan fácilmente derrotados por unos simples muggles, la verdad es que pensé que sería una misión bastante fácil. Pero… - dijo ahora, un poco más calmado – algo más ha sucedido aquí, había alguien más aquí.

Empezó a caminar por el salón, lentamente, haciendo que todos los se estremecieran, y sintieran el mayor miedo de sus vidas. No sabían qué tenía esa figura, pero sin saber nada de ella, le tenían un increíble miedo. Pero todos coincidían que tal vez lo más chocante de ese hombre era su rostro: era muy pálido, sus ojos eran como dos rendijas, rojas. No tenía cabello, y tampoco nariz, sino que tenía dos líneas que la reemplazaban. Parecía una… serpiente. Era verdaderamente escalofriante.

La figura siguió recorriendo el salón, y mirando a todos a su paso, hasta que por fin reparó en Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, que seguían quejándose de dolor.

-Ohhh, ya veo, por esto no han podido ser atacados – dijo Voldemort – por Harry Potter y sus amigos. Nuevamente creías que podías arruinar mis planes no Potter, pero no sabías que yo podía provocar tal dolor en tu cuerpo. Bueno, tampoco debías saberlo, ya que esto es gracias a un hechizo que descubrí hace algún tiempo, pero es bastante eficaz, no lo crees. Ni siquiera tengo que utilizar mi varita, como lo tenía que hacer con el maleficio crucio.

Ahora, empezó a caminar en torno a Harry, al parecer bastante feliz por todo el sufrimiento que estaba recibiendo el chico.

-Por lo que veo – siguió Voldemort – no te gusta mi nuevo maleficio. Bueno, a mí tampoco me gustaría estar en tu ligar, y darme cuenta de que toda la resistencia que estaba haciendo para proteger a este grupito de muggles no sirvió finalmente de nada. Pero… tengo una duda: cómo supiste que yo quería atacarlos. Vamos a necesitar una seria conversación, no lo crees. Ahora – dijo, aproximándose a Ginny, y tomándola por el pelo, para poder mirarla 

a la cara – miren a quién tenemos aquí. A la pequeña Ginny Weasley. O Potter, como últimamente te gusta que te llamen. Ginny, no se porque pero siempre vi en ti un gran potencial para ser una mortífaga, y habrías sido muy importante, tal vez más que Bellatrix, pero no, te tenías que unir al lado "bueno" de tu familia, y para empeorarlo todo, te tuviste que casar con Harry "el elegido" Potter, mi mayor, como decirlo, "enemigo". Y para variar, tuviste hijos con él, engendraste descendientes de Harry Potter. Y ahora, por un rumor que escuché por ahí, estas esperando un nuevo bastardo de él. Pero eso fue lo que oí, sólo un rumor. Así que yo creo que deberíamos comprobarlo. Si te ataco en su estómago y sangras exageradamente, es porque el rumor era cierto…

-Maldito, suéltala – dijo Harry, que intentaba luchar en contra del dolor para enfrentarlo.

-No la voy a soltar, Potter. Acaso no aprendiste la lección, de que todas las personas que tú quieres mueren. Nunca debiste relacionarte con ella, fue uno de tus mayores errores, ya que la hiciste totalmente importante para mí, también, tu punto débil…

-Te he dicho que la sueltes – le volvió a decir Harry.

-No – gritó Voldemort, tan fuerte que las paredes temblaron. Y lanzó un hechizo a Harry, que hizo que volara rápidamente por los aires, para luego chocar contra una de las mesas.

-Ahora, siguiendo contigo – siguió Voldemort, mirando a Ginny y apuntando su varita al vientre de esta. Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque le rozó por la cara un rayo, que vio que provenía de la varita de Ron.

-Suelta a mí hermana.

-Así que tú también estás aquí. Ronald Weasley, no te bastó con ser parte de una familia de traidores de sangre, sino que te tenías que casar con una sangre sucia…

-Cállate – ahora fue Hermione la que habló.

-Ja, y qué piensan hacer ahora, atacarme – dijo Voldemort, con tono de burla.

Pero, los dichos de Ron y Hermione fueron una distracción para Voldemort, y gracias a eso Ginny pudo separarse de Voldemort, y le alcanzó a lanzar un hechizo, que, debido a la poca fuerza que tenía la chica en ese momento debido a todos los dolores de su cuerpo, no fue muy fuerte y apenas le hizo daño.

-Así que me quieren atacar. Bueno, veamos qué hacer con esto – dijo Voldemort, y con un ágil movimiento de su varita, lanzó unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que hicieron que los chicos fueran a parar con fuertes golpes a las paredes del salón.

Ahora, Voldemort finalmente se disponía a atacar a los muggles. Se acercó lentamente a uno de los grupos en los que estaban reunidos, y se disponía a hablar, cuando escuchó un grito.



-Digan "magia" – gritó Harry, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, a los muggles.

Eso produjo que Voldemort se distrajera por un segundo, el que ocuparon todos para gritar con todas sus fuerzas "MAGIA". Las copas que estaban sosteniendo empezaron a brillar, para luego sentir como su fueran jalados hacia algún lado por una extraña fuerza. La última cosa que oyeron del salón fue a Voldemort gritar "NOOOOOOO".

**Bueno, aqui los dejo con otro capitulo. Esta ez no me demore tanto, como ya lo habia dicho, y porque extrañamente estuve inspirada. Ahora, tambien tengo muchas ideas sobre el proximo capi, y tengo mas o menos claro lo que quiero que pase, asi que solo me faltaria escribirlo, y puede que esta semana tenga tiempo asi que no me demoraria mucho tampoco en subir el prox capi, pero igual no les prometo nada, puede que por las cosas de la vida me arrepienta de mis ideas y no sepa que escribir. **

**Pero, aunque ya sepa mas o menos que va a pasar en el prox capi, no significa que no pueda cambiar o le pueda agregar cosas nuevas, asi que si tienen ideas sobre lo que podria pasar, diganmelas, no duden en hacerlo, son todas bien recibidas.**

**Zafiro Potter: Asi es Voldemort, llega en los peores momentos. Que lindo que te preocupes por Ginny!! Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ginnyg: Muchas gracias por entender el por que me demoro tanto en actualizar. Pero la proxima semana no tengo clases, aunque voy a estar solo estudiando, pero igual creo que voy a tener algo de tiempo para escribir. Perdon por dejar el capi ahi, pero si me voy a demorar en actualizar, tengo que asegurarme que mis lectores la sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Fabs Weasley: Jajaja, yo tambien quiero un Harry asi solo para mi P. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los ultimos capis, ojala te haya gustado este. Gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**My chemical romance: Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, eso me pone muy feliz. Me encanta tu idea, creo que la voy a usar en los proximos capis, ahhhhh, ya estoy pensando como!!. Te entiendo perfectamente que no puedas pasarte por mi historia, yo estoy super ocupada con los estudios y apenas puedoactualizar. Pasate cuando puedas D. Gracias por u review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Lunaticalupin: Muchas gracias por tu consejo de escribir mis ideas en cuanto las tenga!! La verdad es que gracias a tus ideas pude terminar este capitulo. Me ayudo mucho eso que dijiste que todos se quedaran como paralizados para que Voldemort hiciera su entrada triunfal. Use esa idea, pero la cambie un poco, pero todo fue para la llegada de Voldemort. Por fa sigue dandome ideas, gracias a ellas puedo seguir escribiendo bien ahora que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar. Tambien gracias por entender mi falta de tiempo!! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y dejarme reviews, y darme ideas!! Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Monse potter: Que bueno que te guste mi historia!! ojala te haya gustado el capi, en el proxmino se va a saber bien que es lo que pensaban todos cuando vieron los vieron en accion. Mi mail es **** pero no me meto mucho, es que me falta tiempo, pero esta semana yo creo que voy a estar mas seguido. Gracias por tu review, cuidate chaooo.**

**Darkangel26-15: Que bueno que te gusto el cambio de Dudley, y la reaccion de Harry a los actos de Derek. Y Voldemort, siempre arruinandolo todo como solo el lo sabe hacer. Muchas gracias por tu review, y por leer la historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Puxaaaa no pude salir contigo al final, con tantos enfermos a mi alrededor al final me enfermaron a mi, y aunque para el viernes estaba mejor, no me dejaron salir (. Bueno, cuando pueda de nuevo te aviso, y espero que ahi ya no este enferma. Disfruta el colegio, la universidad es mucho peor, creeme. Bueno, gracias por dejarme un review todos los capis!! cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gin: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, eso de verdad me pone muy feliz. Eres la primera persona que me dice que penso que se trataba de la hija de Harry o algo asi. Ojala te haya gustado este capi, y creo que podria demorarme menos para subir el proximo. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ginnytaa!!..: Que bueno que te haya gstado la historia!! de verdad eso me hace muy feliz. Ojala te haya gustado este capi. Muchas gracias por tu review, y si tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podria pasar, no dudes en decirmela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Y... eso. Ojala no me demore mucho en escribir el prox capi, y ojala les haya gustado este. Cuidense todos. Chaoooo.**


	18. Dando explicaciones

Sintieron como si una fuerza invisible los jalara por la espalda. Dejaron de sentir los pies en el suelo, sino que parecía como si estuvieran volando o algo así. Y de repente, dejaron de ver las paredes del salón en donde estaban, y se encontraron afuera, en la noche.

-Dónde estamos? – preguntó alguien.

-No lo sé, creo que nunca antes había estado aquí.

-Pero… qué paso? Por qué estamos aquí?

Nadie pudo responder a eso. No sabían cómo habían llegado allí, ni todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Era todo tan raro: esas personas que usaban palos de madera como si fuesen armas mortales, que hacían trucos de magia con ellas, y ver que Ginny y su profesor también podía hacer eso… era mucho para una noche, muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

Lentamente, empezaron a distinguir algunas cosas del lugar donde estaban. Estaban, al parecer, en una estación de trenes. Podían ver las líneas del tren, y al parecer un paradero. Y, a lo lejos, veían algunas luces, al parecer de casas. Eso quería decir que estaban cerca de algún tipo de pueblo. Pero, al otro lado, podían ver un bosque, y un sendero que llevaba hacia su interior.

Era un lugar totalmente desconocido para ellos. No sabían que hacer, a dónde ir. Y se estaba empezando a poner helado. Qué harían, dónde estaban, qué estaba pasando?

Qué era Ginny? Por qué podía hacer como hechizos o cosas raras con ese pedazo de madera que tenía en su mano. Por qué le temían tanto a ese horrible hombre que llegó después, aunque nunca antes lo habían visto?

-Qué esta sucediendo? – alguien se atrevió a preguntar.

Nadie parecía poder contestar. Todos se miraban unos a otros, pero todos tenían la misma cara de miedo que los demás.

-Son magos – dijo finalmente Dudley. Todos lo miraron, con cara de burla.

-Magos? – dijo Sebastián – es lo más estúpido que he oído. Es imposible que sean magos, la magia no existe.

-Y si no era magia, qué era entonces lo que vimos allá – dijo Dudley – qué eran esos rayos azules, y rojos, que volaban por todos lados, que derribaban a esos hombres con túnicas negras? Era magia, aunque no lo crean.

-Y… por qué estás tan seguro de lo que dices? – preguntó Karla.

-Porque Harry, el esposo de Ginny, es mi primo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con eso. Jamás lo hubieran pensado antes, ya que los dos eran muy distintos físicamente.

-Eres su primo? – le preguntó Camille – y… Ginny lo sabía?

-Si, es más o menos por eso que empezamos a hablar en un principio, aunque yo no lo sabía. Bueno, la cosa es que Harry es un mago. Él… fue a vivir con mi familia cuando tenía sólo un año de edad, porque sus padres habían muerto y nosotros éramos la única familia que tenía. Bueno, mis padres, por alguna extraña razón, nunca lo trataron bien, y por eso yo tampoco lo trataba bien, sino que ayudaba a hacerle la vida imposible. Él… siempre había sido un poco raro, o sea, por ejemplo, cuando le cortaban el pelo de la forma que no le gustaba, al otro día despertaba con su pelo tal como lo tenía antes. También sucedían otras cosas raras, y eso hacía que mis padres lo rechazaran aún más.

"Pero, llegó un día, un poco antes de que él cumpliera once años, en que recibió una carta. Era muy raro, porque él nunca antes había recibido una carta. Mis padres hicieron todo lo posible para que él no viera el contenido de ella, y la quemaron. Pero siguieron llegando, más y más cartas. Fue tanto lo que mis papás hicieron para evitar que Harry viera la carta que nos mudamos, pero las cartas seguían llegando. Hasta que una noche, justo cuando Harry cumplía once años, llegó un hombre. Era muy grande, parecía un gigante. Y él le entregó su carta a Harry. En ella, le decían que había sido aceptado en un colegio de magia, y por lo tanto era un mago. Eso fue lo que el hombre le fue a explicar. Y después me enteré, que mis papás sabían eso porque su madre, que era hermana de mi mamá, era una bruja, y se había enterado de eso a la misma edad de Harry, cuando recibió la misma carta, del mismo colegio."

"Desde ese día supe que Harry era un mago. Pero para mí, lo único que eso significaba era que Harry era raro, no dejó de ser un imbécil para mí ni para mi familia, y cada verano que volvía de ese colegio le seguíamos haciendo la vida imposible, y él no nos podía hacer nada, ya que si hacía magia fuera de su colegio podía ser expulsado. Pero, unos años después, nos empezaron a llegar amenazas por la forma en que estábamos a Harry, y si lo seguíamos tratando así, sufriríamos las consecuencias. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que al arecer Harry era alguien muy importante en su mundo, pero deseche la idea pronto, ya que para mí Harry seguía siendo el imbécil de siempre."

"Y, finalmente, llegó un año en que Harry no volvió más. Y nosotros lo olvidamos. Y bueno, hace poco tiempo conocí a Ginny, y después me enteré que ella estaba casada con él, y que la razón de por qué Harry no había vuelto era porque se había casado con ella y ahora era padre. Y bueno, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, y me enteré de cómo era la vida de Harry en su mundo, y de todo lo que había hecho, y de que en su mundo Harry era un héroe, aunque fuera muy difícil para mí creerlo."

-Un héroe – dijo Carlos – por qué un héroe?

-Parece que tiene mucho que ver con ese hombre que llegó al final. Él debe ser Lord Voldemort.

-Lord qué?

-No vuelvan a decir ese nombre – dijo una figura entre la oscuridad.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz. Y de la oscuridad del bosque salió un hombre, más bien un gigante. Era mucho más alto que cualquier hombre que hubieran visto, y era también muy robusto.

-Dudley, hace años que no te veía. Veo que al fin has cambiado, y que conociste a Ginny.

-Sí, la conocí – le respondió Dudley.

-Bueno, ustedes deben ser ese grupo de muggles del que me avisaron. Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, y soy el guardabosque de Hogwarts, uno de los colegios de magia y hechicería con más prestigio del mundo. Y ahora, ustedes están en la estación de trenes de Hogsmade, y es aquí en donde llegan los trenes con los alumnos desde Londres para asistir al colegio.

-Espere – dijo la profesora Mcley – quiere decir que usted acepta toda esa explicación que dio este chico sobre lo que acabamos de ver. Que de verdad existe la magia, y un colegio especializado en enseñarla.

-Por supuesto – dijo Hagrid, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – por supuesto que la magia existe. Todos los saben. Ahora, creo que no tenemos tiempo para conversaciones, debemos llegar al castillo…

-Espere – volvió a hablar la profesora – quiere que vayamos con usted a dónde?

-A Hogwarts, el colegio, es el lugar más seguro para ustedes ahora.

-Está loco si cree que vamos a ir con usted.

-Escúcheme señora – dijo Hagrid, que ya había perdido la paciencia – Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione están arriesgando sus vidas en este momento sólo para poder protegerlos a ustedes de haber muerto. Esos hombres que los fueron a atacar no tienen ningún escrúpulo en matarlos, es más, lo disfrutarían mucho. Se están arriesgando para que ustedes estén a salvo, así que más le vale que todos ustedes me sigan ahora.

Nadie se atrevió a responder a eso, y sólo siguieron al hombre. Caminaron hacia el sendero que conducía al interior del bosque, hasta que s toparon con unos carruajes.

-Sepárense en grupos de ocho y súbanse a los carruajes.

-Y qué nos va a mover – preguntó Lauren, tratando de parecer inteligente con su pregunta.

-Los thestrals, por supuesto – al ver las caras de duda de todos, Hagrid recordó – es cierto, ustedes no conocen a los thestrals, bueno, es lo mejor que no los conozcan, ni los vean. Son 

una especie de caballos, aunque tienen también alas, son muy extraños, y los únicos que los pueden ver son los que han visto a alguien morir. Bueno, no hagan más preguntas y sólo súbanse.

Hicieron lo que Hagrid les decía, y los carruajes empezaron a moverse solos. Pero ya habían visto cosas tan raras ese día que ni siquiera se alarmaron tanto. Luego de un rato de viaje, vieron que el bosque empezaba a desaparecer, para aparecer un gran sedero, y dar paso a un gran castillo. Era verdaderamente hermoso e imponente. Todos quedaron impresionados al verlo. Y en especial Dudley. "Así que este es el lugar a donde Harry venía todos los años" pensaba el chico, y volvió a sentirse celoso de su primo.

Como ya era tarde, casi todas las luces del castillo estaban apagadas. Entraron por una enorme puerta, y se encontraron en un gran vestíbulo. Todos estaban maravillados con el castillo, era enorme.

Hagrid les dijo que esperaran donde estaban, y rápidamente se fue. Nadie se atrevía a moverse ni a hablar, así que se quedaron allí, mirando el vestíbulo. Y, unos minutos más tarde, vieron aparecer a un hombre. Era muy anciano, calculaban que debía tener cerca de 80 años, pero se movía con bastante vitalidad. Llevaba puesta una capa morada, una vestimenta bastante extraña para todos. Y su pelo y barba eran blancos tan largos que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Buenas noches – dijo el hombre – primero que todo quisiera presentarme. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledor, y soy el director de este colegio.

-Entonces – dijo ya muy alterada la profesora Mcley – usted podrá decirnos qué está pasando. Por qué estamos aquí?

-Creo que ya es momento que ustedes tengan sus respuestas – dijo el hombre, muy calmado – por favor, síganme.

Todos lo siguieron por los pasillos del castillo. Era de verdad enorme, y muy imponente. Caminaron por mucho rato, tanto que se preguntaban cómo recordarían el camino de vuelta a la entrada. Finalmente, llegaron a un gran salón. En él, había algunas sillas y un sillón en el frente.

Todos tomaron su lugar en una de las sillas, y el hombre se sentó en el sillón, mirando a todos fijamente.

-Bueno – empezó – creo que ustedes ya conocieron a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione – todos asintieron – y, supongo que todos vieron que hacían magia con sus varitas…

-Otra vez con eso de la magia – lo interrumpió la señora Mcley, sin poder creerse eso todavía.

-Señora – dijo Dumbledor, con un tono muy paciente – creo que usted debería aceptar que lo que acaba de ver era magia. Bueno, como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, ellos son magos, y la magia existe. Bueno, la verdad es que no se por dónde empezar.

-Díganos por qué Ginny estaba allí – dijo alguien.

-Ginny estaba allí porque era parte de una misión, para protegerlos.

-Protegernos de qué?

-Lo que sucede es que nosotros, en nuestro mundo, estamos en medio de una guerra. Y es todo culpa de un mago llamado Lord Voldemort. Él, hace muchos años atrás, quiso gobernar el mundo mágico, no, todo el mundo, incluso a ustedes, los muggles. Para eso empezó a reclutar gente, y a sus seguidores los llamó mortífagos. Ellos se dedicaron por muchos años a torturar y matar a todo quien estuviera relacionado con muggles. Creo un verdadero pánico entre todos. Y lo peor es que parecía como si nadie lo pudiera derrotar. Era demasiado poderoso. Incluso yo, que me consideraban el mago más fuerte hasta el momento, no lo podía derrotar.

"Pero, una noche, me enteré de una profecía que involucraba a Voldemort y a otra persona. Esa persona era la única que tendría el poder para derrotarlo, y se decía la fecha en que nacería, y algunas características de sus padres. Nosotros más o menos sabíamos a quién se refería esa profecía. El nombre del niño era Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter. Como no sabíamos si Voldemort se había enterado de la profecía, decidimos esconderlos. Para protegerlos, los pusimos bajo el hechizo Fidelio, que consiste en que sólo ciertas personas pueden ver un lugar, y la única persona que puede decir dónde está el lugar es el guardián secreto. Su problema es que confiaron en la persona equivocada para ser su guardián. Todo el mundo mágico creía que sería Sirius Black, uno de los mejores amigos de James, pero en realidad confiaron esa responsabilidad a Peter Petrigrew, quien secretamente se había convertido en un mortígafo. Y, no dudo en decirle a Voldemort dónde se escondían los Potter. Y así, la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, Voldemort fue hasta la casa de los Potter. Primero, mató a James mientras Lily subía las escaleras con Harry, para intentar protegerlo. Pero Voldemort la alcanzó, y la mató. Finalmente, se acercó a Harry. Tomó bien su varita y dijo el maleficio asesino, el mismo que utilizó con sus padres, y del que nadie antes se ha logrado salvar."

"Pero… en ese momento sucedió algo muy extraño, algo que todavía es difícil explicar. Al parecer, el maleficio rebotó en Harry, y se devolvió a Voldemort. Y Voldemort fue derrotado. Y lo más increíble de todo es que fue gracias a un niño, un pequeño niño de sólo un año de edad. Él había derrotado al mago más temido y uno de los más poderosos de la historia, algo que nadie antes había podido hacer. Y no solo eso, sino que sobrevivió al maleficio asesino. Es la única persona en la historia que se ha podido salvar de la muerte 

por ese maleficio. Lo único que le quedó de ese maleficio fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tiene en su frente."

-Pero, usted está diciendo que él fue derrotado. Entonces, por qué nos estaban protegiendo ahora?

-Lo que pasa es que yo nunca creí que Voldemort hubiera muerto del todo. Y estaba en lo cierto. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts, Harry tuvo que lidiar con Voldemort, que estaba vivo de distintas formas. Y, hace unos cuatro años, cuando Harry tenía sólo 14 años, Voldemort volvió. Utilizando la sangre de Harry u otros componentes, volvió a tener su cuerpo. Por un año nadie nos creyó que había vuelto. Todos creían que estábamos locos, y trataron a Harry muy mal, como que era un mentiroso. Pero después, Voldemort hizo su aparición, y ya nadie dudó que hubiera vuelto.

"Ahora, Harry y sus amigos forman parte de la Orden del Fénix, la sociedad que nos dedicamos a luchar contra él y sus mortífagos. Pero, hace poco tiempo nos enteramos que Voldemort quería hacerse famoso entre los muggles, y por eso estaba planeando un ataque a un colegio, en especial, al suyo. Y para eso tenía a algunos de sus mortífagos espiándolos a lo lejos. Es por eso que Ginny fue a estar con ustedes. Ella, más que nada, estaba allí para protegerlos".

-Pero – dijo Lauren – usted lo dice como si confiara mucho en Ginny, como si fuera muy poderosa o algo así.

-Y es porque lo es. Esa chiquilla ha pasado por muchas cosas a pesar que es muy joven, y su familia es ya muy conocida por apoyar mucho a los muggles. Aparte que ahora todos los miembros de su familia son partes de la Orden. Pero lo que hizo que se convirtiera en una bruja poderosa, más que algunos miembros de su familia, fue casarse con Harry. Verán, Harry es un mago extremadamente poderoso, pero tiene complejo de héroe. Le gusta ayudar a todos, arriesgarse porque a los demás no les suceda nada. Y por un momento pensó en alejarse de Ginny para mantenerla a salvo, ya que él es el principal objetivo de Voldemort. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que le era imposible alejarse de ella, por un lado porque él no podría, la amaba mucho, y porque ella no lo dejaría, así que decidió mejor enseñarle algunas cosas que él sabía. Y la empezó a entrenar. Y gracias a eso, ahora Ginny es muy poderosa. Es por eso que la asignamos a esa misión."

En ese momento, una mujer de cómo 60 años, luciendo también una túnica, pero de verde musgo. Tenía una mirada bastante severa, pero a la vez se veía preocupada.

-Ya llegaron los de la Orden, y dentro de poco deberían llegar aquí – le dijo la mujer a Dumbledor.

-Por fin, he estado tan preocupado por ellos. Sabes si están heridos?

-Al parecer Harry, Hermione y Ron no tienen mayores heridas, aparte de algunos huesos rotos. Pero Ginny…

-Qué le sucedió a Ginny – preguntó Dudley.

-Ahora nos enteraremos – dijo Dumbledor, y rápidamente se paró del sillón y salió del salón. Todos lo siguieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron de nuevo al vestíbulo principal. Y ahí, vieron llegar a los chicos.

Ron y Hermione caminaban con dificultad, apoyados uno en el otro. Y detrás de ellos, venía Harry, que llevaba a Ginny en brazos, quien parecía estar inconsciente.

-Harry, cómo estás – le preguntó Dumbledor, muy preocupado.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda para Ginny, rápido – dijo Harry, totalmente preocupado.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería.

Casi corrieron para llegar. Harry era el más rápido de todos, aunque llevara a Ginny en brazos. Y justo antes de que llegaran a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey apareció.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó la mujer, al ver la cara de temor que llevaba Harry.

-Es Ginny, por favor, ayúdela – le dijo Harry.

-Qué le sucedió?

-Recibió una especie de maldición, todos la recibimos, muy parecida al crucio, y luego otros hechizos. Por eso recibió muchos golpes, y por eso cuando termino la batalla se desmayó. Creo que el bebé pudo haber salido herido.

-Veamos cómo esta. Señor Potter, creo que le voy a pedir que se quede aquí.

-Pero… cómo me voy a quedar aquí. Mi esposa y mi hijo están en peligro, no me puedo quedar aquí esperando – dijo Harry, bastante exaltado.

-Lo lamento, pero aquí se queda – y entró con Ginny a la enfermería, y cerrando sus puertas en sus narices.

El tiempo pasaba, pero nadie salía de la enfermería para que les dijera cómo estaba Ginny. Y en todo ese rato nadie fue capaz de calmar a Harry, que caminaba de un lado a otro, sin poder de pensar en la salud de Ginny y su hijo, y que podría perderlos…

No paraba de culparse. Todo era su culpa. No tenía que haber dejado que Ginny fuera parte de la misión, fue una tontería. No tuvo que haberla arriesgado así, y menos cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Y ahora estaba en peligro.

De repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y de ella salió Madam Pomfrey.

-Cómo está? – le preguntó Harry.

-Estable. Pero aún está en peligro. Debe quedarse en cama por los próximos días, hasta que nos aseguremos que ya no está en peligro.

-Y el…

-El bebé se logro salvar, señor Potter. Es por eso que la mantenemos en cama. Tenemos que estar seguros que el bebé este fuera de peligro. Ella quedo bastante lastimada, y eso afectó mucho al bebé. Estuvo a punto de perderlo.

-Puedo pasar a verla?

-De acuerdo, pero sólo usted.

Harry no esperó ni un segundo más, y entró a ver a Ginny. Estaba acostada en la última de las camas, durmiendo. Harry sólo se quedo a su lado, mirándola, acariciando su cabello, aliviado porque estaba bien, porque su bebé estaba vivo. De repente, Ginny empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Harry – dijo, aunque le costaba hablar, se sentía my cansada – qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste luego de que llegaron los miembros de la orden.

-Ohhh, y el bebé cómo está? Lo perdí, Harry? – le preguntó, con una mirada de total tristeza, a punto de llorar.

-Casi, pero no lo perdiste. Ahora está bien. Pero tienes que quedarte algunos días en cama, para que salga de todo peligro.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ginny, más relajada – y cómo terminó todo?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Un rato después de que Hermione convocara su patronus y se lo mandara a Kingsley, aparecieron algunos miembros de la orden y dijeron que ellos se encargarían de Voldemort. Pero yo no estaba muy preocupado de él en ese momento, ya que te habías desmayado, así que sólo pensaba en traerte aquí.

-Ohh, espero que todo haya salido bien.

-Eso creo. Al parecer Voldemort estaba ya cansado para cuando llegaron los de la orden, y como no sabía que estábamos allí, no tenía más mortífagos que lo ayudaran.

-Ojala estés en lo correcto.

* * *

-Poopy – le dijo Dumbledor a Madam Pomfrey – creo que mejor deja que Harry se quede con Ginny esta noche, así nos evitamos toda la discusión que él provocaría. – Luego, se acercó a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados fuera de la enfermería – Creo que ustedes dos deben sanar esas heridas que se acaban de hacer y contarme qué pasó ahí.

Los chicos pasaron a la enfermería, y convencieron a Harry que dejara por un momento el lado de Ginny para que pudiera sanar sus heridas, que eran muchas. Cuando ya estuvieron bien, se les acercó Dumbledor.

-Y, qué sucedió?

Le contaron todo lo que había pasado hasta cuando hicieron desaparecer a los muggles.

-Luego – dijo Hermione – Ese maleficio extraño que nos había lanzado Voldemort se desvaneció. Y ahí por fin pudimos empezar a atacarlo. Mientras Ron y Ginny empezaron a luchar contra él, yo mandé dos patronus: uno para usted, diciéndole sobre la llegada de los muggles, y otro para Kingsley diciéndole que mandara refuerzos.

"Y empezamos a luchar todos contra él, ya que Harry ya se había recuperado del hechizo que le había mandado. Y, justo cuando nos estábamos debilitando, y yo veía que Ginny estaba cada vez más débil, aparecieron los demás miembros de la orden y nos dijeron que nos podíamos ir.

"Creo que lo que hizo que nos debilitáramos tanto fue ese extraño maleficio que nos mandó, muy parecido al crucio."

-Yo también creo eso Hermione. Bueno, creo que les agradará saber que mientras los demás miembros de la orden luchaban contra Voldemort, él se debilitó y desapareció, así que nadie alcanzó a salir lastimado. Pero, lamento decirles que creo que ahora ustedes están en grave peligro. Voldemort ya sabe que ustedes saben de sus planes de hacerse conocer por los muggles, y no quiere que vuelvan a intervenir, así que creo que sus hogares ya no son seguros. Se deberán quedar aquí hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro para dejarlos.

-Y qué hay de los muggles? – preguntó Harry.

-Ellos también están en grave peligro. También deberán quedarse aquí por un tiempo. No se preocupen, yo les diré sobre la noticia.

Y con eso salió de la enfermería, para enfrentar a los muggles, que estaban totalmente confundidos. Todavía ninguno de ellos podía creer dónde estaban. Eran muchas cosas para un día: enterarse que Ginny estaba embarazada, verla a ella y a su profesor hacer magia, enterarse que la magia existe, y ahora estar en un colegio de magos, rodeados por ellos.

-Me permiten su atención por favor – les dijo Dumbledor, con su normal voz calmada – les debo informar que, debido a todos los eventos sucedidos esta noche, no creemos que sea seguro que ustedes vuelvan a sus hogares ni a su vida diaria. Creemos que Voldemort 

podría volver a atacarlos, debido a que ahora no pudo. Así que ustedes se tendrán que quedar en el castillo hasta que encontremos algún otro lugar seguro para ustedes.

-Pero… - dijo Lauren – qué hay de nuestras familias. Se van a preocupar cuando vean que nos volvemos a nuestras casas?

-No se preocupen por eso. Yo les mandaré una carta a cada uno de ellos hablándoles sobre nuestra decisión. Y, sí es necesario iremos a hablar con ellos. Y, si creemos que ellos también sufren de algún peligro, los traeremos aquí también.

-Y, hay espacio aquí para todos? – preguntó Dudley, que se imaginaba la reacción de sus padres cuando recibieran la carta de Dumbledor. Se volverían locos.

-Créame, señor Dursley, este lugar es bastante grande. Habrá espacio para todos ustedes, y para sus familias si hace falta.

-Y, cómo está Ginny? – preguntó Carlos.

-Está mejor. Sólo debe guardar un poco de reposo unos días. Es una chiquilla bastante resistente, y al parecer su hijo también lo es. Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que les muestre donde se van a quedar. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, Minerva – dijo hablándole a la profesora Mcgonagall – podrías mandarle una lechuza a Molly Weasley, y a los demás Weasley, creo que ellos tampoco están seguros en este momento, y los quiero aquí también.

-Claro Albus – y se fue.

-Ahora, síganme – les dijo a los muggles.

**Vieron, cumpli mi palabra y no m demore nada en actualizar, bueno en parte porque estaba inspirada para este capi y porque tuve tiempo para escribirlo. Bueno, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, no se cuando vaya a subir el proximo capi porque empiezo de nuevo con mi rutina de estudio desde el domingo y de nuevo no voy a tener tiempo, y porque la verdad verdad, no tengo muchas ideas de qué podría pasar en el proximo capi, o sea, tengo una idea global de la historia y gracias a todas sus ideas ya se lo que podria pasar, pero no se que de todo eso poner en el prox capi. Si tienen sugerencias, las recibiria con los brazos abiertos.**

**J0r: Que feliz me hace que te hubiera gustado el capi. Bueno, en este se sabe bien lo que pensaron todos al verlos hacer magia, ojala te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review, y cualquier idea es bien recibida. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**annie-nay:Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Bueno, ojala que ahora me empieces a dejar reviews con tu opinion sobre la historia, y con tus ideas D. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**lunaticalupin: jajaja, que feliz me hace que te pongas asi cuando actualices. Me imagino tu reaccion cuando veas que me demore tan poco en actualizar. Si no tienes ideas obvio que no importa, asi que no es el fin del mundo, en todo caso ya me has dado un monton, que ahora tengo que ordenar un poco. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, que siempre me ponen de buen animo. Cuidate mucho, y si estas bien siendo asi de loca, siguelo siendo. Chaoooo.**

**darkangel26-15: Ese fue un hechizo creado por Voldi, para hacerle la vida un poco mas imposible. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, y ojala que te guste este. Y si tienes ideas sobre lo que podria pasar en el proximo capi, dimelas. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gin: Jajaja, no te preocupes, Hermione es muy inteligente como para dejarlos en El Cairo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Dime que te parecio este y tus ideas!! Cuidate, chaooo.**

**ginnyg: Bueno, como vez mis ideas no alcanzaron a cambiar en una semana, por eso pude subir este capi hoydia. A mi con este capi tambien se me fue yoda la inspiracion que tuve, asi que no se cuando vaya a actualizar. Ojala e haya gustado el capi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**zafiro potter: Cuando los chicos desaparecieron, me imagine la cara que puso Voldemort en la peli del caliz de fuego, cuando harry se va del cementerio con cedric. Bueno, como vez ahora estan todos a salvo, y los miembros de la orden los pudieron ayudar. Gracias por tu review. Si tienes ideas, porfa dimelas, las necesito!! Cuidate, chaooo.**

**jessi-k: Perdon por dejarte ahi en el capi anterior, pero necesitaba lo que iba a pasar para este capi, o sino no habria capi y no se cuand habria podido actualizar por falta de ideas. Ojala no haya sido tan maa con este P. Muchas gracias por tu review, y si tienes ideas las necesito. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**my chemical romance: Para mis vacaciones de invierno todavia falta, y parece que tengo como una semana no mas, ojala este equivocada. Tus ideas son siempre bienvenidas, asi que si tienes alguna para este capi, dimela porfa. Gracias por tu review y tus ideas, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ela: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia!! tambien me he leido libros de dan brown, el codigo da vinci y angeles y demonios. Bueno, la historia de la que me inspire desgraciadamente esta en ingles, pero si no sabes ingles trata de leerla por el traductor de google, aunque algunas frases salgan un poco incoherentes, creo que al final igual la entenderias. La encontre en otra pagina de fanfictions, **** y se llama "it happened one night", creo que asi se llamaba, es una historia muy buena y si la lees vas a encontrar muchisimas similitudes entre esa historia y la mia. Cualquier ayude que necesites para subir tu historia, mejor preguntamela por msn, **** agregame D. Cualquier idea que tengas, dimela D. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Merodeador69: Sabia que habia un hechizo para los trasladores, pero no lo pude encontrar, gracias por decirmelo P. Me gusto tu idea de la batalla en Hogwarts, creo que la voy a usar, aunque tal vez mas adelante y con algunas modificaciones. Si tienes alguna otra idea, dimela porfis. Que feliz me hace que te haya gustado la historia!! ojala me sigas dejando reviews con tus opiniones e ideas. Cuidate mucho, chaoooo.**

**Les vuelvo a decir que se me acabo la inspiracion, y todas mis ideas para esta historia estan muy desordenadas, asi que no se exactamente que hacer para el proximo capitulo, asi que ahora de verdad necesito ideas o ayuda. Cuidense mucho, y dejen review!! chaooo.**


	19. Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwards

El grupo de muggles empezó a seguir al hombre que se hacía llamar Dumbledor

El grupo de muggles empezó a seguir al hombre que se hacía llamar Dumbledor. Primero, luego de caminar por cientos de pasillos y subir muchas escaleras, llegaron ante una puerta de madera muy alta, y con muchos dibujos tallados en ella.

-Alerta Muggle – dijo Dumbledor, y un segundo después la puerta se abrió – perdón por la falta de originalidad de la clave para entrar, pero estábamos un poco apurados y no se nos ocurrió nada más –.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta, se encontraron en un enorme salón. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja con distintos dibujos. También había muchos sillones, y una chimenea en uno de los extremos. Y, en dos extremos opuestos del salón, había dos escaleras.

-Bueno, hemos arreglado este lugar para que ustedes se puedan quedar en el todo el tiempo que necesitemos antes de que los ubiquemos en algún otro lugar – empezó a decir Dumbledor –. Sólo ustedes pueden acceder a esta sala, ya que la puerta se abre con una contraseña que sólo ustedes sabrán. Aquí – dijo, señalando el salón donde se encontraban ahora – es donde pueden relajarse. Es un área común para todos. Y esas escaleras, llevan hacia los dormitorios. Las de la derecha son para las mujeres, y la izquierda para los hombres. Hay muchos cuartos, y cada uno tiene cuatro camas, así que ustedes pueden decidir como distribuirse. Ahora, normalmente en todas las salas comunes de las distintas casas del colegio tenemos sistemas de seguridad que impiden a los alumnos subir al cuarto de las mujeres, pero ya que ustedes no son alumnos nuestros, no les pusimos esos sensores.

"A los profesores les hemos asignado habitaciones especiales. Para acceder a ellas tienen que seguir por estas escaleras – dijo señalando a otras escaleras más escondidas, cerca de la chimenea –. Ustedes verán cuál escoger. No se preocupen por el espacio, ya que hay para todos. Y, tampoco se preocupen por sus cosas o la ropa que van a usar. Cuando suban a sus cuartos encontraran ropas y artículos esenciales para que puedan vivir aquí un tiempo. Cualquier duda o reclamo háganselo a los profesores. Y… eso, creo que eso es todo. Los dejo solos para que duerman. Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y buenas noches."

Cuando Dumbledor se fue, nadie supo que hacer. Todos se quedaron donde estaban, mirando el lugar donde se encontraban, sin atrever a moverse. Finalmente, y con mucha timidez, algunos alumnos se empezaron a mover de donde estaban y empezaron a recorrer la sala. Algunos incluso se sentaron en los sillones, los cuales encontraron muy cómodos.

-Creo – dijo Muriel – que deberíamos ir a ver nuestros cuartos.

Eso como que despertó a todos, y empezaron a subir a los cuartos y a apoderarse de las camas. Todas eran de una plaza y media, y tenían cortinas azules y doradas. Eso hizo que todos se distrajeran un poco, ya que empezaron las peleas por los cuartos. Finalmente, y luego de 30 minutos de disputas, estaban todos distribuidos en cada cuarto. Y, como el hombre había dicho, todos encontraron un baúl frente a su cama donde había ropa, pijamas, y artículos personales como cepillos de dientes, toallas y cepillos de pelo.

Finalmente, se fueron a acostar, terminando así la noche más extraña de sus vidas.

* * *

Al otro día, todos se despertaron un poco confusos. No sabían donde estaban. Las camas donde estaban no eran las suyas, ni el cuarto el suyo. Y, finalmente, las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a las mentes de todos. Todo lo que habían vivido, que para muchos ya era sólo un mal sueño, volvían a ser recordadas. Y así fue como se empezaron a levantar.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se encontraron en la sala común, con la pregunta en mente.

-Dónde vamos a desayunar?

Nadie sabía, y tampoco se atrevían a salir de su salón al castillo. Pero todos estaban muertos de hambre.

Y, de repente, la puerta para entrar al salón se abrió, asustando a todos. Y, ante todos, apareció la figura de Ron.

-Oh, veo que ya están todos levantados. Y creo que tendrán hambre – todos asintieron – bueno, síganme.

-Espere – dijo la señora Mcley – está diciendo que iremos a desayunar allá afuera?

-Emm… si – dijo Ron – dónde más. Vengan, nadie les hará nada. Dumbledor ya les avisó a todos en el colegio de las consecuencias de hacerles o decirles algo. Nadie los va a hechizar ni nada por el estilo. Así que síganme, que yo tampoco he desayunado nada y estoy muerto de hambre.

Al darse cuenta de que no sacarían nada con quedarse en el salón, decidieron seguir a Ron.

-Les recomiendo que se memoricen el camino de vuelta al salón, porque no los acompañaré de vuelta – les dijo Ron.

En el camino no se encontraron con ninguna persona, lo que encontraron muy raro, pero todos tenían la impresión de que los cuadros se movían, pero nadie quiso comentar de eso por miedo a que los encontraran locos. Finalmente, llegaron ante unas enormes puertas, aún más grandes que las de su salón. Eran doradas y con distintos dibujos en relieve.

Ron abrió la puerta, y con lo que se encontraron los hizo temblar de miedo. Detrás de esas puertas había un enorme salón, más grande que las casas de muchos. Pero en el salón había cuatro mesas muy largas que lo recorrían completamente, y cada una con unas banderas de colores sobre ellas. Y, al final del salón, había una mesa donde estaba sentado Dumbledor, junto con otros adultos que concluyeron debían ser los profesores.

Pero lo que les dio miedo a los muggles fue ver que las cuatro mesas del salón estaban llenas de jóvenes. Todos eran de sus edades más o menos, pero sabían que eran magos, podían hacer magia contra ellos, y todos los miraban en ese momento con curiosidad más que nada, menos los de una mesa, donde los miraban con odio. Automáticamente se alejaron de esos chicos.

-Oh, veo que nuestros invitados han llegado – dijo Dumbledor, poniéndose de pie – bueno, pueden sentarse en cualquiera de las mesas a desayunar. Ojala disfruten su estadía en nuestro colegio.

Todos se empezaron a distribuir en las distintas mesas, menos en la mesa con banderas verdes y grises sobre ella.

-Bueno, ahora los dejo – les dijo Ron.

-Cómo que nos deja, profesor – dijo Lauren – qué vamos a hacer solos? Dónde va?

-Voy a la enfermería, a desayunar con Ginny y Harry y mi esposa. La estamos acompañando mientras no pueda venir al gran salón a desayunar.

-Cómo está ella – le preguntó Lucy.

-Mejor. El bebé está fuera de peligro, pero debe guardar reposo absoluto por dos días por precaución. Estarán bien solos, sólo manténganse alejados de ellos – dijo señalando a los alumnos de la mesa con la bandera verde con gris. Y diciendo eso, salió.

Debido a que tenían mucha hambre, se pusieron a comer del enorme festín que tenían delante de ellos. Ahí se dieron cuenta de cuanta hambre tenían, ya que ni siquiera notaron las miradas que les lanzaban todos los alumnos del colegio.

-Hola – dijo de repente una chica de más o menos 16 años que se había acercado a ellos sin que lo notaran. Parecía estar bastante emocionada, y los miraba a todos como si fueran extrañas criaturas o algo así – mi nombre es Amanda, y estoy en sexto año, y no saben lo emocionada que estoy, o sea, ustedes son los primeros muggles que conozco, y quiero saber como viven…

-Espera – la interrumpió Lauren – acaso somos como fenómenos para ustedes o algo así?

-Bueno, o sea, no son fenómenos, pero vaya, son muggles, cómo se las arreglan para vivir sin magia.

-Empecemos por que entiendan de que ustedes son los fenómenos. O sea, pueden hacer cosas con magia, eso es lo más extraño que he oído. Para mí, son todos unos fenómenos nada más, ustedes son los raros, no nosotros.

Lo que no noto Lauren al decir todo eso fue que todos en el gran salón la estaban escuchando, incluso los profesores. Y lo que todos veían en los alumnos era sólo odio y rabia hacia los muggles, y en especial hacia Lauren.

-Por qué todos me miran así? Lo que dije es verdad…

-Cállate muggle asquerosa – dijo un alumno de Slytherin, que estaba junto a ella con su varita apuntando hacia su garganta – cómo se te ocurre llegar a pensar en hablarnos así a nosotros los magos, los seres más poderosos de todos…

-Suficiente Dennis – le dijo Dumbledor al Slytherin, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – por favor aleja tu varita de la chica.

Así lo hizo Dennis, aunque le lanzó una mirada asesina a Lauren luego de hacerlo.

-Señorita – le dijo Dumbledor a Lauren – creo que usted le debe una disculpa a todos aquí, y me incluyo porque yo también soy un mago, y sus palabras también me ofendieron. Aquí nadie esta tratando de hacerlos ver como fenómenos, solo están curiosos por saber como es su estilo de vida, cómo se las ingenian para vivir sin magia, eso es todo. Ustedes y su forma de vida son totalmente nuevo para nosotros, como también lo es nuestra forma de vida para ustedes. Así que le pido por favor que se disculpe.

-Lo lamento – dijo Lauren, luego de pensar en alguna cosa para evitar esa disculpa, cosa que no encontró.

-Bueno – continuó Dumbledor, ahora dirigiéndose más que nada a los alumnos que a los muggles – como ustedes ya sabrán, los carros hacia la estación de Hogsmade parten a las 11 de la mañana, en un momento más. Los que tengan que viajar a sus hogares para pasar las fiestas con su familia, por favor dense prisa en dejar listo su equipaje. De antemano les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para ustedes y sus familias.

Con eso, los alumnos empezaron a abandonar el gran salón, dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a los muggles, que se quedaron donde estaban, en especial los Slytherin.

-Muchas gracias Lauren – le dijo Sebastián.

-Pero qué pasa? Era la verdad, ellos son los fenómenos…

-Quieres calarte ya – le dijo Andrés – no te das cuenta de que no puedes estar diciendo eso sobre ellos aquí. Nos están protegiendo aquí, nos estamos quedando en territorio suyo, y si no te has dado cuenta ellos pueden hacer magia, y no se hasta donde pueden los profesores hacer que se respete eso de que no nos pueden hacer daño ni lanzar hechizos. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa con lo que dices, o nos van a terminar odiando a todos.

-Eso desgraciadamente cierto – dijo Dumbledor, que se había cercado a ellos – y lo peor es que muchos de ellos ya los odian, pero sus palabras – le dijo a Lauren – empeoraron la situación.

"Verán – dijo Dumbledor, sentándose en una de las grandes mesas del salón – la relación entre magos y muggles es una muy tensa, tal vez demasiado. Hay muchos magos, y familias de magos, que desprecian a los muggles, que creen que no tienen el derecho de vivir en el mismo mundo de ellos, que se creen con el derecho de manipularlos, de utilizarlos. Para ellos, los muggles son lo más bajo que hay, porque no poseen magia, y para ellos sin magia no se puede hacer nada, los hace totalmente inútiles. Eso es también lo que creen Lord Voldemort, el mago contra quien tenemos una espantosa guerra en este momento. Él les tiene tanto odio a ustedes que no tuvo ningún escrúpulo al momento de planear su ataque contra ustedes, y así matarlos a todos.

"Ahora, ustedes creerán que esos problemas están muy lejos de este colegio, pero no es así. Los chicos que se sientan en esa mesa – dijo, apuntando a la mesa de Slytherin – la mayoría pertenece a familias con ese pensamiento, y no dudo que algunos miembros de sus familias ya se hayan aliado a Voldemort. Imagínense cuando lleguen esta tarde a su casa a contar lo que una muggle dijo esta mañana en contra de los magos. Lo que acaban de decir va a afectar fuertemente la relación entre magos y muggles, y desgraciadamente para peor.

-Entonces, si nos odian tanto, por qué nos ayudaron? – preguntó un profesor.

-Porque no todos los magos piensan así. Es más, la verdad es que es muy seguro que los magos estaríamos cerca de la extinción de no ser por ustedes. Hay muy pocos magos que provengan de familias compuestas sólo por magos, las llamadas familias de sangre pura. Ahora, la mayoría de los magos tienen algún miembro muggles que es parte de su familia, los llamados sangre mestiza. Y tampoco crean que para ser magos hay que venir de familias de magos, sino que muchos magos increíblemente poderosos son hijos de muggles, que nacieron con magia. Ese es por ejemplo el caso de la madre de Harry Potter, Lily, una de las brujas más poderosas que ha recibido este colegio, que provenía de una familia de muggles, como lo podemos ver aquí con Dudley, que es primo de Harry pero su madre era hermana de la de Harry, y aún así ella es totalmente normal. Y otro caso es el de Hermione Granger, la esposa de Ron, o como ustedes lo conocieron, profesor Ronald. Ella es una bruja increíblemente poderosa e inteligente, es más, creo que nunca antes habíamos tenido una alumna tan inteligente en este colegio, y ella proviene de una familia de muggles.

-Y nuestro profesor, y Ginny, qué hay de su familia, por qué ellos también nos ayudan?

-Bueno, en el caso de Ron y Ginny, ellos provienen de una familia de magos casi puras, tienen uno que otro parientes muy lejanos que son muggles, pero se puede decir que son una de las pocas familias puras de magos que quedan. Pero, la diferencia con ellos es que siempre han luchado por la defensa de ustedes, los muggles. Eso ha hecho que se ganaran la reputación de traidores de la sangre por muchos de las familias de magos en contra de los muggles, y son la familia que más se ha mostrado a favor de ustedes, por lo que en estos períodos de guerra ellos son una de las personas que están más en peligro de todos, por lo que tratamos de protegerlos con todos los medios. Así que deberían agradecer a los cuatro chicos que los ayudaron anoche, ya que sólo gracias a ellos ustedes están vivos.

Pero nadie alcanzó a decir nada, ya que en ese momento entró al gran salón una mujer algo baja y pelirroja, que fue a saludar a Dumbledor.

-Albus, tanto tiempo, cómo estás?

-Molly, muy bien, y ustedes?

-Bien también. Recibimos tu mensaje, y trajimos todo para quedarnos aquí hasta que allá algún otro lugar seguro para nosotros. Ahora, dónde están mis hijos. Cómo está Ginny? El bebé está bien?

-Están todos bien Molly, Ginny tendrá que pasar unos días en reposo y eso es todo.

-Mamá – dijo Ron, mientras entraba al gran salón. Al verlo, Molly corrió hacia él a darle uno de sus cálidos abrazos.

-Oh, Ronald, estaba tan preocupada anoche por ustedes. Apenas pude dormir.

-Mamá, yo también estaba preocupada por ustedes, pero por favor suéltame, necesito respirar.

-Molly, por favor suéltalo – dijo la voz de Arthur Weasley, que acababa de entrar al salón.

-Hola papá – dijo Ron, soltándose del abrazo de su madre para ir a saludar a su padre – que bueno que ya están aquí, nos estábamos preocupando. Y dónde están los demás?

-Ya viene, se distrajeron un poco en el camino porque se encontraron con Nick Casi Decapitado, y al parecer los mellizos lo reconocieron.

-Será mejor que los lleven pronto donde Harry y Ginny, no se imaginan lo preocupados que están por ellos – les dijo Ron.

-Bueno, creo que ahí vienen, así que vamos todos a la enfermería – dijo Arthur – nos vemos más tarde Albus, y gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí.

-No se preocupen, ya saben que Hogwarts siempre será su hogar.

Todos se fueron rápidamente a la enfermería, y los muggles, al ver que ya no había nadie en el gran salón, y que incluso Dumbledor se había ido, decidieron seguir a los Weasley.

Pero antes, vieron a otras personas seguir a su profesor. Era otro grupo de pelirrojos, todos muy apuestos, y alguno de ellos tenían en sus brazos a unos niños. Uno tenía a un bebé, de más o menos 6 meses, y otros, unos gemelos al parecer, tenían a otros niños que algunos reconocieron como los hijos de Ginny.

Los siguieron por distintos pasillos, hasta encontrarse con otra gran puerta que estaba abierta. Adentro, se veían muchas camillas, algunas tapadas con cortinas. Concluyeron que se trataba de la enfermería, además que vieron a una señora vestida como una enfermera y con un vaso con algo en las manos.

Vieron que el grupo de magos pelirrojos se dirigía a una camilla que estaba al final de la enfermería, que estaba cubierta por una cortina. Escucharon la voz de la mujer que al parecer era la madre de Ron hablarle a Ginny y a Harry con mucho afecto, y a los otros chicos diciéndoles cosas. Finalmente, vieron cuando los dos pelirrojos que tenían en brazos a los hijos de Ginny se asomaron por la cortina y los niños gritaron "Mamá" muy emocionados.

Lentamente, se asomaron por la cortina, y vieron a Ginny acostada, vistiendo bata de hospital, abrazando fuertemente a sus hijos mientras toda si familia la veía.

-Mis niños, los extrañe tanto – escucharon que le decía a sus hijos – se portaron bien con la abuelita Molly? No hicieron muchas maldades?

-Se portaron muy bien, Ginny – le dijo la señora pelirroja que había abrazado a Ron antes.

Después los niños se soltaron del abrazo de Ginny para ir a abrazar a Harry, quien los abrazó casi con igual fuerza que ella. Después, los demás pelirrojos fueron a abrazar a Ginny también.

-Estábamos preocupados por tu pendeja – le dijo uno que tenía el pelo largo – por ti y por tu bebé.

-A ti no más se te ocurre ir a meterte en una batalla contra Voldi cuando estás embarazada – dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Ginny, eso de verdad fue peligroso. Pudiste haber tuvido un aborto, te salvaste apenas de eso.

-Ya lo se, Percy – le dijo Ginny al chico que recién la había retado – No creas que estaba buscando estar en medio de un ataque contra Voldemort. Ya se que fue peligroso, pero ahora estoy bien, y mi bebé está a salvo.

Al parecer el chico iba a replica cuando vio a los muggles mirando hacia ellos. Y con eso todo el grupo de gente alrededor de Ginny se volteó a verlos.

-Oh, hola chicos, cómo pasaron su primera noche en Hogwarts? – les preguntó Ginny.

-Emm… bien – respondieron algunos, sin saber qué responder la verdad.

-Bueno, ustedes no deben conocer a nadie aquí. Bueno, ya conocen a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y algunos de ustedes ya conocen a mis hijos Jake e Isabella. Ahora, ellos son mis padres, Molly y Arthur. Él es mi hermano Bill, y a quien lleva en brazos es su hijo, Jason. Ella es la esposa de Bill, Fleur. Él es mi hermano, Percy, y ella es su novia, Penélope. Él es mi hermano, Charlie, y ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George, y ellas son sus novias, Katie y Angelina.

-Mucho gusto – dijeron todos los nombrados por Ginny.

-Espera – dijo uno de los gemelos, mirando hacia ellos – crees lo mismo de yo Fred.

-Así es, George.

-Qué cosa? – preguntó Charlie.

-Creemos que ya conocemos a uno de estos muggles.

-A quién?

-Él – dijeron, apuntando a Dudley – creo que ya nos hemos visto antes, no es así Dudley.

-Ehh… emm… si, creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes – dijo Dudley, muy nervioso al ver que los gemelos lo reconocían.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de esos horribles muggles que trataron a Harry horriblemente cuando era sólo un pequeño niño…

-No vale la pena, Molly – la interrumpió Harry – ya hablamos sobre el asunto y todo esta arreglado entre nosotros y mis tíos.

-Sí señora, ya me di cuenta de lo mal que mis papás y yo tratamos a Harry mientras era sólo un niño, y yo me disculpo mucho por eso, de verdad – dijo Dudley con mucho miedo, al ver la cara de odio que tenía Molly Weasley. En ese momento Dudley entendió que no debía nunca hacer enojar a esa mujer.

-Bueno, que bueno que ya hayas reflexionado sobre tu trato con Harry – dijo Molly – ahora, hace mucho que no estoy en Hogwarts, y menos en esta época del año, con nieve, que es cuando se ve más hermosa. Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo.

Todos los pelirrojos la siguieron, aunque la dirigieron una mirada de odio a Dudley mientras iban saliendo. Los únicos que se quedaron con Ginny fueron Harry y sus hijos.

-Mami, papi, Quero ir fuera – dijo Jake.

-Pero su mamá no puede salir ahora, le haría mal al bebé – les dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Sal con ellos, estaré bien. Además, has estado todo el tiempo aquí conmigo, desde que llegamos. Tienes que toma un poco de aire fresco.

-Estás segura?

-Sí. Ve, sal un rato – y con eso Harry se acercó a ella para darle un leve beso en los labios para después tomar a los niños en brazos y salir de la enfermería. Y con eso, el grupo de muggles se quedó sólo con Ginny.

-Bueno – empezó la chica – creo que les debo una explicación – todos asintieron, y empezaron a mirarla, interesados – bueno, soy una bruja, creo que ya les habían dicho eso. Nací siendo bruja, aunque no pude utilizar muy bien mis capacidades hasta que cumplí los once años y entré a estudiar aquí, a Hogwarts. Como ya pudieron ver, vengo de una familia de puros magos. Soy la menor y única mujer de siete hermanos, los cuales acaban de conocer. Cuando entré a Hogwarts, tuve una experiencia un muy traumante que cambió mucho mi forma de ser, y me ayudó a madurar mucho. Después mis siguientes años en Hogwarts fueron bastantes normales, aunque siempre amé secretamente a Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron, pero la única que sabía bien sobre eso era Hermione, la ahora esposa de Ron. Todo iba bien, hasta que en mi tercer año, el cuarto de Harry, fue el torneo de los tres magos. Lo más importante de eso es decir que Harry tuvo que participar aunque él no quería, y que en la última prueba del torneo, Voldemort asesinó al otro representante de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, y recuperó su cuerpo, aunque Harry fue el único que lo presenció.

"Desde que volvió de esa prueba empezó a decir que Voldemort había vuelto, pero en el ministerio de la magia no le quisieron creer eso, así que empezaron a llamarlo mentiroso y trataron de convencer a todo el mundo mágico que Harry Potter era un mentiroso y que no se le debía creer nada de lo que dijera. Aunque eso no sirvió de nada en nuestra familia, ya que con Dumbledor no creímos nada del ministerio, y creíamos en Harry. Fueron unos meses muy difíciles, y el ministerio hizo todo lo posible para entrometerse en Hogwards. Fue así como nuestra profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año fue una arpía llamada Dolores Umbriage, quien hizo todo lo posible para desacreditar todo lo que Harry dijese. Fue así como poco a poco empezó a tomar el control de Hogwarts, y empezó a prohibir cada vez más cosas. Y lo peor es que muchos creíamos que Voldemort había vuelto, pero en clases de Defensa no estábamos aprendiendo nada. Es por eso que, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, formaron un grupo de luchas, llamado Ejército de Dumbledor, en donde Harry enseñaba al que quisiera defensa contra las artes oscuras. Con mis hermanos que todavía estaban en Hogwarts, y junto a todos los alumnos que éramos fieles a Harry y le creíamos, nos unimos a ellos, y aprendimos muchas cosas.

"Pero, al finalizar ese año, sucedió algo inesperado. Por razones que no vale la pena mencionar, tuvimos que ir con Harry, Ron, Hermione y con otros dos amigos al ministerio de la magia. Allí, tuvimos nuestra primera batalla a muerte contra los mortífagos, y el ministro de magia junto con otras personas pudieron ver a Voldemort en carne y hueso, confirmando la versión de Harry de que había vuelto. Desgraciadamente, esa misma noche murió el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, a quien Harry le tenía mucho afecto. Eso lo afectó mucho, y no soportaba verlo en ese estado de tristeza, así que empecé a pasar más tiempo con él, hasta que empezamos a salir juntos. Estuvimos juntos por esos meses y todo el verano, hasta que nos tocó volver a Hogwarts. Y, a casi un mes de empezar las clases, quedé embarazada de los mellizos. Fue ahí cuando con Harry nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados y decidimos casarnos.

"Y, cuando yo estaba embarazada, nos unimos a la orden del fénix, el grupo de magos que se dedican a luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Aunque, mientras estábamos en el colegio no podíamos hacer mucho, pero poco a poco Harry se mostraba cada vez más decidido a acabar con Voldemort y así poder tener una vida normal conmigo y sus hijos. Luego, nacieron los mellizos, y empecé a entrenar con él para así poder aumentar mis capacidades en el combate y poder enfrentarme a los mortífagos en una batalla.

"Pero, lo que hizo que Harry se convirtiera en todo un líder de la orden, parecido a Dumbledor, fue el rapto de los mellizos. Eso sucedió un día que estábamos dando un paseo por Hogsmade. De repente, apareció un grupo de mortífagos dispuestos a atacarnos. Y, mientras tratábamos de protegernos, tomaron a los mellizos de nuestros brazos y se los llevaron antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo – Ginny tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de seguir, para poder luchar contra las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos cada vez que recordaba ese horrible momento – los buscamos mucho, pero no podíamos dar con su paradero. Así pasó una semana, una horrible semana en que con Harry apenas dormidos por la preocupación. Finalmente, y gracias a uno de los infiltrados que teníamos en los mortífagos, pudimos dar con los mortífagos que los habían secuestrados, y con los niños. Así fue como logramos rescatarlos, aunque los niños no han vuelto a ser los mimos. Ahora, son muchos más esquivos y temerosos con la gente que no conocen, y sufren frecuentemente de pesadillas. Fue por eso que Harry quiso tomar un papel aun más activo en la lucha contra Voldemort, y tan pronto terminó Hogwarts, entró a la academia de aurores para poder entrenarse bien, aunque apenas pudo estar allí, ya que él ya es bastante poderoso y le gana en habilidades a muchos de los mejores aurores que hay. Ahora, Harry se dedica a la lucha contra los mortífagos y contra Voldemort, y a mí me asignaron la misión de ir a resguardar la seguridad del colegio muggle que Voldemort tenía en la mira para su gran ataque contra su mundo. Y así fue como me llegaron a conocer. Perdón por haberles mentido antes, pero no podía decirles mi verdadera razón de por qué estaba allí, me habrían creído una loca, además que hay un reglamento que prohíbe que los muggles se enteren de nuestro mundo.

Cuando Ginny terminó de hablar, nadie sabía qué decir. Ya todo se había dicho, ahora lo único que les quedaba era procesar todas las nuevas cosas que habían descubierto en las ocas horas que llevaban en ese mundo.

Aunque después de un rato, a alguien se le vino a la mente una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con lo que Ginny había dicho recién.

-Oigan, alguien ha visto a Derek?

**No tengo palabras para decir cuando siento no poder haber actualizado antes. Más que nada fue porque estaba con los ultimos controles en la universidad, y tambien con los examenes, y con unos cuantos problemas personales que mantuvieron mi mente totalemnte alejada de esta historia, y de todo. Así que justo cuando ya tenia tiempo para seguir escribiendo, tuve que volver a leer muchos capitulos para volver a enfocarme en la historia, y eso fue creo lo más dificil. Pero bueno, aquí despues de mucho pensar en como queria que fuera este capitulo, y con unas cuantas ideas, pude terminar este capitulo. El proximo creo que lo voy a subir pronto, ya que ya tengo la idea de lo que quiero que pase, así que va a ser más facil de escribir que este. Ahora, ya saben que nuevas ieas y sugerencias nunca estan de más, y son muy bien aceptadas.**

**Shia17Potter: Creeme, los proximos capitulos están enfocados en esa idea del mago encubierto. Me encanto como termino tu historia, de verdad, el final fue muy lindo asi que te felicito. Bueno, no me e podido conectar a msn mucho, y cuando lo hacia tu no estabas conectada (, pero ahor que ya terminaron los examenes tengo mucho más tiempo. Cuidate y gracias por seguir mi historia chaooo.**

**Ginnyg: Si, este capitulo es más que nada de relleno para lo que se viene, y lo más importante de este capi era el final, que en eso se basan los prox capis. Ahhh, estas adivinando el rumbo de la historia, así que tus suposiciones están bien. Cualquier otra idea que tengas no dudes en decirmela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**F.Expelliarmus: Bueno, hubo enfrentamientos, pero eso ahora va a pasar asi como a segundo plano. Si, es bastante surrealista que todo el colegio este en hogwarts, pero bueno, el castillo es bastante grande. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**J0r: Las escenas más graciosas entre muggles y magos van a venir más adelante, en este quería que las cosas fueran más tensas, pero bueno, siempre se quedan algunos magos en el colegio en navidad, así que ahí se van a poder relacionar un poco más. Muchas gracias por tu review y tus ideas D. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**DiaBol: Que bueno que el capi haya despejado tus dudas, y gracias por el review. Perdon por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad que n lo pude hacer antes. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Darkangel26-15: Puxa, perdon por haberte hecho esperar tanto por el prox capi (. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capi y en los proximos quiero hacer que Peeves haga una broma, así que si se te ocurre alguna dimela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Luis: Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capi, eso me hace muy feliz. Bueno, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para integrarse tampoco a los otros alumnos, ya que pocos se van a quedar en el colegio para las vacaciones. Muchas gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**Gin: Sii, yo tambien me imagino la cara de los Dursley cuando se enteren que Dudley está en Hogwarts, ya quiero escribir esa parte. Jajaja, me encanta tu nombre!! nunca antes había conocido a alguien que se llamara Ginebra. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ela: Ojala te haya gustado la historia, a mi me encanto, es más, es una de mis favoritas. Bueno, para cualquier idea que tengas ya sabes que me la puedes decir. Cuidate y gracias por el review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**my chemical romance: Ahhhh, me gusta mucho esa idea, y es más, ahora mismo estoy pensando en como incluirla en la historia. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capi D. Si todavía necesitas ayuda de cómo subir una historia, agrégame a msn y ahí te podría ayudar mejor. Cuidate y muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**El Merodeador 91: Bueno, no puedo esperar para leer tus historias, tienes muchas ideas así que deben ser muy buenas. Yo también quiero que los Dursleys se vayan a Howarts, sería muy divertido imaginarme cómo va a ser. Después de unos pocos días de reposo el bebé de Harry y Ginny ya estará fuera de peligro, y al de Ron y Hermione no le pasó nada porque tiene muy poco tiempo de gestación todavía, así que el hechizo no lo afecto. Esa idea de la batalla final me gusto mucho, aunque todavia faltan muchos capitulos para que eso pase. Muchas gracias por tus ideas, me gusaron mucho, y gracias por el review, y ojala que puedas dejar uno en cada capi, y no te preocupes que ya no me voy a demorar tanto en subir el prox capi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Zafiro Potter: Bueno, esa idea de que los Dursleys fueran a Hogwarts tambien ya no es solo una idea, sino que algo que va a pasar en los prox capis, junto con lo de la broma de Peeves, y para eso necesito una idea, así que si se te ocurre una, dímela. Eso de llevar a las familias de los demás muggles es una idea que va a llevar a otra parte de la historia, es como el primer paso para ago más grande. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme reviews. Cuidate mucho mucho, chaooo.**

**Lunaticalupin: Ahhh, una de mis lectoras favoritas :D. Bueno, Voldi estaba pensando en darse a conocer con algo grande, y atacar un colegio sería algo grande, ya que morirían muchos niños pobre e inocentes... entonces seria algo grande. Eso del alumno especial lo use, pero le di un rumbo distinto, ojala te guste. Siii, y yo tambien quiero poner un partido de quiditch para que todos los muggles se queden con las bocas abiertas de la impresion, yo me quedaria así si viera a puras personas volando por los aires con escobas. Y tambien me gusto eso de que Harry o Ron se conviertan en profesores. Tambien te quiero agradecer mucho por no presionarme para subir este capi, la verdad es que todo este tiempo que no pude actualizar sentí un peso en mi conciencia por no poder actualizar, y pensaba en todos los lectores qe les gustaria que me apurara en actualizar, y me acordaba de tí, que no me presionas y no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia de hacer yoga, cuando tenga tiempo lo voy a intentar. Y bueno, me encanta que seas un poco loca, si no fueras así no serías tu. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme todas estas buenas ideas, y de verdad te has convertido en una de mis lectoras favoritas. Cuidate mucho mucho, chaooo.**

**vicky233P: Bueno, concuerdo contigo en que esta es una historia distinta a las demas, pero bueno, tenia esta idea en la mente por mucho tiempo y justo lei una historia que tenía una parte de la trama igual a la mia, y como que gracias a esa me decidí por escribir esta historia. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, y perdón por toda la demora que te hice pasar pasar subir este capi, pero te prometo que no va a ser tan grande para el prox capi. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**jessi-k: Lo del hechizo se va a saber más en los proximos capis. Me gustó eso de que los muggles puedan escojer su casa, pero pasaría en el prox capi, cuando la mayoría de los magos estén en sus casas de vacaciones. Muchas gracias por tus ideas y tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Bueno, ya no me queda nada más para decir. Para los que sigan leyendo la historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que me demoré en actualizar, de verdad se los voy a agradecer mucho. Nuevamente, perdon perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar, y ojala les haya gustado el capi, ya que es como la introduccion para lo que va a pasar ahora. Cuidense todos mucho, chaooo.**


	20. Paseando por el colegio

_-Oigan, alguien ha visto a Derek?_

Esa pregunta trajo a la realidad a todos los presentes, que seguían pensando en lo que Ginny había dicho. Y ahora que se lo preguntaban, nadie lo había visto desde la noche anterior. Y sólo ahora se daban cuenta de ello.

-Esperen – dijo Ginny, al ver que nadie respondía – no lo han visto?

-Mmm… creo que no… estoy segura que tal vez lo vi anoche cuando llegamos… yo creo que no era él… - esas eran las distintas cosas que balbuceaban todos al mismo tiempo, pero nadie podía estar muy seguro. La verdad es que con todas las cosas que les había pasado, nadie se dedicó a pensar en si faltaba alguien o no.

-Oh, rayos – fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny – esto está mal, nadie debería estar faltando, oh… qué vamos a hacer, necesito a Harry – decía la chica, bastante alarmada. No podía ser que alguien faltara, que alguien se hubiera quedado, y menos él, Derek. Eso sí que estaba fuera de todo plan – Harry, por favor ven.

Y como si hubiera una extraña conexión entre los dos, Harry apareció casi corriendo por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Ginny, pasó algo? – le preguntó.

-Sí, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema. Es Derek, nadie lo ha visto desde antes que los mandáramos hacia acá, anoche. Creo que no llegó.

-Oh, ese sí que es un problema – dijo Harry – pero no tenemos que alarmarnos todavía, tal vez se perdió por allí, eso es muy fácil para alguien que no conoce Hogwards. Organicemos una búsqueda – terminó Harry, tratando de sonar lo más calmado y seguro posible, aunque por dentro no lo estaba.

Y fue así como Harry activó unas monedas de cobre, muy parecidas a las que usaban para comunicarse los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore. Y unos momentos más tarde, todos los miembros de la Orden que estaban en el castillo, junto con algunos profesores, llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería.

-Harry, qué ha sucedido, por qué nos llamaste?

-Tenemos a un alumno perdido. Necesito que todos lo busquen por el castillo. Pregúntenle a ellos – dijo señalando a los muggles – ellos les dirán cómo es físicamente. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, creo que puede tener la nariz rota.

-Por qué?

-Una larga historia.

Y así todos empezaron a preguntarle a los muggles datos sobre Derek y su forma de ser, y partieron a buscarlo por todos los rincones de Hogwarts.

Como todos se podrán imaginar, eso no fue una tarea fácil, y todo se complicaba más porque ninguno de los alumnos de habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts para sus vacaciones los ayudaban, debido al rencor que habían desarrollado muchos debido a las palabras de Lauren en el desayuno. Y es por eso que la búsqueda tomó todo el día en desarrollarse.

Pero los muggles no se quedaron encerrados sin hacer nada en todo el tiempo que duró la búsqueda. Luego de darse cuenta de que ya no tenían nada más que hacer en la enfermería, y de que muchos de los megos se estaban yendo del castillo, decidieron salir a explorar, no sin que antes les hubieran puesto a todos un hechizo rastreador, que les permitía ser identificados y encontrados en las inmediaciones del castillo, y así evitar lo sucedido con Derek.

Y fue así como se separaron en pequeños grupos y salieron a conocer el castillo. Algunos se dedicaron a conocer las salas de clases, en especial los profesores, aún maravillados por el hecho de que ahí se les enseñaba a los jóvenes cosas de magia, y no lenguaje, matemáticas, ciencias, historia, los ramos más comunes y básicos para ellos.

Fueron ellos los que se encontraron con el profesor Flitwik, que era de los profesores que no estaban participando de la búsqueda de Derek, y con él estuvieron hablando de los métodos mágicos de educación.

-Bueno – empezó el pequeño profesor – gracias a unos cuantos alumnos que he tenido provenientes de familias muggles, he podido conocer mucho sobre su enseñanza. Y, entiendo que esta sea tan distinta a la nuestra. De qué le va a servir a un muggles todos los encantamientos que aquí se enseñan, o como defenderse de un mago, o como sanar utilizando hierbas mágicas o pociones. Ustedes no trabajan con nada de eso.

"Pero para un mago, de qué les va a servir saber más cosas del lenguaje, o saber matemáticas fuera de lo básico, o sobre su historia. Para nosotros, esas cosas no son importantes porque no sirven para ningún tipo de trabajo. Nuestro nivel de entendimiento del mundo es distinto del suyo, trabajamos con distintas cosas. Es por eso que debemos enseña cosas que sean importantes para un mago, no para un muggle.

-Entonces – preguntó la señorita López – si ustedes no tienen ninguno de los ramos que nosotros tenemos, qué le enseñan a estos chicos?

-Bueno, tenemos los ramos de transformaciones,pociones, encantamientos, que es lo que yo enseño, defensa contra las artes oscuras, adivinación, aritmancia, herbología, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, historia de la magia…

-Historia de la magia?? – preguntó el señor Vargas, el profesor de historia – cómo les enseñan historia si usted mismo dijo que esos ramos no eran necesarios para la vida de un mago?

-Oh, a lo que yo me refería era que la historia del mundo muggle no era importante, pero la historia del mundo mágico sí que lo es, y es básico para cualquier mago que la sepa. No sabe cuantas cosas se pueden aprende de nuestro pasado.

-Vaya, todo esto es totalmente nuevo para nosotros – dijo la señora Carrasco – y dígame, no le es difícil encontrar a gente que sepa de esas cosas como para poder enseñarlas?

-Bueno, la verdad es que hay muchos magos expertos en esos temas, y que podrían fácilmente enseñarlas, así que no tenemos problemas en ese aspecto. Aunque, el único puesto en que se ha hecho difícil encontrar profesor es el de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Y por qué eso?

-Bueno, muchos dicen que ese puesto está maldito. Hace ya muchos años que un profesor no se puede mantener más de un año en ese puesto, y algunos ni siquiera han podido terminar el año escolar, y es por eso que cada vez menos gente está disponible para tomarlo. Es más, nuestro actual profesor de DCAO acaba de renunciar ayer debido a que tenía miedo de seguir en el puesto por supuestas amenazas de parte de algunos mortífagos, aunque yo creo que el mismo se quería convertir en uno. Así que en estos momentos el director del colegio, el profesor Dumbledore, está buscando a alguien para reemplazarlo, y al parecer, si no encuentra a nadie antes de que empiecen de nuevo las clases, se lo pedirá a Harry Potter.

-Espere, está hablando del esposo de Ginny, de quien nos han estado hablando tanto desde que llegamos aquí?

-Así es. Ese chico puede ser joven, pero tiene muchísima experiencia en enfrentarse a magos oscuros, y hasta el mismo Innombrable, y salir con vida de ellos. Es más, siempre fue más destacado que todos sus compañeros en DCAO, y se junto con otros amigos suyos formaron, cuando él tenía 15 años, un grupo de defensa en que el se dedicaba a enseñar a los demás defensa. La verdad es que ahí demostró ser un gran profesor, además que los resultados en los exámenes de los alumnos en ese año que iban a sus clases fueron extraordinarios, y todos aquí le tienen mucho respeto.

-Pero, si tiene tanta experiencia y esta tan bien calificado para el puesto, por qué no se lo piden inmediatamente?

-Lo que sucede es que él está demasiado ocupado en la guerra contra el Innombrable como para tener tiempo para estar dando clases. Además, tiene una familia con la cual estar, así que yo creo que preferiría pasar su tiempo libre con ellos más que enseñando. Bueno, hablando de otra cosa, les gustaría conocer un poco más las otras aulas de clase del castillo? Tenemos una incluso que está en las mazmorras.

Y con eso, los profesores se fueron a recorrer el castillo.

* * *

En otro lado del castillo, en los jardines, estaba otro grupo de alumnos formado por Sebastián, Carlos, Andrés (los primeros chicos que Ginny conoció cuando llegó al colegio), junto con otros tipos de otros cursos.

-Vaya, este lugar es verdaderamente grande – dijo Carlos.

-Sí, tienen unos jardines geniales. Me habría encantado asistir aquí a clases.

-Qué creen que les enseñen? – preguntó Andrés – no creo que tengan los típicos ramos que tenemos nosotros.

-Eso creo – dijo Sebastián – qué lástima que no nacimos siendo magos, o sino habríamos venido aquí.

-Que raro fue que Ginny y el profesor Ron resultaran ser magos – dijo Andrés – sabía que había algo raro con ellos dos, aunque nunca me habría imaginado eso. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, siempre vi que parecían desconocer muchas cosas obvias para nosotros, como el funcionamiento de un computador y cosas así.

-Sí – dijo Carlos – recuerdo que Ginny siempre se sobresaltaba mucho cuando su celular sonaba, y olvidaba a veces qué hacer con él, como usarlo, como si recién hubiese descubierto que existía. Además, tenía muchos problemas en entender lo que veíamos en clases.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que ninguno de ellos vio matemáticas más avanzadas que lo básico, ni nada por el estilo, así que no me extraña ahora que estuviera tan perdida.

Siguieron recorriendo en silencio el campo donde estaban, hasta que entraron a un extraño lugar. Era circular y bastante grande, y estaba rodeado por unas especies de tribunas muy altas. Y, en dos extremos opuestos, había tres aros sujetados por unos postes muy altos.

-En dónde estamos? – preguntó Ray, un chico de otro curso.

-No lo sé – dijo Sebastián – nunca antes había visto un lugar así. Parece una especie de estadio, por las tribunas, aunque es muy extraño. Me pregunto para qué se usará este lugar.

-Oigan, miren esto – dijo Andrés, que corrió hasta donde había una extraña pelota roja, como del porte de una pelota de fútbol.

-Vaya, es una pelota bastante extraña – dijo Carlos.

No dijeron nada más, e improvisadamente todos los chicos que estaban allí se dividieron en dos equipos para jugar un pequeño partido de fútbol con la pelota recién encontrada. Estaban muy concentrados en eso, y por primera vez desde que habían llegado al castillo estaban disfrutando un poco del tiempo, cuando oyeron dos voces.

-Oigan, qué están haciendo – escucharon que alguien les decía. Todos se voltearon, y se encontraron con los gemelos, los hermanos de Ginny.

-Estamos jugando un partido de fútbol, qué no ven? – les dijo desafiante Sebastián.

-Bueno, no tenemos idea de qué es eso que acaban de decir que estaban haciendo, pero no pueden estar tratando así a una quaffle – dijo George.

-Una qué? – dijeron todos.

-Una quaffle. Acaso no saben lo que es? – les preguntó Fred. Todos los miraban con caras incrédulas – Quidditch, saben lo que es el quidditch? – las caras de incredulidad aumentaron todas de intensidad – George, creo que debemos enseñarle a estos muggles qué es el quidditch.

-Así es Fred.

-Esperen, qué es lo que nos quieren enseñar? – preguntó Andrés.

-Quidditch – dijo Fred.

-Es el deporte más popular que tenemos los magos – dijo George.

-Un deporte? Y cómo se juega? – preguntó Andrés.

-Bueno, se juega en el campo donde estamos ahora. Esperen aquí un momento, y cuiden esa pelota – les dijo Fred, y con eso los gemelos se fueron rápidamente, para volver un momento después con un baúl de madera, y dos escobas.

-Por qué las escobas? – preguntó Daniel, un chico del otro curso.

-En qué creen que se juega el quidditch, o creen que nosotros sabemos volar así nada más – les dijo Fred. Al ver que todos los muggles los miraban con cara extraña, por fin entendieron. Ellos nunca antes habían visto a alguien volar, y menos en una escoba, así que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que vieran a las primeras personas volar en escobas.

Y con eso, los gemelos se subieron a sus respectivas escobas y, con un golpe en el suelo, empezaron a volar hacia el cielo lo más rápido que pudieron. En los próximos minutos, se dedicaron a hacer todo tipo de piruetas, para impresionar a los muggles, aunque sabían que con el simple hecho de levitar un poco ya quedarían impresionados.

Cuando volvieron a tocar tierra, se voltearon para ver a los muggles, y sus muecas fueron lo más divertido que habían visto en sus vidas. Eran casi indescriptibles las caras de esos muggles, una combinación de miedo e impresión demasiado fuertes.

-Co.. cómo hicieron… eso? – preguntó finalmente Carlos, sin poder creer aún en lo que recién había visto.

-Volar? – le preguntó George – es muy fácil, todos los magos pueden hacerlo, aunque hay algunos que vuelan mejor que otros, como hay escobas mejores que otras.

-Pero bueno, ya pasamos del asombramiento por ver volar a alguien por primera vez, así que ahora les diremos en qué consiste el quidditch – dijo Fred, y abrió el baúl que habían llevado. En él, se podía ver un uno vacío, donde supusieron debía ir la pelota que habían encontrado antes. A su lado, había dos pelotas más pequeñas, pero parecían querer tener vida propia, ya que se movían solas, como si quisieran escapar de donde estaban.

-El quidditch – empezó George – se juega sobre escobas, como ya vieron. Se juega de equipos de siete personas. Estos son: tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un guardián y un buscador. La idea es esta: os cazadores deben ir pasándose la quaffle, la pelota roja, entre ellos y evitar que esté en posesión los otros cazadores del otro equipo, y hacer que pase por alguno de los tres arcos que están allá – dijo, señalando los arcos que habían visto antes.

-El guardián – siguió Fred – es el encargado de proteger esos arcos. Cada vez que la quaffle pasa por el arco son 10 puntos para el equipo. También están los bateadores, que se encargan de estas dos pelotas – dijo, refiriéndose a las dos pelotas con vida – éstas son la bludgerts, y ellos, con un bastón, deben golpearlas y hacer que lleguen a algún miembro del equipo contrario y así derribarlo.

-Y, finalmente – siguió George – está el buscador. Él se dedica durante todo el partido a buscar a la switch dorada – dijo, sacando de un pequeño compartimento del baúl a una pequeña pelota dorada con alas – no la quiero dejar libre porque es bastante rápida, y no podría encontrarla. Son muy pocos los que pueden llegar a ser buscadores, ya que es muy difícil encontrar esta pequeña pelota en todo este campo. El partido se acaba cuando uno de los buscadores encuentra la switch, y son 150 puntos para el equipo del buscador que la encontró.

-Y de eso se trata el quidditch – terminó Fred – es bastante divertido jugarlo. Nosotros lo hacemos desde que somos chicos. Jugábamos en nuestra casa, con nuestros hermanos, que nos enseñaron también a volar. Todos resultados ser muy buenos para el quidditch, menos nuestro hermano Percy.

-Esperen, si dicen que todos sus hermanos son buenos para el quidditch, entonces el profesor Ron también lo es? – preguntó Carlos.

-Por supuesto que es bueno para el quidditch también – dijo Fred – Al igual que Ginny.

-Ginny también juega? – preguntó Sebastián, bastante asombrado.

-Por supuesto que juega, bueno, cuando no está embarazada. Pero es una excelente jugadora, desde que es chica que le enseñamos a volar y a jugar quidditch. Todos nosotros logramos estar en el equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa de Hogwarts, Gryffindor – dijo George.

-Tenían equipos de quidditch aquí? – preguntó Andrés.

-Por supuesto. Cada casa tiene su equipo, y todos los años se desarrolla el campeonato de Quidditch entre las casas. Es aquí en donde se descubren a los grandes talentos para esto, y que después se unen a las grandes ligas.

-Y todos ustedes lograron estar en el equipo?

-Sí – dijo Fred – con George jugamos de bateadores. Ron es guardián, y Ginny es cazadora, una muy buena cazadora. Es más, yo creo que ella, cuando termine la guerra, se debería unir a las ligas mayores del quidditch.

-Yo también creo lo mismo – dijo George – desde chica que mostró grandes aptitudes para el quidditch. Que lástima que no pueda jugar cuando está embarazada, porque al paso que va, se va a perder muchas futuras temporadas.

-Vaya, nunca creímos que ella fuera tan deportista. La verdad es que pocas veces la vimos hacer deportes en nuestro colegio – dijo Andrés.

-Eso es porque descubrió que estaba embarazada al poco tiempo de haber llegado allí, y lo más seguro para su salud era que no hiciera deportes. Pero es cosa de verla jugar quidditch, es increíble. Es muy rápida y ágil, así que se pasa a todos los jugadores y las bludgers y siempre logra marcar.

-Oh, que lástima que su esposo no juegue quidditch, o sino si que harían una pareja perfecta – dijo Sebastián, con alegría y malicia en su voz.

Al escuchar eso, los gemelos sólo atinaron a echarse a reír tanto que terminaron tirados en el pasto.

-Perdón – dijo Fred, casi llorando de la risa – es que hace tiempo que no escuchábamos algo tan gracioso.

-Disculpen, pero qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Sebastián.

-El que hayas dicho que Harry no juega – dijo George.

-Verán – siguió Fred – si uno quiere ser parte del equipo de quidditch de tu casa, mínimo debes estar en segundo año. Los de primer año tienen prohibido ser parte del equipo. Y, a lo largo de la historia, han sido contadas las veces que se ha producido una excepción en que un alumnos de primero entra al equipo. Y una de esas se produjo con Harry.

-Él – siguió George – tenía tanto potencial, que entró al equipo de Gryffindor en su primer año en Hogwarts, convirtiéndose en el jugador más joven en entrar al equipo en más de 100 años.

-Y qué posición jugaba? – preguntó Ray.

-Él es un buscador, y uno de los mejores que ha habido en Hogwarts – dijo Fred – es más, creo que una de las razones de por qué él se siente tan a gusto con Ginny es porque ella es de las pocas mujeres que son realmente buenas para el quidditch, y que les gusta tanto como a él, entonces se entienden mutuamente en ese tema.

-Mejor, vengan, les mostraremos algo – dijo George, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que todas las pelotas volvieran a su lugar, junto con el baúl y las escobas, e hizo que todos los siguieran adentro del castillo.

Ahí, caminaron hasta llegar a un pasillo donde había muchas fotos y copas, y se dieron cuenta de que eran los distintos equipos de quidditch que habían ganado la copa de las casas en la historia de Hogwarts. Los pasaron a todos rápidamente, hasta que llegaron al final, donde había una foto del equipo que había ganado la copa el año anterior. Y en esa foto se veía a Harry en el centro, sosteniendo la copa entre sus manos. Y a su lado estaba Ginny, y al otro Ron, y detrás de él otros jugadores que ellos no conocían. Y, en una placa, se leía, "Harry James Potter, buscador, capitán del equipo de quidditch"; en otra "Ginebra Molly Potter, cazadora"; y en otra "Ronald Billius Weasley, guardián".

-Esperen – dijo Carlos – están diciendo que Harry fue el capitán de este equipo de quidditch y que ellos ganaron la copa el año pasado?

-Eso mismo – dijo Fred – y si quieren, puedo hacer que vean como fue ese partido.

Todos los miaron bastante emocionados, y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que todos entraran en una especie de recuerdo que estaba contenido en esa galería, y así pudieron presenciar su primer partido de quidditch.

* * *

En otra parte de Hogwarts, por los pasillos del quinto piso, estaba otro grupo de muggles, aunque era muy pequeño comparado con los demás, y estaba formado sólo por Lucy, Stephen y Camille.

Ellos seguían explorando los pasillos, maravillados por la arquitectura del castillo, y aún sorprendiéndose por los cuadros que se movían y que les hablaban y preguntaban cosas sobre su mundo. Pero, lo más raro de todo seguía siendo el hecho de que estaban en un mundo donde su estilo normal de vida, el modo en que hacían las cosas, eran lo extraño.

Estaban pensando y hablando de esas cosas cuando se encontraron con un grupo de alumnos, de tres chicas y dos chicos, a quienes no habían visto nunca antes, así que concluyeron que eran magos.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban, recordaron las palabras que el profesor Dumbledore les había dicho en la mañana sobre el hecho de que muchos de los magos los odiaran en ese momento por las palabras de Lauren, así que empezaron a alejarse, hasta que escucharon a alguien hablarles.

-Oigan, esperen – les había llamado una de las chicas del grupo. Era rubia, y tenía un aspecto muy extraño, pero les pareció amigable, así que se acercaron a ellos – Hola – les dijo la chica – no nos miren con esa cara de miedo, no los vamos a morder y hechizar ni nada por el estilo. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, y ellos son Austin, Carina, Elsa y Brent.

-Hola – dijeron los muggles, aún un poco temerosos.

-No se preocupen, de verdad no les vamos a hacer nada, al menos no nosotros – les dijo Elsa.

-No sentimos rencor sobre ustedes por lo que su compañera dijo en el almuerzo. No creemos que su opinión sea la de todos – dijo Carina.

-Aunque eso no significa que no estemos enojados con ella. Sus palabras de verdad nos llegaron a todos – dijo Brent.

-Oh, es como ustedes lo dijeron, su opinión no es la nuestra – dijo Camille – es solo que todo esto es totalmente nuevo para nosotros. Siempre creímos que la magia no existía, y hacíamos nuestra vida bastante normal sin ella. Y llegar ahora aquí, donde todos tienen magia, y que encuentran extraño el que nosotros podamos sobrevivir sin ella, todo eso nos parece totalmente raro.

-Pero no es que los encontremos unos fenómenos como Lauren dijo – dijo Stephen – es solo que son algo nuevo y extraño para nosotros.

-Ustedes también son algo nuevo para nosotros – dijo Austin – pero, a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros sabíamos que ustedes existían, aunque para todos era un misterio el cómo se las arreglaban para vivir sin magia. Es más, incluso los hijos de muggles que llegaban al colegio, luego de un año aquí, también llegaban a sus casas preguntándose cómo puedieron vivir todos esos años sin nada de magia.

Siguieron hablando por un momento más sobre lo raro que era para todo descubrir estos nuevos estilos de vida, hasta que salió a relucir el tema de Ginny.

-Y dígannos – dijo Austin – cómo fue que conocieron a Ginny?

-Bueno – empezó Lucy – ella llegó un día cualquiera, y atrajo la atención de todos automáticamente ya que era muy linda, pero también el odio de algunas chicas, en especial de Lauren. Pero eso se pasó cuando nos enteramos que estaba casada y que era madre. Eso como que la alejó un poco de los demás por unos días, hasta que con Stephen decidimos hablar con ella, y fue así como la empezamos a conocer, y nos pareció alguien bastante simpática, aunque sabíamos que había algo raro en ella.

-Y hablaba mucho de Harry? – les preguntó Carina.

-No tanto. Bueno, si le preguntábamos algo sobre su vida privada, no podía evitar mencionarlo, al igual que sus hijos.

-Vaya, tuvo que haber sido algo muy difícil para ellos – dijo Luna.

-Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Camille.

-Es porque ustedes no estuvieron aquí los dos últimos años, el tiempo en que Ginny supo que se embarazó, se casó, y tuvo a los niños. Verán, con Harry pasaron casi todo ese tiempo juntos, eran inseparables. Y cada vez que no estaban juntos se veían tristes, como si les hubieran quitado algo importante. Eso hizo que todos nos diéramos cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban, y de que solamente juntos podían estar felices y completos. Entonces, imagínense lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ellos que se tuvieran que separar por tantas horas al día para que ella pudiera ir a su colegio y él al departamento de aurores.

"Y también creo que lo peor de todo fue estar tan lejos de sus hijos por tanto tiempo. Desde que nacieron que los dos fueron muy sobre protectivos con ellos. Los cuidaban mucho, y evitaban a toda costa que algo les pasara. Y cuando fue el secuestro, Ginny y Harry estaban destrozados. Por casi una semana no durmieron ni comieron, eran como zombies en sus cuerpos, no personas. Y cuando por fin los pudieron rescatar, ya no se separaron de los niños nunca más. Por ejemplo no dejaron que nadie los cuidara que no fueran Ron o Hermione, y nosotros apenas los podíamos tomar un momento. Entonces, tener que separarse de los niños por tanto tiempo al día tuvo que ser muy duro.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no habíamos pensado en eso – dijo Lucy – se nota que la conocen mucho.

-Se puede decir que nosotros éramos sus mejores amigos en el colegio – dijo Elsa – Ella tenía muchos más amigos antes, pero cuando empezó a salir con Harry y vino todo lo de su embarazo, muchos se alejaron de ella, y tampoco pudieron entender el que ella quisiera estar más con Harry que con nosotros.

-Pero nosotros la entendimos, y hasta ahora somos sus mejores amigos del colegio – dijo Brent – aunque ella hubiera dejado el colegio un año antes que todos.

-Por qué se fue antes? – preguntó Stephen.

-Oh, más que nada fue por su papel tan activo en la guerra contra el Innombrable. El que ella estuviera en el colegio hacía su trabajo muy difícil, aparte que ni Harry ni su hermano Ron ni su ahora esposa Hermione, que eran los que estaban con ella en la guerra, seguían en Hogwarts, así que ella decidió mejor terminar sus estudios antes.

-Pero, si lo terminó antes, le quedaron muchas cosas por aprender, no? – preguntó Lucy.

-Oh, no se preocupen por eso. Ella siempre fue un poco más poderosa que todos nosotros, y cuando empezó a estar con Harry, él le empezó a enseñar lo que él sabía, que era aún más avanzado que todo lo que aquí nos enseñan. Así que Ginny dio todos sus exámenes antes, y dieron su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts cumplido.

Y así siguieron hablando de Harry y Ginny y sus momentos en el colegio por un buen rato más.

* * *

Y, finalmente, en la enfermería del colegio, estaban Harry y Ginny hablando con Dudley sobre la vida de Harry en Hogwarts.

-Y, cómo no se pierden en este castillo? – les preguntó Dudley – es enorme!!

-Y a veces es peor – dijo Harry – a las escaleras les gusta cambiar, entonces uno puede terminar en cualquier lugar. Los primeros días fueron un poco difíciles, aparte que uno tenía que llegar a tiempo a su clase, pero después uno se aprende todos los rincones de Hogwarts, o por lo menos los más utilizados.

-Por qué, acaso hay lugares secretos aquí?

-Por supuesto – dijo Ginny – este castillo está lleno de habitaciones secretas, y pasadizos y lugares que muy pocos alumnos han podido conocer.

-Y ustedes los conocen?

-La verdad es que sí, conocemos casi todos los pasadizos y lugares secretos del castillo – dijo Ginny.

-Y, cómo?

-Bueno, casi todo fue gracias a mi padre – dijo Harry –. Verás Dudley, hay muchas cosas en ese libro sobre mí que Ginny te pasó que no están ahí. Y una de esas la historia de mi padre en el colegio. Él, junto con sus tres mejores amigos, crearon un grupo de llamaron los merodeadores. Ellos se dedicaban a realizar bromas en el colegio, y por eso se hicieron famosos, tanto que ningún grupo de alumnos antes en la historia de Hogwarts ha podido ser tan revoltoso como ellos. Ellos también se hacían llamar por unos sobrenombres, y tenían un secreto que sólo ellos sabían. Y, debido a ese secreto, pudieron conocer todos los rincones secretos de Hogwarts, y con eso crearon un mapa, que llamaron el mapa del merodeador. En él, está dibujado Hogwarts con todos los lugares secretos que ellos descubrieron, y es posible ver a las personas que están en el castillo a todo momento.

"Después que ellos abandonaron el colegio, el mapa desapareció, hasta que los hermanos de Ginny, los gemelos, lo encontraron un día en la oficina del celador, y se dedicaron a ser los sucesores de los famosos merodeadores. Y, en mi tercer año aquí, ellos me lo dieron, y no te imaginas lo útil que ha sido hasta ahora.

-Pero – dijo Dudley – si el mapa puede identificar a cualquier persona en el colegio, por qué no lo usan para buscar a Derek?

-Bueno, la verdad es que notamos que el mapa tenía algunos problemas en identificar a los muggles. Por ejemplo, hasta ahora la mitad de ustedes no son vistos en el mapa, entonces no nos servía para buscar a Derek.

En ese momento, llegaron corriendo los mellizos, y se tiraron sobre Harry y Ginny.

-Mis niños – dijo la chica – tan desaparecidos que estuvieron todo el día. Los extrañe.

-Estábamos jugando mami. La tía Fleur es.. nosotros – dijo Jake.

-Sueño – dijo Isabella.

Harry y Ginny los tomaron, y al poco rato los dos niños estaban durmiendo abrazados a sus padres.

-Son niños muy tranquilos – dijo Dudley.

-Sí, lo son. Apenas se meten en problemas – dijo Ginny, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Isabella, que estaba en sus brazos.

-Y dónde nacieron?

-Aquí – dijo Harry – en ésta enfermería.

-Y cómo fue todo?

-Flash Back –

Era un día normal de abril en Hogwarts. Los alumnos bajaron esa mañana todos a desayunar y a prepararse para un día muy agitado. Se había previsto que los exámenes finales se hicieran un poco antes ese año, y más cosas entraban en ellos, lo que tenía a todos los alumnos estresados y sin pode perderse ni una clase.

Pero ese día, Ginny Potter se había despertado con una sensación extraña. Sentía que algo iba a suceder, pero no sabía qué. Y la primera señal que tuvo de eso fue que sentía su abultado vientre más sensible que de costumbre. Pero trató de ignorar eso, y se fue a bañar cuando vio que Harry salía de la ducha.

Mientras estaba allí, sintió su primera contracción. Fue muy dolorosa, y dio un pequeño grito de dolor, pero que no fue escuchado por Harry por la ducha. "Una contracción", pensaba Ginny, "no debería tenerlas, sólo cuando los bebés fueran a nacer. No pueden nacer ahora, es muy pronto. Tal vez es normal que las tenga. No creo que le tenga que decir a Harry, sólo voy a hacer que se preocupe".

Fue así como Ginny trató de seguir su día lo más normal posible, y trató de concentrarse en los exámenes como todos los demás.

Pero, mientras desayunaba, siguió sintiendo esas contracciones, cada vez más seguidas, y se le hacía muy difícil disimularlas frente a Harry y sus amigos. Hasta que, cuando se pararon para ir a sus clases, Ginny sintió una contracción tan fuerte que no pudo mantenerse en pie.

-Ginny, qué te sucede? – le preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Es una contracción, nada más.

-Una contracción??, pero esas deberían pasar cuando fueras a tener a los niños.

-Eso ya lo sé Harry.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería.

-Y tus clases. Yo puedo ir sola, no te preocupes.

-Mis clases no importan ahora. Ni loco te dejo sola, eres mi esposa y esos son mis hijos. Vamos.

Y se fueron rápidamente a la enfermería, y nadie los pudo ver.

-Que sucede? – les preguntó Madam Pomfrey cuando los vio entrar.

-Ginny está teniendo contracciones – le dijo Harry.

-Hace cuando?

-Desde esta mañana, cuando me duchaba.

-Cada cuanto tiempo las tiene?

-Como cada diez minutos.

-Venga, acuéstese – le dijo madam Pomfrey. Cuando Ginny estuvo el la camilla, la examinó – bueno, señora Potter, debo decirle que usted está en trabajo de parto.

-Cómo?, pero si es muy pronto – dijo Ginny.

-Es normal cuando son mellizos. Se quedará aquí hasta que los niños nazcan. La vendré a ver en un momento más para ver cómo sigue. Señor Potter, usted se puede ir a sus clases.

-No me pienso ir y dejar a Ginny sola.

-Bueno, entonces quédese con ella, y apóyela en todo momento. Haga todo lo posible para que ella se sienta cómoda.

Fue así como pasaron las primeras horas. Cada cierto rato Ginny tenía contracciones, y Madam Pomfrey iba a ver su avance.

-Me pregunto por qué ni Ron ni Hermione vienen a vernos – le dijo Ginny a Harry.

-Bueno, ellos no saben que estamos aquí. Y las clases son horribles ahora, no creo que tengan tiempo ni para notar que no estamos.

-Tienes razón.

Pasaban las horas, y Ginny tenía las contracciones cada vez más seguido. Finalmente, como a las 6 de la tarde, Madam Pomfrey fue a revisar a Ginny por última vez.

-Señora Potter, creo que está lista para dar a luz. Está totalmente dilatada.

-Ahora?, está segura? – dijo Ginny, asustada.

-Si. Ahora, señor Potter, póngase junto a ella y tome su mano para apoyarla. Y ahora Ginny, acuéstate y puja cuando yo te diga.

Ginny hizo eso, y empezó a tener los dolores más fuertes que había sentido nunca. Creía que se iba a desmayar allí mismo de dolor, y las contracciones eran demasiado fuertes y dolorosas.

-Ahora, puje.

Ginny pujó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sentía que no era suficiente, y las fuerzas se le acababan.

-No puedo – dijo Ginny, jadeando – Harry, no puedo, no puedo seguir pujando. Estoy muy cansada. Duele mucho.

-Si puedes Ginny – le dijo Harry, mientras sostenía su mano más fuerte – eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, y puedes seguir pujando. Hazlo por los niños.

-Vuelva a pujar – le dijo Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny volvió a pujar, ésta vez más fuerte que antes, pero le dolía tanto que lanzó un grito de dolor. Pero este se vio opacado al rato por un nuevo grito, el grito y llanto de un pequeño bebé.

-Felicidades, acaba de tener un niño.

Harry y Ginny lo vieron con los ojos con lágrimas. El niño lloraba y estaba lleno de sangre, pero para los jóvenes padres era lo más perfecto que habían visto.

-Señor Potter, tómelo rápido que el otro niño ya viene.

Harry tomó al niño con mucho cuidado, temiendo romperlo, y se lo mostró a Ginny antes de que los dolores del parto volvieran, y que tuviera que seguir pujando. Pero ver al niño ese pequeño rato le sirvió para volver a tener fuerzas y seguir pujando. Y fue así como, unos pocos minutos después de tanto dolor y cansancio como con el primer bebé, volvió a escuchar el llanto de un niño, su segundo hijo.

-Pero miren esto – dijo Poppy – es una niña.

Se la pasó a Ginny, que se puso a llorar al momento en que sostuvo a su niña.

-Hola bebé, soy tu mami – y besó a frente de su bebé, que aún lloraba.

-Cuales serán los nombre de los niños?

Harry y Ginny se miraron por un momento, hasta que Harry habló.

-Se llamaran Jake Arthur e Isabella Lily.

-Muy bien – dijo Poppy – los felicito. Los bebés están en perfecto estado a pesar de haber nacido prematuros. Señora Potter, debe pasar la noche aquí, y mañana por la mañana podrá volver a su pieza. Y dentro de una semana podrá volver a sus clases.

Así fue como dejó sola a joven pareja de padres, que no podían dejar de ver a sus pequeños bebés.

Horas más tarde, Harry caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para buscar ropa para él y Ginny para el otro día, ya que Harry tenía pensado pasar la noche con Ginny y sus hijos en la enfermería. Cuando llegó ahí, Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaron.

-Harry – le dijo Hermione – dónde estuviste todo el día? Estábamos preocupados.

-Si, muchos profesores preguntaron por ti, pero nosotros no teníamos tiempo de buscarlos ni a ti ni a Ginny – le dijo Ron.

-Harry – le dijo Carina, una de las mejores amigas de Ginny – dónde estuvo Ginny todo el día? Desapareció en el almuerzo y no hemos visto desde entonces.

-Si Harry, dónde está? – le preguntó otra de las amigas de Ginny, Elsa.

-Bueno – empezó Harry, cansado y abrumado por todas las preguntas que le hacían al mismo tiempo – la verdad es que estuvimos en la enfermería todo el día.

-Por qué? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. En ese punto, Harry se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente prestando atención a ellos.

-Porque… Ginny dio a luz a los mellizos, esta tarde.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando escucharon a Harry decir eso. Eso fue porque nadie se esperaba esa noticia. Era muy pronto para que Ginny diera a luz.

-Oh, Harry – le dijo una emocionada Hermione, y lo fue a abrazar – felicitaciones.

-Felicidades – le dijo Ron, que también lo fue a abrazar.

-Y, cómo fue? Qué son? Cómo está Ginny – preguntas como esas le empezaron a llover a Harry.

-Fueron un niño y una niña. Se llaman Jake Arthur e Isabella Lily, y son perfectos, lo más perfecto que he visto. Y Ginny está bien. Esta cansada, eso es todo, tuvo como 8 horas de trabajo de parto, así que ahora esta descansando mientras los niños duermen. Mañana podrá salir de la enfermería.

-Y ya le dijiste a mis padres? – le preguntó Ron.

-Todavía no. Ustedes son los primeros que se enteran. No hemos querido decirle a nadie todavía porque Ginny está muy cansada, y si le decíamos a todos querrían ir a conocer a los bebés y eso estresaría a Ginny de alguna forma. Mañana le diremos a tus papás.

Y con eso Harry fue rápidamente a su cuarto a buscar ropa, y volvió para ver que todo en la sala común lo seguían mirando.

-A dónde vas? – le preguntó Ron.

-A la enfermería. Voy a pasar la noche allí y con Ginny y los bebés. Mañana temprano volveremos aquí, y podrán conocer a los bebés.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Y así – siguió Harry – salí rápidamente antes de que me pudieran hacer alguna otra pregunta y volví a la enfermería. Fue una primera noche muy difícil, porque los niños se despertaban a cada rato, y lloraban mucho, así que no pudimos dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Y al otro día les avisamos a los papás de Ginny y a sus hermanos del nacimiento, y vinieron inmediatamente a conocer a los bebés, y así fue.

-Vaya – dijo Dudley, admirado por la historia – y pesar que es mismo año yo no tenía nada en la cabeza y ninguna responsabilidad. Y ustedes, ya con hijos.

-Bueno, así salieron las cosas – dijo Ginny – pero no me arrepiento ni un momento de todo.

Pero, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, llegó Kingsley, que había estado participando en la búsqueda de Derek.

-Harry, tenemos malas noticias. Derek no está en el colegio. Se quedó en el lugar del ataque.

**Vieron que no me demore nada en subir este otro capi. Bueno, es el capitulo más largo que he subido, creo que toda la inspiración que no tuve antes se me vino de golpe. Ojala ls haya gustado, porque a mi me gusto escribirlo. Tambien les quiero pedir disculpas si es que alguno de los nombres de cosas o personas están mal escritos.**

**Ahora, les quiero pedir algo. En alguno de los proximos capitulos quiero que Peeves le haga una broma a alguno de los muggles, y quiero saber si a ustedes se les ocurre alguna broma. Agradecería mucho su ayuda.**

**J0r: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, y si, daba las bases para lo que va a pasar. Ahora, va a haber romance y cosas así. Mientras algunos estén preocupados con lo que pasa con la guerra, otros van a estar preocupados de otras cosas. Ojala te haya gustado este capi, que muestra las primeras interacciones magos/muggles. Gracias por tu review y tus ideas!! chaooo.**

**lunaticalupin: jajajaja, me encanta leer tus reviews!! siempre me rio y me pongo de buen humor, asi que quiero que sepas que cada vez que opinas de mi historia haces que mi dia sea feliz D. Bueno, ya me imagino tu cara al ver que actualice pronto esta vez. Bueno, de mas esta decir que me encanta que leas mi historia, de verdad que no me imagino una lectora que me haga reir como tu. Gracias por dejar tu review en todos los capis, y ojala te haya gustado este. Cuidate mucho mucho, y no cambies nunca. Chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Como puedes ver, actualice pronto D. Todavia pienso en el final de tu historia, fue muy lindo!! no puedo esperar para tus proximos proyectos. Gracias por tu review, y creo que ya sabes que eres una de mis lectoras favoritas, aparte que fuiste la primera en dejarme un review, y eso significa mucho para mi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**darkangel26-15: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi D. Que bueno que te hayas intrigado con Derek, eso es lo que queria lograr. Muchas gracias por tu review, y ojala que te haya gustado este capi. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gin:Bueno, hay gente que no tiene cerebro, y entre esos esta Lauren. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, ojala te haya gustado este. A mi me habria encantado tener un nombre poco comun como el tuyo P. Gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Fabs Weasley: Uhhhh, estuviste muy cerca de acertar con lo de Derek. Va por ahí, aunque lo que le va a pasar es un poco mas complicado. Que bueno que ya le retomaste el hilo a la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review, y puede que vuelvas a acertar con alguna idea. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**F.Expelliarmus: Hay todavia alumnos que odian a los muggles, asi que puedes esperar un ataque por parte de ellos. Muchas gracias por tu review, y si tienes alguna idea sobre la broma de Peeves, no dudes en decirmelo. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**nahomy bella/aranel26: Ojala haya acertado en suponer que son la misma persona P. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y sobre la critica que me hiciste, me alegra mucho que la hayas eso. Mas que nada hice que los personajes como que resumieran la serie porque los muggles se tenian que enterar de las cosas basicas sobre la vida de Harry y Ginny, asi los podian entender un poco mas, pero eso era mas que nada para ese capi y para este. He tratado de leer tus historias, pero cada vez que puedo la pagina de potterfics esta mala, entonces no puedo (, pero en cuanto este buena las leo. Muchas gracias por tu review y por opinar de mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**jessi-k: Jajajaja, gracias por los animos D. Que bueno que te guste como va la historia, y viste, ahora no tuviste que esperar mucho a que actualizara. Gracias por tu review, y cuidate. Chaooo.**

**Y... eso. No se cuando suba el prox capi, ojala que sea pronto, ya que ya tengo mas o menos bien construido el capi en mi mente. Pero igual es dificil escribir los capis. Quiero agradecer (suena como discurso) a las personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos o a su lista de alertas, eso quiere decir que hay mucha gente a la que le gusta mi historia y eso me hace muy feliz. Y tambien gracias a los que me agregaron a su lista de autores preferidos!! eso tambien me hace muy feliz. Cuidense todos. Chaooo.**


	21. Que?

Todo había sido muy rápido y extraño para Derek: primero ver que los profesores no le hacían nada al esposo de Ginny después que le hubiera roto la nariz, después verlos bailar tan juntos… eso le hacía herir la sangre, no soportaba verlos juntos, no creía que él de verdad la quisiera, sino que solo lo aparentaba para que Ginny se fuera más tarde con él a la cama.

Tampoco era que él estuviera enamorado de Ginny ni nada por el estilo, es más, no creía que alguien se pudiera enamorar de nadie, encontraba que el amor era un sentimiento estúpido que nadie debería sentir jamás. Era un sentimiento que te volvía en alguien débil y tonto.

No, él no estaba enamorado de Ginny Potter, sólo quería estar con ella hasta que se aburriera, como le sucedía con todas las chicas. Pero, normalmente las cosas le salían más fáciles: después de que él se mostraba interesado en ellas, y de dirigirles algunas palabras bonitas, solían caer por él. Pero eso era justamente lo que no había sucedido con Ginny. Ella lo había rechazado y golpeado la vez que intentó besarla, algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Y desde allí que había estado obsesionado con ella, al punto de dejar de mostrarse gentil con ella y mostrarle su verdadero yo. Pero aún no lograba su objetivo, y eso lo tenía totalmente enojado.

Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo ese estúpido Harry Potter bailaba y se besaba con Ginny mientras que él no podía ni acercarse a ellos sin que el profesor Weasley lo mirara con odio. Pero lo conseguiría, lograría estar con Ginny Potter aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

En eso pensaba cuando se empezaron a oír esos fuertes sonidos fuera del salón. Y luego, cuando vio entrar a esa extraña mujer con un palo en su mano. Vio como todos miraban extrañados a esa mujer, y aún más cuando el profesor Weasley sacó también uno de esos palos y atacó a la mujer. En ese punto, decidió esconderse de los demás, alejarse un poco. No entendía por qué hacía eso, por qué se alejaba, sólo lo hacía.

Luego, empezó una especie de lucha entre otras extrañas personas con palos en sus manos y que llevaban una capa negra y una máscara qe les tapaba su cara. Y para su sorpresa, las personas contra quienes luchaban eran el profesor Weasley, su esposa, y Ginny con su esposo. Todo eso era muy extraño, y empezó a esconderse aún más.

Pero luego, vio como desaparecía el techo del salón y por él descendía una extraña figura. Por las caras de los demás al parecer le tenían miedo, y era justificable debido a la forma de su cara y ropas. Pero él no sentía miedo por esa persona, sino que como una especie de… fascinación. Vio como empezó a atacer a Ginny y a los demás, y escuchó como de repente todos sus compañeros y profesores gritaron "magia" y… desaparecieron.

-Pe… pero… qué pasó? – dijo, pero nadie lo pudo escuchar ya que se oyó un gran grito proveniente del extraño ser. Eso si que lo asustó, pero no duró mucho, ya que aparecieron unas nuevas personas y se pusieron a luchar con él. Y vio como Ginny desaparecía también.

Empezó una gran pelea entre esas extrañas personas, y Derek quiso desaparecer también, no quería estar donde estaba, en medio de todos ellos. Pero, de repente, la mujer que había aparecido de las primeras, la que casi ataca a su profesor, pareció despertar después del ataque que había recibido y lo miró.

Al principio fue una mirada de triunfo, y se acercó rápidamente a Derek y lo tomó del brazo. Pero, cuando Derek trató de soltarse de ella, lo miró a los ojos, y su mirada cambió. Era de sorpresa, casi miedo, algo que no pudo descifrar, y soltó su brazo, para alejarse de él.

Fue en ese momento que se escuchó un grito por parte de esa persona extraña, e hizo que la mujer volteara la vista hacia él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó nuevamente del brazo y antes de que Derek tratara de soltarse, sintió como si de repente estuviera dentro de un tubo muy estrecho, todo se cuerpo se sentía apretado. Dejó de ver el salón donde estaba, y a los hombres luchar, para llegar a un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro. Dedujo que estaban al aire libre, además que hacía mucho frío y corría mucho aire. Y, frente a él, había una gran mansión. Era enorme, pero se veía muy tenebrosa.

La mujer no le dejó mucho tiempo para poder ver donde estaba, y lo guió rápidamente dentro de la mansión.

-Bella… - dijo una mujer alta y de mirada y cara estricta, con el pelo muy rubio, casi blanco.

-Cissy, tienes que ayudarme – le dijo la mujer con una voz casi desesperada – tienes que ocultarlo, por favor, nadie debe saber que está aquí.

-Pe… pero, es un muggle!! – le dijo la mujer.

-No, no es un muggle, él… él es mi… - pero la mujer no pudo terminar su frase, sólo miraba a la otra mujer buscando que la entendiera.

-No puede ser – le dijo la mujer rubia luego de un rato, muy sorprendida.

-Por favor Cissy, ayúdame – la otra mujer le suplicaba.

-De acuerdo, sígueme.

Caminaron por unos pasillos, y se pararon frente a un mueble muy viejo, donde la mujer rubia se puso a buscar algo en los cajones. Finalmente, encontró unas llaves muy antiguas y siguieron caminando. Se pararon frente a una puerta que estaba muy escondida, y la mujer la abrió con la llave, aunque Derek podía jurar que vio que salían chispas rojas y azules de la cerradura.

Subieron por unas escaleras muy estrechas, y muchas veces estuvo a punto de caerce debido a que estaba todo tan oscuro que no podía ver donde pisaba y las dos mujeres iban muy rápido. Finalmente, llegaron a una especie de pasillo, aunque estaba tan oscuro que Derek no estaba muy seguro de que fuera eso.

La mujer rubia se posó frente a una puerta, y volvió a poner una de las llaves en la vieja cerradura para abrir esa puerta.

-Que se quede aquí por ahora. Nadie viene hasta esta parte de la casa, y creo que Lucius y Draco olvidaron que existía. En un momento más te treré un poco de comida – le dijo la mujer rubia.

-Muchas gracias Cissy, de verdad.

-Esperen, quiénes son ustedes, qué está pasando aquí? – les preguntó Derek al ver que las dos mujeres estaban a punto de irse, mientras que a él lo dejaban en esa pieza.

-Después – fue lo único que la mujer que lo había llevado hasta allí le dijo, y luego desaparecieron por la puerta.

Derek ya no sabía qué pensar. Estaba allí, en una pieza escondida en una gran mansión, a merced de esas dos mujeres que lo habían llevado ahí al parecer en secreto, mientras que todos sus demás compañeros habían desaparecido a quién sabe dónde un momento antes.

Todo era demasiado para él, eran muchas las preguntas que tenía en su mente, tantas que no podía concentarse en una en específico. Decidió esperar a que esas mujeres volvieran para poder tener sus respuestas.

Decidió mejor concentrarse en ver dónde estaba. Era un pieza pequeña, pero no tanto. Había sólo un sillón muy viejo y lleno de polvo en el que no se quiso sentar. Vio que podía caber una cama sin ningún problema, y tal vez un pequeño mueble. También se fijó que había luz allí, o sino nunca habría podido ver el sillón. Empezó a buscar alguna ventana escondida o algo así, hasta que encontró u pequeño tragaluz en el techo, que estaba levemente abierto, y eso permitía que la pieza se ventilara.

Pero lo malo es que eso era lo único que había en esa pieza, y pronto todas las preguntas e imágenes de esa noche volvieron a su mente, y con ellas el miedo que estaba empezando a sentir, y que cada vez se hacía más grande.

Y de repente vino a su mente el rostro de la mujer que lo había llevado hasta allí desde el salón. Había algo extraño en su rostro, algo… familiar. No sabía cómo explicarlo, era algo muy extraño, pero sentía que esa mujer lo iba a proteger. Tal vez fuera por la forma en que lo miró, y la forma en que le hablaba a la otra mujer rubia, como queriendo hacer tolo lo posible para que no supieran que estaba allí. Y ahí supo que, si los otros sabían que él estaba allí, lo podrían matar. Así que la mujer lo estaba protegiendo. Pero, por qué?

Un momento después, volvió la mujer rubia con una bandeja con comida.

-Toma – le dijo, y después tomó su varita y con un rápido movimiento hizo aparecer una cama.

-Cómo hiciste eso? – le dijo Derek.

-Con magia. Pero verdad, tú fuiste criado por muggles, no sabes que la magia existe – agregó, al ver la cara de confusión del chico.

-Muggles?

-Gente sin magia. Primera cosa que debes aprender: los muggles son despreciables, no se merecen e respeto de nosotros, los magos, y tampoco los sangre sucia, magos hijos de muggles.

-Pero, yo no tengo magia, así que soy un muggle.

-No cariño, tú no eres un muggles, eres un mago.

-Qué??, cómo voy a ser un mago??

-Baja la voz, nadie debe saber que estás aquí. Sí, eres un mago, la única diferencia es que tu no puedes demostrar que puedes hacer magia.

-Y… por qué?, si usted dice que soy un mago, y que la magia existe, yo debería poder hacer magia, y no puedo, nunca he podido, entonces, no soy un mago.

-No puedes hacer magia, pero eso no significa que no la poseas. Hay una razón particular por la que no puedes hacer magia.

-Y, cuál es?

-Bueno, es una larga historia.

-Espere, antes de que empiece, me gustaría saber dónde estoy, y quién es usted.

-Estás en la mansión Malfoy, mi hogar, y mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy, y soy hermana de la mujer que te trajo aquí, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ahora, cállate y escucha l que te tengo que decir.

"Hace unos años, apareció un mago muy poderoso. Su nombre no te lo puedo decir, ya que nadie en el mundo magico se atreve a decirlo, pero preferimos llamarlo El Innombrable. Él siempre odio a los muggles, y a todos los que tuvieran que ver con ellos. Los considera seres inferiores a nosotros, que no se merecen ni siquiera existir en el mismo mundo que nosotros. Poco a poco, empezó a reclutar gente que tuviera el mismo pensamiento que él, y los llamó mortífagos. Toda mi familia estaba de acuerdo con sus pensamientos también, al igual que mi esposo, quien rápidamente se convirtió en un mortífago. De esa forma, El Innombrable empezó a apoderarse del mundo mágico, no sin problemas. Había muchos magos que estaban en total desacuerdo con lo que mi Señor estaba haciendo, pero muchos le tenían demasiado miedo para hacer algo, aunque no todos.

"El Innombrable tenía muchos mortífagos que le eran muy fieles. Pero, quien estaba en el mejor lugar frente a él era mi hermana, Bellatrix. Ella era su favorita, y no había nadie que no lo supiera. Además tenía todas las características que buscaba: odiaba profundamente a los muggles y a todo quien no fuera mago, creía que nosotros, los magos, éramos los superiores, y estaba totalmente loca, tanto que no tenía ningún escrúpulo en torturar o matar a alguien, es más, creo que a veces lo disfrutaba. Pero lo que la hizo distinta a los demás fue que ella se enamoró del Innombrable. Y fue por esa razón que quedó embarazada de él.

"Lo malo es que ella sabía que El Innombrable no quería tener hijos, y es por eso que mantuvo su embarazo en secreto. Sólo yo sabía de él. Luego de que el niño nació, decidimos que, a pesar de que iba en contra de todo lo que nosotras creíamos, decidimos que lo mejor era que fuera criado por muggles, alejado de todo este mundo. Claro, no era una desción fácil, ya que no confiábamos en los muggles, además de encontrarlos inferiores a nosotros, pero no nos quedaba otra, o sino el castigo para Bellatrix sería deasiado fuerte, y lo más seguro fuera que el niño muriera. Pero aún teníamos otro problema, y era que el niño era un mago, y eso sería muy difícil de ocultar en el futuro, ya que tarde o temprano tendría que mostrar sus capacidades mágicas, además que existe un registro de todos los magos nacidos y la vez que realizan magia por primera vez, y no sabíamos qué hacer para impedir que el niño apareciera en esos registros.

"Pero, cuando el bebé tenía como un mes de vida, encontramos a un mago que, aunque no era de nuestro bando, no estaba e contra de nuestros pensamientos, y decidió ayudarnos con nuestro problema. Ideó una extraña pocima, que suprimía los poderes del niño, y como él trabajaba en el miniserio, podía hacer desaparecer el nombre del niño de los registros. Y fue así como le dimos de beber la pocima al bebé, y luego lo dejamos en un hogar de adopción muggle. Desde ese momento que no supimos que le pasó al bebé. Pero tampoco pudimos volver a pensar en él.

"Casi dos meses después de abandonarlo, el Señor Oscuro fue vencido, y por nada más ni nada menos que por el hijo de James y Lily Potter. Nadie entiende cómo fue, pero cuando mi Señor trató de asesinar al pequeño Harry, de sólo un año de edad luego de haber matado a sus padres, no pudo, y El Innombrable desapareció, y Harry sobrevivió al maleficio asesino con sólo una cicatriz en su frente. Luego de que desapareció, empezaron a perseguir a los mortífagos y a encarcelarlos. Afortunadamente, con mi marido no éramos mortífagos muy conocidos, y teníamos gran influencia en el mundo mágico, así que no fuimos encarcelados. Pero Bellatrix no tuvo la misma suerte, y fue a parar a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

"De eso pasaron casi trece años, y el pequeño Harry Potter había crecido. Luego, una noche, El Innombrable regreso, y con eso todos los mortífagos que estaban en la cárcel pudieron escapar, entre ellos Bellatrix, por supuesto. Ahora, nos encontramos en medio de una guerra contra los que no quieren que Mi Señor sea el amo y señor del mundo mágico. Y la gran figura de ese grupo es Harry Potter. Ahora, mi Señor tenía planeado un ataque a un colegio muggle para poder darse a conocer a su mundo, para que le empezaran ellos a temer también. Estuvimos meses planeando el ataque, investigando y viendo cuando podría ser el mejor momento para realizarlo, hasta que supieron de su baile, y decidieron que ahí lo harían. Pero, por lo que me acaba de contar Bellatrix y otros, Harry Potter se enteró del ataque y puso a su esposa, esa malcriada Ginny, y a su hermano sangre impura, Ronald, para que cuidaran y protegieran el colegio, y todos ellos, junto a la asquerosa sangre sucia Hermione Granger, estaban con ustedes cuando quisimos atacar.

-Pero, qué tiene que ver toda esa historia conmigo? – preguntó Derek.

-Oh, chiquillo, espero que sea el miedo lo que no te hace pensar bien, pero por si no lo has notado, el chico, el bebé del que estuve hablando, eras tú.

-Yo??, pero, no puedo ser yo. Yo tengo padres, que me quieren, esa mujer no puede ser mi madre.

-Al parecer tus papás nunca te dijeron que te adoptaron ni nada por el estilo. Trata de recordar sus rostros y ve si te pareces a ellos. Apuesto a que no, apuesto a que muchas veces te has preguntado por qué tus ojos no se parecen a los de tu madre o tu padre, ni tampoco la forma de tu cara, ni de tu nariz, ni de tu boca. Pero ahora, trata de recordar a Bellatrix, a la mujer que te trajo aquí. Tienes sus ojos y su nariz, al igual que la misma forma de su cara. Son muy parecidos, y más lo noto yo, que la conozco desde siempre.

Derek se quedó pensando en eso un rato. Era verdad, no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres, ni tampoco a sus primos ni tíos, y siempre había sentido que lo trataban de forma especial. Luego, s puso a pensar en la mujer, en Bellatrix, y recordo la sensación extraña que ella le producía cuando estaba cerca suyo, como que ella lo iba a proteger, pero aún así, esa mujer no podía estar diciendo la verdad.

-Veo que todavía no estas muy convencido. Primero, tienes que convercerte que eres un mago. Ahora, ves ese vaso con agua. Trata de hacer que levite. Sólo concentrate en eso, y podrás.

Derek pensó que eso era ridículo, pero decidió intentarlo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas que el vaso levitara, y de repente sintió una sensación de calor por el cuerpo, que lo hacía sentirse fuerte, seguro, y de repente, el vaso despegó del suelo y empezó a levitar fuera de la bandeja. Eso produjo tanto sorpresa en Derek que dejó de concentrarse en hacer el vaso levitar y este cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

-Mierda – gritó Derek – tú hiciste eso cierto? Estás haciéndome creer que soy un mago, que tengo magia, y que puedo hacer levitar un maldito vaso.

-Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú, y lo sabes. Sé que pudiste sentir esa sensación de calor por tu cuerpo. Eso es la magia, y acaba de revivir en ti, convirtiéndote en todos un mago.

-Pero, usted dijo que si yo fuera un mago, no podría hacer magia porque mis capacidades estaban como suprimidas.

-Bueno, cuando el mago estaba a punto de preparar la pócima, Bellatrix le preguntó que si algún día serías capaz de mostrar habilidades mágicas de nuevo. Y él dijo que lo único que debías hacer era estar seguro que eras un mago y que podías hacer magia. Eso era todo. Así se podía romper el efecto de la poción.

-Pero, qué pasaba si rompía el efecto de la pocima cualquier día, sin que tú me ayudaras?

-Eso habría sido casi imposible. No hay forma de que tú supieras que eras un mago, y menos que estuvieras totalmente seguro de eso sin que yo o Bella estuvieramos allí contigo. Habrías seguido siendo un muggle cualquiera por siempre.

-Y, qué voy a hacer ahora?

-La verdad es que no lo tenemos muy claro ahora. Queremos entrenarte, ya que ya eres mayor de edad y nadie notará que haces magia…

-Espere, no soy mayor de edad, sólo tengo 17 años.

-Los magos alcanzamos la mayoría de edad a los 17. Ahora, con Bella te vamos a estar entrenando y enseñando los maleficios más importantes. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer esta noche es aprender a controlar tu magia. Cuando vayas a dormir, vas a sentir cómo la magia está en tu interior, y va a tratar de apoderarse de tí. No se lo tienes qe permitir. Sé que será difícil, pero lo tienes que lograr. Cuando estés l suficientemente fuerte, te presentaremos frente al Señor Oscuro como su nuevo mortífago, y lo ayudarás a destruir a Potter y sus amigos.

-O sea, que podré luchar contra Harry Potter?

-Si.

-Y si salgo victorioso, podré poseer a su esposa?

-A Ginebra Weasley? Por supuesto, será toda tuya, pero sólo si logras vencer a Potter y darle buenos servicios al Innombrable - le dijo Narcissa, sonriendo por las aspiraciones se su joven sobrino.

-No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible por ser un mago fuerte y así poder luchar contra Potter.

-Así se habla. Mañana por la mañana te traeré tu desayuno. Buenas noches.

Cuando Narcissa salió, Derek empezó a comer su cena mientras reflexionaba en todo lo que le había dicho la mujer. Así que era un mago, eso era totalmente nuevo para él, y pasarían muchos días antes de que pudiera aceptar todo eso, pero no le importaba. Ahora sabía que era superior, pertenecía a una raza superior. Era superior a todos sus compañeros y profesores, a sus padres, que nunca le habían revelado que era adoptado, a sus primos y tíos, que siempre lo trataron distinto y que muchas veces se rieron de él. Era superior a todos ellos, y ahora sólo le quedaba ser superior a Potter.

Se esforzaría, haría todo lo posible por superar a Potter, por derrotarlo, y así poder quedarse con la sexy Ginny, no le importaba si a la fuerza, eso sería mucho más excitante para él. Al final, Ginny Potter sería suya. Y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

**Bueno, aquí los dejo con otro capi, vieron que no me demore nada en subirlo D. Ahora, desde este capi se nota el cambio en la historia, o en la forma en que va a estar enfocada. Ojal la encuentren interesante, ya que esta idea nacio porque muchos de ustedes me sugirieron algo asi, así que debo decir que esta idea es más suya que mía, y gracias a ustedes está aquí.**

**Tambien, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, porque mañana vuelvo a la universidad, entonces no se cuando vuelva a tener tiempo para concentrarme en esta historia y ponerme a escribir un capi, ojala no me demore tanto.**

**Y, también les quiero seguir pidiendo sus ayudas para la broma de Peeves contra los muggles. Cualquier idea que tengan, haganmela saber.**

**darkangel26-15: Bueno, ahora sabes lo que le pasó a Derek, y que su historia da más que para un capi. Que bueno que se te haya hecho corto el capi, así veo que te gusto, y cuando a mi se me hacen cortos los capis cuando los leo es porque me gustaron. Muchas gracias por tu review, y cualquier idea que tengas ahora frente al futuro de Derek o de los demás personajes o sobre la broma de Peeves, dímela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Fabs Weasley: En el proximo capi voy a mostrar como van las cosas con el embarazo de Hermione y cosas asi. Bueno, ya viste l que le paso a Derek, y creo que te diste cuenta de que estabas casi completamente bien con tus suposiciones, aunque como te habia dicho, era un poco más profundo que sólo convertirse en mortifago. Ojala te haya gustado el capi, y muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**lunaticalupin: Sabes que te imagino saltando en tu casa por haber actualizado tan rapido jajaja. Bueno como ya sabes, cada vez que leo tus reviews me rio D, me encanta que leas mi historia. Subi el capi pronto para aprovechar lo ultimo que me queda de tiempo libre y de vida antes de empezar a estudiar de nuevo. Yo tampoco tengo una mente muy malvada cuando se trata de bromas, por eso les pido que me ayuden. Cuidate mucho mucho D. Chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: No paso frio en las noches, duermo con scaldasono en 1 toda la noche, asi que no te preocupes. Perdon por haberte dejado ahí, pero tenía que mantene el suspenso en mi historia, para que tuvieran aun más ganas de leer el prox capi. Algunos nombres de mis personajes son de algunos compañeros mios, los demás se me ocurrieron no mas.Bueno, ojala que te guste este capi D. Cuidate mucho!! chaooo.**

**Adriana: Jajaja, yo tambien me he leido historias enteras en un dia, aunque termino con dolor de cabeza, ojala a ti no te haya dolido la cabeza por eso. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y que la hayas encontrado original. Fue una idea que siempre tuve en la cabeza pero gracias a otro fic que lei que tenía una trama parecida (Ginny se embaraza joven y se tiene que casar con Harry) me decidi por escribir esta historia. Bueno, voy a estar esperando tus ideas sobre el futuro de los personajes y de la historia y sobre la broma de Peeves. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**monse potter: Uhhh, si, me gustaron tus ideas, son una buena forma de comenzarla. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, y viste, no me demore nada en actualizar, auqneu lamente darte la mala noticia de que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, ojala no me demore mucho. Bueno, gracias por tu review y tus ideas. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**El Merodeador 91: Jajajaja, esa broma sería muy buena, gracias por la idea. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos ultimos capis, ojala te haya gustado este, aunque es totalmente distinto a los dos anteriores. No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, ojala que pronto. Gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**jessi-k: Tambien quiero poner un poco de romance, pero creo que va a ser en el proximo capi, estos dias lo voy a decidir. Me gusto tu idea, la podria combinar con otra idea que me habían dado y quedaria muy buena la broma. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, ojala te haya gustado este. Cuidate, y gracias por el review y la idea. Chaooo.**

**viejo muggle: Jajajaja, que bueno que te guste el fic, eso me hace muy feliz y me da más ganas de seguir con la historia D. Tambien me alegro que te haya gustado la historia del nacimiento de los mellizos. Bueno, cualquier idea que tengan sobre el fic dimela. Cuidate mucho, gracias por el review. Chaooo.**

**Y, eso. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido la historia hasta ahora y que han dejado reviews, y que han agregado la historia a su lista de favoritos o de alertas. Cuidense mucho, chaooo.**


	22. El sueño

**Pegunta abajo!! por fa respondan!!**

Esa fue una noche muy agitada para casi todas las personas que estaban en el castillo. Había sucedido justamente lo que todos querían tratar de evitar: que alguien se hubiera perdido o quedado atrás en algún ataque. Y eso había pasado con Derek. No sabían qué hacer, ni dónde empezar a buscarlo. Habían ido de nuevo al lugar del ataque, pero no encontraron ni un rastro de él. Estaban desesperados.

-Tal vez se pudo escapar y ahora está e su casa – dijo uno de los profesores muggles, que trataban de ser de ayuda en esos momentos.

-No – dijo un auror – ya fuimos a su casa, y vimos que no se encuentra allí.

-Hablaron con sus padres?

-No, no los queríamos alarmar todavía, aunque ellos ya llamaron a la policía por su desaparición.

-Pero – dijo Carlos – no saben dónde se esconde esa persona que nos fue a atacar?

-Si lo sabemos. Está en la mansión Malfoy, pero sería un suicidio ir a atacarla. Sus defensas so muy fuertes, y hay muchos mortífagos vigilándola, además que no creo que se lo hubieran llevado. Voldemort no utiliza rehenes ni nada por el estilo – dijo Kingsley.

-Creo que no sacamos nada con quedarnos a pensar en dónde podría estar Derek – dijo Hermione – ya no lo encontramos en ninguno de los lugares más probable donde podría estar, y ya no sabemos donde más buscar. Creo que nos deberíamos concentrar por el momento en investigar sobre dónde Voldemort podría volver a atacar.

-Volver a atacar? – preguntó Muriel.

-Voldemort es demasiado orgulloso, y debe estar sumamente furioso por el fracaso de su ataque contra ustedes, y aún más al ver que casi todos ustedes están a salvo, impidiendo el que los pueda volver a atacar – dijo Harry – es por eso que va a tramar otro ataque. Todavía no pierde las ganas de hacerse conocido y temido entre los muggles también.

-Pero eso no es lo único de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar ahora – dijo Hermione.

-Y cuál es?

-Debemos investigar qué fue es hechizo o maleficio extraño que utilizó Voldemort contra nosotros en el ataque. No sabemos que era, hasta ahora no está en ninguno de los libros conocidos de hechizos que tenemos.

-Pero, cómo era, qué les hacía – preguntó Mcgonagall.

-Era muy extraño – empezó Ron – era muy parecido al cruciatus, solo que parecía como si no utilizara su varita para lanzarlo, sólo su mente. Más que provocar un dolor físico, era un dolor mental. Por eso, como que nos dejó inmovilizados, era como si nuestro cuerpo no respondiera a las cosas que nosotros queríamos.

-Oh por Merlín – dijo Molly, que al escuchar la horrible descripción del maleficio a su hijo, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo – ese ser es una criatura horrible, no le basta con poder utilizar el maleficio cruciatus, sino que ahora también usa uno peor.

-Entonces, la señora Weasley tiene razón – dijo Dumbledor, señalando a Hermione – debemos investigar también sobre ese maleficio, y qué hacer para contrarrestarlo, o sino de nada nos servirá saber cuál será el siguiente ataque de Voldemort, no podremos vencerlo. Pero, ya es muy tarde y ha sido un día muy largo, así que les propongo a todos que vayamos a dormir unas horas para despejar un poco la mente. Mañana pensaremos mucho mejor.

Fue así como todos decidieron seguir el consejo de Dumbledor e ir a acostarse. Por su parte, madam Pomfrey había decidido dejar que Ginny abandonara su cama en la enfermería y poder ir a dormir a otro cuarto, pero con la condición que se quedara todo el próximo día en cama para asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien. Y así, Harry y Ginny junto a los mellizos fueron a dormir a una de las piezas que Dumbledor les había dado.

Harry fue a acostar a los mellizos, ya que Ginny no podía levantase de la cama.

-Papi – le dijo Jake – mami va a estar bien?

-Por supuesto que si – le dijo Harry – por qué lo preguntas?

-Po que mami nunca ta too l día en la cama.

-Y no fue a jugar con nosotos fuera – dijo Isabella.

-E po el bebé? – le preguntó Jake.

-Si es por el bebé – les trató de explicar Harry a los niños – mami tuvo unos problemas, y está en cama para que al bebé no le pase nada. Ella va a estar hasta mañana en cama, y después va a estar bien.

-Y el bebé?

-Él también va a estar bien. Y después de unos meses, ustedes van a tener un hermanito nuevo y le van a tener que enseñar todo lo que ustedes saben.

-Lo podemos llevar al lago pa que vea al mostruo? – le preguntó Isabella.

-Si pueden, pero cuando sea más grande, porque cuando el bebé llegue va a ser muy chiquitito y delicado, así que ustedes nos tienen que ayudar con mami a cuidarlo.

-Yaa – le dijeron los niños, muy emocionados.

-Y papi – le preguntó Jake – va a ser niño o niña?

-No sabemos. Que quieren que sea?

-Mmmm… no importa, lo vamos a querer igual – dijo Isabella.

-Pero más que a Jason – le dijo Jake, refiriéndose al hijo de Bill y Fleur, que no les agradaba mucho a los mellizos. Pero ese comentario sólo saco risas de Harry.

-Bueno, ya es tarde y ustedes tienen que estar durmiendo.

-Papi, había mucha gente rara hoy – le dijo Jake, con pena.

-Si papi, yo teia miedo.

-No les tienen que tener miedo a ellos. No les van a hacer nada, y cualquier cosa tienen que correr a decírmelo porque yo no voy a dejar que nadie asuste a mis niños, cierto.

-Cierto – dijeron los mellizos.

-Ahora, quieren que les cuente un cuento antes de dormir.

-Siiii.

-Bueno, les voy a contar la historia del niño que tuvo que pelear contra un dragón porque tenía que tomar su huevo.

Unos minutos después, Harry salía de la pieza de los mellizos, luego de asegurarse que se hubieran quedado dormidos.

-Vaya, te demoraste mucho. Normalmente se quedan dormidos al poco rato que les empiezas a contar el cuento – le dijo Ginny cuando fue a acostarse.

-Si, es que me querían hacer unas preguntas.

-Cuales?

-Estaban preocupados por ti, querían saber si ibas a estar bien tú con el bebé.

-Ohhh, si son tan lindos Harry. Creo que deben ser los únicos niños de un año y medio que tienen tanta conciencia de todo lo que les pasa a su alrededor.

-Si, ya lo sé. Es bastante extraño, creo que se están desarrollando demasiado rápido, aparte del hecho de que ya están hablando bastante bien. Cada día modulan mejor, y saben más palabras.

-Si, es bastante asombroso. Pero aún así, no veo que estés muy feliz con eso Harry.

-Es que, no se, siento que me estoy perdiendo parte de su crecimiento. Por culpa de todo esto de la guerra, ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo como ellos. Ya no soy yo el que le enseña todas estas cosas nuevas, sino que son otras personas. Ya no los puedo proteger tanto como yo quisiera, ya no los puedo ver tanto como quisiera, ya no puedo salir un día cualquiera a jugar con ellos a los patios del castillo a tirarnos bolitas de nieve. Ya no puedo hacer tantas cosas, y todo por culpa de esta estúpida guerra, todo por esa maldita profecía que me convirtió en el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort. Y ahora, me doy cuenta de que los mellizos están aprendiendo más cosas y más rápido cada día, y yo ya no estoy allí para verlo, ya no los puedo ver crecer como antes. No sé, todo eso me desanima.

-Harry, no debes sentirte mal por eso…

-No lo puedo evitar Ginny. Y no me siento así sólo por los niños, sino que también por ti. El año pasado pasábamos cada momento juntos. Pude estar contigo en cada momento de tu embarazo, y te pude cuidar como te lo mereces. Y mira ahora: he estado tan preocupado con la guerra y con el departamento de aurores que ya casi no te puedo atender. Y ahora estás embarazada de nuevo y ya no puedo estar contigo cada momento como me hubiera gustado que fuera. Y no solo eso, sino que te expuse a esa misión donde pudiste haber salido tan lastimada. Imagínate si el ataque hubiera sido otro día, donde hubieras estado más tiempo bajo el ataque de ese maleficio, ahora tal vez el bebé estaría muerto, y quien sabe como estarías tú. Fui un estúpido al haberte hecho pasar por eso.

-Harry, Harry, por favor, cálmate – le dijo Ginny. Él estaba aún con su ropa, sentado frente a Ginny sin acostarse todavía – ya sé que todo ha sido difícil, y no solo para ti, sino que para mí también. A mi también me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo y con los niños, me encantaría ser yo la que le enseña todas las cosas, y poder verlos crecer. Me encanaría que todo fuera como antes, cuando podíamos estar todo el día solo nosotros con los niños, cuando salíamos a dar paseos por los jardines del colegio, y corríamos y jugábamos y quedábamos todos sucios pero tirados en el patio riéndonos. Me encantaban esos días porque estábamos siempre juntos, porque sabía que tu estaban siempre cerca de mí, y te podía sentir protegiéndome a cada momento del día. Pero las cosas han cambiado, y debemos aceptarlo. Ya se que pude haber perdido al bebé, pero no lo hice y ahora estoy casi bien. No podemos retroceder el tiempo y cambiar todas las cosas que hemos hecho. Debemos seguir adelante, luchar juntos para que esta guerra por fin se acabe y podamos volver a ser una familia feliz, y podamos ver como crecen nuestros niños, los mellizos y todos los que vengan en camino.

Para ese punto, Ginny había tomado la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo miraba fijamente mientras le decía todas esas cosas. Harry, luego de que Ginny hubo terminado, sólo se limitó a asentir. No sabía que había en ella, pero se sentía mucho más tranquilo que antes. Ese era el efecto de sus palabras, de su voz, cada vez que le decía algo.

Y fue así como Ginny lo besó lentamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, sólo quería calmar a Harry y que sintiera que ella estaba con él. Sin despegar sus labios de los de él, lo ayudó a quitarse su ropa para poder acostarse. Finalmente, Harry quedó solo con su camiseta y boxers, y lentamente se acostó junto a Ginny. Allí, junto a ella, le habría encantado poder poseerla, poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero sabía que no podía, no hasta dos noches más, cuando el bebé ni ella estuvieran bajo ningún tipo de peligro. Así que tuvo que resistir todos su deseos de estar con ella de su modo mucho más físico, de hacerla suya una vez más como ya lo llevaba haciendo por casi dos años, y se conformó con dormir abrazado a ella, atrayéndola bien cerca a su cuerpo, como si temiera que si no la tenía muy cerca suyo ella desaparecería, y se quedó dormido.

_Estaba en un lugar extraño, frío. Era un salón bastante grande, y las paredes eran grises y con algunas líneas verdes. También había muchos espejos y cuadros sin vida. Pero no estaba solo en ese lugar. Podía ver a muchos magos allí, y que lo miraban con temor, mucho temor. No lograba reconocer bien sus caras, pero notaba que casi todos usaban túnicas negras. _

_-Mi Señor… - trató de decir alguien, con mucho miedo en su voz._

_-Cállate! No te he dado permiso para hablar – dijo alguien. Trató de buscar la fuente de esa voz, hasta se dio cuenta de que era él mismo quien había hablado. Su voz era fría, horrible, que lo haría estremecer, algo que hizo con todos los presentes en el cuarto. – Ese maldito de Potter, cómo supo que iba a atacar ese colegio muggle!! Quiero saber quién fue el traidor ahora._

_El cuarto se quedo en silencio, y todos se miraban entre ellos, aunque nadie se atrevía a mirar al hombre de esa horrible voz. Se podía sentir el miedo y la tensión en el lugar._

_-Nadie, nadie se atreve a hablar. Cobardes, eso son, estoy rodeado por un grupo de cobardes e ineptos, con razón el ataque salió mal. Empezando por ti Bellatrix. Lo único que tenias que hacer era llenar de temor a esos muggles – dijo esta última con mucho desprecio – y no fuiste ni siquiera capaz de eso._

_-Pe… pero – trató de decir la mujer de la cuál se estaba refiriendo._

_-Y ustedes tres – le dijo ahora a otros hombres que estaban sentados con la cabeza baja, mirando a la mesa – no fueron capaces de derrotar a ese grupito de niños que trataban de defender a los muggles, ni siquiera les pudieron hacer un rasguño, nada. Son toda una decepción. _

_De repente, escucharon un sonido extraño unos pisos más arriba de donde estaban ellos. _

_-Qué fue eso? – preguntó el hombre a una mujer con pelo rubio, casi blanco, que estaba sentada en la mitad de la mesa._

_-No… no lo se mi Señor. Emm… yo… yo iré a ver que era – dijo la mujer, y su voz estaba llena de miedo, terror._

_-Apúrate. Y más te vale que no sea ningún tipo de espía o algo así, o sino tú y tu familia deberán recibir un castigo por no poder hacer nada bien, ni siquiera dotarnos de un buen refugio._

_La mujer salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, y tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con los presentes. La mujer a la que había hablado antes la miraba con miedo al salir._

_-Ahora – prosiguió el hombre – debemos seguir adelante, y planear el próximo ataque. Alguien podría tratar de hacer algo productivo el día de hoy y decirme cuál podría ser el lugar donde podría causarle más conmoción y miedo a esos muggles un ataque._

_-Emm… mi Señor, yo tengo pensado un lugar – dijo tímidamente uno de los hombres con túnica._

_-Adelante._

_-Yo creo que podría ser en un centro comercial, creo que así se llaman. Verá, mi Señor, ese lugar es parecido al callejón Diagon, o sea, en ese lugar se juntan todos los muggles y hacen sus compras. Pueden comprar ropa y otras cosas que usan. Al parecer muchos de ellos se reúnen allí. _

_-Y, cuál crees tú que sería el mejor momento para atacar uno._

_-Creo que sería mejor un día Domingo. Ese es el día en que ningún muggles trabaja, y al parecer salen con toda la familia a pasar una tarde allí._

_-Perfecto. Por fin alguien que piensa en este lugar. Me gusta la idea. Haber, creo que podríamos esperar una semana para realizar este ataque._

_-Pero, mañana es domingo, podríamos atacar mañana mismo y sería aún más sorpresivo…_

_-Te he dicho que podías seguir hablando – dijo el hombre, furioso – No te seguí pidiendo tu opinión, y no eres nadie para estar cuestionando lo que yo digo. Si yo digo que vamos a atacar en una semana, lo vamos a hacer en una semana. Ahora, voy a perdonar tu indiscreción sólo por la idea que tuviste. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, hace poco tiempo que te tengo entre mis mortífagos, y por lo que me acabas de decir, pareciera ser que conoces muy bien a los muggles, y no entiendo por qué es así, a menos que hayas vivido con ellos mucho tiempo…_

_-Espere mi Señor…_

_-Todo me parece muy sospechoso. Puede ser que tú seas el traidor…_

_-No, no mi Señor, por favor…_

_-Y aunque no lo fueras, no confío en ti lo suficiente como para dejar que te escapes de aquí sabiendo donde va a ser mi próximo ataque, así que mejor es prevenir que lamentar._

_-NO, por favor…_

_-Avada Kedabra!!_

Harry se levantó de un salto, respirando entrecortadamente. Había vuelto a soñar que era Voldemort, podía sentir el odio y poder provenientes de él en su propio cuerpo.

-Harry, Harry, qué sucede – dijo Ginny, que había despertado – Pero, estás todo sudado – le dijo, mientras le tocaba el rostro con las manos – estás caliente, dime qué te pasó, tuviste una pesadilla?

-Gin, era Voldemort, estaba planeando su próximo ataque, y… y al final… mató a uno de sus mortífagos…

-Harry, cálmate. Ven, vamos a hablar con Dumbledor.

Se pusieron unas batas y partieron a ver al profesor. Cuando llegaron a su oficina, lo encontraron perfectamente vestido, a pesar de que era bastante tarde.

-Señora Potter, qué sucede – le preguntó a Ginny.

-Es Harry, tuvo un sueño sobre Voldemort.

-Pasen – les dijo Dumbledor. Dentro, se sentaron en dos butacas que estaban frente al escritorio del profesor, mientras que este se sentó en su silla. – Ahora Harry, creo que con Ginny estamos deseosos de saber sobre tu sueño.

Harry les trató de describir todo lo que vio de la forma más precisa que pudo, pero se le hizo muy difícil. Resultaba doloroso revivir su sueño, ver a todas esas personas tan temerosas por él, saber que era él quien les causaba esa horrible sensación, y lo peor de todo era que lo disfrutaba. Y luego, ver como mataban a ese hombre…

-Y dime Harry – le dijo Dumbledor – podías reconocer a ese mortífago?

-No, nunca antes lo había visto, y Voldemort no mencionó su nombre.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos donde Voldemort piensa atacar ahora. Eso nos da una gran ventaja. Pero, hay algo que me intriga.

-Que es profesor? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Eso de que Voldemort no quisiera atacar mañana mismo, es decir hoy, ya que técnicamente estamos a domingo. Comparto la idea de ese mortífago, y creo que habría sido mucho más sorpresivo para todos nosotros que hubieran atacado ahora, no nos habría dado tiempo para reaccionar, habría sido ideal para un ataque. Pero el decidió postergar el ataque, haciendo más probable que nosotros nos enteráramos de él, y nos pudiéramos preparar para defender. Tenemos que averiguar que es esa cosa tan importante que hizo que Voldemort postergara su ataque. Pero bueno, como ya lo dije antes, no creo que podamos seguir pensando mucho esta noche, y creo Harry que tú deberías descansar más que los demás.

-Disculpe profesor, tengo un duda – dijo Harry – por qué estaba vestido cuando llegamos, como si nos estuviera esperando?

-Bueno, puede que estés un poco enojado por no haberte comentado sobre esto antes, pero estaba esperando a que llegaras una noche para contarme de un sueño así. Sabía que, luego de su fallido ataque al colegio, Voldemort hubiese querido planear inmediatamente su próximo movimiento, y confiaba en que estuviera lo suficientemente ciego por la rabia como para recordar el vínculo que existe entre sus mentes. Perdón por no habértelo comentado antes, pero si lo hacía, temía que trataras buscarlo en tus sueños Harry, y tal vez eso hubiera hecho que él te sintiera en su mente y hubiera recordado su conexión.

-Oh, no se preocupe profesor – le dijo Harry.

-Bueno, ahora, vayan a acostarse. Y, señora Potter, no le dijo madame Pomfrey que no debía salir de su cama por su salud y la de su bebé?

-Oh, cierto, perdón profesor, con todo esto de Harry, me asusté mucho por el por la forma en que se despertó, y creo que se me olvido.

-Entonces con más razón, vayan a dormir.

Harry apenas pudo seguir durmiendo esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en el ataque que estaba planeando en esos mismos momentos Voldemort, y sobre las cosas que podría hacer para impedirlo. Tenía tan solo una semana para pensar en algo, lo que era muy poco tiempo comparado con todo lo que se demoró en atacar al colegio muggle.

Miles de preguntas de colmaban en su mente. Pero la más importante era cuál de todos los centros comerciales atacaría. Esta visión de la mente de Voldemort fue distinta a la primera. La vez anterior, Harry se enteró del ataque cuando ya estaban listos todos los detalles y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder enterarse sobre qué colegio iban a atacar. Pero ahora, entró en su mente cuando recién habían forjado la idea de dónde atacar, pero eso no era suficiente. Había cientos de centros comerciales en Londres, y cualquiera de ellos era lo suficientemente grande para causar la conmoción que Voldemort buscaba. Todo era muy difícil.

Y qué era esa cosa tan importante que hizo que Voldemort decidiera mejor no atacar mañana? Tal vez tenía que ver con ese extraño maleficio que les había lanzado en el ataque al colegio muggle, no lo sabia.

Pero una de las cosas que más le preocupaba a Harry era qué iba a hacer si Voldemort lograba llevar a cabo su ataque. Aunque hubiera podido salvar a algunas personas, no sería posible tal vez hacerlo con todas, y el ataque sin duda causaría conmoción en todo el mundo. En pocas palabras, ahora era casi imposible que el mundo muggle no se diera cuenta sobre la presencia de Voldemort, y con eso, del mundo mágico. Su secreto se vendría abajo. El secreto de todo el mundo mágico se vendría abajo. Y eso si que era un problema.

Eran muchas las cosas en su mente, demasiadas las preguntas, demasiados los problemas que tenía. Además, no sabía qué hacer con todos los muggles del castillo. No se podrían quedar mucho tiempo en el castillo, o por lo menos no hasta después de que terminaran las vacaciones de invierno. Para ese punto ya habrían vuelto los demás alumnos del colegio, y dudaba que se sintieran felices de que ellos siguieran allí. Todo por culpa de esa chica Lauren y su enorme bocota. Pero bueno, tal vez a ese punto Voldemort ya hubiera atacado el colegio y las cosas hubieran cambiado.

En pocas palabras, Harry no sabía qué hacer. Eran demasiados sus problemas. Y ni pensar en el hecho de que la navidad sería en menos de dos semanas, y sus hijos lo sabían. No podía dejar que el pensamiento y preocupación por la guerra pasara también a sus hijos, ellos eran demasiado pequeños como para enterarse de esas cosas, y esa era una fecha que todos esperaban, y lo único que quería era pasarla con ellos, darles una feliz navidad como las que él siempre quiso tener en su niñez.

Y Ginny, a quien veía dormir a su lado en esos momentos. Se veía tan linda cuando dormía, cuando se olvidaba de todo y su cara se veía serena. Le encantaba cuando la luna se reflejaba en su rostro ya que resaltaba todas sus facciones. Odiaba que ella tuviera que pasar por todo esto, que tuviera todas estas preocupaciones, y menos cuando estaba embarazada. Solo quería que ella se alejara de esta guerra, que ella y el niño o niña estuvieran bien, que naciera bien y sin problemas. Pero sabía que ella no lo dejaría, y no podría hacer nada contra ello, ya que si le impedía involucrarse, lo haría de todas formas, lo que sería aún peor. Pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de que ella no estuviera en ese lugar en ese momento, ni ella ni los niños, sino que estuvieran lejos, alejados de toda esa preocupación y peligro.

Y así, observando el sereno rostro de Ginny y con todas esas preguntas y problemas en su mente, Harry finalmente se logró dormir.

Al otro día, Harry y Ginny se despertaron muy temprano. Como Ginny no podía levantarse de su cama, Harry fue a las cocinas del colegio a buscar algo para que pudieran desayunar. Cuando volvió, se encontró con los niños en su cama, acostados con Ginny. Comieron en silencio, y Harry y Ginny hicieron todo lo posible para que sus preocupaciones no se reflejaran en sus rostros y así no preocupar a sus hijos.

Cuando hubieron terminado, llegó Molly Weasley y les dijo que ella se podía quedar con los niños, para que no tuvieran más preocupaciones. Y al poco rato, llegaron los demás miembros de la orden.

-Bueno, creo que todos querrán saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante – les dijo Dumbledor a todos los presentes. Todos asintieron. – Les debo decir que ya sabemos donde Voldemort planea su próximo ataque.

-Qué?? – dijeron todos – cómo lo supo?

-Eso fue gracias a Harry. Creo que tú deberías ser quien diga la historia – le dijo a Harry.

-Lo que pasó fue que anoche tuve un sueño – empezó el chico. Les contó a todos sobre su sueño, casi lo mismo que les había contado a Ginny y Dumbledor la noche anterior. – Y… eso. Creo que ahora tenemos que pensar en qué hacer para defender a los muggles del ataque.

-Pero… en un centro comercial? – dijo Ron – Harry, esos lugares son muy grandes, yo he ido con Hermione a uno, y va muchísima gente.

-Es cierto Harry, y aún más en esta época, cuando falta tan poco para la navidad, todos están haciendo sus compras de último momento – dijo Hermione.

-Creo que es casi imposible proteger a todos los muggles entonces – dijo Mcgonagall.

-Yo creo que es posible protegerlos a todos, el único problema que tendríamos es que sería inevitable que todos los muggles se enteren de nuestro secreto, de que somos magos – dijo Moody.

-Pero, hay miles de centros comerciales en Londres, cómo vamos a saber cuál de todos Voldemort quiere atacar? – preguntó Hermione.

-Ceo que vamos a tener que confiar en que Snape consiga esa información – dijo Dumbledor.

-Voldemort todavía no descubre que Snape es espía nuestro? – preguntó Neville, que hace poco tiempo se había unido a la Orden, para así poder vengar a sus padres.

-No Neville – le contestó Dumbledor. – Snape a formado parte de muchas misiones que Voldemort ha tramado, y se ha ganado toda su confianza, además que ahora trata de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con los mortífagos, y gracias a eso casi nadie desconfía de él. Los únicos que al parecer todavía se muestran desconfiados son los Malfoy, en particular Lucius y Draco.

-Pero, él sigue estando de nuestro lado verdad? Es de confianza? –volvió a preguntar Neville.

-Por supuesto que es de confianza – lo interrumpió Harry.

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Y desde cuando lo defiendes tanto. Por lo que yo sabía antes solías odiarlo Harry – le dijo Percy, que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Harry entrara a la Orden, ni tampoco Ron o su hermana, y aún no lo perdonaba por haber arruinado la vida de Ginny, como el lo decía.

-Gracias a Snape pudimos encontrar a los mellizos cuando fueron secuestrados. Desde ese momento estamos infinitamente agradecidos de él, y hasta el momento nos ha demostrado que es de total confianza – le dijo Harry, seriamente. Sabía exactamente lo que pensaba Percy, y sabía que trataría de encontrar cualquier cosa en su contra para hacerlo quedar como un ignorante o inmaduro, y así decir que era demasiado joven para estar en la Orden, y finalizar sacándole en cara el tema del embarazo de Ginny, como siempre.

-Tendré que apoyar en Harry con eso – dijo Dumbledor – Snape a demostrado ser alguien de mucha confianza, y sé que nos ayudará para descubrir cuál va a ser el lugar exacto que Voldemort atacará.

-Bueno, hagamos como que sabemos dónde va a atacar – dijo Kingsley – ahora tenemos que pensar en qué hacer para defenderlos.

-Bueno, lo que yo creo es que deberíamos separarnos en grupos de a tres en distintos lugares del centro comercial, y tratar de hacernos pasar por muggles lo más que podamos. En eso nos podrían ayudar los muggles que están ahora aquí. Y después de eso sólo nos quedaría esperar.

-Me parece bien – dijeron muchos de los presentes.

-Bueno, creo que con eso estaríamos bien con la reunión – dijo Dumbledor. – En la tarde, con Harry nos reuniremos con Snape para poder pedirle que trate de reunirla mayor cantidad de información posible sobre el ataque. Ahora, por su parte, creo que todos deberían tratar de entrenarse lo más que puedan, y preparase para el ataque. Estoy seguro que este será mucho más complicado que el que ocurrió en la escuela. Ahora, todos pueden retirarse.

Todos empezaron a salir del cuarto de Harry y Ginny para empezar sus entrenamientos, menos Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron con la pareja.

-Harry, hay algo más que me preocupa – le dijo Hermione – no me gusta eso de que Voldemort haya querido postergar su ataque. O sea, no es que me queje, eso nos ayuda mucho más y nos da tiempo para planear una forma de defensa, pero me parece muy extraño que teniendo la posibilidad de planear un ataque de total sorpresa, decida postergarlo por algo. Ese algo debe ser de suma importancia.

-Si, eso mismo estuve pensando anoche – dijo Harry. – Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer esta semana es descubrir qué es eso tan importante, y reunir información sobre ese extraño maleficio que nos mandó en el ataque al colegio.

-Eso intento Harry, pero de verdad no hay ningún libro en el colegio que hable de algún maleficio como ese. Creo que es magia muy oscura, mucho mayor que la que se encuentra escrita en los libros del colegio, pero no se dónde más buscar.

-Crees que haya algún libro sobre eso en la mansión Potter – dijo Ginny, luego de mucho tiempo de silencio.

-En la mansión Potter? La que se encuentra en el valle de Godric? – le preguntó Ron.

-No en esa, en la otra.

-Hay otra?

-Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijeron hace poco – dijo Harry. – Verán, hace unas semanas, cuando ustedes recién había partido a su luna de miel y antes de que Ginny partiera a su misión, nos llamaron de Gringotts porque querían hablar algunas cosas sobre la herencia que mis papás me habían dejado. Allí los duendes nos dijeron que estaba sucediendo algo extraño en la cámara de mis padres, sentían una extraña energía emanar de allí. Cuando entramos a la cámara, vimos que había una extraña luz. Empezamos a buscar la fuente de esa luz hasta que vimos que venía de un pequeño cofre bañado en oro. Lo abrimos y en su interior había una carta muy antigua. Esta decía que los Potter tenían otra mansión escondida, que sólo los miembros de la familia y sus amigos más cercanos podían conocer. En ese lugar, habían muchos objetos y libros oscuros, que podrían hacer que una persona se obsesionara con la magia negra y así oscurecer su mente y su alma, por lo que nos advertía que sólo podríamos ir allí si de verdad lo encontráramos necesario, pero que si no lo más seguro sería que no fuéramos, ya que muchos magos de noble corazón habían sido arrastrados por el mal. Esa advertencia es lo que nos ha mantenido alejados de la mansión.

-Pero yo creo que ya es momento de ir a ese lugar – dijo Ginny. – Ahora estamos en una situación urgente y de vital importancia, y si allí hay libros y objetos de magia negra que pueden llegar a corrompir a las nobles personas, entonces debe haber algún tipo de mención sobre el maleficio de Voldemort.

-No lo sé – dijo Ron. – Esa advertencia me está empezando a dar un poco de miedo, qué pasa si nuestra alma no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo?

-Yo también tengo miedo por eso Ron – le dijo Hermione – pero creo que es de vital importancia que vayamos. Si no encontramos una forma de contraatacar ese maleficio, o de protegernos, no podremos ni siquiera empezar a luchar contra Voldemort, y tengo el presentimiento de que esa cosa tan importante de la que está preocupado tiene mucho que ver con la perfección del uso de ese maleficio.

-Pero no creo que ustedes deban ir – dijo Harry, refiriéndose a Ginny y Hermione – antes de que se enojen por mi decisión dejen que termine. No es por el hecho de que sean mujeres ni nada por el estilo, pero es porque las dos están embarazadas. Quien sabe lo mal que les podría hacer a los niños ese viaje, y el estar expuestos a tanta energía maligna. No creo que sea conveniente por eso.

-Yo pienso igual que Harry. Sería demasiado peligroso para su salud y la de los bebés. Creo que con Harry podríamos ir mañana mismo y traer los libros aquí – dijo Ron.

Ginny y Hermione querían apelar a la decisión, pero se dieron cuenta de que era inútil, ya que sus argumentos eran bastante válidos y de verdad ese viaje pondría en riesgo la salud de sus hijos de forma innecesaria. Es por eso que lo único que pudieron hacer fue resignarse a la decisión y apoyar a sus respectivos maridos en su viaje a la escondida mansión.

* * *

**Perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar!! Se que han sido casi dos meses, pero es que el tiempo pasa tan rapido que ni me doy cuenta. Siempre digo la proxima semana voy a escribir un poco, pero al final los dias se me pasan tan rapido que apenas alcanzo a hacer las cosas que queria hacer, entonces no me queda tiempo para actulizar. Mi otro problema es que estoy con tantas cosas en la mente que apenas me puedo concentrar en pensar en la historia, entonces cuando tengo tiempo para escribir, me doy cuenta de que no tengo ideas, y si las tengo son muy vagas, entonces nunca se como empezar los capis(ese es mi gran problema, despues que los empiezo las ideas vienen solas), es más, para poder escribir este capi me tuve que leer de nuevo toda la historia de nuevo, para acordarme bien de lo que queria hacer.  
**

**Bueno, dejando atras las disculpas, necesito su ayuda para otra cosa. Ya tengo pensado mas o menos los proximos capis, por lo menos el proximo, pero tengo una constante duda, y me gustaría un poco de ayuda.**

**¿Qué quieren que sea el hijo de Harry y Ginny? y ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llamara?**

**Me encantaria que me ayudaran en eso, proque todavia estoy indecisa sobre el sexo del bebe.**

**flormania: Puxa, que mal que no te gust el giro que dio la historia de Derek. Pero yo tambien odio a ese personaje, entonces al final va a sufrir, y se va a arrepentir de todo lo que ha hecho, nadie ha dicho que ser hijo de Voldemort sea algo facil. Gracias por el review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**monse potter: Jajajaja, me encanto chatear contigo, me reia mucho. Desgraciadamente he tenido un par de problemas, y entre esos esta mi computador, que esta malo, y me lo acaban de arreglar y entregar este fin de semana, asi que ahora si que voy a poder chatear contigo, y asi me puedas ayudar un poco con el proximo capi y los otros que vengan. Y gracias por decir que tengo talento para escribir, de verdad me puso muy feliz tu comentario, y me dan mas ganas de escribir. Cuidate mucho, chaooo.**

**lunaticalupin: Jajajajajajaja me encanta que leas mi historia. Voy a estar esperando tus ideas con ansias. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gin: Ohhh, que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos capis!! bueno, el capi paseando por el colegio esta entre los que mas me han gustado escribir porque esta visto desde distintos puntos de vista, asi que me gusto mucho que te haya gustado eso. Eso de los bebes que corren a dormir a los brazos de sus papas me paso, auqneu no igual, la semana pasada, porque estaba en la casa de una tia y mi sobrina estaba jugando y cuando se canso me pidio que la tomara y se quedo dormida al poco rato. La ame, asi que no es tan utopico. Me encantaron tus dos reviews, esas opiniones son las que hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Cualquier idea sabes que sera bien bienvenida. Cuidate mucho mucho. Chaooo.**

**Fabs Weasley: Jajaja, creo que quedo claro que te gusto el capi, auque si, la combinacion de Voldi y Bellatrix es horrible, pero bueno... Muchas gracias por tu review, y si tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podria pasar en el proximo capi, no dudea en decirmela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**ginnyg: Bueno, no creo que tenga una mente tan maquiavelica, pero me sugirieron esa idea, y despues de pensar mucho, la encontre bastante buena, asi que por que no usarla, despues todo lo demas del capi vino solo mientras lo escribia. Gracias por desearme un buen primer dia, lo pase super bien y me reencontre co muchos amigos. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Uhhh, no se cuantos capis quedaran, no he pensado mucho en eso, ni siquiera estoy muy segura de como quiero que termine la historia, pero eso lo vere mas adelante. Siiii, yo tambie me acorde de Sophia cuando escribia esa parte del capi jajajaja. Bueno, no he estado enferma hasta el momento, pero creo que soy alergica a la primavera, asi que tal vez me enrronche entera o algo parecido este año. Muchas gracias por tu review, y que podamos hablar por msn, ahora ya termine amanecer, asi que tambien lo podriamos comentar :P. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Draki-pooh: Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el giro que dio la historia, no sabia como iban a ser las reacciones, y hasta ahora la mayoria han sido buenas. Voy a pasar por tus historias :D. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**NinaJaneMalfoy: O sea, yo tambien lo pense por ese lado. Por malo que sea, al final va a estar feliz o orgulloso de que alguien quiera seguir sus pasos y al final ser du heredero. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**darkangel26-15: Pude escribir ese capi porque he vistos cambios increibles en alguas personas despues de que quedaran embarazadas, y es por eso que dije "por que no Bellatrix tambien". Eso hace todo mucho mas dificil para Harry. Gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Princebe: Es muy posible que no leas esto, pero igual lo voy a escribir. Bueno, de verdad me dio mucha pena cuando lei tu review porque me gustaba mucho que leyeras mi historia, pero yo sabia que eso de poner a Derek como hijo de Voldemort era arriesgado para mi historia, y sabia que no todos iban a estar de acuerdo. De verdad lamento que no quieras seguir leyendo la historia, pero me encantaria que dejaras algun dia de lado esa parte de ls historia y la volvieras a leer, ya que no es lo mas importante de toda la historia. Cuidate, y si quieres volver a leer la historia vas a ser bien bienvenido. Chaooo.**

**Adriana: Siiii, algo asi quiero hacer en los proximos capis, que todos se sorprendan al ver a Derek como un mortifago. Gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**rigel: Aaahh, que feliz me hace que mi historia este entre tus favoritas :D. Mi msn y mi pc estuvieron malos por mucho tiempo, pero ahora estan buenas y te acabo de agregar a msn, para que podamos hablar. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**viejo muggle: Jajajaja, puxaaaa, perdon por haberme demorado tanto, de verdad lo siento. Esque, como ya lo dije, el tiempo se pasa muy rapido y tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Perdon. Chaooo.**

**dark dragon Hades: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi :P. Ojala te haya gustado este. Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar un review. Cualquier idea u opinion sobre la historia o lo que podria pasar no dudes en decirmelo. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Creo que he terminado. Perdon nuevamente si los hice esperar, de verdad que no era mi intencion. Pero lo malo es que no les puedo prometer que voy a actualizar pronto, todo depende de la cantidad de cosas en mi cabeza y el tiempo que tenga. Igual, gracias a todos por leer mi historia y dejarme sus opiniones. Ya estamos cerca de llegar a los 200 reviews :D, y todo gracias a ustedes. Cuidense, chaooo.**


	23. Despedidas y llegadas

Al otro día, Ginny pudo por fin levantarse de la cama y recorrer un poco el castillo. Por eso, ella y Harry se levantaron muy temprano para tener un poco de tiempo para ellos solos antes de que todos se levantaran y tuvieran que enfrentar la realidad otra vez. Caminaron por los pasillos que tantas veces habían recorrido cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, y descubrieron muchos detalles e imperfecciones en las que nunca antes se habían fijado. Luego, salieron a los jardines del colegio, que estaba blanco por toda la nieve que había caído hasta el momento. A pesar de que hacía mucho frío, la pareja seguía caminando igual de serena que cuando estaban dentro del castillo.

Después de un rato, llegaron a una parte de los jardines que estaba un poco más escondida. Estaba detrás de unos grandes arbustos, y era cubierta normalmente por la sombra de un gran árbol. Era el lugar ideal para pasar la tarde en solitario, ya que casi nadie iba a esa parte, y casi no se escuchaban las voces de los demás alumnos del castillo.

Harry y Ginny solían pasar muchas tardes en ese lugar, donde nadie los molestaba. Normalmente iban solo a pasar el rato en compañía del otro, o hablaban de cosas triviales, lo que los relajaba mucho. Ese mismo día, terminaron los dos allí, admirando el lago ahora congelado como antes, cuando sus preocupaciones no era tan grandes como ahora. Sin que ninguno lo mencionara, ambos recordaron el día en que Harry le propuso matrimonio a Ginny, justo en ese mismo lugar.

-Flash Back-

Hacia unos cuantos días que Ginny tenía muchos mareos y náuseas. Había veces en que ella salía corriendo a los baños por sus náuseas cuando comía en el gran salón, y había días en que se mareaba cuando caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Todo esto tenía muy preocupado a Harry, quien era quien estaba más pendiente de ella que nadie en el colegio.

Desde que había pasado esa noche con ella, sentía una conexión entre ellos que se hacía más fuerte cada día, a pesar de que habían estado juntos sólo una vez. Es por eso que Harry notó de inmediato que algo le estaba pasando a Ginny, y se preocupó mucho por ella, a pesar de que nadie más parecía notarlo.

-Gin, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería – le dijo Harry luego de que se encontraran en uno de los pasillos luego de que ella volviera del baño por sus náuseas.

-No creo que sea necesario Harry, ya se me va a pasar – le dijo la chica.

-Ya llevas casi una semana con esas náuseas y mareos, no creo que sea normal. Ven, ninguno de los dos tiene clases ahora, por que no aprovechas de ir a la enfermería. Yo te acompaño.

-De acuerdo – le dijo Ginny a regañadientes. "Por qué me tienen que mirar con esa cara, sabe que no me puedo resistir" pensaba la chica, mientras accedía a su petición.

Cuando llegaron allí, Madam Pomfrey estaba desocupada, así que la atendió de inmediato.

-Que te sucede – le preguntó a Ginny.

-Hace algunos días estoy con náuseas y mareos, solo eso.

-Náuseas y mareos dices?, los tienes después de que comes o a cada momento?

-Bueno, creo que es casi siempre antes de ir a desayunar, y a veces antes de almorzar, y a veces me dan náuseas algunas comidas.

-Ahora dime – le dijo la enfermera luego de pensar y mirarla un rato – cuando tuviste tu última menstruación?

-Emm, no lo recuerdo exactamente, creo algunos días después que empezaran las clases, por ahí.

-Ja, creo que ya se lo que tienes – le dijo Madam Pomfrey con mucha seguridad.

-Pero cómo ya lo sabe, no le ha hecho ningún examen – le dijo Harry.

-No necesito ningún examen para saber que es lo que tiene tu novia, y por lo que creo, ustedes dos están en graves problemas. Pero bueno, debo estar segura de lo que creo. Señorita Weasley, por favor acuéstese –. La enfermera puso su varita sobre el vientre de Ginny y dijo un pequeño encantamiento. Luego, una especie de nube de color rojo salió del estómago de la chica. – Lo que pensaba. Está embarazada.

Todo el color de las caras de Harry y Ginny desapareció luego de oír las palabras de la enfermera. Se quedaron mirándola, con expresión asombrada en sus rostros.

-Pe… pero, yo no puedo estar embarazada… no… cómo? - balbuceó Ginny.

-Creo que usted está totalmente al tanto de cómo se hacen los bebés jovencita – le dijo Madam Pomfrey – deberían haberlo pensado antes, no creen. Ahora, espero que vayan a hablar con el director dentro de poco para que vean cuáles son sus opciones. Ahora, necesito esta camilla, creo que hubo un accidente en la clase de defensa. Apúrense.

Ginny no supo cómo se levantó de la camilla y salió de la enfermería. Tampoco supo en que momento empezó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, y luego por los jardines. No dejaba de pensar en que estaba embarazada. Iba a ser madre, y sólo tenía quince años. "Qué voy a hacer" pensaba mientras caminaba. "Qué van a decir mis padres, mis hermanos? Yo estoy todavía en el colegio. Qué va a decir Harry….". Sólo en ese momento se atrevió en subir la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y se dio cuenta de que él era quien la dirigía en esos momentos. Luego de un rato de caminar en silencio, llegaron a su lugar secreto en los jardines, donde ambos sabían que nadie los podría molestar ni oír.

Cuando llegaron allí, Harry la soltó por un momento y allí Ginny se dio cuenta de que no se podía su cuerpo, por lo que cayó sentada en el pasto inmediatamente. Luego, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando. Se sentía la persona más horrible de todo el planeta. Tenía solo quince años, qué iba a hacer con un bebé? Podía ver las caras de reproche y desprecio de toda la gente cuando se enteraran que estaba embarazada. Y Harry, por su culpa su vida estaba arruinada. Harry no querría tener un hijo tan joven, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para preocuparse de un bebé.

De repente, sintió que un par de brazos abrazaban su cuerpo, que ahora temblaba debido a su llanto. Sabia que era Harry, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, no quería ver esa cara de odio que debería tener ahora. Cuando hubo pasado un rato, y vio que los brazos que la sujetaban no la habían soltado aún, sino que la abrazaban más fuerte, decidió levantar la mirada.

En vez de encontrarse con un rostro lleno de odio, se encontró con un rostro… feliz? Ginny no lo entendía. Cómo podía estar feliz con algo así?.

-Harry… - fue lo único que Ginny pudo decir, porque rápidamente se encontró con que Harry la estaba besando. "No es un beso de despedida, creo" pensaba Ginny. Luego, Harry la abrazó aún más fuerte, mientras besaba ahora su frente y cabellera.

-Harry? – le preguntó Ginny, desconcertada – no estás enfadado?

-Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero también estoy feliz, muy feliz.

-Por qué? – fue lo único que le pudo preguntar Ginny.

-Voy a ser papá, voy a tener una familia – Y sin pensarlo otra vez, volvió a besar a Ginny. Siguieron abrazados otro rato, y por fin la felicidad se empezó a apoderar lentamente de la chica. A pesar de todos los problemas, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener un hijo con Harry, el hombre de sus sueños, de quien ha estado enamorada desde que tiene uso de conciencia. Pero, a pesar de toda su felicidad, aún temía que Harry se cansara de ella y la dejara, a ella y a su bebé. Y, por supuesto, aún le preocupaba la reacción de su familia y de todos a la noticia.

-Harry, qué vamos a hacer? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno, estamos muy jóvenes para todo esto, pero… - Harry se quedó mirando hacia el infinito.

-Harry, qué me ibas a decir?

-Es que, hay algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero creo que es muy pronto, aunque tal vez no, viendo la situación en la que estamos ahora.

-De qué hablas?

-Ginny, quiero que me escuches atentamente – tomó aire profundamente y con decisión, siguió con lo que decía – ya se que antes no te había prestado mucha atención, y te veía sólo como la hermana pequeña de Ron, casi como mi propia hermana. Pero, desde que me fijé verdaderamente en ti, y luego de que me apoyaste tanto con lo de Sirius, me di cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que eres. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, y eres la mujer más hermosa que existe. De verdad que ahora no se qué sería mi vida estos últimos meses si no hubieras aparecido. Quiero que sepas que te amo, cada día te amo más, tú eres la única mujer con la que he estado, y la única con que la siempre estaré. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, aunque tal vez sea demasiado joven para pensar en el resto de mi vida. Es por eso que – Harry tuvo que respirar profundamente de nuevo, luego de ver la mirada atenta y expectante de Ginny, para poder seguir con lo que decía – Ginebra Molly Weasley, te casarías conmigo?

En ese momento, Harry buscó algo en su túnica y salió con su pequeño anillo en su mano. Ginny, luego de escuchar su discurso, no podía hablar. Harry le había pedido que se casara con ella, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, no le importaba que fueran tan jóvenes, aún así la amaba de verdad…

-Bueno, si crees que es demasiado pronto no importa, yo… - pero Harry no pudo seguir porque los labios de Ginny aprisionaron los suyos firmemente, mientras que la chica se abrazaba a su cuerpo – puedo interpretar eso como un sí? – le preguntó.

-Sí Harry, sí quiero casarme contigo – le dijo Ginny, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y deslizó el anillo en uno de sus dedos. Le cabía perfectamente. Ginny lo miró más detenidamente. La banda era de oro, mientras que tenía un pequeño diamante blanco finamente pulido, por lo que la luz se reflejaba en toda su superficie. Ginny nunca antes había visto un anillo más hermoso en su vida.

-Te gusta? – le preguntó Harry.

-Oh Harry, por supuesto que me gusta, es hermoso. De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo encontré en la cámara de mis padres, en Gringotts. Recuerdas cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon antes de que empezaran las clases, y yo me excusé un momento porque tenía que pasar a retirar un poco de dinero – Ginny asintió – Bueno, luego de sacar el dinero que necesitaba, me surgió la curiosidad y decidí ir a la cámara de mi familia. Allí, había cientos de objetos y riquezas, pero me llamó la atención su joyero que había en el centro de la cámara, donde estaba este anillo. Y recordé una foto de mis padres, en que mi mamá salía utilizándolo. Y pensé que este tuvo que haber sido su anillo de compromiso, y pensé en ti, y me lo llevé.

-Pero, por qué lo tienes aquí ahora?

-Bueno, te había dicho que había estado pensando en esto hacía ya mucho tiempo. Desde que vi el anillo que me imaginé casado contigo, con una familia juntos, y casi no podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Pero, como somos muy jóvenes, traté de alejar la idea de mi mente y esperar unos años más antes de pedírtelo, aunque igual llevaba conmigo el anillo. Pero, cuando nos dijeron que estabas embarazada, me di cuenta de que este era el momento apropiado para pedírtelo.

-Oh Harry, no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer – le dijo Ginny, sin poder reprimir lágrimas de emoción luego se oír todo lo que Harry le había dicho.

-No te preocupes Ginny. Yo te amo y no te voy a dejar sola nunca. Vamos a salir de esto, juntos.

Y con ese pensamiento, Ginny volvió a sus clases más fuerte que nunca, ya que sabía que ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar y amar, y que a la vez tenía a alguien que la iba a cuidar, proteger y amar por el resto de su vida.

-Fin Flash Back-

Sin darse cuenta, ya eran casi las 9 de la mañana, y debían ir a levantar a sus hijos, así que Harry y Ginny, luego de recordar ese día, volvieron al colegio.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pareja entró al Gran Salón para su desayuno. Ahí se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, que comían en silencio. Los cuatro estaban pensando en el viaje que Harry y Ron tendrían que realizar, y no sabían qué podría pasar. Además estaba el otro detalle que era que nadie sabía que iban a ir ese día a la mansión Potter.

Eso lo había decidido la noche anterior porque a pesar de que iba a ser una misión muy peligrosa, el lugar donde iban a ir debía permanecer en secreto, y querían evitar que más personas supieran dónde estaba ubicada. Además, no querían preocupar a nadie. Todos ya tenían muchos problemas como para que estuvieran nerviosos por lo que les pudiera pasar, ya era mucho tener en esa condición a Hermione y Ginny. Y sabían que si les contaban sobre dónde iban a ir, querrían ir con ellos, que era justamente lo que no querían que pasara.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, se fueron rápidamente a los patios con los mellizos. Mientras ellos jugaban con la nieve, los cuatro jóvenes se dedicaron a ver los últimos detalles del viaje.

-Entonces – dijo Ginny – a qué hora partirían?

-Yo creo que dentro de media hora – le dijo Harry – queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible que tengamos, y volver antes de que anochezca.

-Y qué pasa si no terminan antes de eso? Van a pasar la noche allí? – les preguntó Ginny.

-Yo creo que volveríamos aquí e iríamos de nuevo mañana, no quiero pasar más tiempo en ese lugar más tiempo del necesario – le dijo Ron.

-Y qué pasa si no vuelven antes de que la noche, a quién le decimos? – les preguntó Hermione.

-Si no volvemos, hablen con Remus, tal vez él sepa algo de la mansión y nos pueda ayudar, pero deben asegurarse que no hable con nadie más a menos de que sea necesario.

-Y qué les vamos a decir a todos cuando se den cuenta de que no están en el castillo?

-Díganles que vamos a ir a Gringotts porque puede que en la cámara de mi familia encontremos algo sobre el maleficio de Voldemort, y que vamos a pasar el día en callejón Diagon comprando ingredientes para que Hermione pueda realizar algunas pociones, algo así, lo importante es que no se preocupen ni nada – dijo Harry.

Con eso dejaron los patios. Harry y Ginny se fueron a su cuarto con los niños, para empacar las cosas que Harry podría necesitar. También Harry aprovechó para pasar un último rato con sus hijos y Ginny, ya que sabía que el recuerdo de ellos lo ayudarían a sobreponerse a la magia oscura que pudiera encontrar en esa mansión. De repente, Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Tengo miedo Harry, no quiero que vayas para allá.

-No me va a pasar nada, además de que tengo que ir, tal vez lo que necesitamos para derrotar a Voldemort esté allí.

-Pero igual, vas a estar rodeado por magia negra, igual que la que utiliza Voldemort, puede que sea demasiado fuerte y termine tentándote, y puede que no vuelvas y… qué hago yo si no estás, qué hacen los niños…

-Ginny, cálmate – le dijo Harry, besándole la frente y abrazándola más fuerte – no me va a pasar nada, voy a tener siempre en mente que ustedes están aquí esperándome. La magia oscura llegó al corazón de Voldemort porque él no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él, nunca conoció lo que era el amor.

-Pero aún así, muchos magos poderosos han sucumbido a ella.

-Eso también me preocupa, pero es la única cosa que podemos hacer, o sino puede que nunca ganemos esta guerra, y eso es algo que no puede pasar.

Ginny sabía que eso era cierto, este viaje a la mansión Potter era la última cosa que podían hacer. En Hogwarts ya no habían libros de magia oscura que los ayudaran, y la verdad es que dudaban que hubieran libros con ese tipo de magia en ninguna biblioteca que conocieran. Debían hacer ese viaje, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación. Qué iba a hacer si Harry ni Ron volvían? No podía perder a uno de los hermanos más cercanos que tenía, y qué iba a hacer Hermione, iba a estar devastada. Y si Harry no volvía… no quería ni pensar en qué podría pasar. Harry era el amor de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, no se imaginaba una vida sin él a su lado.

Harry, al ver toda la preocupación que Ginny tenía, la besó profundamente mientras la seguía abrazando. No quería irse ni dejar a su familia sola, pero no tenía otra opción, así que se soltó por un momento de su abrazo y tomó a sus pequeños niños. Tampoco quería dejarlos, eran tan pequeños aún, y no quería seguir separado de ellos por culpa de esta guerra. Los abrazó fuertemente y los besó en la frente, y no pudo evitar que unas pocas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Y luego, salieron todos de la habitación.

Se encontraron con Ron y Hermione en la entrada al castillo, donde iban subirse a unos thestrals que los iban a llevar a la zona donde ya se podían aparecer. Al parecer, la otra pareja había tenido una despedida parecida a la suya, ya que se veían los ojos de Hermione un poco rojos y sostenía la mano de Ron fuertemente. Pero ahora, tenían que simular una simple despedida, si no querían despertar la curiosidad de los demás. Es por eso que se abrazaron un poco, aunque fuertemente, y se dieron un pequeño beso, Harry volvió a abrazar y besar a los mellizos, y los dos salieron del castillo.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en la entrada mucho rato, viendo el lugar por donde se habían ido sus maridos. Pero no podían seguir allí paradas pensando en el peligro que iban a pasar, tenían que aparentar tranquilidad por el momento.

-Vengan niños, vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve – les dijo Ginny a los mellizos, tratando de aparentar entusiasmo.

-Y papa – dijo Jake.

-Papá tuvo que salir, pero cuando este oscurito va a volver.

-Ehhh – dijo Isabella – yo quero hacer muneco – y así los niños se fueron corriendo hacia los patios.

Allí, las dos chicas se pusieron a ayudar a los niños con su muñeco, tratando de olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento.

-Ahhh, debo hacer algo – le dijo Hermione a Ginny – no puedo quedarme aquí ahora, creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca, puede ser que haya olvidado ver algún libro algo así, tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada por un momento… no te importa que te deje por ahora?

-No importa Hermione, si te quedas aquí creo que sufrirás un ataque de nervios – le dijo Ginny, y con una pequeña sonrisa Hermione se fue hacia el castillo.

Ginny siguió allí, tratando de hacer ese muñeco de nieve con sus hijos, tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

-Ginny, cómo estás? – Ginny se dio vuelta para ver que Sebastián le había hablado, y que junto a muchos de sus compañeros de curso y otros de los otros cursos que también habían sido salvados del ataque.

-Hola, emm… estoy mejor.

-Cómo está tu embarazo?

-Creo que bien, guarde todo el reposo necesario así que debería estar bien. Tengo que ir a la enfermería más tarde.

-Y dónde esta Harry? – le preguntó Lauren. Como odiaba que ella se dirigiera a él de esa forma, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Por Dios que odiaba a esa chica.

-Tuvo que salir a investigar unas cosas.

-Cuando vuelve?

-En la noche.

-O sea, que vas a estar sola todo el día? – preguntó Carlos, esperanzado.

-Sí, eso creo, aunque estaba pensando en pasarlo con mis hijos y mi familia, hace tiempo que no estamos todos en el mismo lugar.

-Oh – le dijo el chico, un poco decepcionado – bueno, te podemos ayudar a hacer ese muñeco de nieve?

-Mmm, claro.

Muchos empezaron a ayudar con el muñeco, mientras que los otros se dedicaron a jugar con la nieve, a tirarse bolitas y a hacer figuras.

-Ginny – dijo Sebastián – el otro día estuvimos viendo una especie de video, aunque dudo que se pueda llamar así, en donde estabas jugando ese deporte suyo, como se llamaba, quidditch.

-Si, eres muy buena – le dijo Andrés.

-Oh, muchas gracias – les dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa – y qué partido era?

-Creo que dijeron que era el último partido del curso pasado, cuando iban a ganar la copa de quidditch – dijo Carlos.

-Ya lo recuerdo – dijo Ginny – fue un buen partido, divertido. Y quién les mostró el partido?

-Eran unos gemelos, tus hermanos, no recuerdo bien sus nombres.

-Esperen – dijo Lauren – de qué están hablando?

-Oh, verdad que tu no lo viste – dijo Carlos – el día después que llegamos aquí unos hermanos de Ginny nos mostraron un video en que Ginny y su marido estaban jugando un deporte de los magos.

-Se llama quidditch – siguió Andrés – y es fantástico. Se juega con escobas y hay distintos tipos de jugadores. Ginny es una cazadora.

-Pero cómo van a jugar con escobas voladoras – les dijo Patricia – eso no es posible.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos – dijo Sebastián – sus hermanos se pusieron a volar frente a nosotros, y por lo que vimos en este video, Ginny y Harry también vuelan muy bien. Y también juega muy bien ese deporte.

-Pero cómo vas a jugar bien un deporte si en el colegio nunca te vimos hacer educación física? – le preguntó Andrea Ginny.

-Eso es porque al poco tiempo de haber llegado al colegio supe que estaba embarazada, así que para evitarle peligros al bebé preferí no hacer ningún tipo de deportes. Pero eso no significa que nunca haga deportes. Desde que soy chica que practico quidditch. Mis hermanos eran muy buenos para este, así que me enseñaron de pequeña a subirme a una escoba y a volar bien. Jugaba con ellos todos los veranos, hasta que pude entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y empecé a participar en los campeonatos del colegio.

Cuando Ginny terminó de decir eso, siguió ayudando a sus hijos a terminar su muñeco de nieve. Mientras hacía esto, Lauren y las demás chicas no podían dejar de sentir celos por ella. Ahora no era solo que era hermosa y todos los hombres estaban detrás de ella, ni que estuviera casada con el hombre más sexy y guapo y perfecto que hubieran visto en sus vidas y que él estuviera totalmente enamorado de ella y que tuvieran dos perfectos hijos juntos y uno en camino, sino que ahora ella era también deportista! De verdad que era mucho, y todo hacía que ellas estuvieran aburridas de Ginny y de su vida perfecta, querían que los hombres volvieran a prestarles atención a ellas no más. Debían encontrarle todos los defectos posibles a Ginny, y que todos supieran de ellos. No se les ocurría que más hacer, y debían empezar ahora, antes de que siguieran encontrándole cosas buenas a Ginny.

Mientras tanto, Ginny seguía jugando con sus hijos. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo así, juntos, como solían hacerlo, y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Por un momento, olvido casi todas sus preocupaciones para no parecer distraída frente a sus hijos.

-Mami, el lago ta congelao – le preguntó Jake, cuando terminaron de hacer el muñeco de nieve.

-No se, por qué no vamos a verlo?

-Ya, yo llego primero – le dijo Jake.

-No, yo soy ma rapida – le dijo Isabella. Pronto, los dos niños estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían con sus pequeñas piernas para llegar al lago. Ginny empezó a seguirlos, y se dio cuenta de que todos ahora la seguían.

-Eh, gane – dijo Jake – mira mami, gane.

-Mami, me ta molestando – le dijo Isabella.

-Jake, eres super rápido, pero no tienes que molestar a tu hermana, de acuerdo. Ahora, miren, el lago esta congelado.

-Y e calamar?

-Esta debajo del hielo.

-Pero le pede dar frio.

-No esta tan helado abajo del hielo, además que él está acostumbrado.

-No le deberías hablar de cosas que no existen Ginebra – le dijo la Señora Mcley, que recién se había unido al grupo – y menos con niños como los tuyos, que parecen bastante avanzados en su aprendizaje.

-E calamar si eta – le dijo Isabella a la profesora.

-Ves lo que has hecho, ahora tus hijos creen que hay un calamar gigante en ese lago.

-Pero, por qué usted cree que no hay uno – le dijo Ginny – hasta mediados de este año, cuando termine mis estudios aquí, sí había un calamar gigante en este lago, no sabe la cantidad de veces que lo he visto, así que no diga que le digo cosas a mis hijos que no son ciertas.

-Usted no debería hablarme con ese tono jovencita, después de todo soy su profesora y alguien de autoridad – le dijo enojada la profesora, luego de la respuesta de la chica.

-Usted no es ningún tipo de autoridad para mí, y tampoco mi profesora. Le recuerdo que la única razón por la que yo estaba en su clase era por una misión, y ahora esa ya ha acabado, así que usted ya no es más mi profesora porque no pienso volver a su colegio en calidad de estudiante. Y también le recuerdo que ya no estamos en el colegio ni ni siquiera en el mundo muggle, ahora estamos en mi mundo y aquí nadie me habla de la forma en que usted lo hizo. Puede que usted no se de cuenta, pero aquí la gente me respeta, y no voy a dejar que me diga qué tengo que hacer ni me siga reprochando por todo – le dijo finalmente Ginny. Ya estaba cansada por la forma en que esa profesora la trató todo ese tiempo, y como lo seguía haciendo.

-Vengan niños, vamos al castillo, se está haciendo muy helado – le dijo Ginny a los mellizos, ahora más calmada.

-Pero yo quero tar aquí – le dijo Jake.

-Pero te puedes resfriar, y te va a sentir mal y no vas a poder salir a jugar en muchos días – le dijo a su hijo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra muchos.

-No, yo no me quero esfiar – y con eso los mellizos se fueron ahora corriendo hacia el castillo.

Ginny los empezó a seguir, pero se detuvo al escuchar un comentario.

-Qué carácter que tiene, no entiendo como Harry puede seguir con ella, estaría mucho mejor conmigo – había dicho Lauren a sus amigas. Eso hizo que Ginny se diera vuelta hacia la chica.

-Se puede saber por qué tu crees que MI marido te escogería a ti?

-Bueno, yo creo que es como obvio – le dijo Lauren, muy confiada – o sea, es cosa de vernos. Yo soy mucho más linda que tú, y tengo mejor cuerpo, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaría mucho más que el tuyo, si es que lo hace. Y soy mucho más simpática y sociable y con mucho mejor carácter que el tuyo.

-Ahhhhh!!!!! Me tienes harta Lauren!!!! – le grito Ginny, asustándola mucho a ella y a los demás presentes – estoy cansada de que hables así de mi marido y sobre lo mejor que estaría contigo. Es que acaso no entiendes que él nunca te podría escoger a ti, no eres su tipo y no tienes nada que sea atractivo para él. Es tanto que me arriesgaría a creer que aunque tú lo encerraras en una habitación y te desnudaras para él, aún seguiría sin sentir nada. Entiende que no me va a dejar, así que lo mejor que podrías hacer es dejar de decir todas esas cosas sobre mí. Y esto va para todas: entiendan que ya no estamos en el colegio donde reinan. Ahora estamos en mi territorio, donde yo se como se hacen las cosas y donde la gente me respeta a pesar de tener sólo 17 años. Y, también están aquí todos mis hermanos, que no les importaría sin son mujeres ni nada si es que los escuchan hablando mal de mí. Y…

Pero Ginny no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de repente toda su rabia se había ido para ser invadida por una enorme tristeza. Tuvo unas enormes ganas de que la abrazaran, de tener a sus hijos cerca, sentía que iba a perderlos y los necesitaba cerca. Quería que Harry estuviera allí y no arriesgando su alma para vencer en esa estúpida guerra que le estaba quitando los mejores años de su vida. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue arrollidarse y empezar a sollozar. No sabía por qué se sentía así, por qué tenía emociones tan fuertes y cambiantes. Ya se le había olvidado hasta que estaba rodeada por las caras perplejas de quienes fueron sus compañeros y profesores las últimas semanas. Lo único que tenía en la mente era que quería que sus hijos y Harry estuvieran allí con ella.

De repente, sintió que un par de fuertes brazos la envolvían. Y se sintió segura de nuevo, no como cuando era Harry el dueño de esos brazos, pero aún así el sentimiento era reconfortante, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Y así su llanto empezó a disminuir de a poco, al igual que su angustia.

-Todo esta bien, Gin-gin – escuchó que le decía su hermano Bill – no tienes que llorar. Ya sabes que a nadie le gusta que llores. Qué te diría Harry si te viera así.

Pero Ginny, aunque trataba y se sentía más tranquila, no podía evitar los sollozos.

-Es por Harry cierto? Estás preocupada por él? – le preguntó Bill. Ginny sólo se limitó a asentir. – Tú sabes que donde sea que esté va a estar bien. A sobrevivido a muchas cosas cuando no tenía a nadie y ahora te tiene a ti y a los niños, cómo no va a volver bien ahora. Además, si algo le llegara a pasar y tú te quedaras así, triste, yo lo reviviría sólo para volver a matarlo por haberte hecho llorar – eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Ginny, que finalmente logró calmar sus sollozos.

-Esa es mi hermana favorita – le decía mientras le daba un beso en su frente – ahora ven, volvamos al castillo que los mellizos te deben estar esperando.

-Bill, por favor no me sueltes hoy día – fue lo único que le dijo Ginny.

-No te voy a soltar. Ahora ven, démonos prisa que mamá quería pasar un tiempo contigo también, dice que desde que te fuiste a vivir con Harry que casi no pasan tiempo juntas.

Y así los dos hermanos se fueron abrazados al castillo.

Por mientras, todos los compañeros y profesores de Ginny habían visto la escena sin emitir sonido alguno. Al principio estaban choqueados por la reacción de Ginny a las palabras de Lauren, ya que nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a hablarle así a la chica. Pero luego se quedaron anonadados al ver cómo se puso después, cuando su cara en vez de reflejar rabia se cambio a desesperación y angustia. Era una cara desesperada e impresionante. Daban ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, nadie podía soportar verla así. Y tampoco podían soportar esos sollozos que empezó a tener. Nadie se podía explicar qué es lo que le pasaba, por qué de repente se había puesto así.

Tan concentrados habían estado viendo los cambios de ánimo de Ginny que no se habían percatado de la presencia de un joven de cabello rojo fuerte, como el de Ginny y Ron, que se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba fuertemente. Apenas pudieron escuchar lo que le decía, pero vieron los efectos de sus palabras en Ginny, quien se empezó a calmar poco a poco. Finalmente, vieron como él se la llevaba de vuelta al castillo, mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Eso sí que era una escena – dijo Carlos.

-Sus cambios de ánimo tendrán que ver con su embarazo?

-Puede ser, aunque me pregunto qué es lo que le habrá provocado esa angustia enorme.

-Le podríamos preguntar a alguien después.

-Y quién era la persona que la consoló?

-Tal vez era su hermano, tenía un cierto parecido a Ginny y a Ron.

Y así se sucedían las preguntas entre los muggles, que aún estaban sorprendidos con Ginny. De verdad que nunca antes habían conocido a alguien así, y esa chica, a pesar de estar poco tiempo en sus vidas y haber compartido poco con ella, había cambiado sus vidas.

Ya en el castillo, Ginny se encontró con los mellizos que la estaban esperando.

-Mami!!!! – le gritaron y corrieron a abrazarla – po que te emoraste anto? – le preguntó Isabella.

-Mami, po que teni u ojos dojos? – le preguntó Jake.

Pero Ginny no les respondió sus preguntas y se soltó del abrazo de su hermano para poder abrazar a sus hijos. Ellos la abrazaron de vuelta con la misma fuerza y eso la reconfortó un poco más. "Ahora el único que falta es Harry para sentirme completa", pensaba Ginny.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando por el colegio, hasta que llegaron al Gran Salón, donde se encontraron con el resto de los Weasley. Tomó asiento junto a su mamá y se sintió abrazada automáticamente por sus brazos. Al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta que ese día Ginny necesitaba ser abrazada, debía sentirse segura y protegida.

-Ginny, mi niña, dónde está Harry? – le preguntó su mamá luego de un rato.

-Él… él tuvo que salir por el día. Con Ron fueron a la cámara de su familia en Gringotts para ver si encontraban algo en los libros que hay ahí.

-Ohh, ya veo. Es por él que estás así?

-Si – fue su tímida respuesta – lo que pasa es que no me gusta estar lejos de él, y menos ahora que la guerra está llegando a su clímax. Me da miedo cada vez que sale, me da miedo que no vuelva, que me abandone.

-Ginny, tu sabes que Harry va a estar bien. Ni te vas a dar cuenta cuando el día llegue a su fin y veas que Harry va esta de vuelta y jugando con los niños – le dijo suavemente su madre, mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Espero que así sea.

* * *

Luego de llegar a la estación de trenes de Hogsmade, Harry y Ron no perdieron tiempo y se aparecieron en las puertas de Gringotts.

-Quisiera ir a la cámara de los Potter – le dijo Harry a uno de los goblins que estaban atendiendo.

-De acuerdo señor Potter. En un momento los llevan.

Un gnomo que ni Harry y Ron conocían les dijo que lo siguieran, y entraron a uno de los carritos que se adentraban en las cámaras. Luego de un viaje más largo de lo normal, llegaron a un sector donde había muy escasa luz. El carro empezó a bajar su velocidad automáticamente, hasta el punto de apenas poder escuchar el sonido que hacían las ruedas con los rieles.

Finalmente, llegaron a una enorme puerta que estaba muy sellada. Allí los dejó el gnomo.

-Está prohibido que yo esté presente cuando abran esta cámara. Llámenme cuando estén listos – les dijo el gnomo, y se fue rápidamente.

-Harry, cómo es que lo vamos a llamar? – le preguntó Ron.

-Ni idea.

Se pusieron frente a la puerta y Harry se empezó a acercar a ella, hasta encontrar un hueco en la enorme puerta. Tenía forma de mano, y Harry posó la suya en el hueco, haciéndola encajar. En ese mismo instante, una especie de luz verde empezó a salir del hueco y recorrió toda la puerta, siguiendo una especie de camino. Y cuando llegó a los extremos, logró abrirla.

La cámara estaba repleta de cosas, como reliquias familiares y libros, cientos de libros. También estaba llena de oro, más que el que una persona se podría imaginar.

-Harry, de verdad eres millonario – le dijo Ron, impresionado por la cantidad de riquezas que habían allí.

Pero Harry apenas lo escuchó, estaba muy concentrado entre los libros buscando el que necesitaba.

-Aquí está – dijo Harry, luego de un rato.

Estaba frente a un gran estante, lleno de libros con polvo debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que alguien los hubiera sacado de ahí. Harry tomó un libro gordo que estaba entre los demás. En su lomo apenas se podían leer unas pocas letras debido a todo el polvo que tenía: "Potter". Al abrirlo, no pudieron entender nada de lo que ahí había escrito.

-Debe estar escrito en runas o algo así – dijo Harry.

-Ahora es un buen momento para tener a Hermione aquí – le dijo Ron.

Siguieron mirando el contenido del libro, hasta que encontraron una especie de dibujo o fotografía. En ella se veía una gran mansión blanca con algunos plantas a su alrededor, y que subían por los grandes pilares. Y sobre esta imagen había una frase en un idioma extraño: "barndoms herskapshus av keramiker".

-Crees que esta sea? – preguntó Ron.

-No creo que haya otra, pero no se cómo nos podremos aparecer allí.

-Tal vez, si pensamos en estas palabras, podríamos aparecer en la mansión. Lo malo es que no entiendo que dice, así que puede que terminemos en quien sabe dónde.

-Debe haber algún tipo de diccionario o algo así por aquí.

Empezaron a buscar algún libro que los ayudara a entender el significado de esas palabras, pero sn tener ningún resultado. Mientras Ron seguía buscando, Harry vio un pequeño agujero debajo de la frase del libro. Era redonda y poco profunda, del tamaño de una pequeña piedra. Del mismo tamaño de la piedra preciosa que estaba en su anillo de matrimonio.

-Ron, mira esto – le dijo Harry – mi anillo encajaría perfectamente en este agujero.

-Pero, por qué tu anillo tendría algo que ver con esto?

-Mi anillo de matrimonio y el de compromiso de Ginny los saqué de aquí. Estaban en un cofre en esta cámara. Una vez vi una foto de mis padres usando unos anillos casi iguales a este, así que pensé que era una especie de tradición de los Potter usar estos anillos al momento de casarse.

-Entonces Harry, qué estas esperando? Tal vez tu anillo una especie de llave para poder llegar a la mansión Potter.

Con eso, Harry hizo encajar la piedra de su anillo en el agujero del libro. En ese momento, un luz empezó a salir del libro, tan fuerte que hacía casi imposible ver algo. De repente, la luz desapareció. Y vieron que ya no se encontraban en la cámara de Gringotts, sino que estaban al aire libre, rodeados de mucho pasto y árboles. Era un bosque, y al parecer no mucha gente había estado por ahí el último tiempo debido a la mucha vegetación que había. Empezaron a caminar por entre los árboles, siguiendo una especie de sendero, aunque casi no se notaba, lo que hacía muy difícil su caminata. Luego de un rato, vieron que la vegetación empezaba a disminuir, y les era más fácil ver por dónde caminaban. De repente, toda planta desapareció, y se encontraron frente a un gran prado con sólo pasto y unos cuantos árboles. Y al final de aquel sendero, se veía una casa, una gran casa blanca y abandonada.

Por fin habían llegado a la verdadera mansión Potter.

* * *

**No estaba muerta!!! Ni tampoco andaba de parranda... Perdón por no poder actualizar antes, este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo más que nada porque no tenia tiempo para sentarme a escribir algo. Estaba en periodo constante de pruebas y examenes, llegaba todos los dias a mi casa cerca de las 10 despues de haber estado todo el dia en la universidad estudiando y en clases, y este capitulo lo escribia los fines de semana cuando no me sentia muy cansada y tenia ideas. Pero... por fin todo termino porque... PASE TODOS MIS RAMOS Y ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR FIN!!!!! Ahora si que voy a tener tiempo para relajarme y pensar y poder escribir los capitulos.**

**Cambiando de tema, quiero agradecer a todos los que contestaron con mi super pregunta del capitulo pasado, y muchas gracias porque me dieron muchos buenos nombres, aunque desgraciadamente solo voy a poder elegir a dos de ellos para el proximo hijo de Harry y Ginny, aunque por lo que tambien vi parece que va a ser una niña :D Pero no se preocupen, los otros nombres seran bien utilizados en nombres para otros personajes, ya que yo no tengo mucha imaginacion para eso.**

**lunatica_lupin: Gracias por tus ideas para cuando esten en la mansion, de verdad que las voy a necesitar mucho ahora que voy a empezar a escribir ese capitulo. Si tienes mas ideas sobre como podria ser la mansion por dentro o las trampas que podria tener o sobre cualquier cosa, dimelas, mi imaginacion tiene un limite muy alcanzable. Gracias por tu review como siempre =D tu sabes que me alegra el dia saber que te gusta como va mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Me gusta el nombre Valeria, se veria bonito en su hija :) Ahora que por fin termine la universidad por este año puedo actualizar con mas tiempo, asi que ojala en poco tiempo pueda subir el prox capitulo. Aunque, necesito toda la ayuda posible para el proximo capi, asi que cualquier idea es muy bien recibida. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**: Pascal... es bonito, siento que si se llamara asi, seria muy inteligente. Ojala que no te haya molestado que me demorara tanto en actualizar, creo que pasaron meses desde mi ultima actualizacion, pero bueno, el tiempo pasa volando en mi caso. Que bueno que te guste la historia, y creo que voy a poner eso de las tentaciones en el proximo capi, me gusta esa idea. Gracias por el review, chaooo.**

**ginnyg: Hice lo que me recomendaste un dia, apague todas mis luces y prendi solo una lampara de plasma que tengo y puse musica en el computador, senti que me relajaba despues de mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por el consejo. Me gusta el nombre Andrew, creo que lo podria usar en algun momento. Muchas gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**dark dragon Hades: Yo creo que el porque es tan oscura la mansion potter se va a saber cuando harry y ron ya esten en ella. Perdón si no he podido pasar a tu historia, tengo la cabeza en otro lado el ultimo tiempo :P pero ahora que tengo tiempo creo que la voy a ver :D. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**silvia: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y gracias por la sugerencia del nombre de la niña :) Cualquier idea que tengas sobre como podria ser la mansion potter por dentro porfa dimela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Fabs Weasley: Que bueno que te haya gustado lo del centro comercial. Yo tambien estoy asi como falta de ideas, tal vez por eso me costo tanto escribir este capitulo, y por eso necesito ahora ideas para el prox capi, para saber como va a ser todo dentro de la mansion potter. Me gustaron muchos los nombres que me diste, ahora me toca ver cuales usare. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**NTde Lupin: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi (y todo el fic), eso de verdad me alegra mucho. Gracias por la sugerencia de como podria ser la niña, a mi tambien me gustaria que fuera asi. Cualquier idea para el prox capi es bien bienvenida. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Namy Malfoy: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar, me faltaba tiempo e inspiracion. Gracias por el nombre y el review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**jessi-k: seguire asi!!! siii, que jack sea el hombre de la casa, seria muy lindo :D Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, y gracias por el review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gin: Perdon perdon perdon perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar!!! de verdad que no tenia tiempo ni ideas. Me encanto tu review, me gusto mucho que te gustaran las cosas del capi anterior. Pobre Harry y Ginny, es tan estresante sus vidas con la guerra y los niños. Que lindos los nombre que me diste, me gustaron mucho. Muchas Gracias por tu review, de verdad que me alegro mucho. Si tienes alguna idea para el proximo capi, sobre como podria ser la mansion, porfa dimelas!!! Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ginny Potter Gryffindor: Pucha... perdon por demorarme tanto en subir este capi, pero de verdad que no podia antes, estaba demasiado colapsada. Cualquier idea sobre el prox capi, seria muy bien bienvenida. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Aprilian: Ohh, me gusta Charlotte, es lindo :D Perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar, no era mi intencion que pasara tanto tiempo. Gracias por tu review, y cualquier idea sobre la mansion Potter porfa dimela. Chaooo.**

**MonseCullenPotter: Por un tiempo estuve pensando en gemelos tambien, pero tenia problemas con los nombres, aunque ahora que me han dicho hartos puede que lo recapacite... a mi tambien me gusto mucho chatear contigo la otra vez, lo malo es que cada vez que yo entro a msn no te veo conectada :( ojala volvamos a tomparnos :D Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te guste mi historia. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**rigel: Perdon por demorarme tanto en subir este capi, no era mi intencion. Creo que por el momento esta ganando niña, aunque me gustaron tus nombres de niño asi que creo que los voy a usar en algun momento. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**susigabi: Que bueno que te gusten mis historias :D Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada malo ni a Ginny y a los bebes, les tengo mucho cariño, pero igual, ya veremos mas adelante. Gracias por leer mi historia y tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**J0r: Eres la segunda que me pide mellizos de nuevo, lo estoy considerando mucho. Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que entiendas los sentimientos de los personajes como yo :D Me encanta leer tus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Tambien me encanta como van tus historias, siempre me emociono cuando veo que las actualizaste. Si tienes alguna idea de como podria ser la mansion potter porfa dimela. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**xime malfoy granger: Ahhh, que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Ojala que no te haya leido la cabeza despues de estar tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla de tu computador. Si tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podria pasar ahora en la mansion potter porfa dimela :D Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**Uff, eran muchos reviews!!!! me hacen tan felices :D Estamos casi llegando a los 200!!! vamos que se puede!!!! Cualquier idea que tengan sobre como podria ser la mansion Potter por dentr y lo que les podria pasar a Harry y Ron alli porfa miganmelas!!! Gracias de nuevo por sus ideas y sugerencias de nombres, me han ayudado mucho. Cuidense mucho, chaooo.**


	24. La mansión Potter

La mansión era verdaderamente imponente. Era mucho más grande de lo que los dos jóvenes hubieran siquiera pensado. Estaba compuesta por múltiples torres, que se erigían a los lados y hacia el fondo de lo que parecía ser la torre principal, donde se podía ver la entrada. Calculaban que podría tener cientos, miles de habitaciones, sin contar con los pasadizos secretos. La forma en que estaba construida también hacía pensar en ella como un castillo, ya que se parecía mucho, pero no dejaba de ser sólo una muy gran casa.

Frente a la mansión, había un gran lago donde se reflejaba la sombra de la gran casa, haciéndola aún más espectacular. Y detrás de esta, había un enorme bosque, con miles de árboles que impedían ver lo que había detrás de este. Todo junto formaba un paisaje increíble.

Pero, mientras Harry y Ron se acercaban aún más a la casa, podían ver las marcas que el abandono había dejado. Empezando por el lago. Se podían ver muchas algas, lo que impedía poder ver las aguas limpias que en algún momento tuvo que haber. Ningún pez habría podido sobrevivir allí. El bosque se veía muy descuidado, ya que los árboles y la maleza crecía por todas partes, sin respetar el castillo ni los caminos de piedra que a él se dirigían, ya que estaban llenos de pasto que crecía entre sus piedras.

Pero, el mayor signo de abandono que tenía esa increíble mansión, era lo descuidada que esta se veía. Las paredes exteriores se veían muy rasgadas, perdiendo todo el esplendor que algún día tuvo que tener. Y, de cerca, ya no se podía ver lo blanco de la casa, ya que junto a las muchas grietas que habían, estaba llena de musgo y vegetación que crecía por las paredes y parecía que se adentraba en ellas. Parecía como si la casa se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

-No se ve tan increíble desde aquí cerca – dijo Ron.

-No – dijo Harry. – Me pregunto cuantos años debe llevar abandonada.

Empezaron a acercarse aún más a la mansión, hasta que empezaron a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, junto con algunos problemas para poder seguir respirando. Era como si una sustancia estuviera en el aire de ese lugar. Al sentir esto, los dos se alejaron rápidamente.

-Qué… fue… eso? – dijo Ron, con algunos problemas para poder respirar bien.

-Bueno, tenía que haber alguna dificultas para entrar a ella.

-Si pero, qué hacemos entonces para entrar? No creo que pueda soportar mucho esa sensación, y nos falta mucho para acercarnos a la entrada.

-No lo sé. Debe haber alguna forma.

Empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, en busca de alguna pista que les ayudara a saber cómo entrar a la mansión.

-Harry, mira eso – dijo Ron.

-Qué cosa?.

-Esa piedra. Tiene un color extraño.

Era una gran piedra que estaba a uno de los costados del lago. Su forma era igual a la de las demás que había, pero esta tenía, como Ron lo había dicho, un color distinto. Era más oscura, y se parecía al rojo, aunque no lo podían saber bien ya que estaban lejos de ella.

-No está demasiado lejos, tal vez podríamos acercarnos hasta ella soportando esa cosa en el aire – dijo Ron.

-Entonces, intentémoslo.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a esa roca, mientras se tapaban la nariz y la boca con sus manos. Pero, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, el aire empezó a volver a la normalidad, permitiendo que los dos respiraran.

-Ya puedo respirar – dijo Harry – tal vez esta piedra si es la clave para poder entrar.

Se volvieron para poder ver la piedra de nuevo. Al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de que era, efectivamente, de color rojo, pero de un rojo oscuro.

-Esto… esto parece…

-Sangre seca – termino de decir Harry.

Toda la piedra estaba cubierta por esta sustancia, que producía escalofríos en los dos jóvenes.

-Tal vez – empezó Ron – tenemos que hacer una especie de sacrificio, o dejar un poco de sangre, algo así.

-Si, eso debe ser.

-Yo lo hago.

-Tú Ron.

-Sí. Harry, tu vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas para enfrentarte a lo que sea que haya en esa mansión. Eres el que necesita la mayor cantidad de energía.

-Estás seguro?

-Eso creo – le dijo Ron. Luego, posó su mano en la piedra, y esperó un momento. De repente, empezó a oír una voz que le hablaba.

-_Ronald, Ronald Weasley. Así que tú eres el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Pero, por supuesto, no eres más que su mejor amigo, nunca llegarás a figurar como nada más en este mundo._

-Ron, qué sucede? – le preguntaba Harry, que no lo graba escuchar la voz, y que sólo veía a su amigo con la mirada perdida mientras su mano seguía posada en la roca.

-_Siempre has estado bajo su sombra. La gente se acerca a ti sólo para poder estar más cerca de Harry Potter. No importa cuantas cosas hagas, ninguna de ellas va a ser lo suficientemente importante como para que te tomen en cuenta. Tu nombre siempre será relacionado con el de Harry Potter. _

-Ya cállate – le trataba de decir Ron a esa voz, que seguía hablando.

-_Por qué tendría que callarme. Sabes que es verdad. Siempre lo has sabido. Todos quieren a Harry Potter más que a ti, hasta tu misma familia. Llegaron a perdonar a Harry Potter por haber embarazado a tu hermano, y tú sabes que a cualquier otro lo podrían hasta haber matado. Él va a terminar por robártelo todo. _

-Cállate – le seguía diciendo Ron.

-_Y ahora estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para ayudarlo a él, a Harry Potter, que va a terminar haciendo tu vida miserable, sólo una sombra de la magnífica vida que él va a tener. Toma las riendas por una vez en tu vida Ronald. Tú eres mejor que él. Mátalo._

-Qué? – pero en ese momento, una espada apareció clavada en el suelo, a su lado.

_-Vamos, tómala._

-Ron, qué es eso? – le preguntaba Harry – Por qué apareció una espada? Ron mejor suéltala, puede tener algo, un maleficio.

-_Trata de hacer todo lo posible para que dejes la espada. Lo único que quiere es que tú desaparezcas para poder atribuirse todo el éxito de la empresa para él solo. No se o permitas Ronald. Mátalo._

-Ron, suelta esa espada – le decía Harry, ahora más asustado, ya que veía a Ron tomar la espada y dirigirse hacia él con una mirada extraña, que no era de él. Era una mirada como de locura y… odio.

En ese momento, Harry casi tropieza con algo en el suelo. Cuando se volteó, descubrió que estaba frente a otra espada clavada en el suelo. Sin pensarlo, la tomó a tiempo para detener un ataque que le trató de propinar su amigo.

-Ron, qué haces? Suelta… esa… espada.

Pero Ron parecía no entender. Estaba totalmente controlado por esa voz, que le decía que matara a Harry. No podía dejar de escucharla. Y esa voz tampoco le dejo pensar al momento de atacar a Harry.

Siguieron peleando, pero Harry era incapaz de atacar a su amigo, por lo que sólo se defendía de sus ataques. Hasta que llegó el punto en que Harry no pudo controlar uno de los ataques de Ron y cayó a suelo mientras su espada abandonó sus manos.

-Ron, por favor, suelta esa espada, recapacita. Soy yo, Harry, tu amigo, nos conocemos hace años. Por favor Ron – le decía Harry, tratando que entrara en razón, aunque cada vez sus palabras se convertían más en súplicas.

-_No lo escuches. Está tratando de controlarte como siempre. Ésta es tu oportunidad. Mátalo._

-Pero, es mi amigo – le decía Ron.

_-Fue tu amigo sólo para controlarte. Nunca vas a poder resaltar si él sigue con vida._

-Es mi mejor amigo.

_-Eso no importa. Tienes que matarlo. Vamos, mátalo, mátalo ahora._

_-_No… quiero.

-_Mátalo, mátalo ahora._

-No.

-_Mátalo, mátalo._

-Ron, por favor, suelta esa espada, por favor.

_-Mátalo, mátalo._

-NOOO – gritó Ron, soltando con fuerza la espada. Pero, esta rebotó contra la piedra roja, provocándole una herida a Ron en el brazo y su mano, haciendo que un poco de su sangre cayera sobre la roca.

En ese momento, desaparecieron las dos espadas y el aire de todo el lugar se limpió de esa sustancia que no los dejaba respirar.

-Ron, está bien? Qué pasó? – le preguntó Harry a su amigo.

-Estoy bien. Lo que pasó fue que una voz me empezó a hablar, y me decía muchas cosas y que debía matarte. Era muy poderosa Harry, traté de pararla, pero no pude. No podía desobedecerle. Perdón Harry.

-No importa Ron. Al final lograste vencerla. Ahora vamos amigo, creo que has logrado limpiar el aire. Podremos entrar.

Sin decir más, los dos empezaron su caminata hacia la entrada de la mansión. Al final, se encontraron frente a dos enormes puertas de hierro. Imaginaron que sería casi imposible moverlas sin el uso de magia, pero cuando se acercaron más a ellas, éstas se abrieron.

Con un poco de inseguridad, lograron por fin entrar en la mansión. Y lo que vieron dentro los impresionó.

En lugar de encontrarse con un lugar abandonado como lo era el exterior de la mansión, vieron que dentro todo parecía haberse conservado perfectamente, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Las paredes eran perfectamente lisas, sin ninguna grieta ni desperfecto, y estaban adornadas con enormes cuadros. Caminaron más hasta salir de lo que era una especie de hall de entrada hasta que llegaron a una enorme estancia en que había muchos sillones alrededor de una chimenea, que para la sorpresa de Harry y Ron, estaba encendida. Al final de ese pasillo, estaban las escaleras, que se dividían en dos en la mitad de estas. Las paredes seguían adornadas por cuadros de personas, y los pisos cubiertos por alfombras.

Se acercaron a una de las repisas vieron muchas pequeñas figuras de porcelana, y para su sorpresa, estaban perfectamente limpias, sin una mota de polvo, al igual que el mueble, y las paredes. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio.

-Harry… esto es extraño.

-Ya lo se. Tal vez haya algún tipo de hechizo para mantener este lugar tan limpio.

-No lo sé. Debe ser uno muy poderoso, ya que los hechizos que ayudan a la limpieza tienen un tiempo limitado de efectividad, y este por lo general no supera los 15 años.

-Ron… como es que sabes eso? – le preguntó Harry, impresionado por el manejo de su amigo con ese tipo de hechizos.

-Bueno, mi mama me habló de ellos una vez y Hermione me exigió que me los aprendiera bien antes de casarnos.

-Oh. Entonces, crees que este hechizo sea con magia negra?

-Es la única forma en que podría haber durado tanto tiempo. Por lo que leímos, esta mansión lleva mucho tiempo abandonada, y este lugar luce impecable, así que la magia negra debe ser la responsable.

-Sigamos explorando.

Decidieron subir al segundo piso, pero en la mitad de las escaleras éstas se separaban.

-Creo que podemos separarnos. Tú sigue por allí y yo seguiré por acá – le dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo. Cuando hayamos terminado de explorar y si descubrimos algo, nos encontramos aquí – y así cada uno partió por su lado.

Cuando Ron dejó de subir las escaleras, miró hacia donde había venido y lo encontró distinto. Era como si el diseño de las escaleras hubiera cambiado, estaba seguro que eran de madera, y lo que ahora vio fue una escalera de hierro, con miles de pequeños adornos y figuras en ella. La alfombra también parecía haber cambiado, y no veía la bifurcación por la que Harry se había ido.

Decidió caminando, ya que estando en ese lugar tan extraño no quería quedarse quieto. Caminó por un enorme pasillo, vio muchas puertas, todas con una especie de aire lúgubre que hacia que quisiera alejarse de ellas.

-Creo que la biblioteca no está por aquí. Debería seguir buscando.

Rápidamente, siguió caminando. Un poco más lejos de donde estaba, vio que el pasillo estaba muy iluminado y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que esa parte estaba llena de ventanas, y todas daban al gran bosque en la parte de atrás de la mansión. La luz natural que entraba, a pesar de que era un día nublado, hacia que todo se viera menos lúgubre y misterioso. Por primera vez se imaginó a gente viviendo en ese lugar. Debido a que su miedo había desaparecido levemente, se decidió a abrir una de las puertas que estaban a su lado.

Era bastante grande, y con muchos grabados, pero todas las puertas que había en ese pasillo eran iguales, así que concluyó que debía ser una habitación más. No le costó abrirla, ya que no estaba oxidada ni nada de eso. En su interior, se veía una pieza normal. Había una gran cama perfectamente hecha, con dos veladores y un pequeño tocador frente a ella. En el suelo vio unas pocas muñecas tiradas y un espejo junto a la puerta. Era la habitación de una niña. Pero la perfección en que estaban todas las cosas fue lo que asustó a Ron. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que esta habitación, esta casa, quedara estancada en el tiempo? ¿Qué paso con la pequeña niña que vivía aquí?

Sintiendo escalofríos, Ron salió de allí. Siguió caminando rápidamente por el pasillo, sin atreverse a entrar a ninguna de las demás habitaciones por miedo a encontrarse con la misma soledad y perfección inexplicables. Hasta llegó al final de ese pasillo, y se encontró con otra puerta. Pero esa era distinta a las demás. Era mucho más angosta y alta, y tenía grabada una extraña frase en su parte más alta, aunque la luz no llegaba mucho hasta allá e impedía a Ron siquiera ver los símbolos escritos. No le quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta.

Le costó un poco más abrirla porque era más pesada que la otra y al parecer estaba un poco oxidada, como si por fin diera rastros del abandono que debía tener la mansión. Detrás de la puerta se veía una escalera, que se perdía debido a la oscuridad del cuarto. Empezó a subir las escaleras. Era con forma de caracol, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que llegó un punto en que no veía por dónde caminaba, y seguía subiendo sólo por instinto. Por lo que notaba, el lugar hacia donde iba estaba en los rincones más altos de la casa, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y seguía subiendo escalones. Hata que, vio un poco de luz, y al seguir subiendo, se encontró con una puerta. Intentó abrirla, pero no pudo, la manilla no se movía.

-_Alohomora!_ – pero no funcionó. No podía recordar ningún otro encantamiento para abrir puertas, y ya estaba muy cansado, por lo que apoyó las manos y la cabeza en ella. En ese momento, una extraña luz empezó a surgir de la puerta y se empezó a extender por ella, hasta que lentamente llegó hasta la manecilla, con lo que se movió y la puerta se abrió.

Ron buscó qué es lo que había hecho para que la puerta se abriera, hasta que vio su mano. Extrañamente, la herida que se había hecho en su mano antes no había terminado de cicatrizar, y la mano le sangraba. Su sangre es la que había logrado abrir la puerta.

-Esta casa tiene una extraña afición con la sangre.

Terminó de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un salón muy iluminado por un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el lago frente a la mansión. Debía estar muy alto ya que no lo había notado desde fuera de a casa. Era una sala circular, y en sus paredes se encontraban unos enormes estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, que estaba muy alto, y estaban todos repletos de libros. Debía de ser miles de ellos. "Hermione se volvería loca aquí", pensó, "Deben de haber muchos más que en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Que en todo Hogwarts". En el centro de la sala había dos sillones y una pequeña mesa entre ellos. Pero al verlos, a Ron le invadió una extraña sensación de cansancio. No entendía por qué de repente se había empezado a sentir a esa, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones, que se veían increíblemente cómodos en ese momento. Y comprobó que lo eran al sentarse.

Se sentía sumamente cómodo y relajado en ese lugar, hasta que sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca.

* * *

Harry siguió por su lado de la escalera, con la vista fija en su destino, por lo que no se fijó en el camino que siguió su amigo. Al llegar al segundo piso, se encontró con un enorme pasillo muy oscuro, y a su lado apareció una pared que le impedía ir hacia otro camino. Mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, unas antorchas se empezaron a encender para iluminarle el camino. Al principio se encontró con unas cuantas puertas de aspecto común, pero al seguir caminando desaparecieron las puertas y empezó a ver muchos cuadros. Poblaban toda la pared. Eran retratos, y en ellos se veían a hombres y mujeres, casi todos con los mismos rasgos. Pero el rasgo predominante entre ellos era el pelo. Lo hombres tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, y la mayoría de ellos utilizaban anteojos, y las mujeres los tenían pelirrojo.

-Vaya, entonces era cierto que los Potter sentían debilidad por la pelirrojas.

Siguió caminando, y a la vez se seguía encontrando con cuadros. Los Potter eran de verdad muchos. Hasta que finalmente, encontró unos rostros familiares. Eran… sus padres. No sabía cómo, pero también estaban sus retratos allí. Sintió una extraña sensación al verlos, la misma que le daba cada vez que veía las pocas fotos que había de su juventud. Le parecía tan extraño ver sus rostros atrapados a tan corta edad, no como los de los demás cuadros, que se veían más maduros. No, ellos habían muerto siendo tan jóvenes que sus cuadros no habían evolucionado. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, querer que ellos estuvieran con él, que conocieran a su familia, que jugaran con sus nietos…Y por primera vez se fijó que debajo de cada cuadro había una pequeña placa con el nombre y fecha de nacimiento y muerte de cada persona. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los cuatro retratos que estaban junto a los de sus padres.

Eran él, Ginny, Jake e Isabella. En ellos, parecía como i de verdad hubieran posado para ellos. Ginny se veía muy hermosa, y sus dos pequeños hijos adorables como siempre. Ahora, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo muy parecido que era a sus padres, aunque siempre de lo habían dicho, y a todos sus antepasados. Y los rasgos de Ginny asemejaban a los de las esposas de los Potter, sin tomar en cuenta el cabello rojo. Es como si Ginny hubiese estado destinada a él. Y sus hijos, al ver sus retratos tan cerca al suyo y al de Ginny, se dio cuenta también de lo parecido que eran a ellos. Era todo muy extraño. Pero, al ver junto al cuadro de su hija, vio un cuadro vacío, con su placa vacía también. Dedujo que debía de ser para su hijo o hija, el que Ginny estaba esperado ahora.

Pero, por qué sus cuadros estaban aquí? No recordaba haber posado ninguna vez para un cuadro, y no sabía cómo hubieran podido llegar aquí. Todo era muy extraño, y lo ponía muy nervoso, como si lo hubieran estado observando todo este tiempo, y supieran exactamente lo que le va a pasar. Era una extraña sensación. Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y siguió recorriendo el pasillo, que empezó a estar vacío por ambos lados. Lo único que había eran las antorchas.

Hasta que no pudo seguir caminando, ya que una pared se lo impedía. Harry miró a su alrededor, hasta que vio a su lado una puerta. Se veía bastante simple, parecida a las que había visto antes, pero aún así tenía algo extraño, algo que atraía a Harry a su interior. Sin volver a pensarlo, movió la manilla, y la puerta se abrió sin ningún problema.

Dentro, parecía ser una pieza matrimonial. Era muy grande, con una gran ventana frente a la puerta. En uno de los extremos, se podía ver la enorme cama matrimonial, con doseles y cortinas. Se acercó a ella y vio unas figuras talladas en ellos, y las cortinas eran de seda. Había dos veladores, uno a cada lado de la cama, en donde vio un reloj muy antiguo, y un candelabro. Se acercó al guardarropas que estaba cerca de la cama, y al abrirlo, vio muchos vestidos de mujer en un lado, y en el otro trajes de hombre, junto con muchas capas, todas muy elegantes, aunque se notaba que toda la ropa era muy antigua, de otra época. Siguió caminando por la habitación, como hipnotizado, impresionado por como había quedado esa habitación. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que en esa mansión vivieron sus antepasados, fue habitada por muchas familias, y personas durmieron en la habitación en la que él estaba en ese momento.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, mostrando un pequeño balcón que daba a una impresionante vista del bosque detrás de la mansión. Harry se quedó ahí un momento, pensando en qué debía hacer ahora y en todas las personas que una vez estuvieron allí, así como la razón por la que ya nadie recordaba la existencia de esa casa. Volvió a la habitación, y reparó en algo que no había visto antes. Era un cuadro, parecido a los que estaban en el pasillo, solo que en este se veía a dos personas, una pareja. La mujer era muy linda y tenía el pelo pelirrojo y pecas en su rostro, y el hombre el pelo azabache y utilizaba lentes. La verdad es que los dos eran muy parecidos a Harry y Ginny, más de lo que Harry quisiera admitir. Pero lo que lo asustaba más era el rostro del hombre: era… perverso. Había algo en sus ojos, en la forma que miraba, que le asustaba. Y la mujer, tan parecida a Ginny, pero que en sus ojos también se veía esa mirada perversa que en el hombre.

Harry salió de allí y se dirigió al pasillo nuevamente, donde empezó a pasar por las fotos de sus antepasados hasta que dio con los que estaba buscando. Harry no entendía cómo no notó los rastros tan parecidos que habían entre ellos y las personas de los cuadros. Hasta la pose que Harry y Ginny tenían en los suyos eran iguales a las de estas personas. Harry leyó la placa bajo los cuadros.

_Charlotte Potter_

_1712 – 1737_

_Maximus Potter_

_1710 – 1737_

De repente, sin saber por qué, a Harry le invadió una enorme sensación de miedo y salió corriendo por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse nuevamente en la escalera. Decidió subir por el otro lado de la escalera, por donde Ron había ido. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por una extraña razón empezó a temer por la seguridad de su amigo.

Finalmente, llegó hasta la escalera de caracol que Ron había subido, y llegó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, que estaba abierta. Lo primero que vio fue la enorme cantidad de libros que ahí había. Pero luego, vio a su amigo, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones en el centro de la pieza.

-Ron, ahí estás, no sabes lo que encontré – le decía Harry, mientras se le acercaba. – Hey, Ron, qué sucede? Por qué sigues sentado? – pero cuando llegó hasta él, vio la razón de todo. Ron parecía dormido, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que la verdad no lo estaba. Estaba demasiado pálido, y el movimiento de su pecho era muy pequeño cuando respiraba. Estaba igual que Ginny, cuando la encontró en la cámara secreta en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

-Ron, Ron, despierta. Vamos amigo, despierta – le decía, mientras lo movía de los hombros.

-Nada de eso servirá, Harry – dijo una voz a su espalda. Eso produjo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, ya que la voz era muy parecida a la… suya. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con él, con Maximus Potter.

Se veían exactamente igual a él, sólo sus ropas y el tipo de mirada que tenían era distinta. Él vestía un traje antiguo, y junto con una capa de seda rojo oscuro y con pequeños bordados.

-Qué le hiciste a mi amigo? – le preguntó Harry.

-Lentamente le estoy quitando todas sus energías, hasta que ya no le quede nada.

-Y por qué le haces eso? – Harry casi gritó esa pregunta.

-Él no debió haber entrado a la mansión. Tuviste que haber acabado con él al momento de entrar.

-Afuera cierto? Cuando estábamos en la piedra – le dijo Harry, luego de un rato – yo tenía que matarlo.

-Así es Harry. Esa prueba está hecha para evitar que estas personas entren a la mansión. Cuando empezó a oír las voces y atacarte, tú tuviste que haberlo matado con la espada, y su sangre te hubiera permitido el acceso a la casa.

-Nunca mataría a Ron, es mi mejor amigo. Te equivocaste conmigo.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso, pero no importa, tu amigo dejará de ser un problema dentro de unos pocos minutos.

-No, detente, para qué lo quieres muerto?

-Para que más. Él es sólo un obstáculo para lo que tengo pensado para ti Harry.

-Cómo?

-Estuve esperando muchos años a que llegaras. Muchos años. Primero a que nacieras, luego a que aprendieras todo lo necesario y finamente a que te casaras y tus hijos nacieran. Pero ahora ya estas aquí, y listo para que aprendas todo lo necesario.

-Es por eso que empezó a emanar energía desde aquí, para que fuera a la cámara de los Potter y descubriera la existencia de esta mansión.

-Así es Harry. Debía hacer que vinieras.

-Pero, por qué yo?

-Porque estaba escrito. Fue una profecía que encontré con mi querida Charlotte hace muchos años. Mientras leíamos los libros de esta biblioteca, esperando aprender más sobre magia oscura y cómo poder controlarla, empezamos a sentir una extraña energía viniendo de uno de los libros. Cuando lo abrimos, vimos como un texto se escribía solo, frente a nuestros ojos. Cuando se hubo terminado de escribir lo leímos.

"Hablaba sobre un Potter, que nacería dentro de más o menos trecientos años más, en medio de una guerra con un mago malvado y poderoso. Este Potter llevaría una marca en su frente que lo haría ser distinto a los demás, y tendría un poder inigualable, mayor que ningún Potter antes, mayor que ningún mago. Y tendría que aprender a manejar la magia oscura. Pero sus padres no estarían con él para enseñarle, por lo que el único que lo podrá ayudar será otro Potter."

"Este Potter sería un maestro en el manejo de la magia oscura, y se convertirá el gran señor de esta mansión. Él deberá impedir que cualquier persona ajena a la familia entre ya que distraían a los Potter en su estudio de la magia. Y este Potter, con un gran poder, mayor que el de sus antepasados, debía tener una marca en su pecho que lo diferenciara por siempre de los demás miembros de la familia, hasta que llegara este nuevo Potter."

-Y, debería concluir que tú eres ese Potter del que la profecía habla?

-Concluyes bien Harry. Como puedes ver – dijo, mientras se corría un poco la capa y la camisa que usaba – tengo la marca de la que la profecía habla. – Y ahí Harry pudo notar una marca en su pecho. Era igual a su cicatriz en forma de rayo! – lo ves, yo soy el gran señor de esta mansión, yo vigilo la vida de cada niño que nace en esta familia, y yo soy quien más sabe sobre magia oscura.

-Tú fuiste quien hizo los cuadros de mis padres, el mío, de Ginny y mis hijos.

-Así es. Ningún nacimiento puede ser escondido de mí. Debo mantener el legado de esta familia, de esta mansión.

-Pero, por qué eres tan parecido a mí, y tu esposa a Ginny? Dónde está ella? – la última pregunta hizo que la expresión de Maximus cambiara.

-Es aún extraño para mí ver lo mucho que nos parecemos, al igual que nuestras esposas. Debe ser otra de las razones por las que yo estoy destinado a ser tu maestro. Estabas destinado a venir aquí, al igual que lo estabas a casarte joven y tener hijos joven, al igual que el resto de tus antepasados, aunque en tu caso todo fue un poco antes de lo normal en esta familia, pero no importa, así estaba todo destinado.

"Con respecto a mi esposa, a mi querida Charlotte, el que no esté aquí es también una de las razones por las que la mansión quedo en este estado de soledad".

"Verás Harry, a los Potter que vivíamos en esta mansión se nos enseño siempre sobre magia oscura. Solíamos ser una familia muy temida por nuestro gran manejo de esta magia y lo poderosos que éramos. Normalmente, a las familias que tenían una hija pelirroja les asustaba que uno de nosotros nos acercáramos a sus hijas, debido a la gran debilidad que teníamos y tenemos por esas mujeres. Pero al final nada de eso funcionaba, ellas venían a nosotros sin problemas, y siempre eran mujeres igual de poderosas, y aprendían magia oscura fácilmente. Nadie en el mundo mágico quería tener problemas con nosotros, éramos muy temidos."

-Pero, si eran tan temidos, cómo hacían para que los niños fueran a Griffindor, y no terminaran en Slytherin?

-Siempre se quiso que los Potter dominaran la casa Griffindor. Teníamos una gran enemistad con los que quedaban en Slytherin, aunque ellos la verdad nos tenían miedo, como todos los demás. Pero, para asegurarnos de quedar en la casa que nosotros queríamos, no les mencionábamos nada de la magia oscura a los niños hasta que hubieran cumplido su primer año en Hogwarts. Antes de eso, los educábamos con los valores que se necesitan para esa casa. Y luego, empezábamos con su aprendizaje, y lentamente se iban haciendo cada vez más poderosos, y su manejo de todo tipo de magia mejoraba considerablemente. Y fue así como nuestra reputación fue naciendo.

"Es por eso que yo estaba aquí esa tarde con Charlotte. Estábamos tratando de aprender más sobre la magia. Yo tenía tan solo diecisiete años, y ella era más joven que yo, pero luego de amenazar a su familia de las cosas que les podríamos hacer si no la dejaban quedarse conmigo en el verano, la dejaron venir a pasar el verano aquí. Estábamos estudiando los libros cuando vimos tu profecía, y los dos supimos que de mi se trataba una parte de ella, por lo que decidimos empezar a aprender más, más que ningún otro Potter antes. De más está decir que ella no volvió a ser la misma con su familia ni con sus amigos luego de conocer esta magia tan poderosa. Un año antes de que terminara Hogwarts nos casamos, y cuando se vino a vivir aquí, tuvimos aún más tiempo para aprender a manejar la magia oscura. Luego se dos años aquí, aprendimos todo lo que un Potter podía saber hasta ese momento. Y, al tercer año, ya sabíamos más que cualquier otro. Ese mismo año, nacieron nuestros hijos, los mellizos Robert y Alice. Otra coincidencia más sobre los dos, no crees."

"Para ese punto, éramos increíblemente poderosos, pero por la maternidad, Charlotte se alejó un poco de nuestro aprendizaje. Y yo seguí haciéndome poderoso, pero eso empezó a asustar a Charlotte, hasta el punto en que le daba miedo mirarme directamente a los ojos. No le gustaba que estuviera mucho con los niños, por miedo a que les llegara a hacer daño involuntariamente. Por mucho que le decía que nunca les haría daño, aún así no me creía. Y lentamente nos fuimos separando. Ella dejó de venir a esta biblioteca, y dejó de aprender a manejar la magia, aunque yo sabía que fue una mala decisión, era una bruja tan poderosa, casi ninguna a logrado superarla jamás, aunque debo admitir que tu Ginny esta muy cerca de su nivel, y con un poco de entrenamiento podría superarla."

"Hata que, finalmente, llegó el día que lo cambió todo. Charlotte había presentido que los niños no estaban seguros aquí, por lo que decidió dejarlos con sus primos, que eran los únicos miembros de su familia con los que seguía hablando luego de nuestra boda. Ese día, sentí más fuerte que nunca la magia oscura. Sentí que se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo, de cada fibra de él, que me envolvía. Me sentí increíblemente poderoso, más que nunca antes. Pero la magia era demasiado poderosa, no la podía controlar, y empezó a salir de mi cuerpo con una energía tremenda. Charlotte sintió todo esto, y trató de detenerme, pero no pudo, yo no podía controlarla. La mansión empezó a temblar, los cimientos retumbaban, los libros se empezaron a salir de sus estantes, todo se estaba destruyendo. Charlotte intentó sacarme de la casa, de la biblioteca, pero cuando llegué a la puerta de esta, no me pude mover, no podía abandonar esta habitación, y Charlotte, en sus intentos por tratar de sacarme de aquí, tropezó y cayó por las escaleras. Eso me hizo despertar, y al bajar la encontré allí tirada, inconciente, muerta – una enorme tristeza se apoderó del rostro de Maximus, y Harry no podía creer que pudiera seguir hablando. – Luego de eso, una rabia enorme se apoderó de mí, y fue suficiente para terminar de destruir esta mansión. Y a la vez mi cuerpo también resultó destruido, debido a que una enorme piedra cayó sobre mi cabeza, matándome."

"Pero no encontré la muerte ni el descanso eterno. Volví a esta mansión, y dedique muchos años para poder reconstruirla y dejarla en las mismas condiciones el día en que fue destruida. Muchas vidas se terminaron en el derrumbe, así como el legado de terror de los Potter y su enseñanza de la magia oscura. Mediante los cuadros pude ver a mis hijos crecer y formar sus familias, y pude ver a cada nuevo Potter a que naciera mientras mis conocimientos de la magia seguían aumentando. Y te esperé a ti, por muchos años, hasta este día, en que por fin has llegado a empezar tu enseñanza, para que puedas convertirte en el mayor mago de la historia."

-Pero, espera, yo no me puedo quedar aquí, debo volver a Hogwarts hoy día. Todos me están esperando, Ginny me está esperando, junto a Jake e Isabella. No me puedo quedar.

-Debes quedarte Harry. Ellos pueden esperar un tiempo.

-No, no pueden. Dentro de pocos días será el ataque de Voldemort y debo estar allí para evitarlo. Y no puedo estar lejos de Ginny y mis hijos. Ellos son más importantes que la magia.

-Voldemort no importa, no será nadie luego de que hayas completado tu entrenamiento.

-No tengo tiempo para entrenar ahora. Tal vez luego, cuando la guerra haya terminado, pero no ahora. Lo único que necesito en este momento es saber cómo luchar contra el maleficio de Voldemort.

-Un maleficio? Qué es lo que produce?

-Es muy extraño. Es como un crucio, produce el mismo dolor, pero debilita, y mucho. Luego de que hubiera terminado, me sentía sumamente débil, y me costaba moverme, hasta recordar los hechizos. Como no lo conocemos, tampoco sabemos cuál es su contra maleficio, y si él lo sigue usando, se nos hace casi imposible vencerlo.

-Creo que ya sé cuál podría ser. Justamente hay aquí un libro que habla sobre él, junto con otros maleficios y hechizos muy poderosos de magia negra. Como eres un Potter, no creo que se te sea difícil convocarlos. Vamos a hacer un acuerdo. Por lo que veo, no puedes dejar a ese tal Voldemort de lado, por lo que te dejaré ir, sólo con la condición de que vuelvas en cuanto puedas. Te puedo garantizar que sin saber utilizar la magia negra se te va a ser imposible vencer a Voldemort. Y puedes llevarte el libro, pero debes evitar que caiga en malas manos que no sepan usar sus conocimientos, cuídalo con todo lo que tengas. Te quiero ver aquí pronto, y me gustaría que vinieras con tu esposa, Ginny, ella se merece aprender todo esto.

-Pero, ella está embarazada, sería muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes, nada le sucederá aquí. A veces suelo sentir la presencia de Charlotte aquí, aunque a veces pienso que aún me teme y es por eso que no se atreve a acercarme a mí. Estoy seguro que ella la podrá proteger.

-De acuerdo – le contestó Harry, luego de pensarlo un poco – volveré cuando lo considere seguro, pero no debe ser por mucho tiempo. Si quieres que siga aprendiendo cosas tendrá que ser en otro momento. No voy a dejar a mis hijos solos por mucho tiempo, y estoy seguro de que Ginny va a compartir mi decisión.

-Muy bien. Haremos tu enseñanza por partes, para que no te tengas que separar de tus hijos por mucho tiempo. Eso si, no debes dejar que nadie sepa de esta clases. Ni siquiera tus amigos. Nadie lo debe saber, sólo tu esposa. Ahora, toma el libro, y cuídalo mucho – le pasó un libro muy extenso, con su tapa de terciopelo muy bien cuidado. Podía sentir la energía emanar de él, y le asustó un poco tomarlo, pero lo superó.

-De acuerdo, ahora puedes despertar a mi amigo para que me pueda ir.

-Qué?

-Que despiertes a mi amigo.

-Tu amigo se queda aquí.

-No puede. Él se va conmigo.

-No puede salir de aquí. Logró entrar en la mansión, sabe donde se encuentra. Nadie fuera de la familia o que fuera a ser parte en un futuro a podido saber donde está. Es por eso que tuviste que haber matado a tu amigo en la entrada. Él no va a salir de aquí, y su energía y magia va a ayudar a darle aún más vida a esta mansión.

-Ron se va conmigo. Le prometí a Hermione que Ron estaría bien. Se lo prometí a Ginny, no volveré sin él.

-Entonces quédate aquí, pero él no se va.

-Maximus, él se va conmigo – al decir esto, Harry de verdad se enojó. No podía creer que él les estuviera impidiendo llevarse a su amigo, no lo iba a permitir.

Y de repente, Harry empezó a sentirse sumamente poderoso, sentía como la magia de su cuerpo se empezaba a hacerse notar mucho más que antes, y aumentaba. Eso le dio la confianza necesaria para poder enfrentarse a Maximus. Y al parecer Maximus lo advirtió, ya que vio un poco de miedo en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Ron estaba a su lado, aunque seguía inconciente. Lo tomó, cuidando de no botar el libro, y empezó a correr escaleras abajo.

-No vas a salir con él Harry!!!!!! – le gritó Maximus.

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, sólo siguió corriendo utilizando toda su magia para evitar que la magia que salía de Maximus lo atrapara. La mansión se empezó a mover, a temblar, y las ventanas se rompían detrás de Harry mientras corría. Siguió corriendo, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-Detente Harry!!! – le seguía gritando Maximus.

Harry se acercaba cada vez más a la salida, mientras veía que la casa se derrumbaba debido a la magia de Maximus. Él seguía utilizando su magia para protegerse de los ataques, pero cada vez le costaba más, y se daba cuenta de que su poder no era suficiente en ese momento. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a la salida, sintió que sus fuerzas se terminaban. Ya empezaba a sentir el poder de la magia de Maximus cuando sintió una especie de escudo a su alrededor. Cuando se volteó, vio a una mujer idéntica a Ginny, pero no era ella, era… Charlotte.

-Vamos, apúrate, yo lo voy a detener.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, y siguió corriendo con Ron, hasta que pudo salir de la mansión y empezó a correr por el patio, pasando por el lago. Cuando ya estuvieron a cierta distancia de la mansión, justo por donde empezaron a sentir el aire extraño, Ron recuperó el conocimiento.

-Harry, qué sucedió?

-Te lo cuento después Ron, cuando lo haga con los demás. Ahora, sólo corre.

-Y el libro?

-Aquí lo tengo. Vamos, apúrate.

Corrieron por el mismo camino por el que había ido antes, hasta llegar al claro donde aparecieron. Harry empezó a buscar algún tipo de marca que le indicara cómo salir de allí, ya que aún no sabía dónde estaba. Hasta que encontró una pequeña piedra, con la misma ranura para encajar su anillo.

-Creo que la encontré. Vamos, sujétate de mí.

Así lo hizo Ron, y Harry hizo encajar su anillo. En ese momento, aparecieron en la cámara de los Potter de Gringotts.

* * *

**Creo que me demore un poco en actualizar, pero bueno, me costo escribir este capitulo. Primero tenia que tener las ideas sobre lo que iba a pasar en la mansion, y eso me tomo tiempo, pero en un momento me ilumine, y la mayor parte de este capitulo lo escribi entre ayer y hoy. Pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, me gusto escribirlo :D, las ideas venian solas y ojala me pase lo mismo en los proximos capitulos, para que pueda actualizar mas seguido.  
**

** Brigitgrian: Bueno, no quiero dejar a Harry y Ginny solo con tres hijos, los imagino con más, asi que el prox del prox puede ser niño :D, asi que ahi voy a necesitar ayuda nuevamente para el nombre. No he tenido ocasion de probar lo del incienso y las velas, pero cuando pueda voy a ver como funcionan, tengo hasrtas velas en mi casa asi que solo me estaria faltando el incienso. Muchas gracias po el consejo y por el review. Chaooo.**

**angie90: Ohhh, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia!!! me hace muy feliz. No podria abandonar esta historia, le tengo mucho cariño y siempre estoy pensando en lo que podria pasar, aunque me cuesta llevar mis ideas a escrito. Me gusto mucho que me hubieras dejado un review, y si tienes alguna idea sobre como podria ser el ataque, porfa dimeslas!!! las necesito. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Fabs Weasley: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Pucha que mal que no tuviste ideas para la mansion Potter, pero no importa, ahora necesito ideas para el ataque y para las enseñanzas de magia oscura de Maximus. Gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**susy snape: Gracias por comprender que me demore tanto en subir capitulos. Lo que pasa es que me cuesta mucho escribir los capitulos, pero ahora las ideas vinieron de una y lo pude terminar, o sino no se cuando habria actualizado. Lo estuve pensando, y al final la idea de las tentaciones va a ser cuando Harry vuelva a la mansion y reciba las lecciones de Maximus. Ahora necesito ideas para el ataque al mall de Voldemort y para las clases de Maximus. Gracias por tu review y tus ideas :D. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Gin: Muchisimas gracias por lo de la mansion. Si te diste cuenta, use como referencia esa foto de mansion que me sugeriste, creo que es la misma. Me gusto mucho esa mansion, era mi mansion Potter, me dieron ganas de vivir alli, ojala mi descripcion no haya sido muy mala. Si tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podria pasar en el ataque no dudes en decirmelas. Gracias por el review. Chaooo**

**susigabi: Eres la segunda que me dice que le dio mucha pena ver a Ginny llorar. No creo que la haga llorar de nuevo, aunque nunca se sabe, el embarazo le altera sus emociones. Muchas gracias por tu review, y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**xime malfoy granger: Lo estuve pesando y lo de los acertijos yo creo que lo voy a usar para las lecciones de Maximus, para probar las capacidades de Harry. Igual muchas gracias por la idea :D y si tienes alguna sobre el ataque al mall dimelas. Gracias por tu review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**lunatica_lupin: Jajajajaja, siii, a mi tambien me cae muy mal Lauren, pero bueno, a las personas pesadas les pasan las peores cosas. Muchas gracias por tu ideas, use muchas de las que me diste en este capitulo, como que la mansion pareciera destruida por fuera y que despues de algo pudieran entrar y dentro estuviera como nueva, aunque le cambie algunas pocas cosas. Tambien use tu idea que Ron tuviera mas protagonismo, y sirvio mucho para como termino el capitulo. Ahora, si tienes alguna idea sobre como podria ser el ataque al mall por Voldemort o sobre las lecciones de Maximus dimelas :D Cuidate mucho, y como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me pone feliz recibirlos. Chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Hubo un año en el colegio que tuve una compañera como Lauren, y no la soportaba, aparte que hablaba puras tonteras, pero bueno, lo bueno es que no estuvo mucho tiempo en mi curso. Creo que Valeria sigue ganando para el nombre de la hija de Harry y Ginny. Perdon si me demore mucho en actualizar, no tenia muchas ideas y he tenido que hacer cosas, aparte que me pasado mayor parte de mis vacaciones en la playa (que terrible cierto xD). Bueno, pero ya estoy de vuelta por un tiempo, yo creo que como hasta un poco despues de la cumbre del rock (ojala vayas, en una de esas nos vemos y nos reconocemos :D). Cuidate, y muchas gracias por tu review. Chaooo.**

**Tabata Weasley: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y te la hubieras leido altiro :D Me gusto mucho que la hubieras leido y ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Como ya le he dicho a mis otras lecotras, si tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podria pasar en los proximos capitulos, como el ataque de Voldemort al mall o las lecciones de Maximus no dudas en decirmelas :D. Cuidate y gracias por tu review. Chaooo.**

**Y bueno, les vuelvo a decir que si tienen alguna idea sobre el ataque de Voldemort al mall, que es de lo que se van a tratar los proximos capitulos, o sobre el futuro de los muggles en el castillo, o sobre las lecciones de Maximus de magia negra, porfa diganmelas ya que en base a esas ideas yo termino escribiendo los capitulos :D Muchas gracias por todas sus ideas y sugerencias y opiniones, de verdad que me han ayudado mucho. Perdon por demorarme en actualizar. Chaooo.**


	25. Empezando los entrenamientos

**Importante pregunta al final !!!! necesito que la respondan :D**

* * *

Antes de que pudieran si quiera parpadear, estaban de vuelta en la cámara de los Potter en el banco Gringotts. Todo estaba igual que como lo habían dejado unas horas antes.

-Harry, ya estamos bien? – le preguntó Ron.

-Ya estamos de vuelta, eso es algo. Dime Ron, como te sientes?

-Bien, creo. Un poco mareado, pero nada más. Qué sucedió? Había llegado a una biblioteca y te quería ir a buscar pero algo me detuvo y me durmió y me desperté contigo gritándome que corriera. Cómo pasó eso?

-Es una larga historia Ron, y creo que debería contarles todo a ti junto a Hermione y Ginny cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.

-De acuerdo, pero volvamos rápido, estar aquí me recuerda a esa mansión.

-Vamos.

Cuando salieron de la cámara, vieron al mismo gnomo que los había guiado en un principio allí. Estaba durmiendo dentro de su carro.

-Ey, despierta – lo movió Ron.

-Oh, por fin han aparecido. Vamos, métanse al carro, no tengo todo el día – les dijo el gnomo, visiblemente enojado.

-Nos estuviste esperando todo este tiempo? – le preguntó Harry, antes de que el gnomo hiciera partir el carro.

-Por supuesto. Cada vez que alguien viene a estas cámaras, se debe esperar a que la visita termine fuera de la cámara todo el tiempo. Son las normas.

-Eso sucede en todas las cámaras? – le preguntó Ron.

-No, sólo en las de este sector. Es porque a los dueños de estas cámaras no se les debe hacer esperar cuando visitan la suya. Pero a los demás no es necesario, si se demoran dentro después pueden llamarnos cuando terminen y esperar a que nosotros lleguemos.

Pero ya no pudieron seguir preguntando porque el carro empezó a andar lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que pudieran hablar, y sin que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado a la entrada del banco.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, ojala su visita a Gringotts hubiese sido provechosa – les dijo el gnomo. – Ahora, si no les importara, podrían abandonar el carro.

Harry y Ron salieron del carro con un poco de dificultad, ya que aún estaban un poco mareados por el viaje desde la cámara hasta la entrada. En cuanto salieron, el carro partió rápidamente a buscar a nuevas personas que se iban a adentrar a las cámaras.

-No les costaba nada decir 'por favor' – dijo Ron.

-Ya vámonos Ron. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros en Hogwarts.

-Oye Harry, qué vamos a decir por nuestra ausencia?

-Diremos que… estuvimos todo el día aquí, en Gringotts, investigando en algunos libros que habían en la cámara de mi familia. Si alguien llega a sospechar algo, tenemos al gnomo de testigo. Para él, nunca abandonamos la cámara.

-Es cierto. De acuerdo, eso diremos.

Salieron al callejón Diagon, y se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche, y que la gente seguía comprando sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. El ver esto les hizo preguntarse si de verdad se habían ausentado todo el día en un lugar que aún no sabían dónde esta geográficamente, y que era tan extraño. La gente parecía no darse cuenta de nada fuera de lo común.

-Qué hora será? – preguntó Harry.

-Según ese reloj colgado en esa tienda, son las 9:45. Vaya, no creí que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, para mí fueron sólo unas pocas horas, no todo el día. Y mira, hay mucha gente aún aquí para ser tan tarde.

-Bueno, en una semana más es navidad, la gente debe estar comprando sus regalos.

-Es cierto, casi lo había olvidado. Aún no le compro algo a nadie.

-Yo tampoco he comprado nada. Oh, el miércoles es mi aniversario con Ginny, debo comprarle algo ahora, o sino otro día ella va a notar mi ausencia.

-Ve ahora. Yo voy a aprovechar si puedo encontrar el regalo para Hermione de navidad.

-Entonces, nos vemos aquí en una hora. Debemos llegar juntos a Hogwarts si no queremos levantar alguna sospecha.

Cada uno se fue por un lado opuesto del callejón Diagon, en busca de sus regalos. Ron busco y buscó por casi todas las tiendas, sin poder encontrar algo que de verdad pudiera sorprender a Hermione.

-Mmmm… ropas… no,… un libro… no, creo que ya los tiene todos,… dulces!!... no, eso es más para mí,… ah por qué es tan difícil regalarle algo a una mujer!!!

Ron se iba preguntando eso cuando dio con una tienda en la que nunca antes se había fijado. Estaba seguro que llevaba años allí, pero nunca antes había encontrado una razón para entrar, pero ahora sí la tenía, y allí podría estar el regalo perfecto.

-Sí, estoy seguro que jamás adivinaría qué es – se dijo Ron, mientras entraba por primera vez a esa tienda.

Harry, por su parte, tenía los mismos problemas que Ron por los regalos.

-Haber, si le regalo ropa… mejor no, si se la compro de su talla normal me va a decir que le queda chica por su embarazo, y si le compro ropa para ahora va a decir que encuentro que esta gorda. Mm… flores…. Pero ya le regale flores en nuestro primer aniversario. Rayos!!!, no se qué regalarle.

Siguió caminando, pero en la mayoría de las tiendas veía ropa, túnicas, y artículos de Quidditch.

-Podría regalarle algo de aquí. Le encanta el quidditch tal vez aún más que yo – Harry estaba entrando el la tienda cuando recordó algo – pero ella no puede jugar quidditch mientras está embarazada. Ni siquiera puede subirse a una escoba. Va a creer que la quiero torturar o algo al regalarle eso.

Siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró con una pequeña tienda de accesorios y cosas varias para adornar la casa.

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con entrar.

Dentro había muchos cuadros, algunos de paisajes que se movían. También había velas y vasos y cosas para la casa. Pero, en una esquina, vio el regalo perfecto para Ginny.

-Le va a encantar.

Una hora después, los dos amigos estaban de vuelta en la entrada de Gringotts.

-Encontraste algo – le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Sí, nunca va a adivinar qué es lo que le voy a regalar. Ni yo lo podría adivinar. Y tú?

-También. No es tan enigmático como el tuyo, pero encontré los regalos para nuestro aniversario y el suyo para navidad. Creo que los demás los voy a venir a comprar con ella dentro de poco.

-Si, si compráramos más regalos sería muy obvio que estábamos comprando algo más.

-Si, ahora ya vámonos. Es tarde.

Al mismo tiempo, se aparecieron en la estación Hogsmade, que estaba totalmente desierta. Sin esperar más, empezaron a caminar por el bosque hasta que empezaron poco a poco a ver el castillo, que aún tenía muchas luces encendidas, lo que le daba una apariencia y fuerza increíbles al contrastarlo con la oscuridad de esa noche.

-Y qué hacemos, les mandamos un Patronus para que vayan a la entrada y les contamos todo ahora? – le preguntó Ron a Harry.

-Emm… sabes, ha sido un día muy largo y creo que los dos estamos muy cansados. Han sido bastantes cosas por un día. Creo que si les cuento todo ahora no serviría de nada ya que no lograríamos llegar a nada. Además, estuvimos bajo la influencia de la magia negra por mucho tiempo. Creo que es mejor que descansemos bien esta noche y mañana hablamos con más tranquilidad. Qué te parece?

-Eee… creo que tienes razón. Aún me siento algo mareado…

-Lo ves. Lo mejor es que descansemos y mañana hablamos después del desayuno. Mira, ya llegamos al castillo.

-Si, la caminata se me hizo muy corta. Bueno, aquí volvemos a separar nuestros caminos. Hasta mañana Harry.

-Hasta mañana Ron.

Harry se fue lentamente caminando a su cuarto, no quería levantar ningún tipo de sospecha en Ron. Pero la verdad es que primero quería hablar con Ginny antes de hacerlo con Ron y Hermione. Maximus le había dicho que la única persona que podía saber sobre las clases de magia oscura debía ser Ginny, y nadie más, y ya había visto los poderes de Maximus en acción, y no quería volver a repetir la experiencia por lo menos hasta que él no hubiera aprendido algo también. Aparte que, no quería volver a poner en peligro a Ron, y menos a Hermione, que estaba esperando a su primer hijo, así que los debía mantener alejados de la mansión. No, ellos no se debían enterar de todo lo que se habló allí, pero no sabía cuales de todas las cosas ellos podían saber, y es por eso que necesitaba hablar con Ginny primero.

Finalmente, llega a su habitación en Hogwarts. Dentro, está todo bastante silencioso.

-Ginny – la llamó, pero no escuchó nada en respuesta.

Extrañado, fue a la habitación que estában usando sus hijos. Encendió levemente la luz y no encontró a ninguno de los niños en su cuna. "Pero, son casi las 12, deberían estar dormidos" pensó Harry. Y al no seguir oyendo nada, empezó a pensar lo peor.

-Estuve todo el día fuera, tal vez pasó algo, un ataque imprevisto – pensaba Harry mientras salía de la habitación y empezaba a recorrer la instancia. - Tal vez los obligaron a irse del castillo. No vi a nadie cuando llegue, estaba todo muy tranquilo, tal vez… - pero todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando entró a la habitación principal que compartía con Ginny.

Allí, en la cama, estaba ella durmiendo, y a sus lados, estaban los dos niños, igual que ella, durmiendo profundamente. Estaban totalmente tranquilos, y Harry podía ver como los pechos de sus hijos se inflaban cuando respiraban. Tocó la mejilla de Jake, que estaba más cerca de él y el niño se movió un poco y su rostro quedó frente al suyo, y mostraba una paz total.

-No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada – se decía a si mismo Harry mientras se calmaba.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y los vio dormir. No podía despertarlos, no quería interrumpir su sueño. Tal vez ese era el único momento en que se podían olvidar de todo lo que pasaba en ese momento. No quería despertar a Ginny tampoco y tener que contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ojala él también pudiera acostarse junto a sus pequeños hijos y olvidar todo por un momento que sea. Movió su cuerpo levemente para sentarse mejor, pero ese movimiento despertó a Ginny.

-Que… - decía medio dormida, restregándose los ojos – Harry? – miró mejor – Harry, llegaste – dijo, feliz.

-Si, perdón, no te quería despertar.

-Oh, no importa, no quería dormirme pero bueno, ellos querían dormir aquí y me quede dormida parece. Estaban muy preocupados porque no habían visto a su papá todo el día, y ellos no se querían dormir tampoco sin verte.

-No quiero despertarlos. Ya es tarde, vamos a acostarlos.

Con mucho cuidado, Ginny salió de la cama y tomaron a los niños para llevarlos a su cuarto.

-Papi – dijo Isabella, más dormida que despierta.

-Si mi niña, duerme – le dijo Harry muy bajito y la niña se durmió automáticamente. Ginny hizo lo mismo con Jake, que también se despertó un poco, pero luego de unas pocas palabras de ella siguió durmiendo. Los acostaron y salieron de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido.

-Ahora, creo que tienes mucho que contarme – le dijo Ginny, cuando ya hubieron vuelto a su cuarto.

-Si, pasaron muchas cosas.

-Pero, estás bien? Cómo está Ron? Encontraron algo que nos sirviera?

-Primero, estoy bien, al igual que Ron. Y si, tengo un libro que nos debería ayudar. Ahora, me enteré de algunas cosas que nos ayudarán a ganar esta guerra, pero ni Ron ni Hermione ni nadie se debe enterar de muchas de ellas.

-Y… por que?

-Sería demasiado peligroso para ellos y, me pude ir con la condición de que solo tú podrías saber esto.

-Cómo? Había algo que te impedía irte?

-Más que algo, era alguien.

-Había alguien allí?

-Sí, déjame contarte todo.

Y así le contó todo lo que había pasado ese día, desde su llegada a Gringotts hasta la aparición de Charlotte. Cuando terminó, Ginny no pudo evitar esperar un rato para digerir todas las cosas que le había dicho.

-Entonces – dijo Ginny – tenemos que ir a la mansión Potter en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad y debemos dejar que Maximus nos enseñe a manejar la magia oscura porque sólo sabiendo eso podríamos tener esperanzas de derrotar a Voldemort.

-Exacto.

-Y nadie debe saber de esa conversación con Maximus ni de su existencia y tampoco que vamos a tener que volver sólo nosotros dos dentro de poco.

-Si.

-Y cómo vamos a hacer para decirle a Hermione de dónde sacamos el libro?

-Esperaba que a ti se te ocurriera algo. Le dije a Ron que mañana le explicaría todo a él y a Hermione porque quería hablar de esto contigo antes. No sé qué es lo que ellos deben saber de todo esto. Y ellos tampoco deber saber que yo ya te conté todo.

-Mm, bueno, siempre puedes decir que el libro se apareció de repente en tus manos o algo así. Se puede justificar cosas así diciendo que esa mansión es un lugar muy extraño y que las cosas que ahí sucedían no son fácilmente explicables.

-Si, creo que les voy a decir algo así. Pero, aún no se si de verdad deberíamos ir a esa mansión, y menos tú que estás embarazada.

-Harry, yo creo que Maximus está en lo cierto. Jamás ganaremos esta guerra si no sabemos controlar el mismo tipo de magia que Voldemort, y esta claro que él ya empezó a probar con la magia oscura. Ninguno de los hechizos que conocemos le hará daño, y mientras más pasa el tiempo más podrá aprender y será peor para nosotros.

-Pero, tú embarazo…

-Como Maximus te dijo, la presencia de Charlotte me va a proteger. Incluso tú me dijiste que ella se te apareció cuando intentabas escapar de la mansión. Estoy segura que no me pasará nada con ella allí.

-De acuerdo, tendré que confiar en Charlotte entonces para que podamos ir allá. Bueno, cómo estuvo tu día?

-Si lo comparamos con el tuyo, mucho menos emocionante. Los niños preguntaban mucho por ti, pero hice todo lo posible para que se distrajeran. Mientras estábamos afuera se acercó Lauren y los demás y ella empezó de nuevo a hablar de mis defectos y de cómo ella sería mejor esposa para ti, y bueno, creo que puede ser que perdiera un poco el control y le dije unas cuantas cosas. Que más… a si, muchos preguntaron por ti, pero creo que les dije que ibas a estar en el callejón Diagon o algo así, ya no lo recuerdo bien, y… eso. Tuve algunas conversaciones con mis compañeros muggles, que me siguen mirando raro y la todos me seguían preguntando el por qué tu no estabas. Eso, ese fue mi día.

-Ojala el mío hubiese sido así. Estoy cansado de tantas revelaciones, de tantas profecías. Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal, que no haya nada escrito que diga que voy a terminar haciendo tal cosa.

-A mi tampoco me gusta eso, pero no podemos hacer nada remediarlo. Ya estamos envueltos en este problema y estas profecías, así que mejor las asumimos y nos preparamos para ir a la mansión. Además, tenemos que pensar sobre qué vamos a hacer para el próximo ataque de Voldemort.

-Si, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Ya ha sido mucho por un día.

-Si, pero creo que estás muy tenso. Fue un largo día para ti, y creo que te tienes que relajar un poco. Ahora, acuéstate bien y ponte de espalda.

-Por qué?

-Sólo hazlo. Y quítate tu polera.

Harry así lo hizo, y cuando estuvo acostado sintió como Ginny se sentaba encima de él y le empezaba a hacer un masaje en la espalda. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y relajarse, como sucedía cada vez que ella le daba un masaje. Ya empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando sintió que las manos de Ginny bajaban cada vez más por su espalda.

-Gin, Ginny, no – le decía Harry, pero ella no lo escuchaba – Ginny, mañana en la noche si, recuerda lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey, por el bebé…

-Harry, qué aburrido eres – le dijo Ginny, mientras salía de su espalda y e acostaba a su lado.

-Yo también quiero Ginny, no te imaginas cuanto, pero también quiero que el bebé esté bien. Ya tengo bastante con pensar que debes ir a la mansión, no le agreguemos el no seguir con las instrucciones de Madame Pomfrey.

-Bueno – dijo, resignada – ya es tarde, durmamos.

-Durmamos – le dijo Harry, y la abrazó y la acercó más a su cuerpo, y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Al otro día, trataron de actuar lo más normal que pudieron. Bajaron con los niños a desayunar al gran comedor, esperando que no muchos se hubieran percatado de la desaparición de Harry y Ron del día anterior, para que no les hicieran muchas preguntas sobre lo que descubrieron.

-Harry querido, cómo estás? cómo te fue ayer? – le preguntó la señora Weasley en cuanto se sentó en la mesa.

-Descubrieron algo que nos sea de ayuda con Ron? – le preguntó Bill, que estaba sentado muy cerca de ellos.

-Emm… si… pude encontrar un libro que creo que nos será de mucha ayuda. Hoy día le pediremos a Hermione que nos ayude un poco a entenderlo y luego veremos los maleficios que nos podrían ayudar. Y después se los enseñaremos a todos.

-Si, tenemos que darnos prisa con eso – dijo Charlie – no queda mucho para el domingo, cuando sea el ataque.

-Cómo? Va a haber un ataque el domingo? – preguntó una voz.

Todos miraron de donde venía, y cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que al parecer habían estado hablando muy fuerte o estaban tan concentrados que no habían notado que, aparte de sus voces, no había ningún otro ruido en el gran salón, ya que había muchas personas mirándolos, asustados.

-Eh, o sea, creemos que si… - empezó a decir Ginny.

-Dónde?

-En un centro comercial de Londres.

-En un centro comercial el domingo!!!! – casi gritó Muriel, una de las amigas de Lauren – Oh, no…

-Qué sucede? – le preguntó Ron, que venía casi recién entrando al gran salón junto con Hermione.

-No se han dado cuenta? – les dijo Andrés – el lunes es navidad, por lo que el domingo en la noche será noche buena, y justamente el domingo es la última oportunidad que tiene la mayoría de la gente para comprar sus regalos. Todos los centros comerciales van a estar mucho más repletos de lo normal.

-Oh, cómo es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso antes. Eso hace todo peor – dijo Harry.

-Debemos averiguar cuales son los centros comerciales con más probabilidades para que suceda el ataque – dijo Hermione. – Deberíamos empezar por ver los que son más concurridos.

-Pero nosotros no sabemos nada de eso – dijo Fred.

-Nosotros no, pero ellos sí – dijo la chica, mientras apuntaba hacia los muggles – cuando termine el almuerzo hay que reunirse con ellos.

-Cierto – dijo George – por fin podrían ser de ayuda. Oigan – dijo, y se levantó sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a los muggles – vamos a necesitar su ayuda ahora. Por favor, cuando terminen de desayunar queremos que se queden aquí. Gracias. – Y se bajó de la mesa y se sentó donde estaba antes.

-Muy bien. Ahora, nosotros tenemos que ver el libro así que se podrían encargar ustedes de los muggles – les preguntó Ginny a Fred y George.

-Por supuesto que podremos hermanita – le dijo Fred – cuenta con nosotros.

-Tenemos que hablar de su viaje de ayer también – dijo Hermione, en un tono suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Ron, Harry y Ginny la pudieran escuchar.

-Claro – dijo Harry, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Terminaron de desayunar y todos empezar a salir del gran salón menos Fred y George, que iban a hablar con los muggles. La señora Weasley se ofreció para cuidar a los mellizos mientras ellos estudiaban el libro, y se dirigieron a la sala multipropósito.

-Bueno, creo que nos tienen que contar cómo les fue ayer – les dijo Hermione.

-Eh, si, ayer estuvimos muy preocupadas – dijo Ginny, tratando de fingir curiosidad.

-Bueno, yo no les puedo contar mucho, ya que sucedió algo extraño y quede inconciente. Harry les tendrá que contar casi todo.

-Si, pero, por qué no empiezas tú, y cuentas hasta la parte en que quedaste inconciente – le dijo Harry a Ron.

-Em, de acuerdo – Ron empezó a contar desde que se aparecieron en Gringotts, mencionando la extraña forma en que habían llegado a los terrenos de la mansión, y la "prueba" que tuvo que pasar para que pudieran entrar, aunque esa parte la contó con cierta vergüenza. Habló de lo distinta que se veía el exterior de la mansión con lo que encontraron dentro, y como era todo hasta que encontró la escalera que lo llevó a la biblioteca. Y detuvo su relato cuando cayó inconciente. – Y eso es todo lo que les puedo contar. Ahora Harry nos va a tener que explicar a todos qué ocurrió después.

-Eh… si… bueno – empezó Harry – luego de que me separé de Ron en la escalera, me encontré con un pasillo muy parecido al que Ron describió, solo que al principio habían muchos cuadros en las paredes, pinturas de paisajes, y de vez en cuando un retrato de alguno de los habitantes de la mansión, pero no tenían nada que me pudiera dar algún tipo de pista. Luego empecé a ver varias puertas, pero al abrirlas vi que todas las habitaciones eran iguales, menos una de ellas, que parecía ser como la cuarto principal, pero tampoco pude sacar muchas cosas de allí. Dos puertas después me encontré con el final del pasillo por lo que me devolví por donde había venido hasta la escalera y fui por donde había ido Ron, hasta que me encontré con la misma escalera que dijo Ron, y al subirla y llegar a la biblioteca lo encontré en el suelo, desmayado. Me acerqué a él y vi que estaba respirando bien, aunque se veía bastante pálido. Cuando lo intenté tomar para poder sacarlo de allí, sentí una extraña energía que venía de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. Tome a Ron y lo dejé en uno de los sillones para poder ir a ver qué era. Me acerqué a esa estantería y vi un libro que resaltaba de los demás. Lo saqué y cuando lo empecé a hojear vi nombres y descripciones de muchos maleficios desconocidos. Pero, se me ocurrió ver otro de los libros que estaban cerca y al hacerlo sentí como la mansión se estremeció y todo empezó a temblar, al principio no tan fuerte, pero luego las paredes se empezaron a mover y muchos libros empezaron a caer al suelo. Tomé rápidamente a Ron y empecé a correr hacia la salida. Cuando ya estuve fuera, vi como la mansión se derrumbaba, y cuando ya estábamos un poco alejados Ron recuperó el conocimiento, así que seguimos corriendo y llegamos a donde nos habíamos aparecido y pudimos volver a Gringotts.

-Y… eso fue todo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno… si… - dijo Harry.

-Pero, por qué Ron quedo inconciente, quiénes eran las personas en los retratos, qué había en ese libro que era tan poderoso que provocó el derrumbe de la mansión…

-No creo que podamos saber eso, o por lo menos no por el momento, ya que la mansión se derrumbó – dijo Ginny.

-Si, es una lástima – dijo Harry – pero creo que nos tenemos que concentrar ahora en estudiar el libro que pude recuperar. Debe ser de ayuda para nosotros, por algo era más llamativo que los demás.

-Si, tienes razón – dijo Hermione – déjame ver el libro – Harry le pasó el libro que le había entregado Maximus, aunque ellos no lo sabían, menos Ginny. – Vaya, hay una cantidad de maleficios con magia oscura increíbles, más que cualquier otro libro que pudiera ver aquí, en Hogwarts.

-Hay alguno que describa lo que producía el maleficio que utilizó Voldemort? – le preguntó Ron.

-Espera, hay demasiados maleficios aquí para encontrarlo tan fácilmente. – Hermione siguió hojeando el libro por un rato, hasta que finalmente encontró uno. – Aquí, creo que podría ser este.

-Y bueno, qué dice? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Se llama "_Cratius Magtinium"_ y lo que hace es producir un dolor profundamente fuerte en todo el cuerpo, imposible de controlar y capaz de producir el mismo efecto en cualquier tipo de mago. Pero, lo que lo hace verdaderamente poderoso es que logra debilitar a la víctima, quitarle sus energías a medida que tortura, por lo que hace más difícil que la persona se recupere y vuelva a atacar. Era un maleficio utilizado hace cientos de años en las múltiples batallas entre magos, pero desde que se empezó a regular las acciones de los magos y sucedían cada vez menos batallas, su uso empezó a disminuir hasta el punto en que su uso fue bastante escaso, además que se necesitaba tener un manejo importante de la magia oscura para poder utilizarlo bien, y mientras pasaban los años a los magos se les convencía de lo peligroso que era utilizar magia oscura, por lo que habían cada vez menos magos capaces de invocar el maleficio, hasta que ya no habían magos capaces de utilizarlo y quedó en el olvido. Para cuando se creó el control sobre los magos y los hechizos y maleficios que utilizaban, este maleficio estaba tan olvidado que no se tomo en cuenta para eso.

-Es por eso que nadie en el ministerio lo pudo identificar – dijo Ron.

-Así es – continuó Hermione – Hablan un poco más sobre su uso en la historia. Al parecer los magos más despiadados y poderosos podían utilizarlo y… aquí, aquí mencionan algo de su contra hechizo. Esperen – empezó a buscar de nuevo por las páginas del libro – aquí está. Se llama "_Helius Magtinium_" y también se necesita tener control sobre la magia oscura para poder utilizarlo, aunque al parecer no debería ser tanta como para el otro. Creo que podríamos llegar a controlarlo.

-Pero, cómo vamos a practicarlo? – preguntó Ginny.

-Cierto, no tenemos cómo poner en práctica el contra hechizo – dijo Harry. – Pero podríamos tratar de aumentar nuestro control sobre la magia. Tal vez así no nos costaría utilizarlo después.

-Buena idea – dijo Ron – pero de qué manera podríamos aumentar nuestro control sobre la magia?

-Podríamos tratar de hacer magia sin varita – dijo Hermione – será muy difícil, pero creo que nos ayudará, aunque tal vez no lo logremos.

-Bueno, es un comienzo – dijo Harry.

-Y cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó Ron.

-Tal vez si pensamos mucho en lo que queremos hacer y nos concentramos, podría pasar algo. Como cuando nos enseñaron a aparecernos, usando el mismo método – dijo Hermione.

-Y no hay nadie a quien le podamos preguntar? – dijo Ginny.

-No creo. Hace cientos de años que hubo el último caso de una persona que pudiera usar magia sin varita. Desde que se inventaron las varitas que ya nadie la sabe usar ya que sirven para canalizar la magia y se esa forma hacer que podamos realizar los hechizos y todo mucho más fácil, así que la práctica de la magia sin varita desapareció.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que intentar el método que dijo Hermione – dijo Ron – qué podríamos hacer primero?

-Empecemos con los encantamientos que nos enseñaron en primer año – dijo Ginny – intentemos hacer esas velas que están allá.

Todos se pusieron a mirar una vela y a pensar en que se levantara. Estuvieron muchos minutos así, mirándola fijamente, pero por mucho que se concentraran en hacerla levitar, no lo lograron.

-Oh, vamos, vamos. Cómo puede ser tan difícil que te levantes un mísero momento del suelo - dijo Ron, casi gritando de la frustración.

-Ron, no es tan fácil. No creíamos que lo lograríamos en el primer intento – le dijo Hermione.

-Si tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo no me pondría así, pero sólo tenemos una semana, ¡una!

-Tal vez estamos un poco tensos y por eso no nos estamos concentrando bien, eso es todo. Mira la hora, el almuerzo debe estar casi listo. Harry, Ginny, por qué no vamos abajo y…

No pudo seguir, ya que Harry y Ginny seguían concentrados. Cuando Ron y Hermione miraron hacia donde estaba la vela, se asombraron de ver habían dos velas a casi un metro del suelo.

-Lo lograron! – gritó Hermione. Y las velas volvieron a su lugar lentamente.

-Cómo lo hicieron? – les preguntó Ron.

-Sólo nos concentramos en que la vela levitara – dijo Harry.

-Pero nosotros estábamos haciendo eso, y no pudimos – dijo Ron.

-Tal vez no se concentraron lo suficiente – dijo Ginny. – Por qué no bajamos a almorzar?

-Buena idea – dijo Harry, y se puso se pie rápidamente y salieron de la sala, dejando a unos confusos Ron y Hermione atrás.

-Van a empezar a sospechar pronto – le dijo Ginny mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Sospechar qué?

-Que les estamos ocultando algo. Mira, creo que es cierto eso de que tu familia podía manejar la magia oscura muy bien, y esa habilidad la debes llevar en la sangre. Eso te debe hacer más poderoso que los demás, y por lo tanto vas a poder utilizar la magia sin varita sin tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo. Y ellos dos se van a dar cuenta de eso y van a preguntar si es que sabes algo, y cada vez se nos va a ser más difícil mentirles, hasta el punto en que tal vez no podamos.

-Y les vamos a terminar diciendo todo lo que sucedió, incluyendo lo del entrenamiento – terminó Harry. – Pero tú también lograste hacer levitar tu vela.

-Tal vez la parte sobre los poderes que tiene la pareja de un Potter también es cierta. Tal vez por el hecho de estar "destinada" a estar contigo también me dio otras capacidades. Como la de poder realizar magia sin varita sin tanto esfuerzo.

-O de poder manejar la magia oscura. Entonces, tú dices que se van a dar cuenta pronto de que no les dijimos algo.

-Si.

-Entonces qué podemos hacer?

-Vamos a tener que entrenar solos, aprender a manejar la magia sin varita pronto, así la podremos controlar cuando estemos con ellos y limitar nuestros logros con los suyos. Así no sospecharan tanto.

-Tanto?

-Harry, estamos hablando de Ron y Hermione. Nos conocen bastante bien, y saben cuando mentimos. Incluso hoy día, cuando les estabas contando lo que supuestamente pasó en la mansión, dudaron un poco de tus palabras por muy verídico que hayas sonado. Tenemos que evitar practicar con ellos de nuevo hoy, para así tener un poco de tiempo para poder nosotros aprender a manejarla un poco y seguir con ellos mañana.

-Buena idea. Ahora sólo necesitamos una excusa.

Justo en ese momento se encontraron con la señora Weasley, que iba al gran salón con los mellizos a almorzar.

-Mamá! – gritaron los niños cuando vieron a Ginny.

-Mis niños, cómo lo han pasado?

-Bien mami – dijo Jake.

-Etuvimo ugando en la nieve – dijo Isabella.

-En la nieve? Y no les dio frío? – les preguntó Ginny.

-No poque ya omos gandes – dijo Jake.

-Así es, ya son niños grandes – dijo Ginny. – No hicieron muchos problemas? – le preguntó a su mamá.

-Ninguno. Sólo jugaron en la nieve. Se tiraban bolas de nieve, hacían figuras, competencias de quién era el más rápido, cosas así.

-Uf, que bueno.

Al poco rato, todas las personas del castillo estaban almorzando. Harry y Ginny hicieron todo lo posible para sentarse alejados de Ron y Hermione, ya que de lo contrario era muy probable que les sacaran algo de información conociendo a la chica. Es por eso que terminaron con el grupo compuesto por Lucy, Stephen y Camille, a quienes se les había añadido Dudley.

-Y, cómo han sido estos días en el castillo? – les preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad es que todo sigue pareciendo un sueño para mí – dijo Lucy.

-Si, aún no puedo creer que la magia exista y que esté en este lugar donde todo es… mágico – dijo Camille.

-Este lugar, este mundo, es realmente fantástico – dijo Stephen.

-Bueno, creo que es normal que estén así – dijo Harry – además que creo que ustedes son los primeros muggles que vienen aquí. Hay algunos que saben la existencia de este castillo, pero dudo que alguno de ellos lo haya visto o menos estado en él.

-Harry – le dijo Dudley – es cierto lo que escuchamos en la mañana, que iba a haber un segundo ataque en un centro comercial?

-Desgraciadamente, sí. No queríamos que se enteraran, y menos así, pero bueno, ahora no podemos hacer nada para revertirlo.

-Y, cómo se enteraron de eso? – preguntó Stephen.

-Em, lo van a encontrar un poco extraño y poco confiable, pero fue mediante un sueño que tuve – les respondió Harry.

-Un sueño?

-Si. Verán, hace unos años descubrí que Voldemort, cuando me hizo esta cicatriz – señalo a su frente – sin darse cuenta abrió una especie de portal entre nuestras mentes, o para ser más preciso, de su mente a la mía. Es por eso que a veces tenía sueño o visiones de lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero al tiempo él se dio cuenta de esta unión y, por culpa de eso, una persona muy cercana a mí murió porque él empezó a entrar en mi mente y a crear falsas visiones. Pero descubrimos que, cuando Voldi está especialmente enojado o eufórico, su mente se me hace más accesible, por lo que mis visiones son mucho más confiables. Y hace como dos noches tuve un sueño en que estaba planeando el ataque, y así nos enteramos.

-Oh – dijeron todos.

-Debe llegar a ser muy molestoso tener ese tipo de sueños – le dijo Lucy.

-Lo es, lo es – les dijo Harry.

-Y, tienen algo que hacer ahora – les preguntó Camille a Harry y Ginny.

-Em, bueno, tenemos que entrenar un poco – dijo Ginny.

-Uh, podemos ver? – preguntó Lucy – o sea, sólo si no les molesta. Tal vez los podríamos distraer.

-Emm… no creo que haya algún problema con eso – dijo Harry. – Tu qué crees, Ginny?

-Tampoco creo que haya problema con eso. Cuando terminen de comer, vayan al pasillo y doblen a la derecha. Cuando lleguen a las escaleras subas hasta el cuarto piso y sigan derecho por el pasillo hasta la segunda bifurcación que encuentren. Espérennos allí – les dijo Ginny.

-Creo que nos acordaremos, así que allí estaremos – dijo Camille.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los cuatro salieron del gran salón siguiendo las instrucciones de Ginny, mientras que la pareja con los mellizos se dirigieron hasta donde estaban Fred y George.

-Y, descubrieron algo? – les preguntó Ginny.

-Con lo que nos dijeron, logramos hacer una lista de los tres principales centros comerciales de la ciudad, y por lo tanto, los más concurridos y con mayores posibilidades de recibir una no muy agradable visita de tío Voldi – dijo Fred.

-Muy bien, eso nos reduce bastante los lugares a los que tendremos que vigilar ese día – dijo Harry. – Emm, escuchen, creen que ustedes se podrían juntar con otros miembros de la orden y realizar una especie de plan de ataque?

-Plan de ataque dices… - dijo George – mmm...… creo que podríamos con eso.

-Si Harry, cuenta con nosotros para eso.

-Oye – le dijo George – ya han descubierto algo en ese libro que mencionaste en la mañana?

-Encontramos algo. Ahora estamos intentando poder ver la forma de utilizarlo – les dijo Ginny.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, los dejamos para que vayan a seguir estudiando su maleficio, mientras que nosotros nos vamos a reclutar gente para diseñar nuestro plan de ataque – dijo Fred – puede que incluso necesitemos a algún muggle, más que mal, ellos son los que conocen el área.

-Buena idea – les dijo Harry – entonces los dejamos.

Cuando estaban casi saliendo del gran salón, se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, que se acercaban a ellos rápidamente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que yo creo que deberíamos seguir entrenando ahora – les dijo Hermione en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Si, creo que ahora nos podremos concentrar mejor – dijo Ron.

-Emm… lo que pasa es que… - empezó Harry, mientras miraba nervioso a Ginny.

-Estuvimos hablando con Dudley en el almuerzo y quiere nuestro consejo sobre un asunto… amoroso. Vamos a estar unas horas con él y con los niños también, ya que no nos gusta dejarlo siempre con mi mamá o con alguien.

-Preferimos estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible – terminó Harry.

-Mañana podemos seguir entrenando. Pero ustedes deberían entrenar hoy día igual, sin nosotros. Cuando terminemos de hablar con Dudley entrenaremos también – dijo Ginny.

-Oh, bueno, de acuerdo – les dijo Ron.

-Si, mañana podremos seguir todos juntos – dijo Hermione. – Además, me agrada que quieras pasar tiempo con Dudley, ahora es el momento para mejorar su relación.

-Si, entonces nos veremos más tarde – dijo Ginny, y se fue con Harry y los mellizos en dirección a su habitación. Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, se encontraron con Dudley y los demás.

-Sigamos, todavía no llegamos – les dijo Harry.

Siguieron caminando y recorriendo pasillos, que hicieron que casi se perdieran, pero finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta angosta al final de uno de los pasillos. Harry dijo la contraseña y todos pudieron entrar a la estancia. Dentro, se podía ver una sala que se utilizaba de living, con unos pocos sillones, una mesa en el centro y dos sillas a los extremos. Todos los muebles daban a una chimenea en una de las paredes. Detrás de todo eso había un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y al baño.

-Todo este lugar es sólo para ustedes? – preguntó Lucy.

-Si. Dumbledor quiso que tuviéramos todas las comodidades posibles mientras estuviéramos aquí – dijo Ginny.

-Y, ustedes iban a entrenar cierto? – preguntó Stephen.

-Así es – respondió Harry. – Debemos aprender a manejar la magia sin utilizar nuestras varitas.

-Y cómo van a hacer eso?

-Trataremos de hacer los encantamientos más básicos que nos enseñaron primero, y después intentaremos con otra cosa. Ya logramos hacer levitar algo, así que es un buen comienzo.

-Oh, entonces los dejamos entrenar.

Dejaron a los niños sentados en el suelo, y les pasaron unos libros con dibujos que a ellos les encantaban para que se entretuvieran por el momento. Luego, cada uno se concentro en una de las sillas del cuarto y trataron de hacerlas levitar. Al igual que había pasado antes, no les costó mucho lograrlo, haciendo que las sillas empezaran a levitar hasta casi poder tocar el techo. Luego, al ver que lo habían logrado, las empezaron a bajar calmadamente.

-Creo que tal vez ya dominamos el poder hacer levitar los objetos – dijo Ginny – qué podemos hacer ahora?

-Sigamos con los demás encantamientos de primer año. Tratemos de dominar los más que podamos para mañana, y ahí podríamos empezar con los hechizos más básicos de defensa.

Siguieron entrenando por casi dos horas más, en las cuales lograron manejar una decena más de encantamientos, y todos de manera mucho más fácil de lo que ellos creían. Cada vez se hacían más evidentes las capacidades especiales para la magia que tenían los Potter y sus parejas. Y, en esas dos horas, Dudley y los demás no quitaron sus ojos de ellos, impresionados por la forma en que podían manejar la magia, y sabiendo que ellos eran testigos de eso.

Harry miró hacia donde estaban los mellizos y vio que ellos también habían logrado hacer levitar sus libros, tal vez tratando de hacer lo mismo que hacían sus padres.

-Al parecer ellos también van a ser bastante poderosos cuando sean grandes – dijo Ginny. En ese momento Jake bostezó. – Qué hora es?

-Como las cuatro.

-No han dormido la siesta, deben estar muertos de sueño. Más tarde podríamos seguir – y cada uno tomó a un niño y se sentaron con ellos para que se durmieran, cosa que lograron casi de inmediato.

-Vaya, todo lo que han hecho hasta el momento a sido… increíble – les dijo Lucy.

-Si, al parecer hacer magia sin usar una varita no es difícil entonces, por qué todos ustedes tienen que usar una varita? – preguntó Camille.

-No es tan fácil como parece – dijo Ginny. – Lo que sucede es que al parecer nosotros tenemos, como decirlo, facilidad para utilizar este tipo de magia. Pero en general es mucho más fácil usar una varita.

-Oh. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por el momento. Queremos dar una vuelta por los jardines y conocer un poco más – dijo Lucy.

-De acuerdo. Pero antes, les queremos pedir algo. Necesitamos que mantengan lo que vieron aquí en silencio, incluyendo la ubicación de nuestro cuarto. Nadie se debe enterar del entrenamiento que estamos realizando, absolutamente nadie – les dijo Harry.

-No se preocupen, nadie sabrá. Además, queremos llegar a ser de confianza para ustedes, así que empezaremos por esto – dijo Stephen.

-Mmm… ustedes vayan, yo quiero hablar unas cosas con Harry – dijo Dudley.

-Claro – le dijo Camille. – Estaremos afuera, para que nos busques después – y con eso salieron los tres del cuarto.

-Qué es lo que quieres hablar, Dudley? – le preguntó Harry.

-Emm… bueno… más que hablar algo, lo que quiero es pedirle un consejo, a los dos. Lo que pasa es que… me gusta Camille, pero no sé como decírselo.

-Imaginaba que sería algo como eso – dijo Ginny.

-Deberías decírselo así nada más – le dijo Harry.

-Así nada más?

-Sí. Yo concuerdo con Harry. He visto que Camille puede que también sienta algo por ti. Además, fueron juntos al baile del colegio, eso debe significar algo. Sólo necesitas encontrar un lugar en que estén los dos solos y decírselo – le dijo Ginny.

-Oh, de acuerdo, lo voy a intentar. Emm… creo que ya me voy, esos jardines son muy grandes y si me demoro más se me va a hacer más difícil encontrarlos.

-Okey. Nos vemos después – dijo Harry.

-Si. Gracias por el consejo – les dijo Dudley y se fue del cuarto.

-Creo que las cosas van mejorando mucho con él – dijo Ginny.

-Si, ojala todo siga así.

Estuvieron sentados con los niños un rato más, hasta que estuvieron bien dormidos y los fueron a acostar. Ellos también se acostaron y durmieron una siesta de casi una hora. Cuando se despertaron, decidieron seguir entrenando, y para la hora de la cena, ya habían aprendido a realizar la mayoría de los encantamientos de primer año, y unos pocos de segundo, por lo que se sintieron satisfechos por el día y se buscar a los mellizos, que estaban viendo una película de monitos, para poder ir a cenar.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, se sentaron con Ron y Hermione para evitar generar más dudas en ellos. En cuanto estuvieron sentados, vieron a Dudley entrar junto a Camille y sentarse en una mesa que estaba algo alejada de donde ellos estaban.

-Y, hablaron con Dudley? – les preguntó Ron.

-Si, estuvimos hablando. Qué hicieron ustedes? – les preguntó Harry.

-Entrenamos – respondió Hermione. – Después de unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento logramos hacer levitar unos libros que teníamos, así que mañana seguiremos con encantamientos un poco más difíciles. Y ustedes, entrenaron?

-Si. También logramos levitar cosas bastante bien. Logramos levitar los sillones que están en nuestro cuarto, y si alcanzamos trataremos de empezar ahora con algún otro encantamiento – contestó Ginny.

-Ya es algo tarde, y debemos tener fuerzas para seguir mañana. Que tal si seguimos todos mañana, después del desayuno – sugirió Ron.

-Emm… buena idea – dijo Ginny. – Es algo tarde, no creo que logremos mucho más hoy día.

-De acuerdo – dijo Hermione.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas en la cena, y luego cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Como los mellizos estaban muy activos como para que durmieran pronto, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por afuera del castillo. Como no había ninguna nube, el cielo se veía repleto de estrellas, y se quedaron un rato tratando de adivinar las figuras que estas mostraban. Luego, siguieron corriendo por la nieve, tirándose bolas de nieve y divirtiéndose. Para cuando los niños se cansaron, decidieron volver.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, se sentaron con los niños un rato esperando a que les diera sueño, pero no fue fácil ya que los niños empezaron a jugar con sus padres y a molestarlos, así que los fueron a bañar, para que jugaran un poco con el agua. Después de que hubieran terminado los dos empapados de agua, los niños parecieron por fin calmarse y eso hizo que se pudieran dormir.

-Uf, que día. Hacer magia sin varita cansa – dijo Harry, cuando ya estuvo en su cuarto preparándose para dormir.

-Si. Me di cuenta de algo. Yo creo que tu ya has notado que los niños son mucho más poderosos que los demás niños a su edad. Nunca antes había visto a niños de un año y medio de edad controlar de ese modo su magia. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tratar de enseñarles lo que estamos aprendiendo nosotros.

-Mm… si… mañana podríamos tratar de enseñarles algo, puede que les ayude en un futuro poder controlar un poco mejor su magia.

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana empezamos. – le dijo Ginny. – Ahora, te tengo una noticia que te va a gustar.

-Qué cosa?

-Hoy día ya se cumple el plazo que me dio Madame Pomfrey por lo del bebé, así que ya no está en riesgo – le dijo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia él.

-En serio?– le dijo Harry, y la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios.

* * *

**Por fin he actualizado :D Queria subirlo el domingo pero la pagina no me dejaba abrir mi cuenta asi que no pude y despues llegue muy tarde a mi casa asi que no alcanzaba y estaba muy cansada. Pero ahora estoy en mi casita y pude subir el capitulo. Perdon si me demore un poco en subir el capi pero igual no habria podido antes porque estuve mas o menos todo enero y febrero sin internet asi que no podia, pero me dio tiempo para poder terminar este capitulo y empezar un poco el proximo.**

**En el proximo capitulo quiero mostrar los ultimos preparativos y entrenamientos antes del ataque, y tal vez podria poner el inicio del ataque, eso lo tendria que ver despues. Ya saben que cualquier idea sobre el ataque me encantaria. Tambien necesito su ayuda en una de las casi ideas o cosas que podrian pasar en el ataque.**

**Hago que algún personaje que pelea del lado de Harry muera durante el próximo ataque? Y si responden que si, qué personaje podría ser?**

**Ahora a los reviews...  
**

**angie90: Gracias por desearme feliz año, ojala que sea muy bueno para ti tambien. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capitulo y la historia y que la hayas leido varias veces, eso me halaga a mi tambien, y gracias por tu idea, puede que la use para cuando sea como la batalla final o algo asi. Si tienes cualquier otra idea no dudes en decirmela. Chaooo.**

**Bella Swan Cullen Masen: Si... son hartas profecias, pero me parecio buena idea para el capitulo y creo que funciono. Cualquier idea que tengas para el ataque me la puedes decir y gracias por tu review. Chaooo.**

**Mili Robles: Que bueno que te guste la historia y poder recibir un review tuyo. Los Potter de ahora no estuvieron manejando la magia oscura, pero sus antepasados si, pero igual hay mas historias sobre ellos y Harry las va a conocer mas adelante, cuando este de nuevo en la mansion. Si tienes alguna idea me la puedes decir :D. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Shia17Potter: Jajajajaja, no es que los quiera dejar como ninfomanos, pero siempre me los imagine a los dos con hartos hijos, siendo una familia muy grande. Hasta ahora sigue siendo Valeria el nombre :P Estaba de vacaciones sin internet asi que me era imposible subir este capitulo antes y ahora ya estoy empezando con el proximo, pero igual necesito ideas y que contestes la pregunta de mas arriba. Uuuuhhh yo fui a ver crepusculo cuando la estrenaron, el 1ro, no pude esperar ni un dia más. Bueno cuidate, chaooo.**

**Tabata Weasley: Perdon si me demore en actualizar pero estaba de vacaciones sin internet. Que bueno que te haya gustado el personaje de Charlotte, cuando esten en la mansion se va a saber más de ella y de otros Potter. Ten confianza en tus ideas y no temas en decirmelas, me ayudarian mucho mucho. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**Gin: Me fuiste de mucha ayuda con la mansion, gracias. Bueno, si en algun momento tienes inspiracion me puedes decir cualquier idea que se te venga a la mente, y tambien que piensas de la pregunta que puse más arriba. Muchas gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**xime malfoy granger: Me gusta mucho tu idea, puede ser como que despues de que Harry deje salir su magia para evitar ser muerto por Voldemort, le cueste mucho volver a controlarla, y este a punto de dañar a algunos de sus amigos, y que por eso decida ir con Maximus para poder controlar su magia. Podria ser algo asi, muchas gracias por la idea. Gracias por tu review y si se te ocurre otra cosa o algo sobre la pregunta que puse más arriba dimela :D. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ya saben que cualquier idea que tengan sobre el ataque o el futuro de la historia o sobre el personaje que podria morir si es que responden que muera alguien en la pregunta de arriba me la pueden decir, que ayudan muchisimo sus ayudas para saber qué podria seguir en la historia. Tampoco les voy a decir que voy a actualizar pronto porque no tengo idea, tal vez un dia tenga mucha inspiracion y al otro ya no se me ocurra nada asi que no se cuando vaya a subir otro capi. Eso si, si tienen muchas ideas ellas me pueden inspirar para escribir el capitulo de forma más facil y subirlo antes. Y... eso. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, chaooo.**


End file.
